


Kneel Before The Lord

by cashcakeplz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Dirty Talk, Dom!Luke, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Feminization, Grinding, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Bondage, M/M, Marriage, Maybe - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, badboy!luke, church, idek, im new at this, innocent!calum, littlebitof, niall/calum, okayokay, only slightly though, princess kink, religious bad boy, sub!Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 101,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum belongs to the most religious family in town. Everyone knows about the Hoods and their habit of showing up to church every Sunday, on time.<br/>But one morning, they're running late and that's when Calum sees him. The blue-eyed boy, with blonde hair and black clothes sitting alone in the back of the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Calum, hurry up, we're going to be late.!" Calum's mom screams from downstairs. Calum sighed, straightening his tie in the mirror. He jogged down stairs and glanced at the clock.  
10:27.  
Church was ten minutes away, there's no way they'll make it on time.  
Calum climbed into his dad's car, squishing next to Mali, who wore a pretty purple dress with dots that went down to her knees.  
Modest. Of course.  
Without another word, Calum's dad pulled out of the garage and sped towards the church.  
Calum's dad never speeds.  
David Hood was going 40 in a 25 zone, in a desperate attempt to get to church on time. The Hoods finally pulled into the parking lot in front of a large stone chapel, at 10:32.  
They were late. The Hoods, one of the most religious families in town, were late to church.  
Joy hurried her two ducklings and husband into the church. It was a popular church and almost all the rows were filled, except for a few in the back. Calum and his family took a seat in a pew three rows up from the back. They caught several side glances as they walked in, once again, late.  
It was an odd change for Calum to sit in the back, he and his family had sat in the front row of this very church every Sunday for as long as he could remember. That was a little unfortunate, because he could see all the beautiful stained glass and statues from the back of the church, while he could only see a portion at the front.  
Calum could see some of his friends turn and glance at him. Eventually, he spotted his best friend Niall eyeing him from eight rows away. When Calum finally made eye-contact, Niall's facade cracked and a big, goofy grin covered his face. Calum rolled his eyes and giggled to himself quietly.  
He was turning his head to admire some of the stained glass next to him when something caught his eye.  
A boy.  
A boy in the very back row.  
He was quietly tucked in the corner at the very end of the pew. He was hunched over his long legs that were tucked up to his chest, cramped in the tight row.  
He looked like a punk. He was wearing black from head to toe. Black skinny jeans, black Offspring shirt, black jacket, and Calum even thought he might see a little black lip ring on the boy's pink lips.  
It was a funny contrast. All those dark clothes clashing with the boy's light features. His blonde hair was quiffed and his skin was pale. Calum couldn't see his eyes, but he guessed that they were some sort of green with that color blonde hair.  
Calum wondered what the boy was doing in a church. He looked like he should be out partying or making out with some girl, not worshiping God. He was probably being forced to be here by his parents, but that was the thing, he was here alone.  
There wasn't a mother, father, or even sibling anywhere near the boy. He was just starting to lift his head when Calum felt a sharp pain in his side. He realized he'd been staring. He cleared his throat and turned around to face Mali-Koa, who had elbowed him in the ribs. Calum's mum was glaring at him.  
"Be reverent, Calum." Calum's father said, gripping Calum's wrist from across Mali-Koa. Calum swallowed an nodded. He had a hard time not thinking about the blonde boy behind him. He was trying his best to not think of the boy as attractive.  
Calum wasn't gay. He wasn't allowed to be.  
The music began to play, and church began. Calum hummed along to the hymn, refusing to sing.  
Church went on like every other week, and slowly came to a close. Calum knew the boy behind him probably didn't want to be there, and was probably itching for it to be over, so That's why Calum was surprised when he heard the most beautiful voice in the world, quietly singing behind him.  
Calum couldn't help but to look back at him, and when he did, he was met by the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of the ocean. They went from sea greenish-blue to the grey-blue color of a hurricane within seconds. Calum was instantly transfixed on them.  
The boy held Calum's eyes for a second, before smirking and winking his right eye. Calum blushed deeply and turned away. The ceremony ended and Calum knelt along with his family. His face was still burning, thinking about how those blue eyes seemed to burn into him. Calum and his family got up to leave and Calum couldn't help but to glance at the boy again, who was sitting back on the pew, hands folded in his lap. Calum shook his head and kept walking with his family and silently sat in the car as it started moving. The rest of the day went on without much thought, and Calum didn't think about the blue-eyed boy again until it was night time and he lay in bed. The boy was handsome, he really was. Calum tried his hardest not to think like that, but he got a funny feeling in his tummy when the boy looked at him. Calum tried to hide who he was from a judgmental family, church and friends. He even tried to hide it from himself. The line "One man shalt not lay with another man" was basically branded on the inside of Calum's brain ever since he'd been born. He thought about it every night in an attempt to convince himself that there wasn't anything wrong with him. He could be straight. He had to be. But, every time Calum saw a cute couple on the street, he found himself jealous of the girl, who got to hold they guy's hand. He was gay, but he didn't want to admit it to himself just yet. All his friends would leave him, his parents would disown him, and his church would sentence him straight to hell. Being gay would bring nothing but trouble. Calum sighed to himself and slowly relaxed, letting the dark thoughts slip away from him mind. All the thoughts were quickly replaced by images of the blue-eyed boy. Calum fell asleep with dreams of a blonde quiff and an Offspring shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to take a second to say thanks for reading, this is my first fan fic. I've written almost all of it on paper, so now I just need to type it :))))) Also updates might be a bit spread out with school and stuff. Love you guys, enjoy!!!!!!  
> p.s. bonus points to anyone who can spot my All Time Low cameo ;)

Calum found himself itching with anticipation as he buttoned up his shirt. It was Sunday again, 10:08 am. Calum had woken up earlier than usual with the urge to get ready. He spent forever on his hair and spent a century deciding what to wear. By the time he was ready, a small sweat had broken at the base of his neck.  
"You ok, Cal-Pal?" Mali-Koa whispered in the car to Calum. Her voice was tired and Calum spotted a smear of mascara under her eye, meaning she had spent the previous Saturday night out partying without their parents' consent.  
"Yeah," Calum laughed nervously "I'm all good." Calum fidgeted in his seat, hope of seeing the blue-eyed boy again burning a hole in his tummy.  
Mali nodded and scrubbed at the make up under her eye. If their parents saw, she would be dead. The two siblings rode the rest of the way in silence, Calum wringing his hands in his lap. Finally, when Calum feels like he is going to explode, he and his family are walking into the church. They go in the side door, so that they can sit in the front.  
As they walked in, Calum searched the back rows of the church frantically for any sign of the blue-eyed boy. But he failed to see a blob of black with a blonde quiff on top. Calum shook his head and followed his family into the pew. 'Stupid' Calum thought to himself. That boy looked like trouble, why would he be at church? It was probably some sort of punishment to have been there in the first place, why would he be there again? Calum spent the majority of the mass scolding himself for being so naive.  
As the ceremony came to an end, the preacher stood up to make an announcement.  
"Just a quick announcement before we go. A reminder to all teenagers that Life Nite will begin this Wednesday, and we hope to see you all there!" Calum rolled his eyes. He'd been going to Life Nite his entire life, it was always very boring. Sure, he had his friends, but most of the time, it was just the same this, different week. They rarely did fun activities and mostly just studied the bible. Ug.  
Calum and his family walked out the middle of the church so his parents could stop and socialize with friends along the way. Calum grumbled, he just wanted to go home and sulk with the realization that he would never see the blue-eyed boy again. Calum was turning to yell at his parents that he wanted to leave when his eyes fell on him. He was there. The blue-eyed boy was there. He sat with his hands spread out of the back of the pew, leaned back, relaxed. He had a devilish smirk on his face, legs folded up against against the wooden pew. He wore almost the same outfit as last week, with a black Blink-182 shirt this time.  
The boy's eyes wandered around the church, eventually falling on Calum. The blue-eyed boy's smirk grew wider as his eyes met Calum's. Calum felt blood rise to his cheeks as he stared at the blonde kid. He slowly forced his brain to function as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He smiled shyly at the blue-eyed beauty and gave him a little wave. The boy, meanwhile laughed to himself and broke eye-contact.  
Calum felt his smile fade and his heart tear in two. He tried to act like he didn't care as he and his family walked out, but he couldn't help but to glance at him before he left. The boy sat with a nonchalant face, picking at his nails, completely oblivious to Calum. Calum ignored the pain in his chest, due to being ignored by a certain blonde boy. This was stupid. Calum had only seen the guy twice. He looked like total trouble. Calum wasn't gay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Calum groaned as he once again walked into the stupid church. It was Wednesday, first night of Life Nite. He and his sister were forced to come by their parents, but after dropping Calum off, Mali ran off to party with some boy.  
"Love you, Cal-Pal." Mali said, pulling Calum into a hug.  
"Love you too, Mal, be safe." Calum said, sighing. Mali-Koa smiled as she pulled away.  
"Always am bud, wouldn't leave you." She said, giving Cal a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah right..." Calum mumbled to himself as he watching his sister drive away.  
Calum sighed again and walked to the basement of the church for dinner. He entered the dining hall, where people sat eating and talking. He grabbed a plate and loaded up on food. Before he could even think of where he wanted to sit, a blonde quiff stood up and yelled at him.  
"Calum Hood, baby, come on over! We saved you a seat!" Niall yelled from across the room, drawing several annoyed looks.  
Calum laughed and went to sit with him. Calum sat down in between his friends Harry and Louis, who didn't look very happy that Calum chose to sit between them. Calum caught their sour faces and trapped them both to his side in a big, 3-man hug.  
"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, ruffling Harry's curls.  
Harry glared at Calum and flattened his wild hair once again, but then Quiff Boy was yelling at Calum from across the table.  
"Cal, my man, we haven't seen you all summer, you got taller!" Niall yelled, despite Calum's close proximity. Calum rolled his eyes because he had in fact seen Niall two days before.  
"So did your hair, Niall." Calum giggled.  
Niall smirked and dramatically ran a hand through his hair, heightening it even more.  
"Spare me." Louis, queen of sass, remarked from beside Calum.  
Harry and Calum laughed as Niall pouted and subconsciously patted his head. The four of them continued to laugh and laugh, throughout dinner, Harry, Lou, and Cal catching up the week they had spent away from each other. Before they were ready, dinner was breaking and class was starting. The boys grumbled and filed into the room, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Finally, their pastor came in with a piece of paper in his hand.  
"Alright, alright everyone, settle down." He said, trying to hush the teenagers. When everyone had finally shut up, (after Niall yelled at them to) the pastor continued.  
"Ok, eh thank you Niall." He said, Niall smirked and puffed his chest out. "As I was saying, this year, we have had the pleasant surprise of having more teenagers than anticipated. Because of this little dilemma, we've decided to break you all up into small groups. We will still do big activities together, but regular classes will be divided into three groups. There will be 12 people to a group and everyone will be assigned a partner within their group." The pastor explained and all four boys grumbled simultaneously.  
When he was finished, the pastor began to break us into our small groups. It turned out the that boys were separated, of course. Niall in group 1, Calum in group 2, and Lou and Harry in group 3. Most of the other kids were kids that Calum had known forever, so Calum wasn't really worried, he just wished he could spend the classes with his three closest friends.  
Calum waved goodbye to Niall, Harry and Lou already gone, and went into his room. He sat down near the front, waiting for everyone else to walk in. Eventually, everyone else found seats and Calum was squished between a girl who wore too much make-up named Katie and a tall boy with glasses named Jack. The pastor finally came in and started to teach his lesson on saints. Calum really didn't care, and almost fell asleep during the presentation.  
"Ok, so now that im finished..." Calum jolted himself awake. Apparently, he HAD fallen asleep. All well.  
"Now that im finished, im going to pair you with your partner and you two will begin to put together a report on a saint of your choice. " The pastor continued. Calum nodded and waited patiently while the guy read off the pairs.  
"Jack and Alex, Quinn and Brendan, Pete and Patrick, Luke and Calum..." Luke? Who is Luke? Calum had never heard of a Luke. All well, he would find out soon enough. When all the pairs had been listed, Calum stood up to see if he could find this Luke guy.  
"Who is Lu-"Calum cut himself off, for in the back row of the class room was the blue-eyed boy. The blue-eyed boy with his trademark smirk and black-clothes. 'oh my god, it's him' Calum thought to himself. The boy leaned forward and looked at Calum expectantly.  
"L-Luke?" Calum stuttered out.  
The boy's smirk grew wider and nodded.  
"Calum?!" He asked dramatically. Calum smiled a little and nodded. Luke. The perfect name for the perfect boy.  
"So, I guess we're partners for this saint bullshit." Luke stated, smirk never leaving his face. Calum flinched a little at Luke's swear word. He wasn't a fan of swearing.  
"Not a fan of swear words?" Luke asked, eyebrow raised. Calum shook his head shyly. Luke nodded.  
"So are you going to sit or just stand there?" Luke asked. Calum realized he hadn't moved since he learned the boy's name. He nodded and plopped down next to Luke. He took a minute to observe him. He was right, Luke did have a lip ring, tucked in the left corner of his mouth. His hair was messier than Calum originally thought and there was a small amount of blonde hair dusted over the boy's prominent jaw line. And his nose.... Oh god, his nose was adorable.  
Luke glanced up and caught Calum staring. Calum snapped his head down and stared at his lap. Luke chuckled to himself.  
"Right, so for this saint..." Calum started, but was cut off by Luke.  
"Look, you know I don't really care right? You look like a smart kid, why don't you just do it?" Luke said, picking at his nails. Calum stared at him, a little shocked.  
"Y-you, you just want me to do it?" Calum mentally slapped himself. Stuttering really? Pull it together Hood.  
"Yeah, I'd probably ruin it anyway." Luke said, indifferent.  
"Oh, well I don't know, it's a lot of work and..."  
"And i'm sure you can do it." Luke interrupted. Calum was all of the sudden filled with annoyance.  
"Can I ask what you're doing here if you're not going to help?" He snapped.  
"Same as you, learning about Jesus." Luke said, stretching his arms. Calum scoffed.  
"Right." He said, glaring at Luke.  
Luke smiled. Not smirked, smiled. Calum hated that his smile was the most beautiful he had ever seen.  
"My mum." Luke said. Calum nodded. He understood. His parents forced him to d anything and everything they wanted, Calum never having a say in the matter.  
"Right." Calum said, in a much less annoyed tone. "Well, whatever. I'll work on it. Just stay out of my way." Cal finished.  
He always hated people like Luke. People like him were the people that bullied him. The kind that made him cry himself to sleep at night.  
Luke's smirk found its way back onto his face.  
"Sweet, no problem." He said, pulling out his phone. Calum sighed in irritation and started to work on this project. When class finally ended, Calum gathered his things and scurried up.  
"See you around, Caden." Luke said, not looking up from his phone. Calum rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct the blue-eyed dick. 'What a jerk' He thought to himself.  
Just then, Niall burst into the room, Harry under one arm, Lou under the other, both boys trapped in a headlock.  
"Calum, lets go, I wrangled up two dick-heads for ya!" He shouted. Calum couldn't help but to laugh at his ridiculous blonde friend.  
What could he say, he had a think for jerks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update last night, got caught up in a REALLY good fanfic. If y'all have the chance, plz read "Purple bruises, faded scars, and fresh cuts" Its long but its SOOOO good. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

A week went by, and not a whole lot had changed. Calum spent most of his time with Niall and occasionally Harry or Lou. Calum's parents really didn't approve of Harry or Louis, seeing as the two were obviously in love, so he didn't hang out with them very often. But, the more time he spent with Niall, the less he thought about Luke.   
He finished the project early, to get it out of the way. Hopefully that way, he wouldn't have to deal with Luke. Calum hated Luke. Straight up HATED him. He hated him because he had a crush on him, and Luke was nothing but indifferent towards him, the worst kind of pain.   
Calum didn't even look for Luke at church on Sunday, he probably wasn't there anyway. But before Calum knew it, Wednesday came back around, and he was dreading seeing Luke again. Niall seemed to notice his best friend's anxiety during dinner.  
"You alright bud?" He whispered to Calum while Lou and Harry were distracted. Calum nodded and looked into Niall's blue eyes. Another blue-eyed, blonde-quiffed boy. How could Niall and Luke be so alike, yet so different?  
"Yeah, I'm good."   
"Alright, you just seem a little out of it." Niall whispered.   
"Yeah, i'm just a little tired." Calum lied, smiling. He laughed and patted Niall's back.  
"Thanks for checking on me though."  
Niall smiled and stared at Calum's hands longingly, like he wanted to hold them. Before Calum could notice, Niall flicked his blue eyes away and threw on an award-winning smile. Niall needed to keep his emotions in check.   
Calum and the three boys finished eating and all too soon, it was time for class. Calum reluctantly waved good-bye to the boys and Niall could see the worry in his eyes. 'What isn't he telling me?' Niall thought to himself.  
Calum walked into his room, expecting to see Luke. The devil himself sat in his usual spot in the back, playing on his phone, not noticing Calum. Cal plopped down in his chair as far from Luke as possible. Why was this happening to him?   
"Alright everyone, just like last week, we're going to break up into our partner groups so you can continue working on your project." The pastor said. Calum grumbled but got up to go sit next to Luke. The blonde was wearing his usual black skinny jeans, but with a white t-shirt and red snapback. Screw him and his attractiveness.   
Finally, he looked up and smirked at Calum.   
"How's the project?" He asked sarcastically.  
Calum responded by throwing the report at him. It him him square in the face and Calum took that as a victory.   
"I didn't know what your last name was, so you'll have to write it on there."  
Luke nodded and scribbled something down the paper with a pen. Calum glared at the wall in front of him, refusing to look at Luke. He had never done anything wrong. He went to church, did his homework, and stayed out of trouble. But his life was a mess, bullies, a protective family, a confusing sexuality, and of course, Luke. What had Calum done to deserve this? Thank god he had Niall, he would probably lose his mind without that boy.   
"Hemmings." Luke said, drawing Calum from his thoughts.  
Calum glared at him for interrupting his thoughts.   
"What?" He snapped.  
"My last name, it's Hemmings." Luke explained.  
"That's great, am I supposed to care?" Calum asked, shaking his head. Luke chuckled to himself and looked back at the paper.  
"So sassy." He mumbled.  
Calum sighed, exasperated with this blue-eyed boy.  
"Hood." He said, sighing. Luke looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
"My last name, it's Hood." Calum mimicked Luke's words.  
Luke smirked and nodded slowly.  
"Caden Hood, good name."   
Calum rolled his eyes. Who did Luke think he was? Calum just wanted him out of his life.  
"You know this report isn't due for another two weeks, right? Why did you finish it so early?"  
Calum shrugged.  
"I wanted to spend time with some friends." He said quietly.  
Luke smiled a little.   
"The blonde one?" He asked. "What's his name? Nick?"   
"Niall." Calum quickly corrected, smiling a little.  
"Right, the one with the crush on you." Luke said with a shit-eating grin. Calum almost fell out his chair.  
"W-What?" He stuttered out, jaw dropping. Luke stared at Calum with a smirk.  
"You can't be serious, you don't see it?" Calum shook his head.  
"He has a huge crush on you man. Everyone in the whole world can see it, except for you apparently."  
Calum shook his head, but could feel his cheeks warming.   
"No he doesn't. He's my best friend, I would know if he had a crush on someone." Luke just scoffed.  
"Whatever man." He said standing up.   
"Where are you going?" Calum squeaked.   
Luke pulled out a box from his pack pocket and showed it to Calum. Cigarettes.   
"Outside." Luke said, pulling on his denim jacket. Calum wrinkled his nose.  
"That okay with you, princess?" Luke asked sarcastically.  
Calum glared at him.   
"I don't care, just do me a favor and don't come back." 

 

-

 

"Stop that you idiot!" Calum laughed as Niall belted out a line from a Bruno Mars song.   
Niall ran over to Calum, who was seated on the couch in Niall's house. The blonde jumped on top of the raven-haired boy's lap dramatically.  
"Don't believe me, just watch!" He said, throwing his head back.   
"Niall, you're crushing me you moron!"Calum yelled from beneath Niall. Niall laughed and turned around so he was straddling Calum's lap. Contrary to what most people would think, the contact wasn't uncomfortable. The two boys had been friends since Calum was in seventh grade. Ever since the day Niall had saved Calum from getting beat up by two freshmen, the two had become inseparable and being this close to each other was a regular occurrence.  
"Lets do something, Cal!" Niall grinned.   
Calum felt an uncomfortable grumble in his tummy, Luke's words echoing in his head. 'The one with the crush on you'. Calum shook Luke from his mind. Screw him.  
"Like what?" Calum said with a nervous chuckle. Niall's eyes drifted off, refusing to look at Calum.  
"Well, there's this party..."  
"No." Calum cut Niall off.  
Niall snapped his head to look at Calum and locked eyes with him.   
"Cal, come on please? It's a Friday night and your seventeen, just once."  
"Niall, you know I can't. My parents will kill me if i'm caught."  
"You cant just sit around and go to church all summer Calum. You need to get out of the house and experience some teenager things for once. Learn to break the rules every once and a while."  
"Niall... I- I just, I've never been to a party before, and my parents will kill me.  
"Mali-Koa parties, and she seems very alive to me." Niall stated.  
"Yeah, well... Mali, she- she's different. She's the favorite child and she's never been caught." Niall sighed.  
"Calum, look at me." Niall said, grabbing Calum's chin.  
"I know you're scared, I was too. But i'm leaving at the end of the summer and I want to be sure that you'll be okay when i'm gone. I want to be sure that you get out of the house and experience some fun and craziness occasionally. I want to be the one who is with you when you break the rules for the first time, to see you go crazy. You'll have fun and nothing will happen to you as long as i'm there. I wont let anything happen to you. Okay? Please Calum? Just once, for me?" Niall said, voice soft.  
Calum stared at his hands. He really didn't want to think about Niall leaving this summer. Niall was a year older and he was going to be at University while Calum was finishing his senior year in high school. Niall would only be half an hour away, but Niall was Calum's everything. His best friend, his protection, his source of happiness. It scared Calum sometimes how dependent he had become on Niall. But Niall was the one who stood up for some scrawny, religious, little boy when he was 13 years old. Niall was the one who made Calum talk again, the one who got him to open up, to see the happiness in the world, to make friends. Niall fixed Calum. Calum loved Niall with everything he had, he was his best friend and it hurt his heart to think about him leaving.   
"Okay." Calum whispered. Niall wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been two centimeters from the younger boy's face. A huge grin appeared on the blonde's face.   
He wrapped his arms around Calum tightly.  
"YAYYYYYY!!!!!! It will be awesome, Calum. You'll have so much fun! I'll make sure everything is okay. We can convince your parents that you're staying at my house, and everything will be just fine."   
Calum smiled at the excitement of the eighteen-year-old weirdo. Unlike Calum, Niall was quite the party animal. He was obviously a lot more outgoing than Calum, and Calum swore that boy went to a different party each week. He ALWAYS invited Calum, but Calum ALWAYS said no. Calum couldn't help but to feel a little burning of excitement in his body at the thought of his first party. He'd always been too scared to go to parties, but with Niall by his side, maybe, just maybe Calum could survive the night.

"But first," Niall said, looking Calum over. "We need to get you some clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

'Ill never make it out alive' Calum thought to himself as Niall threw outfit after outfit at Calum. 

"I'm sorry mate, but we have got to change up your clothes. You look like a catholic school boy." Niall said, digging through his closet.

"Hey, Niall, this might come as a shock to you, BUT I AM A CATHOLIC SCHOOL BOY!" Niall grinned and stuck his head out of the closet.

"As am I, my young grasshopper, but the difference between you and, well I," Niall stated, looking off into the distance "I make catholic school boy look good."

Calum scoffed and plopped down on Niall's bed. Niall's bed was amazing. His parents were rich and Niall's house was huge. His bed was a full king sized master piece, with about 12 million blankets and 13 million pillows. The sheets were soft and Calum knew from experience, as Niall always made Calum stay in his bed while the blonde took the floor.  
After half an hour of Niall swearing and 25 different possible outfits, Niall finally presented the outfit he wanted Calum to wear. Calum's eyes widened. The outfit was almost completely black, like a certain evil blonde he didn't care much to think about. 

"Niall, I don't know..." 

"Calum, I promise you'll love it." 

"But it's so different Ni, I just don't know if I can." 

"Calum look, you absolutely CANNOT wear those khakis to the party." Niall said, gesturing to Calum's tan pants. Calum looked a little shocked.

"Why, whats wrong with them?" 

"Well, first, you look like an old man. And they're wayy too lose, you need to tighten it up a little, my friend."

"Niall, I thought you wanted me to loosen up." Calum said with a smirk. Niall sighed.

"Skinny jeans, Calum. Skinny jeans." Niall said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know what they are Niall, i'm not that stupid." 

"Just...look, this is going to sound weird, but I've been friends with you forever, I've seen you in slacks, jeans, pajama pants, boxers, and even completely naked. Whether you like it or not, you've got an ass, Calum. You need to learn to show it off. Girls love it. Don't ask me why, but I've attracted a lot of honeys sporting a pair of skinnies." Niall said, smirking.

Calum blushed deeply as Niall referenced to Calum's bum. Maybe Niall was right, Calum wasn't THAT bad looking. He was a little smaller, but nothing compared to when he was younger. He filled out his t-shirts with muscle lining his arms and chest. Plus, he was pretty tall. Maybe he didn't have the best six-pack in the world, but Calum liked to think of himself as an attractive guy. Not that he thought of himself. Wait, what?

Niall interrupted his thoughts by thrusting the dark denim at him. Calum eyes the material cautiously, as if it might explode. Calum gingerly stretched his hand out and took the jeans.

"Fine. But just this once." Calum stated, slipping of his khakis. Niall smiled as he watched his friend try and squeeze his legs into skinny jeans for the first time. The trousers Calum usually wore were most of the time too big and they hung loose around his thighs, barley hanging on his small hips. 

But the pants Calum was putting on were anything but lose. Sure, they weren't as tight as they could be, considering Calum was quite thin even compared to Niall. But Niall had to admit, his best friend looked hot, as he predicted. 

By the time Calum had finally gotten the constricting fabric up his thighs, Niall was sporting a half-mast from watching his sweet, innocent Calum wiggle around and shove himself into tight pants that outlined his ass perfectly. Niall knew, was 100% sure of it that thinking about Calum that way was completely 100% wrong, but he really didn't care. He didn't start having those feelings until a few months before, and Niall had already gone through his awkward hormonal stage when he was 16, so he knew that he really wanted Calum, it wasn't just a lust fit. He loved Calum. He really loved him, as a brother, as a best friend, and everything in between. He never wanted anything bad to happen to him, so was it really so bad to want Calum? Sweet, little Calum who hasn't even been kissed yet. Niall forced himself to snap out of it when Calum spoke.

"Hey Niall..."

"Yeah, mate?" 

"Can I borrow a shirt too?" Calum asked shyly, fingers playing with the hem of his polo.

"Yeah of course, I have an entire outfit for ya, ya doorknob." Calum laughed at Niall's stupid insult.

Niall threw Calum a black t-shirt with some band on it. Niall was into bands. Calum stared at the faded red letters 'RHCP'. Wonder who they are. Niall topped of the look by handing Calum a light grey hoodie. Luckily, Calum DID own proper foot gear. His black Vans were faded, and were starting to rip, but they were the most updated part of Calum's fashion sense. Calum always liked them, but he never understood why, for they did not match his khaki and polo attire. 

But, when Calum pulled on the dark, punk rock clothes, the Vans finally looked right. Like they belonged with the skinny jeans and t-shirt. Calum took a minute to look in Niall's mirror. He was shocked to see what he saw. His jaw dropped at he saw the kid staring back at him.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right, you look good, mate." Niall said from across the room, chuckling at Calum's reaction.

"I, I look like a real teenager." Niall chuckled again.

Calum stared at himself in the reflective glass. The jeans made him look taller, and thinner too. The shirt made Calum look filled out in the chest and the hoodie lined the muscle in his biceps. The dark color of the clothes molded nicely with the darkness of his hair and for once, Calum wished he had a little blonde in his hair to contrast with all the darkness. Calum no longer looked like the church boy, he looked like a punk. He looked like Luke Hemmings. 

Calum took a shaking breath as he thought about the comparison. They looked alike, but the two couldn't be anymore different. Brown eyes and blue.

"You ready mate?" Niall asked, yanking a pullover on his torso. Calum took one last look in the mirror before standing up straight and locking his eyes with Niall.

"Lets do this."

-

 

"Uh, Niall, why are we at Lou's house?" Calum asked as Niall pulled up to the curb of Louis's home.

"This is where the party is, Cal." 

"It doesn't look like a party." Calum said. Louis' house looked like it always did. Lights on, garage doors open, there wasn't loud music blaring or people passed out on his lawn.

"Well, that's because the party is inside you idiot." Niall laughed. Calum pouted a little but followed Niall as he stepped out of the car. Niall and Calum walked up the hill to Louis' front door. The door was open and only the screen door was shut. Calum could hear people inside talking and laughing. He recognized several of the voices, and that made him feel better. 

"Ready?" Niall asked, looking at his nervous friend.

"Yeah." Calum choked out. Niall opened the door and led Calum down the entry hall of Louis' house. Louis had a big house. It was smaller than Niall's, but it was still huge. Niall and Calum stumbled into the kitchen, where the voices were coming from. Calum felt at ease when he saw Zayn, Louis, and Harry. There were a couple girls around them that Calum didn't know, but if this was all Calum had to endure, he would be fine. 

"Niall!" One of the girls squeaked. Niall smirked and winked at her.

"Hey lads!" Lou said, enthusiastically.

"Calum... you came! Niall, I cant believe you got him to come! What did you guilt him with this time?" Harry quizzed Niall.

Niall laughed, and put his arm around Calum's shoulder. 

"I pulled the 'I'm leaving at the end of this summer' card." Harry and Lou nodded.

"Always works, that one." Lou commented. Calum smiled at Lou.

"Damn, Calum, you look... like hot or something." Zayn commented from the side, a stupid grin splattered on his face.

"Shut up, Zayn." Calum said, sticking his tounge out. Zayn had know Calum since they were born, their parents were close friends. The difference was, Zayn's parents weren't crazy strict like Calum's, so Zayn got into music and drugs and popular people. Zayn and Calum were more like close acquaintances, as opposed to close friends. 

"So, Calum. This is your first party isn't it?" Lou asked. Calum nodded.

"What do you think?" Harry asked, mischievous smile playing on his lips. Honestly, Calum wasn't very impressed. He'd heard about some parties his sister went to. The way his sister and Niall described, he expected a hundred sweaty bodies grinding on each other, spilling alcohol all over themselves. Girls with short skirts and long hair, guys in v-neck and sandals. And music. Calum had anticipated heavy bass, loud rhythm, and explosive melodies. But this, this was seven people around Louis' kitchen table just chatting.

"Honestly, I thought it might be a little wilder, especially since you were hosting, Louis." Calum said.

Louis smiled. Harry smiled. Zayn smiled. Calum could even see the edge of a smile on Niall's lips. Was he missing something?

"What? What am I missing?" Calum asked, annoyed with his friends. Louis and Niall exchanged a look. Niall nodded.

"This isn't the party, love." Louis grinned. Calum furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Allow me to elaborate." Louis said, walking past Niall and Calum to a door on the other side of the kitchen Calum had never noticed.

"C'mon." Niall whispered to Calum.

Calum followed Louis to the door, Niall close behind. The three boys walked down a set of stairs to yet, another door. Calum could not only hear music thumping, but he could feel it. 

"Ready? " Louis asked, smirking at Calum. Calum nodded eagerly.

"Calum Hood, welcome to your first party." With that, Louis opened the door. 

Calum was hit by a wave of music. The sound waves seemed to drown him in bass, until Calum was choking for air. The next thing was lights. There were flashing red, blue, yellow, and green lights going on in the room. The room itself was about the size of Calum's backyard. It had a hard, black plastic floor, like a stage. Like Calum had predicted, there were about 70 people packed tightly together, grinding on one another. Calum took a deep breath, suddenly overwhelmed by the party. He hadn't even stepped into the room yet. He'd never been this close to so many people that he didn't know. 

"Calum, you just gonna stand there?" Calum heard Niall whisper, which snapped him out of his trance. He shook his head and nervously stepped into the stuffy room. Louis soon closed the door behind the two boys, wishing Calum luck.

"T-There's so many people." Calum yelled to Niall above the music. Calum could barley see Niall nod.

"Louis throws the best parties, I took you to one of his, knowing it would be a great example of what fun looks like." Niall yelled in Calum's ear.

"S-so, what do you d-do at a party?" Calum wiped his palms on his skinny jeans.

"Well, how do i put this, you just go out on the floor, and ya party." Niall said, smiling. Contrary to Niall's belief, that's not very helpful.

"Niall, I don't know how to party you blonde idiot!"

"Alright calm down, sassy." Niall took Calum's hand and walked him over the snack table. He grabbed a can of soda Calum had never seen before. He handed it to Calum.

"Drink this." 

"What is it?" 

"Just drink it, then go out there, and find some girl, or guy if that's your thing, and press your body up against them. They'll take it from there. I won't be far away, holler if you need me. Alright bud?" Calum started to feel frantic. Niall was leaving him? He gripped the can Niall gave him and started to sweat like crazy. He stared at the floor.

"Hey." Niall grabbed his chin and looked at Calum. "I love you, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise." Calum nodded, comforted by Niall's words. 

"Drink it." Niall said, pointing to the can. Then, he let go of Calum and disappeared in the crowd.

 

-

By the time Calum had drained his fourth can of whatever it was Niall gave him, he was wild animal. He had grinded on so many different girls, he lost count. He felt good. He felt free. He liked that fact that he wasn't being controlled, being forced into doing something he didn't want to do.

His head was buzzing at the feeling of being a teenager. Niall was right, it felt good to break the rules, and Calum wanted to do something crazy. He wanted to run and cream and punch someone.

So he did. 

He ran from girl to girl, pressing into them awkwardly. He felt a funny feeling in his tummy whenever a girl rubbed down on his crotch, but Calum didn't give that much thought. He screamed along to the music as loud as he could, pissing off a couple of people in the process. 

Calum was doing great with his first partying experience.

That is, until he followed through with the rest of his desires by punching someone. In hindsight, Calum couldn't have been stupider. He was a drunk junior, at a Senior party. He had no idea what he was doing, at it was the first time drinking alcohol that didn't have religious value. And, he picked the biggest guy in the room to get in a fight with.

But Calum was completely wasted, so he marched his small, sassy self right up to the big senior guy.

"Hey, buddy." Calum squeaked, voice deeper than usual.

The guy turned around to face Calum, plastic red cup in his hand. And just like that, Calum swung. It was a horrible shot, his coordination was horrible. Calum was aiming for the guy's shoulder, but his fist, of course, connected with the dude's nose. Calum heard something crack as blood started to gush out of the dude's nose. The guy stumbled back, surprised. His confused look was soon replaced with rage as he charged at Calum. 

He tackled Calum to the ground and pinned him down, knees on Calum's shoulders. Calum struggled with the weight of the guy as a small circle formed around the two guys. 

The bigger dude swung at Calum, and even though Calum was drunk, he still had great reflexes and he dodged the first punch. The guy's fist collided with the floor and he let out a howl of rage. He swung again, this time nailing Calum in the eye. He swung again, slapping Calum. The slap has dry and fast, and it left a stinging imprint on Calum's cheek. Calum felt tears brim his eyes, threatening to spill over. The guy punched Calum again, in his jaw. and now Calum really did start to cry.

"Okay, man, i'm sorry! I shouldn't have punched you, get off." Calum screamed from under the heavy lad.

"Oh, now you're sorry?!" He yelled, punching Calum again in the jaw. Calum squirmed under him again, screaming.

"I-I'm sorry, really, just ple-please stop! I'm sorry! Get off please." Calum hiccuped, full on sobbing. The guy didn't stop, he just kept punching Calum until Calum couldn't tell the difference between his tears and his blood.

"Please, please stop! i'm sorry." Calum whined.

"Vince, c'mon man, he's just a kid, you're hurting him." Someone said from the crowd. The guy-Vince- yelled at his friend to shut up and slapped Calum again. Calum was screaming at the top of his lungs for the guy to stop, when all of the sudden, he heard a series of grunting noises and a weight was lifted from his chest.

Calum slowly sat up to see Niall standing over him protectively, pushing the heavier guy back. 

"Get the hell away from him!" Niall screamed at him, shoving his chest. Niall was a good four inches shorter than the guy, and the guy probably had 50 pounds on Niall, but Niall stood his ground to keep Calum from getting hurt. The whole scene reminded Calum strongly of how the two boys first met, Niall protecting Calum event though his odds were not much better than the dark-haired boy. .

"He hit me first." 

"I don't care, he's seventeen, he's a minor."

The guy's eyes widened and he reached towards Calum, who was groggily trying to understand what was happening.

"Don't come near him." Niall growled, stooping down to pick Calum up. "You've done enough." 

Calum felt a pair of strong arms scoop him up and carry him somewhere. He was losing consciousnesses by the second, and he just wanted to go home.

"It's alright, Calum. I've got you. i'm so sorry this happened, man. I'll get you home." Someone whispered to Calum.

Calum blacked out as he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss, I always feel bad if I don't update soon enough, but updates are going to be a little bit more spread out now that my short break is over.  
> I'M SORRY DON'T YELL AT ME!!!  
> jkjk you can yell it's cool. This was a long chapter, I'm exhausted.  
> I'm sorry for the lack of Cake so far (trust me, I LOVE Cake), but it's coming up I promise :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 my beautiful butterfliessssssss  
> XXX- Alex


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke asked, eyebrow raised. He was referencing Calum's face, which was black and blue.

Calum, who was extremely grumpy, glared at Luke. Calum had been grumpy since he woke up Saturday morning in Niall's bed with a head ache and a bashed-in face.

**Small flashback**

_"Oh, god." Calum groaned, rolling over in a comfy bed._

_His head was pounding and his face felt like someone had run it over with a truck. Calum gripped his head while he tried to get a grip on things._

_He was at a party last night. He remembered seeing Harry and Lou. He can't remember anything else. He is currently in a bed. Niall's bed. Niall._

_"NIALL!!!" Calum screamed, needing the blonde._

_"What?" Niall grumbled. Calum yelped. Niall was in his bed with Calum. Calum rolled over and was met with a pair of icy blue eyes._

_"What happened?"_

_So, Niall sat up and explained how last night had gone down. He explained Calum's excitement when Louis showed him The Vault, and Calum's nervousness when Niall gave him a beer. He explained how Calum ran around grinding on girls and screaming to the blaring music. Then, finally Niall explained how somehow Calum got into a fight with a kid twice his size, and how the kid destroyed Calum before Niall broke up the fight._

_Calum sat in shock, mouth hanging open as he listened to Niall's crazy story._

_"You blacked out and so I took us back here, and tucked you into bed. Halfway through the night you started screaming for me, I think it was in your sleep. But anyway, you wouldn't shut up, so I got into bed and held you until you calmed down and slept quietly for the rest of the night."_

_Calum blushed a little at Niall's words. His sister had woken Calum up a couple of times because Calum would sob in his sleep. He had sad and scary dreams about Niall. Dreams where Niall would leave, disappear forever. Even some dreams where Calum was a kid again and the bullies came out to hurt him, but this time Niall wasn't there to save him. He would scream out for him, call his name over and over, beg for his help, but Niall never showed up. The dreams were scary, and they were becoming more frequent so Calum wasn't surprised that he yelled for Niall in his sleep._

_"Did you have fun?" Niall asked, grin plastered to his face._

_Calum furrowed his eyebrows._

_"I can't remember."_

_Niall grinned._

_"That means it must have been good."_

**Flashback over**

It turned out that most of the hits Calum took left nasty bruises. When Niall drove Calum home, he managed to convince the boy's parents that poor Calum got jumped outside a bookstore that they were visiting. Though it raised Joy's eyebrow, Calum's parents parents bought Niall's crazy story, and Calum had officially gotten away with his first party.

Ha.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Calum snapped at Luke.

Luke laughed. Freaking laughed.

"The hell you don't, if you don't, then you've got a serious problem, mate."

Calum glared again and sat down next to the stupid blonde. He was in his usual black skinny jeans but was accompanied by a button-up red flannel. Again, Calum was extremely irritated that Luke looked beautiful in the shirt. Luke seemed to notice the sour look on Calum's face.

"So seriously, what happened?" Luke asked, voice softer than before. Calum shrugged.

"Got in a fight kinda." Calum mumbled. Luke laughed.

"Kinda? Looks like this "kinda" fight kicked your ass, man." 

Calum's face was starting to hurt from glaring so much.

"So, who did you get in a fight with?" 

"Don' remember." 

"You seriously can't remember who bashed your face in?" Luke snorted.

"No! Okay, I was drunk, I don't remember anything." Calum snapped. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You were drunk?" 

"Yea, I was at a party with Niall."

Luke nodded slowly, he seemed impressed.

"I gotta hand it to ya, Caden, you really don't seem like the partying type."

"Yeah, I'm really not. It was my first party."

Luke laughed.

"How old are you?" 

"Seventeen."

"And last night was the  _first_ time you've been to a party?" Luke sounded surprised.

"Yes." Calum said, annoyance creeping in.

"Wow. You really are innocent." Luke said, intrigued.

"I am not!" Calum squeaked. Luke laughed again. 

"Whatever you say, princess." Luke stood up and pulled on his dark denim jacket.

"Are you going to smoke again?" Calum asked quietly. Luke grinned and nodded, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Calum rolled his eyes and watched him leave.

Calum had nothing to do now, so he decided that he would find Niall and hang out with him.

 

-

 

He found Niall sitting in Louis' lap in the room across the hall. 

"Calum, I see you decided to ditch your group as well!" Niall yelled, wiggling on Louis' lap. Calum wondered where Harry was. This behavior would not be allowed if Harry was nearby. 

"Yeah, well my partner bailed, so I decided i'd come to find you."

Louis smiled at Calum from underneath Niall.

"So, Cal, what did you think of your first party? It seemed to have quite the impression on you." Louis laughed at himself, while Calum pulled a weak smile on.

"He LOVED it!" Niall squeaked. "In fact, he loved it so much, that we're going to another one this weekend." 

Calum snapped his head to look and Niall. What was he thinking? Another party? Calum barley made it out of the last one. There was no way he was going remotely near a dance floor again for a while.

"N-Niall, no." Calum said, shyly.

Niall pried Louis' arms off him and stood up.

"Calum, please, that last one wasn't that bad." Niall pleaded.

"Not that bad Niall? Not that bad? Do you see my face?" Calum demanded. Niall laughed.

"Yeah, your face IS pretty bad, but it was like that before." 

"I'm serious Niall, I'm not going to another party for a while." 

"Are you kidding me Calum? You seriously wont go to another party with me, your best friend?"

"No, I'm not kidding. You said just that once. I went once. I don't remember a damn thing from the night because I was so wasted, and my face hurts like hell still!" Calum screamed. Niall and Louis sat in shock. Calum only swore when he was angry. Very angry.

"I just want you to have fun with me!" Niall screamed back, annoyed by Calum's anger.

"I've had fun with you, for five years! Why can't that be enough for you?" Calum screamed.

"It's not my fault that you're too much of a pussy to go do fun things unless you're guilt tripped into it, Calum Hood." Niall snapped without thinking. He regretted the words and soon as they left his mouth.

Calum was shocked. He was shocked and angry and hurt, but mostly hurt. He felt tears building in his eyes as the words slipped from Niall's mouth. 

"Calum-" Niall said, reaching for the tanned boy's hand. Calum yanked his hand from the blonde's grip, turning to leave. He refused to let Niall see him cry, it's not like he hadn't seen it before, but Calum was seventeen now, and he didn't want Niall to think worse of him than he already did. He ignored Niall's cries for him to come back, and stormed out of the room.

 

-

 

Before Calum knew it, he was outside the church, breathing in the warm summer air. He walked a couple steps to calm himself down, willing the tears to disappear. They finally faded, only a few rolling down his cheeks. The worst part of the fight was that he knew Niall was right. He knew that he was too afraid to do anything against the rules. Calum was a loser. He knew that, and Niall did too. 

That was always Calum's favorite thing about Niall. Niall knew that Calum was a loser, but he stayed with him anyway. Calum's biggest fear was that one day Niall would realize how lame Calum really is, and would leave. And now, Calum feared his fears were coming to life.

Calum's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of smoke invading his nostrils. He walked around the corner, searching for the source of the smell. And he found it.

There he was, Luke Hemmings, leaning against a tree in the church's garden, halfway through a cancer stick.   
  


Calum wanted to talk to him, but he didn't really know how to break the ice, so he went with the oldest one in the book.

"Those things will kill you, ya know." Luke smiled at Calum's overused comment. Luke was staring at the sky, not looking at the dark-haired boy.

"So I've heard." He said, still studying the stars. Calum walked over and leaned on the tree with Luke. 

"C-can I have one?" Calum asked shyly, looking at the pack of cigarettes in Luke's jeans pocket. Luke looked at Calum from the corner of his eye and raised an eye brow.

"You want a cigarette? Are you gonna like make a religious sacrifice or something?" Luke asked sarcastically. Calum laughed. Luke snapped his head to look at Calum. Calum never laughed around Luke.

"No, I-I just... I feel like it would be helpful right now." 

Luke nodded and pulled out a cigarette for Calum. Calum took it and stuck it between his teeth. Luke grabbed something else from his back pocket, a lighter, and set fire to the end of the tube in Calum's mouth. Calum just kinda stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He gingerly took it between his fingers and looked at Luke.

"Hey , Luke, uh how do you uh, how do you do this whole smoking thing?" Luke smiled a little at Calum's innocence.

"Well you hold it between your teeth, like you were just doing, and you close your lips around in, and you inhale. Then, keeping it between your teeth and opening your lips, you exhale. Then you repeat, and find absolute bliss." Luke explained, taking a drag on his cigarette for effect. 

Calum nodded and did as Luke instructed, immediately receiving a wave of nausea over his body that was soon replaced with pleasure. If this is what Luke received every time he did this, Calum could understand why he did it.

"So, what happened?" Luke asked, looking fondly at the boy who was happily sucking on a cigarette for the first time.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you're out here, downing a cigarette like a pro, and there are tear lines on your cheeks." Luke explained, puffing out smoke.

"I, I uh got in a little fight." Calum explained, staring at his shoes.

"Another one?" Luke asked, grinning.

"This one was a little different. "

"How so?"

"It was a lot more verbal, and I actually remember it, even though I wish I didn't"

"Niall?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah." Calum whispered even softer than Luke.

"Did he say something that hurt you?" Luke asked. His question shocked Calum. Why would Luke care?

"Yeah, he did." Calum gasped out. Luke just nodded and sucked on his cigarette. The two boys were quiet for a while. Calum was halfway through his cigarette when Luke was stomping his ashes out in the thick grass under them. It was Luke that broke the silence.

"He really hurt you, didn't he?" Calum furrowed his eyebrows. How would Luke know? Why would he want to know? Where is the punk rock, asshole Luke that Calum had grown used to?

"Yeah, he really did." Calum said, gaping at Luke.

"He doesn't treat you right, I can tell." 

"What do you mean?" Calum asked, confused.

"You don't see it, because you're so... pure." Luke said, studying Calum. Calum's face contorted in confusion. Luke smiled at his expression. 

"It's okay that you are. It's not a bad thing." Luke said again.

"That's the thing though, I'm really not that... pure. You and Niall seem to think I'm completely clueless, but I'm not."

Before Calum could even think, a warm pair of lips were pressed against his own.

Calum dropped his cigarette in shock as Luke's lips melded perfectly to his. Calum had never been kissed before, and the feeling was exhilarating. Luke's lips burned against his, the taste of smoke evident. Luke's hands held Calum's face softly, his thumb rubbing across his cheek bone. Calum hummed and was leaning into the kiss when Luke pulled away abruptly. 

He locked his ocean-blue eyes on Calum's chocolate brown ones and whispered:

"We'll see about that." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY for Cake!!!!!  
> CAN I GET A HELL YEAH???!!!???  
> plz feel free to hmu on Tumblr at mashtonhoodings  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my beautiful butterflies, I enjoyed writing it!  
> XX- Alex  
> p.s. Idk why I keep calling you guys butterflies, it just feels right I guess. Lol. Live on my beautiful butterfliessssss :))


	6. Chapter 6

_"We'll see about that."_ Luke's words lingered on Calum, as did the taste of his lips.

Calum was shocked, to say the least. It was his first kiss, and it came from a guy. And not just any guy, Luke Hemmings. 

After Luke pulled away and delivered his challenge, he ran off. It was like Calum blinked and the blue-eyed boy magically disappeared. He sat on the ground of the garden for what seemed like forever, softly touching his own lips, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. Luke kissed him. Luke Hemmings kissed  _him._ Him, Calum Hood, the most innocent, religious boy in all of Australia, was kissed by the ultimate bad boy, Luke Hemmings.

Calum was still stroking his lips when Niall found him an hour later. 

"Calum." Niall breathed, he sounded relieved.

Calum stopped touching his lips and looked up Niall.

"Niall." He said softly.

"Thank god, We've been looking for you for 45 minutes. I was worried sick." Niall ranted. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, that was a really dick move. I don't think you're lame. I shouldn't have pressured you into going to a party in the first place, let alone twice."

Calum nodded slowly, looking at the grass. The taste of the cigarette still burned on his lips.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be such a prune." 

"Oh, no no Calum. You are perfect the way you are. If you want to be innocent that's fine. If you want to drink and party and have sex, that's fine. Do whatever the hell you please, as long as you're safe, and don't let anyone tell you different." Niall said, lifting Calum's chin.

"Not even me." He finished, letting go of Calum's face. Calum nodded and smiled. Before he could think twice about it, he wrapped his arms around Niall and buried his face in his neck. 

"Thanks Nialler." Calum whispered. Niall nodded and led Calum back to his car, then the two drove back home in silence.

 

-

 

_"L-Luke." Calum whispered._

_"What do you want, baby?" Luke said, smirk burned into his face._

_"M-more."_

_"Tsk tsk tsk, that's not how this works, you know that, Calum."_

_"I want y-you, please, Luke."  Calum begged._

_Luke's hands slid under Calum's shirt, squeezing his hips tightly. He slowly kissed the dark-haired boy's neck, trailing kisses from Calum's prominent jaw line to his beautiful collarbones. Luke could hear Calum whine above him. Luke smirked and pressed his lips against Calum's forcefully._

_Calum tried to pry Luke's mouth open with his tongue, but Luke was having none of that._

_He pushed Calum away roughly and up against the wall. He laced one hand in Calum's thick locks and the other began trailing down Calum's lean figure._

_Luke caressed his chest, tummy, and hips. Calum whined as Luke ghosted his fingers over Calum's crotch._

_"Do you want this baby?" Luke asked smugly._

_Calum nodded eagerly._

_"Y-yes please Luke, yes."_

_Luke grinned and nodded as his hand dipped below the waistband of Calum's jeans._

 

"FUCK!" Calum screamed as he woke up from his dream, sweat dripping down his back. 

Calum didn't understand what was happening. His dick was hard and was sticking up, making a tent in his boxers. The erection hurt and Calum had the desire to touch it, but he didn't know how to take care of it, so he just sat there, staring at it as it softened. 

He thought about his dream. What the fuck? He had barley even kissed Luke and now he was having heated sexual dreams about him. Calum didn't even know where the ideas came from. He never watched porn and he had done anything sexual with anyone. 

Sometimes he overheard his sister when she had guys over, and he had more than once read through Niall's text messages to random girls. That must be where the dirty words came from. 

Calum was confused. He didn't know what the dream meant, but a heavy sense of guilt and shame settled in his stomach. 

 

He decided that he didn't want anymore of these dreams. 

He didn't want to think about Luke that way. The kiss was probably just a one time thing and Luke would probably blow it off when he sees Calum in a few days. Calum can't afford to give himself false hope that a boy like Luke will ever think about a boy like Calum.

It just wouldn't work. 

Luke was too punk.

Calum was too religious.

It wasn't a good mix.

So, Calum dealt with this the only way he knew how.

He ran away from it.

He refused to think about it. He ignored the dreams he got almost every night and took cold showers to get rid of his hard-on. He spent as much time as possible with someone else, usually Niall, for when he was alone, his thoughts ate him alive. He completely ignored Luke the next week at church, cheeks burning as Luke's eyes settled on him. He walked in, saw Luke, and ran out. He refused to be lured into Luke's trap. A trap baited with blue-eyes and a cut-throat attitude.

Before Calum knew it though, he was being chased through the halls of the church.

"Caden, hang on a second." Luke screamed from behind him. 

Calum stared at the floor and started walking faster, ignoring Luke.

"C'mon man, I just want to talk." 

Calum kept walking.

"Slow the hell down." 

Calum all of the sudden felt a large hand wrap around his wrist. In one second, Luke was yanking to Calum around to face him.

"I said, hang on a second. What the hell, dude?" Luke said, eyes burning into Calum.

Calum squirmed, trying to get out of Luke's grip. He would do anything to forget this damn blue-eyed boy.

"Let me g-go." Calum stuttered.

"No. We need to talk about last week, in the garden."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I can see that, but we need to."

"I'm sorry for kissing you, I didn't mean for it to happen." Calum said, tears starting to fall. Luke was hurting his wrist and Calum just wanted to be away from him.

Luke shook his head, grip loosening.

"I kissed you. Don't try and take credit for it, Caden." Luke said, smirk evident once again.

Calum was speechless. He stopped squirming and looked at Luke.

"I know you've never been kissed, I'm sorry for it being so sudden." Luke then yanked Calum towards him so that his lips were right next to his ear. "But you're just too damn irresistible."

Calum shuddered. 

"Let me go, please." 

"No."

Calum looked at Luke, his eyes pleading with Luke, begging to set him free. 

All Calum got in return was a white-toothed grin. Calum sighed, he really didn't want to have to do this.

Quicker than he though possible, Calum brought his knee up into Luke's stomach. Luke doubled over, releasing Calum's wrist. Luke fell to the floor, clutching his torso.

Calum stood over him, his face smug until he noticed Luke coughing like crazy. Calum knew he was strong, he had been playing football his whole life, but he wasn't  _that_ strong. Luke looked like he was seriously in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, stooping down to Luke. 

Luke was on all fours, trying to get his breath back. 

"I-I'm fine." He growled, air finally in his lungs once again.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Calum said, panic obvious in his voice.

"No, no, it's okay. I uh- I deserved it." Luke said, standing up. 

Calum looked up at him with big, watery brown eyes. 

"I, look, Niall is waiting for me, I, I better go." 

Luke nodded.

"Alright. I'm sorry for scaring you." Luke said, finally realizing what he did.

"That's okay." Calum said, then he continued even softer. "I'm just too damn irresistible."

Luke looked up. Calum's cheeks were red, but he could see the beginning of a smirk on his lips. 

Maybe this boy wasn't so innocent after all.

Luke couldn't wait to see just how naughty innocent little Calum could be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a short chapter, but it's important for the next chapter, which I promise will be good. :))))  
> I just want say real quick that you guys are awesome. I've gotten so many nice messages on Tumblr, and that makes my heart happy :)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed Chapter 6, prepare yourselves for Chapter 7. It gon' be good :)))) Have a good day my beautiful butterfliesssss  
> XX-Alex


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR SMUT WARNING**  
> Hello my beautiful butterflies!!!  
> I am so so so sorry that this took as long as it did, I was in Denver over the weekend!  
> But this is it, the chapter I've been waiting to write since we started this thing.  
> So I hope you enjoy!!! :):)  
> Also, I'm sorry it's so long, it almost 3,500 words sorry!!!!  
> Ily all!!!  
> XX-Alex
> 
> P.S. This chapter is for Emilie (sorry idk how to do the dedications and stuff, i'm so lame) for her enthusiasm about my writing. Ily my beautiful butterfly :)

Luke Hemmings.

Luke Fucking Hemmings.

That boy was all Calum could think about. And to say he was confused would be an understatement. Several emotions were running through his mind and he just didn't know what to feel.

He decided early on that he wouldn't tell Niall. For some reason, Luke and Niall did not coexist well in his mind. And since Niall was his primary source of advice, Calum was clueless. He would've told Mali, but she was busy getting ready to move to University as well. Calum was on his own.

He couldn't ignore Luke, he already tried that. But should he act on his feelings? Wait, what feelings?

There were so many questions bouncing around in Calum's brain, that a sour expression appeared on his face.

"Calum, you alright mate?" Harry asked, nudging Calum with his elbow.

Calum, Niall, Harry, Louis, and Zayn were all sitting in Harry's basement, the older boys sipping cans of beer, and while Calum was offered one, he happily sat sucking on the straw of his juice box. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." Calum responded to Harry with a smile.

"'Bout what?" 

"A friend of mine." 

Harry nodded, looking at Calum, glancing at Niall, and looking back at Calum.

"Anything special about this friend?" Harry asked, eyeing Calum strangely. Calum couldn't control the blush that came at the word 'special'.

"Um, no, not really." Calum lied.

"Cal, really, you're a horrible liar." Harry called him out. "Just tell me about 'em."

"Oh, well I guess they're my crush?" Calum said it like a question. He could trust Harry, he knew that. He was probably the nicest out of all of them, and he wouldn't judge Calum as much.

"Yeah? What's their name?" 

"You don't need to know, Haz." Calum said, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed.

"Alright, well what do they look like?" 

"Well, they have light blonde hair and very long legs, and god Harry- they have the most beautiful blue eyes-" Calum faded out, getting lost in the mental image of Luke's eyes.

Harry, meanwhile grinned to himself, and glanced at Niall, who was wildly explaining some story to Zayn. It was unbelievable that Calum couldn't see how deep in love Niall was with him. And if only Niall could see the look in Calum's eyes right now. His friends are in love, and they don't fucking know it. 

"Calum, my young friend," Harry started, throwing an arm around Calum's shoulders. "You are so whipped."

 

-

 

It's Wednesday. 

Calum cannot keep his hands from shaking the entire way to the church. He feels like he's going to war. He's fucking terrified.

He decided late last night what he'll do. His parents watch him like a hawk, strictly making sure he doesn't do anything that will lead him straight to the gates of hell. Because of this, Calum knows he has to try harder to be straight. He can't think about Luke or any other attractive boys. What he really needs, is to find himself a girlfriend. Ha. But more than anything, he has to tell Luke that whatever is going on between them, has to stop. 

He's scared. He doesn't know how Luke will react, because the only sparks between them had been a fight, a kiss, and a cigarette. 

He also knows that once he sees Luke, in his stupid skinny jeans and stupid blonde hair and stupid blue-eyes, that he'll be weak in the knees and all his confidence will fade away. But he needs to march right up to Luke and tell him the facts.

"Alright,dude." Mali said, putting the car in park. "Time to go." Calum sighed, staring at the stone building with distaste.

"Yeah. Alright, I'll see you later Mal, be safe." 

Mali waved goodbye as Calum walked the stone path into the church. To get to the basement, he has to walk through the main church area. Usually, when he does it, there are a few old people in the back rows, but other than that, the church is empty. 

But today, he sees a very familiar black blob in a very familiar back row. 

Hemmings. 

Calum gathers all his courage and walks down the aisle to the very back of the church. It seems to take ten years to get to Luke's row, and when Calum finally does, his confidence level has dropped significantly. 

Luke looks up and his blue eyes follow Calum intensely as he slides into the pew. Calum sits down next to the blonde, staring at the floor. He braces his hands on the pew in front of him and takes a deep breath. He glances up at Luke from the corner of his eye. Luke is staring right at him, blue eyes burning. Before Calum can lose courage, he begins his rant.

"Look, Luke, I don't know what this is, like you and me," Calum gestured to himself and Luke, and Luke's eyes never left Calum's face. His expression is unreadable, he seems almost angry. 

"But, like, it can't work, I-I it's just my parents-" Calum is cut off by Luke, who has unexpectedly pressed his lips to Calum's mouth.

Calum recoils, surprised by the unanticipated contact. He stares at Luke with wide eyes, more or less terrified. Luke slowly inched towards Calum. He placed a soft hand of Calum's cheek, his thumb stroking his cheekbone.

He leans in again, and unsure of what to do, Calum lets him. He lets Luke kiss him and for a second, even kisses back, but then he remembers why he's here. He turns his face away from Luke and Luke starts kissing Calum's neck. 

"L-Luke, stop." Calum says, weakly pushing at Luke's chest. Luke ignored him and bit down on the tanned boy's neck. Calum yelped and jumped back, away from Luke's teeth.

"Ow! Luke, stop." He said, scurrying away. Luke slid down and wrapped his hand around Calum's wrist. The blonde had yet to say anything to Calum. He was leaning in again when Calum spoke.

"I-I'm not gay." Calum squeaked. Luke let go of Calum's wrist and stared at him. For a second, Calum thought Luke was going to hit him. But, he laughed. Fucking laughed.

His lips stretched into a huge grin and a melodic laugh escaped his lips. Calum was confused by Luke's laughter. 

"What?" Calum asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes you are." Luke said with a challenging tone. Suddenly Calum was filled with annoyance. Who was Luke to tell him who he was? 

"What? No i'm not, you don't know anything about me. I'm straight, I like girls, not you." Calum said, glaring at Luke.

"Yeah?" Luke asked, amused. "Then why did you blush when I first caught you staring at me? Or how about the time I smiled at you? Or anytime where I so much as looked at you?" 

Calum stood speechless. Not only was Luke suggesting that Calum was gay, but he was saying that Calum was gay for him.

"I-I, I don't know?" Calum said quietly.

"Or how come you asked me for a cigarette when Niall hurt you? Oh god, Niall. If only you weren't so innocent, you would see it." Luke said, creeping closer to Calum.

"See what?" Calum squeaked.

"You'd see the way he looks at you." Luke says, grabbing Calum's wrist again. "You'd see the way he wants you, he wants to kiss you, be with you, he wants you to be his." 

Calum's eyes widened. This was a lie, Luke didn't know anything about him and Niall.

"And what about that kiss, huh?" Luke whispered in Calum's ear. "You and I both know you liked it. I could see it in your eyes." 

Calum squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Alright, well answer me this question." Luke said again, away from Calum's ear. "Does this feel good?" 

Before Calum could ask what Luke was talking about, the blonde boy had put his hand between Calum's legs. His slender fingers trailed up the inside of Calum's thighs, before placing his palm directly over Calum's crotch, applying a harsh pressure.

Calum shuddered and squirmed, not knowing what he was feeling. He knew very well that Luke was not supposed to touch him there, that this kind of thing didn't happen unless you were dating, but the sensation was so new and so good, that he couldn't protest.

Luke hooked his fingers so that he was grabbing Calum's dick through his khakis. He squeezed hard, staring at Calum's face, waiting for his reaction. 

Calum threw his head back at Luke's motion, completely overwhelmed with an unknown pleasure. Luke grinned at his ability to make the smaller boy squirm so much. 

"Hey," Luke said, grabbing Calum's chin, forcing him to focus. "I asked you a question." 

Calum furrowed his eyebrows. He was failing to remember anything that happened prior to this moment. What did Luke ask him again? Before he could ask Luke, the blonde moved his hand up and down Calum's dick in one swift motion, causing Calum to let out a whine.

"I asked you, 'does this feel good?'" Luke said, still holding Calum's prominent jaw. 

Calum sat confused, he didn't know how to answer. It did feel good, yes, but it shouldn't. He couldn't decide between lying and telling the truth, something he had done his entire life. Luke stared at him, and apparently unsatisfied with Calum, he spoke in a harsh tone.

"Fine." He said, drawing his hand away from Calum's lap, and standing up. 

Without even thinking, Calum stood up and grabbed Luke's hand, preventing him from moving.

"No, Luke wait." Calum said, frantic. He knew that he should probably let Luke go, but Calum got that funny feeling in his tummy when Luke touched him there, and even if it was wrong, he wanted to feel it again. 

Luke looked at him expectantly.

"Y-Yes." Calum said, dropping Luke's hand and staring at the floor. 

"Yes, what?" Luke asked, turning to face Calum, smirk on his face.

"Yes, it felt good." Calum whispered, turning cherry red. Luke's smirk grew wider, and he looked extremely smug. 

Within seconds, Luke had Calum pinned to the wall at the end of the pew. His hands gripped Calum's hips and Calum stood looking at Luke with wide eyes, chest heaving.

"I bet it felt real good." Luke said, leaning down to kiss Calum's neck. Calum let out a soft moan as Luke found his sweet spot, just below his jaw. The blonde continued to suck and kiss all around Calum's neck, and finally kissing his lips. He roughly pushed his lips onto Calum, enjoying the muffled sounds of surprise from Calum. 

Luke was shocked when he felt Calum's arms around his neck. Apparently the little religious boy was okay with walking trouble kissing him. 

Calum allowed Luke's hands run down his sides, while he pressed his chest into Luke, savoring the kiss. Luke smirked into the kiss, Calum could feel it, then dropped his hands lower, to Calum's ass. Calum let out a little squeak of surprise as Luke squeezed his bum. Luke took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into Calum's mouth. 

Calum was surprised to have not one, but two tongues in his mouth for the first time in his life. He didn't know what French kissing was, but Luke was teaching him quickly and thoroughly. He quickly picked up on how Luke was doing it, so he pushed his tongue back onto Luke's, enjoying the new feeling. Luke and Calum's tongues tangled together for a minute, Luke still squeezing Calum's ass, until Luke pulled away when Calum tried to push his tongue into Luke's mouth. 

Luke took a second to admire the little dark-haired boy. He was so small, and his lips were red and swollen from Luke having attacked him. He shook his head at Calum.

"That's not how this works." Luke said. Calum looked at him, confused. "You don't put your tongue in my mouth. You only get to play with mine while it's in your mouth. Okay?" Luke asked, searching for Calum's eyes.

Calum stared at the floor as a blush crept to his cheeks. 

"S-sorry." He whispered. Luke didn't answer, just pressed his lips back onto Calum's. Calum did his best to do what Luke told him, sucking on Luke's tongue, even though it felt weird. Apparently he did it right, because a moan escaped Luke's lips and vibrated Calum's mouth. 

Luke went back to running his hands up and down Calum's body, gripping his biceps, then his hips, and then his ass. Luke liked the funny noises Calum made when Luke squeezed his bum. 

Luke broke off the kiss to kiss down Calum's throat. He was going for Calum's shoulders and collar bones, but there was a shirt in his way. Luke growled and started working on the buttons of Calum's shirt. 

Calum saw what he was doing and grabbed his hands.

"W-What are you doing?" He said, eyes wide with fear. Luke looked at the scared look on Calum's face and bit back the urge to laugh. 

"Taking your shirt off, what else?" He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Calum shook his head gently.

"Why? And wont someone see?" He asked quietly, gripping his shirt. Luke sighed. He grabbed Calum's hands and led him to the stairs that led to the choir loft. Luke let go of Calum's hand and shut the door behind them, turning the lock on it. 

"There, now no one will see us." Luke said, reaching for Calum's shirt again. Calum abruptly grabbed his shirt and retracted from Luke.

"Why do you want my shirt off?" Luke was starting to get irritated. He grabbed Calum's wrists and pinned him against the wall again. He pushed his hips against Calum's keeping him in place.

"If you let me take it off, you'll see." Luke said, inches from Calum's face. Calum blushed again, but let go of his shirt and allowed Luke to do whatever he wanted.

Luke kissed Calum sweetly on the lips while he unbuttoned Calum's shirt. When he got all the buttons off, he slipped it off Calum's shoulders. Then, he slowly peeled the undershirt off of Calum's small torso. He ran his hands down Calum's tummy, fingertips getting caught in the ridges of Calum's toned abs. 

Luke continued to kiss Calum's neck, but this time kissing his shoulders and the hollow where his neck meets his shoulder. Calum moaned when Luke's mouth found his collar bones. Luke looked up and grinned.

"You like that, baby?" He said gently, before sucking Calum's collar bones again. 

He dragged his tongue from one side of his chest to the other, sucking marks into Calum's tan collar bones. Calum was really starting to relax and enjoy whatever Luke was doing to him when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see Luke's teeth stuck in his collar bones. He pulled away from Luke roughly, staring at him in shock. Luke just looked annoyed. 

"Y-you... Why'd you bite me? Did I do something wrong?" Calum asked, staring at the purple imprint Luke left. This time, Luke really did laugh. 

"No, dude, it's called a hickey, or a love bite if you prefer." Luke said, looking at the assortment of hickeys Calum now has. Calum furrowed his eye brows, trying to understand.

"S-so, it's a... good thing?" He asked, unsure. Luke nodded. 

"Yeah, people do it to show love, I guess. I do it for a different reason though." Luke said, running his fingers over Calum's collar bones. 

"Why do you do it?" Calum asked shyly, and Luke looked at him darkly.

"To mark my property." 

Calum moaned out loud at this. He didn't really know what it meant, but the way Luke said it make his cock twitch in his pants. Luke smirked and grabbed Calum's package through the tan material again. Calum squirmed wildly, bucking his hips into Luke's hand. 

"It's to show everybody who you belong to. You belong to me. You can show it to Niall and tell him to back off, because you're mine now." Luke whispered into Calum's ear, palming him harder.

"Isn't that right?" Luke pressed, biting down on Calum's shoulder.

Calum nodded like crazy, rubbing his crotch into Luke's hand. 

"Huh uh, baby, use your words." 

"Y-yes, Luke, yes." 

"Yes, what?" Luke said for the second time that day.

"Yes, I-I'm yours." Calum didn't really know what he was saying, but Luke seemed to like it, because he massaged Calum harder, using his other hand to squeeze Calum's balls. 

"Good boy." Luke praised, then let go of Calum completely. Calum almost fell to the floor when Luke stepped away. He whined at the loss of Luke's hand. He wanted Luke to keep touching him there. He didn't know why, but it felt so good. 

"Don't whine." Luke said, looking annoyed. He stood a foot away from Calum, arms crossed, looking like he was waiting for something. He and Calum just stared at each other fora second before Luke spoke again.

"Well, go on." He said, staring at Calum. 

Calum nervously played with the hem of his too-big pants. He didn't know what Luke wanted, and he was still a little scared.

"Go on what?" He asked shyly, looking at the floor. Luke felt a surge of affection for the dark-haired boy, who stood without a shirt on, in pants that were four sizes too big. He obviously had a great body, he was a natural athlete with tan skin. But, he was so small and innocent, with a chest was covered in purple marks (courtesy of Luke). His hair was a mess and he looked so shy, like a little puppy. And the fact that Calum had no idea what Luke was wanting made the whole thing so much hotter. Luke moaned a little at the thought of what he was about to do to him. His pants suddenly felt a little too tight.

"Come here." Luke said, voice husky with lust.

Calum looked hesitant but walked over to Luke so they were standing in the middle of the room, chest to chest. Luke smirked at Calum, blue-eyes clouded with desire. Calum looked anywhere but Luke's eyes, feeling a little awkward, being stared at so intensely. 

"On your knees." Luke said lowly. Calum once again, looked confused.

"My knees?" 

"Mmhmm, your knees, baby, right in front of me." Calum still looked confused.

"Like I do at church?" Calum asked cutely.

Luke didn't know why that turned him on so much, but once the words came out, his cock twitched in his skinny jeans. 

"Yeah, just like that." He whispered. Calum nodded and dropped to his knees in front of Luke. Luke smirked down at the confused boy, unzipping his jeans. 

He pulled that dark material halfway down his slim thighs. Not long after that, he slipped his taco boxers down too. Once the waistband cleared his hips, Luke's erection snapped up and smacked his clothed tummy. 

Calum stared in awe. His jaw dropped, he hadn't seen that many dicks in his life, but he knew Luke's was special. It was huge. An angry red color, the erection measured a solid ten inches, and Luke wasn't even fully hard yet. Luke smiled at Calum, who was basically drooling at the sight of his cock. 

Calum felt the urge to touch it, to take it in his hands and just feel it. But, he didn't know what Luke wanted, so he kept his hands pinned to his sides until he was given instructions.

"Do you know what to do?" Luke asked softly. Calum shook his head no. Luke sighed a little. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

"You're going to suck my cock." 

"What?!" Calum asked, shocked. 

"You're going to put my cock in your mouth and suck on it." Luke said simply, no argument allowed. "You wanna be a good boy right?" Calum slowly nodded.

"Yes, b-but, why do you want me to suck on it? "Calum asked. Luke reached down and ran his fingers through Calum's thick hair.

"Because it makes me feel good." Calum nodded. 

"Put it in your mouth and suck up and down, and be careful with your teeth. Try not to let them touch me. Understand?" Luke asked, crystal clear blue eyes searching Calum's for confirmation.

Calum nodded.

"You remember what I said about using your words?" Luke asked, and Calum nodded. "Use them, or else, I might have to punish you." 

"Yes, Luke, I understand." Luke smiled at Calum, this boy was a natural born sub.

"Good boy, now open up." 

Calum did as he was told and opened his mouth. Luke pushed his cock into Calum's mouth and Calum did his best not to recoil. He took a minute to allow his lips to stretch, so he could actually suck Luke's dick. When he finally adjusted, he started to swirl his tongue around the head of Luke's cock. He explored the feel and taste of Luke, and he couldn't get enough. He wanted more. He pushed himself down Luke's dick, getting about halfway down before he decided he couldn't go anymore. He pulled out, catching his breath and kitten licked the tip again.

"Fuck, Calum, that feels good." Calum head snapped up to look at Luke, one hand on Luke's member, pumping slowly. 

"What?" Luke said, noticing Calum staring.

"Y-You said my real n-name." Calum said, stroking Luke a little quicker. 

"Well, yeah. You're sucking my cock, I think you deserve some respect, not just anyone gets to put this in their mouth." Luke said, nodding towards his crotch. 

Calum smiled a little, looking away for a second. 

"I didn't think you even knew what it was." Calum whispered, licking Luke's cock from base to tip. 

"Fuck- of course I did, you were the cutest guy i'd seen in a long time." Luke said, moaning a little. 

"But, I have to tell you," He said, pushing his cock back into Calum's mouth. "I never knew how much cuter you'd be with my cock in your mouth." 

Calum moaned around Luke's dick, causing Luke to moan as well. Calum swirled his tongue around Luke's shaft, going as far down as he could, then back up again. He took tip to swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock, and running the tip of his tongue along Luke's slit, gathering some sort of substance at the top of his cock. He pulled off for a second and stared at the clear liquid at the tip of his cock. He gingerly licked it off, and finding that it tasted good, licked again.

"You like the taste of my cock, baby?" Luke asked, looking at Calum fondly.

Calum leaned back and looked at Luke. 

"Yes, Luke." Then, he plunged back onto Luke's cock, bobbing his head up and down quickly. Luke moaned at Calum, looking down at him. He noticed that Calum was staring down at Luke's dick, like he was making sure it wouldn't go anywhere. Luke grabbed Calum chin and tilted him to look at Luke with his cock still in Calum's mouth.

"You look at me while you suck my cock, understand?" Luke asked in a dark tone. Calum pulled off of Luke with a pop. 

"Yes, Luke, I understand." He continued to suck Luke's cock, up and down, while looking at Luke through his eye lashes. Luke moaned loudly, he couldn't help it, Calum looked so damn innocent with his big, watery brown eyes and hollowed cheeks. He was working hard on Luke's dick, going up and down while stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip every once and a while. While Calum was doing a great job, especially for a beginner, it wasn't enough for Luke. The next time Calum went down as for as he could, which was about halfway, Luke held his head in place. Calum wasn't far down enough that he would choke, and that was a problem for Luke.

Calum struggled against Luke as the blonde pushed his mouth further down the cock in his mouth. The tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged, trying to get away. Luke moaned as the warm, wet muscles of Calum's throat clenched around his cock. He always like the sound of choking, and that mixed with the view of Calum's puppy dogs eye, begging for air, almost made Luke cum. He let go of Calum's face, and Calum came up for air. Luke expected Calum to complain, or ask questions, but surprisingly, the dark haired boy just went back to sucking his cock. He only went halfway down though.

"All the way down, Calum." He said, gripping Calum's hair. Calum pushed as far as he could, but when he gagged, pulled of again, tears running down his face.

"L-luke..." He said, voice rough. "How, How d-do I do it?" Luke smiled.

"You have to relax your mouth, let your throat open up. Other than that, you'll just have to learn how to take it." 

Calum nodded and pushed his mouth as far down as usual, then he took a second and breathed through his nose. Luke could feel how tense he was, his hand gripping Luke's thigh.

"Relax." Luke commanded. Calum obeyed and slowly let his muscles unwind.

He took another breath through his noise and pushed himself down on Luke again. This time, he managed to work himself down more before he had to take a breath. He went down again, and took a little bit more. Each time he went down, he took a little bit more of Luke's dick, until he was nuzzling his nose into his tummy. He went all the way down and up again a few times in a row, and Luke looked down at the boy, completely shocked. Luke had slept with countless girls and a few guys, and none of them had been able to swallow him down completely. He never expected the first person to do it to be a small, religious, virgin boy.

Calum went all the way down again, and held it. He looked up at Luke, waiting for any sort of reaction. Luke moaned at the sight below him.

"Oh, good boy, Calum. Good boy. You take my cock so well, you're a natural cocksucker, aren't you baby? Feels so good." He moaned, pulling on Calum's hair. Calum smiled around his cock and sucked harder. He was taking Luke's cock all the way down and all the way up like a pro, and within minutes, Luke felt heat pool in his tummy. He was about to cum down Calum's throat, so he pulled the dark-haired boy off by this hair. He hooked his hands under the smaller boy's armpits and pulled him up. He kissed him sweetly, hands pressed to his cheeks.

"Calum." He said, looking at the small boy. "Do you know anything about gay sex?" 

Calum nodded a little hesitantly. 

"What do you know?" 

"I know that you put that inside me." Calum said, pointing to Luke's dick. Luke nodded.

"Do you want that?" Luke asked. Calum played with his fingers. 

"Y-you want my virginity?" He asked quietly. Luke felt like he'd been slapped. I mean yes, he knew Calum was a virgin. The boy had virgin radiating off of him. But to hear Calum say that put things in a different perspective for Luke. Luke lost his virginity years ago, and it wasn't a very pleasant experience for him. He didn't want Calum's first time to be unpleasant. Maybe Luke shouldn't be the one to take it, no matter how hot the idea was.

" I, Yes, I do. But, your virginity is to give to who you want, and I wont pressure you to give it to me. If you want to give it to Niall, or a special girl, or if you're not ready, that's totally fine. Just do what you feel comfortable with, I wont be upset." Luke said, watching Calum for a response. 

"It's not really that special." Calum said, shrugging. "And maybe if I have a practice round, when I have sex with someone I really love, it wont be so bad." 

Luke looked up, shocked. Yeah, hearing Calum flat out saying he doesn't love Luke is a little painful, but Luke just met the kid, it wasn't Calum's responsibility to indulge Luke's hopeless crushes. And there was the fact that Calum was basically giving Luke the chance to take his virginity. 

"Luke," Calum said, looking into Luke's bright blue eyes. "You can take it." 

Luke smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay." He said. "I'm gonna make it good, I promise. Go sit down on that desk."

Calum did as he was told and walked over to the desk while Luke peeled off his shoes, socks, jeans, and boxers. He walked over and saw Calum was still in those damn khakis. Seriously, that boy needs a wardrobe update. He looked great in those jeans at the party, why couldn't he wear those more often?

He walked over and looked Calum up and down. Adorable. That was the first word that comes to mind when Luke looks at Calum. The next one has to be sexy. Calum of course, is small, but he has naturally tan skin which contrasts nicely with his dark brown hair. He has the most beautifully constructed face, cheekbones so shard they could cut diamonds, but squishy and soft at the same time. His jaw line was prominent and even though Calum's expression reminded Luke of a small child, that jaw line made Calum look 25. His biceps were nicely toned, and Luke could easily wrap his hands around his wrists. His tummy was toned with defined abs, and his hips were small. But one of Calum's greatest assets lay underneath those baggy khaki pants Calum seemed to be emotionally attached to. 

Luke bent down and unbuckled Calum's belt and slid it out of the belt loops. He unbuttoned the pants and zipped them down slowly. He could feel Calum's erection press up against the zipper as he finished pulling it down. He grabbed the top of his pants and Calum lifted his hips so that Luke could slid them off his perfect ass and down his toned thighs. Luke threw the pants somewhere in the room, and bent down to Calum's hips. He kissed both his hip bones before gently hooking his fingers in the waistband of Calum's toucan boxers. 

He pulled them down gently and Calum's erect dick popped out and smeared precum on his own tummy. His dick was a good six to seven inches, but it was one of the thickest cocks he had ever seen. It was so perfect, Luke considered becoming a bottom for a second. He snapped himself out of it and lifted Calum's legs. He folded them against Calum's toned chest and then dropped down so he was eye level with Calum's hole. He quickly spit on it and he could see Calum flinching on the desk above him. 

Luke stood back up and pressed three fingers to Calum's lips. Calum looked at Luke, confused.

"Suck." Luke commanded.

Calum opened his mouth and used his new found talent to coat Luke's digits in saliva.

Luke bent back down and slowly pushed a finger into Calum. Calum recoiled a lot.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, he sounded panicked. Luke drew his finger out and stood up to look at Calum. The boy's eyes were wide and his legs were shaking. 

"Fingering you?" Luke said, sass thick in his tone. 

"Fingering m-me?" Calum asked, shocked. "Don't you just like, stick it in right away?" 

Luke couldn't help but to laugh. Calum was so damn innocent, it was so adorable and sexy at the same time. Calum looked a little hurt, tears welling in his eyes a little. Luke noticed and stopped laughing. 

"No Cal, it would hurt a lot if I didn't finger you, trust me. It's going to feel weird, I know, but you're just going to have to be a good boy and take it. Understand?" Luke asked for like the tenth time that day. 

Calum nodded, still a little confused. Suddenly, he felt a pain on his left cheek. He looked up at Luke, horrified. Luke just slapped him. Calum felt tears well in his eyes, looking at Luke with a hurt expression.

"I told you that if you didn't use your words, you would be punished. Remember that? You answer me when I ask you questions." Luke said, staring down at Calum.

"Yes, I remember, I'm sorry, I wont do it again." Calum answered softly, tears disappearing. Luke moaned inside his head, Calum was definitely born to be a submissive. Luke nodded and went back to fingering Calum.

He slowly pushed a finger inside Calum and worked it in and out. He was so damn tight, Luke could hardly believe it. Seeing that Calum was more uncomfortable than in pain, Luke added another finger. He spent a long time letting Calum adjust, for Luke could see how tense he was. He began working his fingers in and out, letting Calum get used to it. He finally added a third finger, and repeated what he was doing before, letting Calum adjust.

When Calum was basically fucking himself with Luke's fingers, Luke decided that he was ready. He twisted his fingers inside Calum, making the boy squeal out in please. Luke was searching for his prostate and he knew he had hit it what Calum arched his back completely off the table and screamed. 

OH FUCK, Luke." He yelled, throwing his head back into the wood. Luke smiled and drew his fingers out. Calum whimpered again, wishing Luke would keep fingering him. He wanted to push Luke back down, keep giving him that wonderful feeling, but he knew Luke wouldn't appreciate that kind of behavior, so he refrained. Luke heard Calum whimper, and so he looked down and smiled.

"Calum, don't whine." He said, dangerously low. Then, he stood up and pulled Calum's legs away from his chest. He lined himself up between his legs, cock brushing Calum's stretched hole.

"This is going to hurt a lot, be a good boy and try not to scream." Luke said, slowly pushing against Calum. By the time he got an inch in, Calum was sobbing quietly. It hurt, a lot. Calum felt like he was being torn in half, Luke's cock ripping him at the seams. Luke could have spent twelve years stretching him, nothing could have prepared him for this. And Luke, nothing could have prepared him for how tight Calum was. His muscles were warm and soft and they squeezed Luke's cock in just the right way, sending waves of pleasure over his tall body. 

Luke continued to push in, seeking more pleasure.

"No, no, Luke, p-please just w-wait a second, p-please." Calum panicked, pushing against Luke's chest. Luke ignored Calum's cries and pushed further in. Calum whined and sobbed. Luke now had four inches inside Calum, six to go. He was completely blinded by lust, ignoring the small ex-virgin beneath him. It wasn't until Calum screamed at the top of his lungs that Luke noticed. He looked down and instantly felt horrible. Calum was a blubbering, sobbing mess beneath him. Tears rolled down his reddened face, and his babbling sounded extremely broken. 

"L-Luke, please, it hurts s-so bad, just p-please stop, just f-for one second, p-please Luke, please stop." He was mumbling over and over, eyes squeezed shut.

Suddenly Luke was hit with a flash back of his first time. It was just like this. Except he was Calum, and he was begging his father to stop. The difference was that Luke was going to stop, unlike his father. He stopped and looked at Calum. He leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Calum, I didn't notice you were hurting so bad." 

"It's o-okay, I-I think I'm okay now." Calum said wiping tears from his cheeks.

Luke nodded and pushed the rest of his length into Calum. He waited for Calum to adjust all the way before he started thrusting in and out of him. Calum moaned, finally feeling the pleasure that comes from being fucked. Luke scraped his walls and it felt so damn good. He just wanted Luke to fuck him harder, faster, deeper. 

Meanwhile Luke, poor Luke was trying his hardest not to cum inside Calum within two minutes of fucking. Calum was tight and warm and perfect. Not to mention he was squirming underneath him, mumbling something along the lines of 'harder'.

"You like that Calum? You like my big cock fucking you? You were made for this cock baby, you're taking it so well. God it feels so good." Luke said, staring at the sweaty dark haired boy.

"Y-Yes, Lukey, God, it feels so good." Calum moaned, his tummy felt really warm and he felt like he was going to pee. 

Luke started fucking into Calum harder and harder, chasing his orgasm. He grabbed Calum's cock and started stroking it, it was so thick that Luke's hand barley fit around it.

"God, Calum, I'm going to cum so hard inside you, baby, make you mine." Luke said, grunting.

"I don't know what that means, but go ahead." Calum moaned.

And that was definitely the first time Luke has ever cum and laughed at the same time. Calum followed seconds after him, spurting some weird white liquid onto him and Luke's chest. Calum was a little freaked out at the mystery liquid, but he was too busy basking in his after glow. 

Luke sighed and slowly pulled out of Calum. He noticed the cum all over his t-shirt. He wiped it off and then wiped the com off Calum's chest. He once again stick his fingers next to Calum's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded again. Calum opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around Luke's fingers, tasting himself. Luke then pulled him fingers out and got some tissues to clean them up . He gently cleaned Calum's hole and the remaining cum on his chest. 

He put on his boxers and gently put Calum into his. Calum laid limp as a rag doll on the table, contemplating everything that had just happened. He came back to reality when Luke threw him his shirt. 

"Put that on, dork." 

Calum did as he was told and slipped on his shirt. He then stood up and put on his baggy pants. Luke came back over, skinny jeans reapplied. Luke gently grabbed Calum's hips. He held him tentatively, as if Calum would explode. He looked at him softly and hesitantly leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah." Calum smiled "I'm prefect." 

Luke smiled too, Calum looked adorable, sleepy and cuddly. Luke wanted to wrap him in his arms and sleep forever.

"Good." He smiled, pulling Calum into his chest. Calum nuzzled his head into Luke's neck, inhaling his scent. 

"Hey, Luke?" Calum whispered. "C-Can we do this again?" Luke smiled like an idiot.

"Yeah, babe. If you want to." He said, kissing the top of Cal's head. "It's going to hurt though, you're going to be very sore. I'm sorry, I was so rough." 

"That okay, but Luke," He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" 

"Is it a bad thing that I liked you being rough? Is that a weird thing?" 

Luke smiled.

"No, no I wouldn't do it if you didn't like it." 

"Okay." Calum said, smiling into his chest.

"We better go, sweets, Niall is probably wondering where you are."

Calum nodded and walked down the stairs with Luke. When they got to the bottom, Luke hugged Calum one more time before Calum left. As Calum was leaving, Luke called out to him.

"Hey, Calum, don't touch yourself while we're apart, and please, don't let Niall touch you. Understand?" 

"Yes, Luke, I understand." He called back, then watched Luke walk out of the church, leather jacket on, cigarette lit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**  
> Hey guys, i'm sorry updates have been so scattered. It took me forever to think of what should come next. I think i'll start updating once a week. Also, i'm sorry if this is crap, but it's another transition chapter. And i'm sorry if this is a high level of smut, but I wrote this to be a smutty story :) I'm a smutty person... ehehe  
> ANYWAY...  
> ILY guys soooo much and thanks for sticking with me :) I promise updates will be more regular :))))))  
> Enjoy chapter 8, my beautiful butterflies!!!!  
> XX- Alex

Luke was right.

Calum is definitely sore. 

He wakes up the next morning, and when he tries to sit up, a white-hot flare of pain shoots up his spine. He groans loudly and falls back down on the bed, white sheets covering his lower half. He glares at the ceiling for a little while. He has football practice in an hour, that will be hell for sure. 

He slowly brings himself to sit up and swing his feet over the edge of the bed. The pain does nothing but intensify as Calum moves more. He was finally starting to feel the withdraw of fucking Luke the morning after. He got up and walked (more like waddled) over to the bathroom that was part of his room.

As usual, he glanced in the mirror wile walking to the toilet, but did a double take when he was met with his reflection. He always slept shirtless, and his exposed chest showed off the new marks all over him.

The bruises started at his collar bones and ended just under his ribs. They varied in size, color, and shape. Calum scanned over every one is shock, gently tracing some with his fingers. He was moving to his collar bones when he saw it.

The bite mark on the end of his bone. The teeth indents were clearly visible from when Luke decided to sink his teeth into Calum's shoulder. Calum was most intrigued by this one because those marks could only belong to one person. Luke Hemmings.

Luke has told Calum that he bites to mark his property, and that's exactly what he did. Calum belonged to Luke. 

The other thing Calum noticed was that the marks started right on his shoulders, not anywhere higher. Luke easily could have sucked or bitten into his neck, but he chose not to. This meant that Calum could put on a shirt, and his parents wouldn't be able to see anything. His marks would be covered, which meant he wouldn't have to explain anything. And with the realization that Luke did that on purpose, Calum swore to god he was falling in love. 

Calum stopped touching his bruises and leaned away from the mirror, smiling like an idiot. 

He quickly finished his business in the bathroom and got ready for practice.

- 

Calum's week pressed on like always. 

The dark-haired boy was counting down the days until he could see Luke again. He was getting anxious. Seeing the blonde again could go one of a hundred different ways and Calum didn't know what to expect. Each day the knot of nervousness in his tummy got tighter and tighter.

And the dreams DID NOT help.

Graphic, wet dreams of Calum and Luke together, Luke on top of Calum, or pulling his hair, or commanding him to suck his cock. Any and all dirty scenarios came into Calum's mind as he slept. He would wake up at 2 am, back dripping in sweat, cock dripping in precum. 

The worst part of the dreams was that Luke had  _specifically_   told Calum not to touch himself. Calum didn't know why Luke told him that, or how he would know if he did, but Calum was determined to follow orders. He didn't know why every time Luke spoke to him in that dark tone, his cock twitched with excitement. Or why he was okay with Luke slapping him or why he does whatever he tells him. There's something inside him that tells him to submit to Luke completely, to give in and do whatever the blonde tells him without hesitation or question. 

That something inside him is what keeps him from touching his cock every night. 

That, and the thoughts of what Luke could do to him if he found out. 

By the time Wednesday came around, Calum was so emotionally and sexually frustrated that he felt like he was about to explode. 

So that's why he marched right into the church, without even telling his sister goodbye. He walked straight through the dining hall, ignoring his friends yelling for him to come back. He kept his eyes and mind set on the door to his classroom and what - no, who - was behind it. His long, tan fingers gripped the handle and pushed the door open with such force that it hit the wall behind it and almost came back to hit him in the face. He stepped into the room and stared at the back of the room to find him. And he did.

The blue eyed boy.

He sat in his usual position, legs sprawled out, back resting against the chair, completely relaxed. His ocean blue eyes fell on Calum and the smirk came back when he saw the expression on the smaller boy's face. 

Calum stopped five feet in front of him and glared slightly. Luke locked eyes with him and the look he gave Calum posed a sort of challenge. It was a challenge that Calum accepted wholeheartedly. 

Without thinking about stopping himself, Calum launched himself at Luke. 

He crawled over the blonde boy's lap, and grabbing his face, kissed him hard. He kept his lips closed until Luke's hands gripped his hips so tight that they would leave bruises. He opened his mouth and allowed Luke to slip his tongue inside. Calum, remembering Luke's old instruction, fought back the urge to push his tongue into Luke's mouth and instead, sucked on his tongue so hard that the blonde groaned and pulled away.

"God, you want it so bad, don't you baby? Bet you've been waiting all week just to get my mouth on mine. Tell me, babe, how many wet dreams did you have?" Luke whispered, running his fingers through Calum's thick hair. Calum moaned loudly before answering the blonde.

"Oh, Jesus, I-I don't know how many..." He moaned as Luke ran his hands down Calum's sides, settling on his hips, the tips of his fingers slipping underneath the smaller boy's t-shirt.

"How often did you think of me?" Luke asked, kissing Calum's jaw gently. Calum leaned his head back, allowing Luke more access to his neck area. 

"I-I think l-like every night?" Calum gasped out, the forming of words becoming increasingly difficult.

"Yeah?" Luke said, smirking against the skin of Calum's throat. "How much did you touch yourself?" 

"None." Calum said confidently, smirk present of his full lips. Luke scoffed and sucked on Calum's sweet spot.

"No, really, Luke, I didn't touch myself at all, I promise." Calum said frantically, fingers griping Luke's quiff.

Luke knew that Calum wasn't lying, he could feel how desperate he was, but he wanted to have some fun with his little boy.

"Yeah right," Luke nipped at his ear "I bet you touched yourself every night, moaning my name, wishing it was my hand on your cock, then cumming all over yourself and wishing the cum was on my chest instead of yours. You're such a dirty boy, I don't think you deserve to get off with me." Luke pulled away after this, eager to see Calum's reaction.

Calum's eyes were wide and he looked like he was about to go into a major panic 

"N-no Luke, please, please no. I didn't do anything I swear!" He squealed, gripping Luke's shirt. "P-please, please Luke, I've been such a good boy for you, I knew you didn't want me to do it, so I didn't, I promise you. "

His brown eyes were starting to get watery and the next words he spoke were barley audible.

"You're the only one that gets to touch me." 

Luke groaned loudly and squeezed Calum's hips even harder.

"That's right, Calum, you are mine, no one else's."

"Yes, sir, Luke, all yours." Calum said, then tentatively bent down to kiss Luke's neck.

"Oh, fuck, baby, say that again." Luke said, also encouraging Calum to suck on his neck.

"Yes, sir." Calum whispered again, kissing Luke's jaw softly. He trailed his kisses from Luke's jaw up to his lips. They made out passionately before Luke remembered where they were.

He pulled away and gently picked Calum up.

Calum whined as Luke set him on the floor, making him stand.

"Don't whine, babe, you know I hate that." Luke said, standing up and extending to his full height. All of the sudden, Calum felt like he was two feet shorter than Luke as opposed to two inches.

Luke then grabbed Calum's wrist and dragged him off towards the bathroom. The blonde slipped the two boys in and turned the lock on the door behind them. The were alone in the bathroom, and Calum couldn't have been happier.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Calum." Luke said, slamming Cal into the wall.

Calum moaned as Luke ground his crotch into his clothed ass. Luke moaned too, and reached around to palm Calum roughly through his blue jeans. The jeans must have belonged to Niall because they fit Calum rather nicely, they weren't very tight, but they were much better than those damn khakis.

Calum whined and threw his head back so it collided with Luke's chest.

"L-Lukey, less clothes." He whined softly, eyes closed.

Luke smiley wickedly.

He spun Calum around and yanked his blue t-shirt up over his head, tousling the dark hair.

"Just to remind you, Calum, I'm in charge here, and you don't _ever_ give me orders." AS if to prove his dominance, Luke slammed his hips up against Calum's, grinding their crotches together causing th smaller boy to moan loudly. 

"Y-yes, sir, I won't do it again, I promise." Calum whined, looking up at Luke guiltily. Luke shuddered at the word _sir ._  He's had a few girls and even more guys call him _Daddy_ , which he found to make him soft immediately and told whoever was calling him that to stop it at once. But no one had ever used the word _sir_ before, and Luke liked it, especially when it came from the mouth of his favorite dark-haired boy.   

Calum buried his face in Luke's neck and began to suck softly while Luke ground their crotches together. Luke was getting turned on embarrassingly quickly and soon, he grabbed Calum's hips and forced the smaller boy to wrap his legs around Luke's waist while Luke pounded against him mercilessly.

Calum was not pleased with him. While it felt great, it wasn't enough. He wanted to taste Luke's cock again and watch the dominant blonde boy fall apart again. So, he reached down and started to unbuckle Luke's belt hesitantly. Luke might yell at him for not asking permission, so Calum took it slow, waiting for Luke's reaction.

Luke locked eyes with him and nodded.

So, Calum continued unbuckling the belt while Luke fucked against him. He pulled the belt from it's loops, then unbuttoned the jeans and unzipped the zipper. He couldn't really slide them down with Luke gripping him like this, so Calum spoke up.

"Um, Lukey, could I maybe, suck your cock? Please? I'll make it really good and go as far as possible and I'll be a good boy."

Luke groaned, and with one more good rut against Calum, released his hips and Calum's feet awkwardly hit the floor. Luke stepped away from him, and Calum started to drop to his knees.

"Pants off first, baby." Luke said, gripping Calum's chin. Cal nodded and unbuckled his belt and slid his -well Niall's- jeans down his thighs. He took them off slowly and turned around to give Luke a better view. He shimmied the blue material off, shaking his ass so Luke had something to look at.

He kicked his pants off and dropped to his knees.

He pulled the skinny jeans off Luke's slim thighs and pulled them off his legs completely, throwing them with his own pants. Then, he pulled down Luke's smiley face boxers. Luke's half erection popped out  of the soft fabric and almost hit Calum in the face.

Calum wasted no time, spitting on his hand and running it over Luke's shaft before licking the tip and then stuffing the thick member in his mouth.

Luke groaned and laced his fingers through Calum's hair.

"Yes, yes suck that cock baby, your mouth is made just for me, oh good boy..." Luke went off into his bliss trip as Calum pushed himself down, choking with about seven inches down his throat. 

He choked hard, covering the cock in his saliva, and drawing several tears out of his eyes. He only pulled up a little bit before going back down again. Even though he knew Luke liked when Calum went all the way down, Calum made sure to choke on Luke's cock several more times, just to see Luke's expression twist.

"Oh, FUCK. Choke on my cock, boy." Luke said, pushing Calum's head down with force. And choke he did, Calum coughed around his dick and had to pull all the way off. He took a deep breath while stroking Luke's fully hard member.

He went back to sucking, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down the shaft, occasionally taking breaks to lick from base to tip, liking the feeling of Luke shuddered. 

Eventually, Calum got what he wanted as precum started to drip from the head of Luke's thick dick. Calum eagerly ran his tongue over the slit, making sure to make direct eye contact with Luke. He licked and sucked all of the clear liquid from the tip, craving the taste more with each lick.

'Jesus,' Luke thought 'Sleep with him one time, and he becomes a cock sucking expert.'

Calum seemed to know what Luke was thinking, because he smiled and went back down on him. He took a breath and pushed himself all the way down, so he was nuzzling the soft hair at the base of Luke's dick.

"Oh, yes, Calum, just like that, all the way down baby. Take all that cock in your mouth. Oh yes..." Luke exaggerated, gripping the dark brown hair.

Soon, thanks to Calum working his hardest, Luke was fucking his mouth, and Calum was taking it like a champ. He opened his throat as Luke shoved his cock all the way down his throat. Luke's hips were slamming into Calum's face, but the moans falling from his lips made it worth it.

Calum suddenly had an idea, he was a little weary, because he didn't know how Luke would react, but he forgot about it and quietly reached his hand up to Luke's thigh. He continued to slide his hand upwards, until he was squeezing Luke's balls. He had no idea what he was doing, but Luke thrusted especially hard and then pulled out.

 "Jesus, fuck, Calum. You're going to make me cum too soon." Luke said, admiring the way Calum looked, lips red and swollen with saliva and precum dripping off his chin.

Calum giggled. He didn't really know how else to react. Luke shook his head and pulled Calum up by his hair.

"You think this is funny? Do you not want me to fuck you?" Luke asked roughly "Is that what you want Calum? Answer me." 

Calum shook a little after being yelled at by Luke. He wasn't really scared, he knew Luke wouldn't hurt him, but he felt like acting scared would be the right thing to do for Luke.

"N-No, sir. I, I want you to f-fuck me, please."

"That's what I thought."

With that, Luke pulled down Calum's boxers and picked him up. He set the light boy on the bathroom counter and pushed his legs against him chest.

Though Luke knew he was a rough dominant, he was always gentle prepping, especially since Calum had only been fucked for the first time last week.

He spent what felt like ages prepping Calum, fingering him in and out, hard. Calum was whining and squirming, _begging_  Luke to stuff his cock in his ass. Luke waited until he had found the smaller boy's prostate before pulling back to line himself up with Calum.

Calum leaned back and stared at Luke. That's when the realization hit him. Luke is still wearing his shirt. He was wearing it last time too. 

Calum reached his hands forward and tugged on the hem of Luke's shirt. Luke noticed and shook his head. 

He pushed Calum's hands away, denying him what he wanted.

Calum furrowed his eye brows, completely confused. 

Luke, meanwhile, slammed himself into Calum while he was distracted. 

He got two inches into Calum right off the bat, and Calum screamed loudly. Whether it was in pain, or pleasure, Luke didn't know. He spent more time than last time pushing himself into calum, hoping the boy was adjusting accordingly. 

Calum's hands rested on his own hips, still close to the hem of Luke's shirt. 

Luke was soon fully into Calum, and was starting to draw out. Calum moaned loudly, to tell Luke that he was ready. Luke took that as cue to start thrusting in and out. Calum made sure to be very loud when moaning, it seemed to be a thing Luke liked. Luke had picked up a steady rhythm, and soon, both boys were panting like dogs.

Luke's cock felt so good, filling Calum completely. Calum felt overwhelmed with pleasure, so he told Luke how good it felt.

"Oh, fuck, Luke that feels so good." Luke smirked down at the squirming boy.

"Calum baby, you've got such a dirty mouth. You should be punished for saying such things." Calum groaned.

Luke was starting to lose himself as well. Calum was still unbelievably tight and Luke figured he'd have to fuck him a hundred times before he ever became loose enough.

Luke was going faster and faster into Calum, not paying attention to him anymore.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings coursing through his body. He was starting to burn with heat as he approached his climax.

But suddenly, his chest was hit with a cold blast of air.

He opened his eyes and tried to figure out what was happening, stopping his thrusting.

He looked down in shock as he saw the dark material in Calum's left hand.

Somehow, the boy had managed to pull of Luke's shirt, even though he specifically had told him not to.

Meanwhile, Calum was staring in shock at Luke's chest. The two seemed to be stuck in the moment, Luke softening inside Calum with shame and embarrassment.

Calum's erection had gone down too, as he studied the bruises covering Luke's chest. They were everywhere, covering almost every single inch of skin. They ranged in color from deep blue, almost purple, to a sick yellowish color. They started at the top of his chest and ended on his hips. There were particularly dark bruises around his ribs.

Calum's heart sunk into his tummy when he realized that these bruises were not hickeys. It sunk even lower when he realized that many bruises were the exact size of a fist. Someone had been hitting the shit out of Luke, and from the looks of it, for an extended period of time, and those dark bruises looked very very fresh, almost brand new. 

Calum gently reached his fingers out to graze Luke's chest before the blonde stopped him.

"Don't." he said softly. His tone was still dominant, but it was laced with embarrassment.

"L-Luke..."Calum said, thoroughly confused. "Who-"

Luke abruptly pulled out of Calum and grabbed his shirt. He shoved it on over his head frantically, refusing to look at Calum. He moved away and pulled on his boxers and skinny jeans.

"I-I gotta go." Luke stuttered. _Stuttered._

"W-What?"Calum said softly, staring at Luke in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry." Luke said, opening the door and leaving.

If Calum didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw tears falling down Luke's cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ABUSE WARNING**  
> HIIIIII,  
> So, this is a short little chapter, a snip it into Luke's life. Just a warning, it may contain TRIGGERS bc of abuse.  
> This chapter is probs overly dramatic, i'm listening to sad music. It definitely angsty, but i'm hoping it will shed some light on Luke's situation :):):)  
> i'm sorry if it's a little dark, but this was my original plan :)  
> Hope you enjoy!! Sorry it's short and off-schedule:)  
> XX-Alex  
> Oh and P.P.S: This chapter I dedicated to lukehoodings (still don't know how to tag lol) for her super duper sweet comments and fellow obsession with Cake :) ILY MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY!

"You are worthless."

Luke's step-father screamed, before slapping Luke across the face. Luke flinched, but didn't dare move or say anything. The slap hurt, but it can and will be so much worse.

"You are a fucking disgrace, this is why your mother hated you." 

Luke didn't respond, just stood quietly, eyes trained on the floor, hands clasped behind his back.

"Are you even listening?!" Luke's step-father screamed, slapping Luke yet again.

Luke looked up shyly, trying not to make his Rick angry.

"Yes." He said quietly, cheek stinging.

Luke didn't see the fist coming until it made contact with his nose. 

 _Stupid._ Luke thought to himself as blood started to pour down his face.

"I didn't give you permission to speak to me, boy." 

Luke nodded slightly and looked back down. 

"You just can't do anything right, can you?" Rick spat, pushing Luke backwards. Luke stumbled and fell on his butt.

He immediately scrambled back up only to be punched yet again, in the face. _Whats happening? He never hits this high._

As if reading Luke's mind, his step-dad connected his fist with Luke's tummy. Luke doubled over, taking sharp, painful breaths.

Rick pushed him backwards while he was doubled over, sending him to the floor.

Luke was still trying to catch his breath when a foot was jammed into his ribs. The foot kicked him again and again and again until Luke swore he heard his ribs crack.

Luke curled into a ball, arms covering his face, leaving his stomach exposed. He knew covering his stomach meant his step-dad would just smash his face in, and that was a lot harder to hide.

Around the tenth kick, Luke started to cry quietly. He never made sound when he cried, for he knew it pissed his step-father off even more. He just laid on the floor, while Rick used him as his own personal punching bag. He was beating the shit out of Luke, and Luke was positive that he was going to puke after this. With the amount of pain in his abdomen, he'll puke up what he managed to choke down at dinner and then probably blood.

"You are _nothing_ to me, you little whore!" Luke's step-dad yelled, kicking Luke hard in the ribs. Suddenly, Luke couldn't hold it, and he coughed. He covered his mouth quickly, and his fingers came back stick and red. He was coughing up blood, yet again. 

Luke's step-dad stopped kicking him and sat down on Luke's chest. Luke struggled under his weight, flailing helplessly. Rick was heavy and he was making it hard for Luke to breathe. He just laughed and slapped Luke again. Luke cried out, not caring that it made his step-father angrier.

"Shut up!" The bigger man yelled, punching Luke in the eye.

Luke's head smacked into the floor with the force of the hit. He looked up helplessly at his step-father, with the amount of times Luke had been hit in the face, he'd have to stay home for a few days to let the bruises heal.

Luke's step-dad slapped his over and over again, Luke screaming beneath him.

"R-Rick...stop! Stop! P-Please stop!" Luke gasped, between smacks.

Luke speaking only seemed to make the intensity of the hits increase. The weight of the older man was starting to suffocate Luke, and he was seeing spots due to the amount of pain he was in. He knew it wouldn't be long, in a few seconds, all he'd see would be black and black brought peacefulness. 

And with one more solid punch to the face, that's all Luke saw,  _black._

 

_-_

 

After Calum saw Luke's chest, the blonde haired boy ran.

He couldn't take the look Calum was giving him. He couldn't take the confrontation Calum was about to give him.

He ran out of the bathroom and out the church doors. He felt bad for leaving Calum like that, he knew the dark haired boy was probably still sitting there, pants around his ankles with a confused and hurt expression on his face. Luke knew Calum probably thought that  _he_ had messed up, disappointed Luke, when in actuality, Luke was the one who had messed up.

He should have known that Calum would eventually see. While with all of Luke's other dates, it was too dark to see each others faces, let alone the discoloration on Luke's chest, Calum could see Luke clearly. 

Now, Calum had seen Luke and Luke felt nothing but shame when those watery brown eyes connected with the bruises. He could never explain this to Calum, not ever, that boy was too fragile. It would break him to know about Luke's home life. And Luke refused to do that to him.

So, that's how Luke found himself sitting on a swing in the park outside his house with a cigarette at midnight. He couldn't stop thinking about Calum and what he would say to him. He wanted him and Calum to be a thing. Whether it was friends, friends with benefits, or lovers, he didn't care. He just wanted Calum. It scared him a little how quickly he had fallen for that religious little boy. He was so adorable, blushing the shade of roses when Luke would smirk or wink at him. He was so small and innocent when Luke first saw him, but he threw Luke nothing but sass when they were in class together. He obviously got attached to people easily, considering him and Niall, and that was something Luke liked. 

Luke was completely smitten over that stupid little boy, who really wasn't so little, and it was threatening to show. His affection for Calum was threatening to show on his face, and that was a problem.

Luke had grown up burying his emotions. After his mum died, and his step-dad raped him, Luke threw on a rock-hard mask and refused to let anyone in.

He changed from a sweet, little boy with a beautiful voice, to a tall, broad shouldered asshole with a leather jacket and a rebel attitude. People left Luke alone, which was exactly what he wanted. He refused to get attached. So, how this dumb dark-haired boy got stuck in Luke's mind, he didn't know.  He didn't know, and it bothered him. Calum would never, ever love him. No one was capable of loving Luke, it wasn't physically possible.

After seeing his mother change from loving Luke more than anything in the world, to hating him more than anything and everything, Luke decided he was simply unlovable. If his own mum couldn't love him, who could? 

Luke decided that he was done wallowing in self pity. He took one last drag on his cigarette before throwing it to the ground. No one came to this playground anyway. He pulled his jacket on a little tighter around his shoulders, and taking a deep breath, walked across the street into his house.

It was completely dark inside, as usual. Rick was probably passed out on his bed, having drank too much. Luke didn't mind, in fact, he was nothing more that relieved. Rick being asleep meant no hitting, yelling, or the  _other_ thing. 

Luke was used to the pain, the slaps, kicks, and punches didn't bother him as much as they did. He was more concerned with the way Rick touched him. It was the same way Luke touched Calum, but the difference was, Rick's touch was not welcome. Luke would struggle and beg Rick not to, but the older wouldn't listen, and he would just continue abusing Luke until he was finished, then leave Luke alone on his mattress, sobbing quietly to himself. Luke always felt so defeated, so utterly  _helpless_  after those nights, and he would more often than not cry himself to sleep.

He would do anything to change his life, but he cant. 

Luke quietly walked up the stairs into his room. His walls were covered in band posters and his desk was littered in notebooks that he would scribble lyrics in when he was bored. His guitar was tucked into the corner on it's stand, out of the way so that when Rick came in to beat the shit out of Luke, he wouldn't hurt the guitar. Luke threw his jeans and boxers into his ever growing pile of dirty clothes. He grabbed a clean, black pair of boxers and pulled them up his thighs. Lastly, he threw his dark shirt on the floor quickly. The shirt had caused him more than enough grief today, and he was tired of seeing it on himself. 

Luke sighed and plopped down onto his bed. He was tired of dealing with today. He plugged his headphones into his phone, and played Kodaline as loud as he could. The softness of the songs made Luke feel better, almost like his life could be okay if he just didn't think about it. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, and as much as Luke didn't want it to happen, hot tears started to fall down his cheeks. Music made Luke feel every emotion inside himself, which was why he was obsessed with it. Sometimes, Luke felt like he had numbed himself so much that he was incapable of feeling anything, and music made him feel everything. It made him feel sadness, happiness, anger, confusion, determination, it even sometimes helped him feel love.

So, Luke let himself be lulled into sleep by soft music and warm tears.

That night, his dreams were filled with images of a dark-haired boy and khakis.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this update took so longggggggg :(  
> I was having serious writers block and this chapter is basically shit :(   
> I'm sorry, my butterflies deserve better.   
> ANYWAYYYYY: This is kinda a filler chapter, but some important stuff goes on, kind of.  
> Enjoy Chapter 10, my beautiful butterflies :))))))  
> XX-Alex

Calum was confused.

Confused as hell.

I mean, everything that had just happened had been nothing but confusing.

He sat dumbfounded, pants around his ankles as Luke left. He watched the dark material of Luke's shirt disappear behind the door and continued to stare at the door for a solid three minutes. 

When he finally realized that the door was unlocked, he sighed and got off the counter. He put his boxers and jeans back on, and looked in the mirror. His hair was a tangled mess and there was a fresh hickey on his neck. Luke wasn't so gentle this time. 

Even though Luke thoroughly prepped Calum, the dark-haired boy knew that he would have trouble walking for a little bit. Not to mention the hickeys and the bruises on his hips that were shaped like Luke's fingers. 

Then, there were Luke's bruises to think about. 

There were so many. All over his chest. Black, blue, purple, yellow, brown. Calum could barley see any of Luke's regular pale skin. 

Calum's chest ached when he saw the injuries on his chest. Sure, Luke occasionally had a bruise on his nose or cheek, but Calum figured that was normal. But  _this,_ this was not normal. 

Someone was regularly beating the crap out of Luke, and Calum wanted to know who.

Who would beat the shit out of Luke on a -from the looks of it- daily manner? Was Luke really that bad? Calum didn't think so.

The way Luke reacted made it seem like he was ashamed of the bruises. If he was just getting jumped or in fights at school, he would've told Calum. Probably would have bragged about it.

There was something personal about the bruises for Luke, and Calum was itching to find out what it was.

Then Calum realized, he didn't even know Luke. He had seen Luke for the first time a month ago. He learned Luke's name, and Luke learned his. They shared a cigarette and a kiss, and then BAM, Luke was taking Calum's virginity. 

Calum didn't know anything about Luke other than the fact that he smoked cigarettes, wore denim jackets, and had a ten-inch dick.

At the time, those seemed to be the only important things Calum needed to know.

Now, Calum wanted to know everything about Luke. He wanted to know his favorite color, and his favorite music, and he wanted to meet his mum and his dad and he wanted to learn why Luke was always at church alone, he wanted to know every inch of Luke's body and personality.

And right now, he wanted to know where those bruises came from.

 

-

 

"Calum."

"Yeah?" Calum was snapped from his daze by Niall gently grabbing his shoulder.

"You haven't moved for like, five minutes. You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just... thinking, I guess." 

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Niall said, sitting down next to Calum on the couch. 

Calum was quiet, he didn't really know how to respond to that.

"What have you been thinking about so intently?" Niall turned to Calum, blue eyes never leaving brown.

Calum pressed his lips together. He couldn't lie to Niall, he knew from experience. But why was he trying to lie to Niall in the first place? Niall was his best mate, why shouldn't Calum tell him. 

_Because Luke doesn't want you to._

Calum shook the thought from his mind. 

"Just... I don't know? No, I do know, it's just that... I'm not sure how to put it?" Calum said, staring at his hands. He was lucky Niall knew him so well, other wise Calum would have sounded crazy.

"So, is this thing you're thinking about... is it a 'what' or a 'who'?" Niall said softly, placing a hand on Calum's thigh. He wasn't trying to make a move on the younger boy, he was just trying to calm him down, and physical contact seems to be the best way.

"I g-guess its a 'who'?" Calum said, unsure.

"Cal," Niall grabbed Calum's chin. "You can tell me, its okay, don't bottle up." 

Calum stared at those blue eyes in hesitation and maybe, a little fear? Would Niall judge him? Leave Calum for someone else? Will he finally realize that Calum is not the friend that he originally thought? Before Calum could stop himself, he let it tumble from his mouth.

"I think i'm gay." He said, then he dropped his eyes from Niall's as tears filled his eyes.

Niall chuckled lightly. He wrapped Calum in a hug and pulled the small boy onto his lap.

"That's not a 'who', babe." Niall said, stroking Calum's back. 

Calum nuzzled his face into the crook of Niall's neck and cried quietly.

"Hey, Calum, its okay. If that's who you are, that's absolutely fine. You don't need to be embarrassed, its fine. Its all fine. Do not ever cry for being yourself." Niall said, running his fingers through Calum's hair.

Calum slowly sat up at looked at Niall shyly.

"Y-You don't think, that i'm... weird?" He said, wiping his eyes.

"Well, you are weird, but it has  _nothing_ to do with you being gay." Niall said, smiling.

Calum lips lifted a little and his tears stopped falling. 

"So, you still want to be friends with me?" Calum said softly. Niall laughed and wrapped Calum in his arms.

"Cal, I will always want to be friends with you, no matter how had you try, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me for life, punk." 

Calum laughed a little, wiping his eyes for the last time.

"Thank you." 

"You don't need to thank me, but," Niall said, and Calum's eyes shot up. " You said this was about a 'who'. Who is this lucky boy?" 

Calum blushed a little and looked at his lap on top of Niall's. Luke would  _not_ be pleased if he saw this. 

"Luke." He said, voice barley above a whisper. 

"Luke?" Niall smiled. "Who is Luke?"  

"He's a boy in my church group. We're partners for the saint project thing." 

"Huh, does this 'Luke' have a last name?" Calum nodded.

"What is it then?" Niall pressed.

"Hemmings." 

Niall tensed up as Calum said that.  _Luke Hemmings._ Niall let go of Calum and slipped him off his lap.

"Luke Hemmings?" Niall questioned.

Calum nodded slowly, eyeing his best friend strangely. 

"D-Do you know him?" Calum asked.

Niall nodded quickly.

"What? He never mentioned that you knew him." Calum said, confused.

Niall shook his head, staring at his hands before he grabbed Calum's shoulders roughly.

"Calum, stay away from him, okay? Go nowhere near him. Ask for a new partner, transfer to a new class, or a new church. You stay away from him."

"What? W-why?" Calum asked, surprised. 

"Just, please, stay away from that boy, he's nothing but trouble." 

Calum stared at Niall for a second. Niall seemed to be begging Calum. He looked at Calum desperately, almost terrified. Calum didn't know how Niall knew Luke, but he didn't push it. 

"Um, okay..." Calum said, slipping from Niall's grip. 

Niall took a deep breath, he seemed relieved. Calum knew that he was just digging himself a deeper hole, not telling Niall the truth, but with the way Niall reacted to Luke's name, Calum decided it was better to not tell him about Luke fucking him senseless. 

"Thank you." 

 

-

 

Luke wasn't at church on Sunday. Calum knew, because he looked for him. He looked everywhere for that quiff and those blue eyes, but they were nowhere to be seen. He felt a little uneasy, for all he knew, Luke never skipped church. 

Calum just couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so desperate to understand. He wanted Luke to tell him all his secrets and all his problems. 

He didn't know what he would say to Luke when Wednesday came around. He wanted to ask Luke about the bruises, but he was also becoming increasingly horny as the week went by. He started to cum in his sleep from the dreams, and he really couldn't do anything about that, except feel guilty. He knew Luke would be pissed, but Calum couldn't really help it. He _needed_ Luke.

 

-

 

"Luke." Calum said, staring at the blonde boy. Luke looked like he normally did from his toes to his collar bones. Black skinny jeans gripped his thighs and his black and red shirt was layered with a dark denim jacket. Up to that point, everything was fine, normal. But past that,  _nothing_ was fine.

His eye had a fading black bruise surrounding it and a huge gash on his cheek. Calum could see faint bruises that were shaped like finger tips on Luke's jaw, like someone had squeezed his face. Luke looked like hell.

Luke held Calum's eyes for a second before looking down into his lap. 

"Calum." He said, without a smirk.

Calum inched closer quietly.

"W-What happened?" Calum asked, gently sitting down next to the blonde.

Luke just sighed. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to say to Calum. His bruises had finally faded enough that he could go out, and the first thing Luke thought of was seeing Calum. Now, he was kinda regretting his decision. He looked up at Calum reluctantly, and immediately wished he hadn't. 

Calum's wide, brown eyes were watery on the edges and his mouth was hanging open. His eyes were filled with hurt, and Luke just wanted to kiss that sadness away. But, he had to straighten things with the smaller boy.

"Its kinda a long story." Luke said, sitting up completely. "Don' really want to talk about it." Luke picked at his nails, trying to seem indifferent.

Calum bit his lip and looked down, like he was arguing with himself.

 "Okay," Calum said, sitting up. "You don't have to." 

It killed Calum to say this, he desperately wanted to know what had happened, but Luke obviously didn't want to share, so Calum let him be.

"I just wanted to apologize for last week." Luke said, eyes locking with Calum.

"I-I, uh... its okay." Calum stuttered out, breaking Luke's gaze.

"I acted like a dick, leaving you there. I just panicked, and I shouldn't have left, and I definitely should have let you finish. So, yeah, I guess... Sorry, i'm not very good with this whole uh 'apology' thing." Luke trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah, its okay, I should have listened to you." Calum said, smiling. Luke smiled a little.

"Yeah, uh about that..." 

"Yeah?"

"When we're together, like  _that_ , does that, does it like bother you?" 

"What, like the sex?" 

"No, no. Like my attitude during it. I have a tendency to be rough and pretty dominant, and I just kinda assumed you were okay with it, and I just want to be sure that its okay." 

Calum smiled at Luke and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. The boy tasted like cigarettes and mint gum, and Calum decided that that was his new favorite combination.

"Yes, yes everything is fine, everything is perfect. It doesn't bother me." 

Luke sighed, a little relieved. 

"Okay, good, I just wanted to be sure. If its ever  _really_ hurting, i'll stop. I would never hurt you, I promise." Luke said, smiling a little.

Calum briefly had a flashback to when Luke had taken Calum's virginity and how Calum begged him to stop, just for one second, and Luke didn't listen.

It hurt Calum , a lot, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the pain. 

He loved when Luke hurt him. He loved how Luke would handle him roughly and command him to do everything 'Luke said. Calum loved how if he misbehaved, Luke would slap him. Yep, Calum is most definitely a masochist. 

Calum was snapped yet again from his thoughts by Luke. 

"Do you have a phone?" The blue-eyed boy asked.

Calum furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, of course, who do you think I am?" 

"A very religious boy with very, very strict parents." 

Calum pulled out his phone and scoffed. His screen was a little cracked, and it wasn't that latest model, but Calum had an Iphone. 

Luke took Calum's phone in his hand and tapped the screen a few times.

"Who's this?" Luke asked, staring at Calum's wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Mali on the beach from last year. Mali had her arms loosely draped on Calum's shoulders and her chin was on top of his head.

"My sister." 

Luke nodded and continued tapping his phone. 

"Do you have any siblings?" Calum blurted out, not able to stop himself.

Luke nodded slowly and handed back Calum's phone. 

"Here ya go. And yeah, I have two brothers." Luke answered, handing Calum his phone back.

"Yeah? What are their names?" Calum pressed, wanting to see this personal side of Luke.

"Ben and Jack." 

"How old are they?"

"22 and 21" Luke answered quietly. He hadn't spoken to his brothers in months, but he thought about them everyday.

"Cool." 

"What about your sister? What's her name?"

"Mali-Koa, she's eighteen."

Luke smiled and Calum smiled back. Without thinking, Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss to Calum's forehead. Calum smiled like an idiot and giggled.

Luke and Calum were in the garden behind the church. Class had started some twenty minutes go, but Calum didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay and learn about Luke forever.

"What did you do to my phone?" Calum asked, looking down at it.

"Put my number in, of course." 

Calum rolled his eyes and unlocked his phone. 

He scrolled through his contact names, looking for the 'L' for 'Luke'.

when he didn't find it, he looked up at Luke with a confused smile. Luke smirked more wickedly than Calum thought possible.

"I would look under 'S'." 

Calum followed orders and scrolled to his 's's until he found what he was looking for. He felt his blood run to his crotch as he found Luke's contact.

**"Sir"**

"Oh." Calum said, blushing a little. 

Luke smirked, pulling Calum into his side.

"Like it, babe?" Luke said, huskily into Cal's ear.

Calum could do nothing but nod, before turning his phone off and sliding it into his pocket. 

Luke's smirk never left his face as Calum wordlessly pulled Luke's phone from his front pocket. Luke let out a little sound as Calum's fingers ghosted over his crotch. 

"Fucking tease." Luke hissed, jaw clenched. 

Calum smiled a little and looked up at Luke innocently. He pushed the button on Luke's phone and stared at the wallpaper.

"You like Green Day?" Calum asked, a little shocked.

"Yeah, you... you listen to like... cool music?" Luke asked, smirk evident.

Calum rolled his eyes.

"I don't just sit at home and read the bible, Luke, I do have a life outside of this." Calum gestured to the church behind him.

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Could have fooled me." 

Calum ignored him and handed Luke his phone to unlock it. Luke typed his password in and Calum took it back, tapping the screen.

After a few minutes, Calum gave Luke his phone back. 

Luke smiled and scrolled though his contacts, trying to find Calum's number,

Calum watched those blue eyes intently, waiting for his reaction.

Suddenly, Luke was chuckling softly and looking at Calum.

"Isn't ' **My Religious Boy** ' a little innocent?" Luke asked, laughing louder. 

"You can change it to 'My Religious Hoe' If you want." Calum said, shrugging. 

Luke laughed loudly and clicked his phone off. 

]"No, I like this one." 

Calum smiled and stood up. He didn't want to go, but he knew class was ending and Niall would be looking for him. He didn't want Niall catching him with Luke.

"Good. I better go though. Nialler is probably looking for me." Calum said, lazy smile on his lips. 

Luke sighed and stood up too. 

"Niall this, Niall that. That boy is everything to you, isn't he?" Luke asked.

Calum smiled a little.

"He was." 

Luke smirked and closed the space between him and the younger boy. He pressed his lips to Calum and reached his hands down to squeeze Calum's bum. Calum moaned into Luke's mouth, and Luke slid his tongue into Calum. Calum sucked on Luke's tongue like he needed it to live and ran his fingers through Luke's hair, destroying his perfect quiff. Luke rolled his hips slightly onto Calum, and then did it again with more force. Calum was leaning forward to do it again, because it just felt so damn  _good_ , when Luke stepped back, causing Calum to stumble forward a little.

He looked at Luke with wide eyes, lips swollen and red.

Luke smirked, looking down at this wrecked little boy. 

"Same rules apply, no touching yourself unless I give you permission. Understand?" Luke asked, gripping Calum's jaw.

"Yes, Luke, I understand." Calum said eagerly, having been waiting for Luke to dominate him like this all week.

Luke smirked yet again.

"Good boy." He kissed Calum on the forehead and walked off in the opposite direction, lighting a cigarette on the way.

 

-

 

Calum laid in bed a few hours after. Niall had asked him where was was all day and Calum made up a lame excuse that he hadn't been feeling well and needed to step outside. Niall just nodded and dropped Calum off at his house. 

Calum walked upstairs, not bothering to say hello to his parents, who were arguing in the kitchen. They always argued. 

He pulled his t-shirt and jeans off and plopped down onto bed in just his boxers. 

He entertained himself with thoughts of Luke for awhile, unable to sleep. He pictured the boy's blue eyes and blonde quiff, his long fingers and pretty voice. It was nice that Calum could conjure up a good mental image of Luke, he liked that boy. 

Just as he was drifting to sleep, an annoying buzzing noise started near his head. He looked with one eye at his lit up phone. He grabbed it from the table wondering what Niall wanted now. 

But it wasn't Niall who had texted. It was someone else.

 

 

To:  **My Religious Boy** **  
**

From: **Sir**

_Sweet dreams, babe, I certainly hope they're about me._

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYYY  
> Before any of you beautiful people yell at me for being painfully late... I was winning state basketball, so I couldn't type with my room mates. (They're bitches) So, I'm sorry its late, but here it is!!!!  
> This chapter is kinda random, but it will make some things come together :)  
> Enjoy Chapter 11 my butterflies:)))))  
> XX- Alex

Niall stared at the house.

It was big, bigger than his old one. The house had at least 6 stories, while his old one had 4. His papa had just transferred jobs and bought this big house for Niall, his brother, and his mum. The house was pretty, of course, it was a mansion. It was on a boulevard with other large houses scattered around. The lawns were green and there were big trees to climb. It was the perfect set up for the adventurous 11 year old.

They had just moved from Niall's home in England to Sydney, Australia. It may seem like a big move, different continent and all, but Niall welcomed the change. He always felt like home was where his family was, it wasn't a place or a house, his home was within people. Besides, this new place was warm, and Niall liked warm. He could run around all day in the heat and would never have to stay inside because of snow or deadly cold rain. He could run around in the middle of December.

He looked around the neighborhood while his dad carried in big boxes. He could see several kids running around throughout the block, little toddlers and teenage girls talking on their cell-phones, but he ignored them. What Niall was looking for was a friend. He had always been an outgoing kid, and he wanted to make friends ASAP. He was still looking around for another little 11  year old boy when his mum called him from the porch.

"Niall, sweetie, its time for dinner."

Niall smiled widely. He loved food. Plus, his mum had promised mashed potatoes.

He ran up the hill to his house. He ran in the front door and past the boxes and bubble wrap all over the floor. The house had beautiful wood floors and the walls were a pretty egg-shell white, but Niall was too occupied with getting to his dinner to admire. He ran into the kitchen at top speed, almost taking out Greg.

Greg scowled and herded his little brother into a chair. Niall sat, eagerly awaiting his potatoes. His mum came over and placed a bowl of steamy potatoes in front of him. Niall dug in, eating more than should be possible for a scrawny 11 year old. Soon, he was tuckered out from eating so much, so he sat back in his chair and puffed his little tummy out.

"I'm done, mum. Can I go outside?" Niall asked, looking hopefully at his mum.

"Sure, wash your plate first, though."

Niall did as he was told before sluggishly walking out the front door. He stood on the porch and watched the Australian sun set in the distance. It was prettier than anything he had ever seen in England. There, large buildings always blocked the view, but now Niall could see the streaks of pink, purple, red, and yellow in the sky. He decided he wanted to go for a walk and maybe climb a tree to see the setting better.

He was walked down the sidewalk a ways when he saw him. A little blonde haired boy sitting on a swing in the park. He seemed a little sad. He swung back and forth only slightly, looking down at his feet. Niall decided that this boy shouldn't be sad anymore, so he walked over and looked at the boy a little more closely.

"Hey," Niall asked quietly. "why are you sad?"

Looking back on it, it may have not been the best thing to say, but hey, Niall was 11.

The blonde boy looked up a little. He had beautiful blue eyes that were ringed with red. His chubby cheeks had dried tear marks. Niall realized the boy had been crying.

"How come you were crying?"

The boy sniffled and looked at Niall.

"I-I don't know where my mum is." The blondie said quietly.

Niall smiled.

"I'm sure she's around, and she'll find you. I'll sit with you 'till she comes back, kay?"

The blonde looked at him hesitantly before nodding slightly.

"What's your name, blondie?" Niall asked, sitting in the other swing.

"Lucas." Luke said quietly.

"Lucas, huh?" Niall said. "Does anybody call you Luke?"

Luke shook his head slightly.

"Okay then, I will."

Niall could see a ghost of a smile on the boy's lips.

"I'm Niall and I just moved into that big house on the top of the hill. Do you live near-by?" Niall asked brightly.

Luke pursed his lips.

"Mum said I'm not supposed to tell strangers where I live." 

Niall pretended to be offended. 

"I'm not strange!" 

Luke smiled. Actually smiled. He was still looking at the ground, but Niall got the feeling that Luke didn't smile very often, so he felt pretty proud. 

"Yes, you are Niall. But, since you know my name and I know yours, I guess we're not really strangers. I don't live here, I live somewhere else, in a little house." 

Niall nodded, urging Luke to continue.

"What are you doing here then?" 

"My mum, she brought me here, put me on this swing a little bit ago, and I don't know where she went. I tried looking, but my teacher told me that if I ever get lost to stay in the same place. So, I've been here for a while, waiting for her to come get me." Little Luke explained. 

Niall nodded understandably. 

"One time, my papa was supposed to pick me up, and usually my mum does it. He forgot that he was supposed to, so I had to stay at school for a while before a lady called my mum." Niall explained. He had only had to wait an extra twenty minutes, but it felt like forever for his 11 year old mind. 

"That's sad." Luke giggled.

"If it's sad, then why are you laughing?" 

"I don't know, I guess because I didn't know this happened to other kids." 

Niall smiled a little, then got up.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, worried. 

Niall laughed and walked behind Luke, giving his back a little shove.

"Nowhere, I just want to push you." 

He continued pushing Luke until he was swinging like a pro, pumping his legs and going higher with every movement. He laughed loudly as he flew through the air. Niall sat in his swing and watched his new friend swing back and fourth. 

Soon, a short lady with ratty blonde hair and a scowl came to the park. Niall noticed her before Luke did, and he stared at her. This lady looked a lot like Luke, so she must be his mum. He waved. The lady glared and didn't wave back. Niall blinked and lowered his hand, musty not be Luke's mum.

"Lucas!" The blonde screamed. 

Luke froze. He stopped pumping his legs and started to slow down. He looked back in fear at the blonde lady. The lady walked over so she stood in front of the two boys, hands on her hips. 

Luke finally slowed to a stop, and looked at the ground.

"Hi, Mum." Luke said quietly. 

"Lets go." She said simply, grabbing Luke's little bicep and dragging him off the swing. Luke grimaced, but didn't cry out. Niall couldn't believe this woman, who called herself Luke's mum, would handle Luke like that. 

"Bye Niall." Luke said quietly, beginning to walk away. 

"Wait!" Niall said, running over to Luke. 

He grabbed Luke's hand, much to Luke's mum's annoyance. 

Niall whipped out a Crayola marker from his pocket (he kept it on him in case of emergencies) and scribbled his home phone on Luke's hand. 

"Call me if you want to hang out." Niall said, letting go of Luke's hand. 

Luke walked away with wide eyes while his mum pressed bruises to his skin. He sat in their little car, staring at the messy, blue writing on his hand. Niall wanted him to call him. For the first time in months, Luke had made a friend. 

 

-

 

"Dear god, Ni, you idiot." Luke said, lounging on Niall's bed. 

Niall was now 16 and Luke was now 14 and the boys were close friends. 

Luke and Calum were Niall's closest friends at this point, but he told neither about the other. He knew Calum would feel insecure or like he didn't deserve to be friends with Niall, and he knew that Luke would be angry and over-protective. 

Niall was trying to set up his new stereo and Luke was laughing at him while he tried to do it. 

"Shut it, Luke, this might go faster if you helped." 

Luke just laughed and continued watching. 

"Me, help? Not in this lifetime." 

Niall swore loudly, giving up on his project. 

Instead, he flopped down on his bed, on top of Luke.

Luke groaned and laughed at the same time. 

"Get of me, you giant oaf, why do you always fall on people like a log?"

Niall just smiled.

"You know you love it, Lukey!" He yelled in the blonde's ear. 

Luke laughed and pushed Niall to the side. 

Luke and Niall laid side by side on Niall's king size bed. The two had become close friends since the day 11-year-old Niall scribbled his number on little 9-year-old Luke 5 years ago. In all those years, Niall had never been to Luke's house or met his Dad. He never saw Luke's mum again since that day either, and he was rather grateful for that. 

Luke went to a different school than he did, he went to the big, public high school. Niall suspected that Luke often got into trouble there, he always came back from school covered in bruises. Luke wasn't a big guy yet, still shorter than Niall, but he could have quite the mouth when he wanted to, and he could easily get beat up for it. Every time Niall brought it up, Luke became closed off like he did when Niall asked about his family. So, Niall stopped worrying. 

Niall felt the bed shift next to him, and he glanced over to see Luke propped up on his elbow, looking down at Niall. He wasn't smiling, just looking at Niall with intensity. 

"Ya alright?" 

Luke nodded and fell back onto the bed. 

"Niall, have you had your first kiss yet?" Luke asked quietly.

Niall chuckled lightly. 

"I'm 16, Lucas. Of course I have."

"Who was it?"

"It was this pretty blondie named Kasey." Niall answered softly.

"When?"

"About a year ago, right after I turned 16."

"Oh." Luke was quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"What is it like? Kissing someone."

Niall thought about the question.

"I'm not sure how to describe it. It's soft and sweet and... I don't know, it's like wet?" Niall giggled. 

Luke smiled.

"Are you thinking of kissing someone, Luke?" 

Luke nodded.

"Yeah, who is it?" 

"Its not a girl..." Luke whispered. Niall waited for him to go on.

"I-I've liked them for a while, I just, I'm not really sure if they're like, into me?"

"Well, I'm sure they are Lukey, who wouldn't be?" Niall asked, smiling. 

"You tell me you're not into me every day." 

Niall giggled.

"Oh Lucas, that's all fun and games. At the end of the day, I am  _very_ much into you." 

Luke smiled a little and Niall sat up to look down at him. 

"So, like..." Luke started, he bit his lip, something he did when nervous, and looked away from Niall. "You're into me?"

Niall smiled and nodded. Luke looked away again, like he did when he was 9. 

Niall grabbed Luke's chin, forcing the blonde to look at him.

"Lukey, do you want to kiss me?" 

Luke looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"I-I mean...yeah? Yeah. Y-Yes, please." He stuttered out. 

Niall smiled and leaned in. He looked into Luke's blue eyes quickly before gently pressing his lips to Luke's. He let himself linger on Luke for a second before pulling away. 

Luke sighed contently as Niall pulled away.

"I-I've always wondered what that was like."  He sighed, eyes still closed.

"What, kissing?" Niall giggled.

"N-no, I've been kissed before, but being kissed by someone who loves you." 

Niall's smile faltered. Who had kissed Luke before him?

"Oh, well I do love you, and I'm glad you enjoyed it." Niall said, leaning his forehead against Luke. 

The two had never kissed before, but they were fairly intimate with each other. The always slept into the same bed, wrapped up in each other. Luke always seemed in need of affection and he wrapped his skinny arms around Niall and never let go. Niall was happy to hold him though the night. He often kissed Luke's head and the two held hands sometimes when they were together, alone. So, kissing wasn't a big step for them, but still, Niall wanted Luke to be happy. 

Luke smiled. 

"Thanks for the kiss, Niall." He said sweetly, as Niall couldn't help but to peck his lips quickly once more. 

"You're welcome, baby." 

"Baby?" Luke asked, smiling a little. 

"Yeah, you're my baby." 

Luke blushed.

"I'm also your best friend."

"But my baby first." Niall replied cheekily, wrapping Luke in his arms. It was getting late, and the bed was getting tempting. 

Luke just laughed and let himself be cuddled by Niall.

"Whatever you say, big man." 

 

-

 

"Goddammit Luke, I said no!" Niall screamed, wriggling out from underneath Luke. 

Luke had pinned Niall to the bed, in need of sexual attention. The boys were now 18 and 16. Luke had grown taller and stronger than Niall, and was able to physically restrain him. And most of the time, Niall let him.

The two never officially dated. 

In fact, in the last six months, Luke had become shockingly distant. He stopped coming to Niall's every other day, only showing up once a week if Niall was lucky. 

He stopped talking to Niall in a sweet way, Luke now only wanted sex. Niall allowed Luke to have his way with him 98% of the time, craving the attention of the blonde boy. 

Niall had completely fallen for Luke. He watched a chubby, scared 9-year-old grow into a tall, sexy 16-year-old boy. He knew Luke, and he wanted him. He wanted to have sex with him, and he wanted to marry him. Most of all, he wanted Luke to love him too.

But, Luke was incapable of love, Niall had discovered, and was apparently only capable of boning Niall once a week. He was quite aggressive with Niall, and refused to take no for an answer. He began to spank Niall while they had sex, and Niall was not okay with that. 

Last week, Luke had gone so hard that Niall could hardly sit, and Calum made fun of him for days. So, this week, when he heard the familiar tapping of pebbles being chucked at his window, he was reluctant to open it. 

And this was why.

Niall had said no to Luke. He didn't want sex tonight, but Luke continued pressing himself to Niall, eventually pushing him back onto the bed, holding down his wrists while grinding his hips against Niall's. 

Niall squirmed out from underneath Luke and stared at him.

"No. Not tonight." He gasped.

Luke looked angry.

"Why the hell not?" Luke demanded.

"Because I don't want to. Isn't that reason enough?" Niall shouted.

"No. _No,_ it's not." Luke said, glaring at Niall.

"What are you talking about, Luke! You can't just barge in here and expect sex, then be angry when it's denied." Niall argued. 

"You've never had a problem before, why is tonight different?" Luke asked.

"Because I want to be able to actually sit this week." Niall said.

"What, you can't take a little spanking, Niall? You're so fucking weak." Luke said, standing up.

"Are you serious? Did you really just say that to me?" Niall screamed. 

"Yeah, I did. You have no idea what real pain is." Luke bit back.

"No, I think I do." Niall retorted.

"Yeah? Whats your pain, Niall? Huh? What is it!? What is your _real_ pain?" Luke screamed back. 

"My pain, Luke?! My fucking pain is that I'm in love with you, and you don't love me anymore! You only want me to have sex! I don't know what the hell happened to you, but you only want sex from me. You fucking know that I love you, you know it, I've loved you since day 1, and you,  _you don't love me anymore!"_ Niall screamed, pushing Luke's chest, tears starting to collect in his eyes. 

Luke looked shocked. He looked angry and hurt, but mostly shocked. He stepped back from Niall, glaring at the floor. 

"How could you do this to me Luke? You knew what you were doing to me." Niall pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Luke took another step back.

"Open your eyes, Niall. I'm not capable of love. Especially not for you. You were a good friend, but I can't handle this bullshit. You need to pull yourself into reality. Not everyone that fucks you loves you. I've come to terms with that, and you need to." 

With that, Luke was out of Niall's window, climbing down the huge oak next to the house.

Niall stood, feet glued to the spot. His mouth hung open in shock. Had that really just happened? Did Luke just say that to him? Did he just lose one of his best friends forever?

Niall's shock was soon turned into rage. How could Luke say that to  _him?_ How fucking dare him. Niall had always been there for Luke, he had always been the one Luke came to. He was the one that talked and laughed with Luke, the one who started calling him Luke. Luke was his best friend, and Niall was his. And Luke, Luke just threw that all away in a matter of minutes. Niall was so angry, so fucking angry at the pain in his chest. He wanted to kick the shit out of Luke, but he couldn't.

No matter how much he wanted to destroy him, Niall was still madly in love with him. And Luke, he simply wasn't capable of love. (As said 30 times before)

"Niall! Hey, Niall! I'm here and I brought FIFA!!" 

Niall smiled at the voice yelling for him downstairs. 

He closed his window and walked downstairs to the living room, where he knew the dark-haired boy would be. 

Calum sat on the floor, plugging in the wires of Niall's X-Box. He was wrapped in a tight black coat, considering the slightly cool November weather outside. 

He looked back at Niall and smiled.

"Hey, I brought the game, and I hope you brought yours, because I plan on destroying you." 

Niall laughed and sat down on the couch, grabbing a controller. Calum sat next to him and grabbed a controlled as well. Calum smelled good, like cinnamon and fire wood and  _Calum._

"Lets do this." Calum said, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Niall laughed and started to think that maybe he liked soft, chocolaty brown eyes instead of blue.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYYY  
> Before any of you beautiful people yell at me for being painfully late... I was winning state basketball, so I couldn't type with my room mates. (They're bitches) So, I'm sorry its late, but here it is!!!!  
> This chapter is kinda random, but it will make some things come together :)  
> Enjoy Chapter 11 my butterflies:)))))  
> XX- Alex


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**
> 
> Hola!  
> So, here's the dealio, THIS CHAPTER SUCKS lol.  
> This chapter is literally just smut, and is almost completely irrelevant, but I felt like it was necessary because we haven't had a whole lot of Cake recently, plus I think it's good for you to see Luke's boy-boy side even more. So, yeah it's just a lot of smut.  
> Because of this, I'm very strongly considering adding another chapter either tonight or tomorrow, because I miss writing.  
> So, yeah :) I hope you enjoy chapter 12, my beautiful butterflies :)))))  
> XX- Alex 
> 
> P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to WordsToLife, because their comments were absolutely AMAZING, they made my entire week with their stopping by yesterday, THANK YOU SO MUCH :))
> 
> P.P.S: If anyone knows how you officially dedicate chapters, I'd love to know, because I basically suck :)

From: **Sir**

_Wait, what do you mean, '21 Guns was more popular than American Idiot'?_

From:  **Sir**

_That's a joke. You had better be fucking with me._

 

Calum smiled at his phone. He and Luke had been texting all week, and frankly, Calum still couldn't get enough. He liked talking to Luke in a non-sexual sense. He enjoyed that too, but that was a different story. He and Luke mostly talked about music, but that was more than Calum was expecting, so he was happy. 

 

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_I'm telling you, 21 Guns was more popular_

From: **Sir**

_No. No way. Absolutely not._

From: **Sir**

_So, you're telling me that you like 21 GUNS more than AMERICAN IDIOT?_

From: **Sir**

_What the hell is wrong with you?_

 

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_I'm just telling you the facts_

From: **Sir**

_Where did you get these 'facts'?_

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_The internet, where else?_

From: **Sir**

_You're allowed to use the internet?_

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_*sigh* Yes, Luke._

From: **Sir**

_Hm, interesting. What does little Calum use the internet for?_

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_Homework, mostly._

From: **Sir**

_Bullshit._

From: **Sir**

_Actually, yeah that sounds about right. You're way too scared to even think about watching someone other than me._

 

Calum felt his cheeks flush with blood. Luke had a way with words. Haha.

He was just starting to type a reply when he got interrupted. 

"Calum, no phones at the table." 

Calum turned his head to look at his mum. His cheeks were still red and he had completely forgotten that rule. He clenched his jaw and slid his phone into his back pocket, making a mental note to text Luke ASAP.

"Shall we say grace?" David suggested.

The four Hood members held hands while David gave their meal prayer. When it was over, Calum dug into their dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, his favorite. 

"So, Calum, who have you been texting so adamantly?" Joy asked casually, putting salad on her plate. 

Calum chewed on his bread slowly, hesitating to answer. 

"A friend." He mumbled. 

Mali eyed him weirdly.

"Yeah?" David said "Which friend?"

Calum wasn't really sure how answer. The truth was, Calum had a lot of friends, and most of them were horrible influences that his parents hated. Because of this, Calum managed to convince his parents that he had very few friends. For some reason, his parents were comfortable with Niall, but they weren't with any of the friends Calum made through Niall. So, that left one option.

"Niall."

Joy rested her head on her hands, elbows on the table.

"i just got off the phone with Niall's mum. She says he got his phone taken away."

Calum bit his lip. He knew Niall didn't have his phone, but why would he expect his mum to know?

"So," Joy continued "Who are you _really_ talking to?" 

"Katie." Calum said, panicked.

David looked surprised.

"Katie? Katie Webster?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Joy said, her voice laced with hope. Maybe Calum had finally found a girlfriend.

"We're, uh, we're partners for the saint project at church."

Joy nodded quietly. The conversation seemed to drop and Calum let out a sigh of relief. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but he ignored it.

Dinner continued like normal, his parents asking Mali what her plans were, Mali continuously scrubbing at the eyeliner she had forgotten. Calum figured that he was home free when he swallowed his last bite of pasta. But of course, that hope was crushed.

"So this girl, Katie." David started "Is she pretty?"

Calum internally groaned.

"Uh y-yeah, I guess, she's pretty." Calum knew he wasn't lying, Katie was pretty, but she knew it too, and she was constantly covered in layer over layer of make-up.

"Hm, and are you Katie, good friends?" David pressed, sipping his water.

"Uh, yeah I guess you could say that." That was a lie. He and Katie were not good friends. They had known each other since kindergarten, but they were never anything more than acquaintances.

"You wanna tell us about her?" Joy suggested.

"I, I uh-" Calum was starting to panic when his sister stepped in.

"You know, mum, I'm getting really tired, and I'm sure you are too. Why don't you and dad go upstairs and Calum and I will take care of dishes, and you can interrogate him all you want tomorrow. Sound good?" Mali said, standing up and gathering the plates. 

Joy looked a little shocked. Her children never volunteered to do chores and it was kind of odd, but who was she to resist such an offer?

So she pushed back from the table and gave Calum a kiss on the forehead before heading upstairs, David right behind her.

Calum let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He quickly came back to his senses and grabbed the cups and followed Mali into the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, thanks... thanks for that." He said awkwardly. He and his sister were close, but Mali had hardly been home lately, and Calum didn't talk to her much any more. He could slowly see a rift in their relationship form, and he hated it.

Mali turned around, arms crossed over her chest.

"You're welcome, now spill." She said, smirking a little.

"Spill what?" Calum played dumb.

"You know what, who have you been texing?"

Calum sighed, annoyed.

"Why does it matter? It's none of your business, just like it isn't any of mum or dad's."

"The difference is that I'm your sister, who breaks the rules on a daily basis, you can tell me. Plus, I just saved your ass from a heavy interrogation on 'Katie'." Mali said, putting air quotations around Katie's name.

Calum debated on whether or not to tell her.

"No, I haven't been texting Katie."

"Well, who is it? I know its not Niall, not even he puts that kind of smile on your face."

"What?" Calum asked, confused by what Mali was insinuating.

"Oh please, every time that phone rings, you get this stupid grin across your face and your eyes light up. So, tell me, who is this person who had got my baby brother so completely, helplessly whipped?" Mali said, leaning her elbows on the counter, smirking at Calum.

Calum smiled a little to himself. He knew he could trust Mali. He knew that Mali would find out whether he wanted her to or not, so he decided to just put it out there.

"Luke." He said, still smiling.

 

-

 

From: **Sir**

_Isn't that right, Calum?_

Calum was finally back in his own room, after having come out to his sister and explaining his situation with Luke. He left out the part about Luke fucking him, and the weird bruises, but he explained everything else. Now, he was reading the text Luke had sent him in the middle of dinner. 

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Yes, sir._

Calum had to wait all but 30 seconds for Luke to respond. 

From: **Sir**

_Good boy, what took you so long?_

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Family dinner, they kept asking who I was texting._

From: **Sir**

 _Yeah? What'd you tell 'em?_  

Calum could almost see the smirk Luke had on his face.

From: **My Religious Boy**

 _The truth_. 

From: **Sir**

_You what?_

From: **My Religious Boy**

_You heard me, I told them I was texting one of the baddest boys in all of Sydney, the dangerous Luke Hemmings, the punk rock blonde who wears leather jackets and smokes, and the most important part, I told them how you have an affinity for innocent, religious boys._

Calum smiled at his work, he was eager to see Luke's reaction.

From: **Sir**

_Nice. Did you tell them how this 'dangerous Luke Hemmings' fucked you until you begged for more?_

Calum blushed again at Luke's words, he was so brutally out there with everything he had to say, and Calum hated to say that he loved it. Everytime Calum thought he had even a little bit of an edge on Luke, Luke fought back with some witty remark that let Calum blushing and stuttering into next week.

From: **My Religious Boy**

_No._

From: **Sir**

_Why not, baby? Don't want your parents knowing their son lives for Luke Hemmings' cock?_

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Surprisingly enough, no._

_From **: Sir**_

_Too bad, next time, I'll mark up your neck so you wont have to tell them._

Calum moaned out loud. He so desperately wanted to feel Luke's lips and teeth on his neck, the whole idea of it made his cock jump in his boxers. 

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Yes please._

From: **Sir**

_You want that? You like when I bite your neck? When I show everyone who you belong to?_

From: **My Religious Boy**

J _esus, yes Sir, yes._

From: **Sir**

_God, you love to be handled roughly, huh? You're such a little slut._

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Yes, Luke. Yes, your little slut._

Calum's erection was really starting to hurt, and he was desperate to touch it, but Luke's instructions had been very clear, and Calum now knew what the consequences would be if he did it without permission. 

From: **Sir**

_Can't wait to fuck you tomorrow. It'll be nice and rough, the way sluts deserve._

Calum moaned again and wiggled his hips hopelessly. He was about to lose his mind, and he knew if he didn't touch his dick soon, he would lose it. So, without any other idea, he called Luke. 

"Hey, baby." Luke's smug voice sounded on the speaker. Calum whined a little at hearing his voice, it was such a turn on.

"L-Luke..." Calum struggled out, squirming on his sheets.

"Yes?" 

"I-I need..." Calum started, but Luke cut him off.

"Need what, baby?" 

"Fuck, Luke, I need to touch myself, so badly." Calum moaned, hands plastered to the side of the bed. 

"Why don't you?" 

"Because, y-you said, I couldn't." 

Calum could almost hear the grin spread across Luke's face.

"Yeah? So whats the point of calling me?"

"Dammit Luke, you know why." Calum sassed.

"That's not how we ask, baby." Luke said, having fun teasing Calum so much.

"I-I, Luke..." Calum's voice broke before he could continue. "C-Can, I please, please touch myself? I need to so bad."

Luke smiled again.

"Did I get you all hard baby?" 

"Hell, Luke YES!" Calum yelled, getting frustrated. 

"Ha. Alright babe, go ahead." 

Calum sighed in relief, but didn't put the phone down. He used one hand to push his boxers off his hips and then kicked them to the floor. He was now completely naked on his bed, hard cock pulsing against his tummy. 

He reached one hand down to wrap around himself when a realization hit him. He had never done this before, how was he supposed to know how?

"L-Lukey," Calum started nervously. "How do you, like, how do you touch yourself?" 

Calum heard Luke chuckle on the other end.

"Its not funny." Calum whined, still holding himself.

"Yeah it is." Luke said, but continued. "Alright, so whats going on right now?" 

"Well, uh, I'm naked on my bed, alone. I have one hand around the bottom of my dick."

"Hmm." Luke hummed at the image of Calum. "Alright baby, first spit on your hand, it will make it easier to move." 

Calum did as he was told and spit on his palm before wrapping his hand back around his shaft.

"Okay, now what?" 

"Now, take your hand and move it all the way to the top and then all the way down slowly." 

Calum obeyed and pleasure rolled through his body as his hand brought incredible, foreign sensation to him. He moaned a little and did it again, loving the feeling going from his groin to his chest. 

"Feel good, babe?" Luke asked. Calum had kinda forgotten he was there, he was a little busy.

"Yes, sir, feels so good." Calum moaned out, pumping himself once more. 

"Good, now you can speed up a little." 

Calum quickened the pace at which he was pumping himself, and it felt perfect. It didn't as perfect as when Luke did it, but it still felt good. And to think, Calum can do this to himself whenever he wants, with Luke's permission of course. 

He whined into the phone, hoping to give Luke something to think about. He bucked his hips up slightly into his hand, going faster with each stroke.

"Fuck, Luke, wish it was your hand, feels so good." He moaned into the phone. He heard a quiet groan on the other end, and Calum knew Luke was getting hard.

"Faster." Luke's voice was rougher than before, and Calum was almost positive that he was touching his own cock. 

The thought made Calum's hand move quicker than before, along with Luke's command. He pictured Luke laying on his bed, one hand shoved down his skinny jeans, his tall blonde hair falling on his forehead as he worked a sweat, due to Calum. 

Calum was so turned on by the mental of image of Luke, that his hand moved faster than he thought possible. He stroked himself over and over, faster and faster until his back was arching off the bed. He was dripping in sweat as his hips bucked up, meeting his hand movements.

"Oh God, Luke, I'm so close." He whimpered out, and he heard Luke's heavy breathing hitch a little.

"C'mon, Calum, let loose, cum all over yourself for me, you filthy little slut." 

Calum moaned explicitly one more time before shooting his load all over his chest and hand. He continued to pump himself, basking in his afterglow. He vaguely heard Luke whisper something along the lines of 'so fucking hot' into the phone, but Calum was still coming off of his high. 

When he finally came down, he could hear Luke breathing heavily into the phone. 

"T-Thank you, sir." He whispered, hearing Luke's breathing rugged again. 

"God, so good, Calum, such a good boy." 

"Lukey, are you, are you touching yourself?" Calum asked shyly, he didn't know if asking was against the rules or not. 

"Yes, baby, you got me so hard, jacking off to the thought of me." 

Calum smiled and felt his heart fill with pride as he realized he had made Luke that hot and bothered. 

He heard Luke's breathing speed up and finally, heard a series of swear words and Luke moaning his name over and over. Calum's cock twitched at that, despite cumming minutes before, but there was something about Luke saying his name that turned him on to no end. 

When Luke's breathing was finally even again, Calum spoke again.

"Sir?" 

"Yeah, Cal?" 

"There's... stuff... all over my hand." Calum giggled out.

Luke chucked, looking at his own spunk covering his own hand. 

"Taste it." 

Calum did as he was told and sucked on his fingers obscenely, hoping Luke could hear him. 

"Mmm, tastes so good." 

Luke laughed loudly, and Calum wondered if he was waking up his family, it was after all, 1 a.m.

"You really are something, Calum."

Calum smiled.

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Well, you better go to bed, you better rest before I fuck the daylight out of you tomorrow." 

"Ha, yes sir, whatever you say." 

Luke smiled to himself, Calum really was something.

"Goodnight, Calum." 

"'Night Lukey." Calum said, ask needless to say, the two boys fell asleep with smiles plastered to their faces. 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT WARNING**  
> MOTHER F*&% AHHHHHH I HAD LITERALLY 90% OF THIS TYPED AND MY LAPTOP CRASHED AHHHHHHHH  
> Okay, I'm good now. Sorry, I fixed it, and its probs better than before.  
> Anyway, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, and I'm sorry once again for the SMUT, but I really enjoy that kinda stuff :) IDK why  
> So, with that, I hope you beautiful butterflies enjoy Chapter 13 :))))  
> XX- Alex  
> P.S. This Chapter is dedicated to princesscalum for their enthusiastic comments :))))) Thank you sm!

Calum could see him.

Calum could see him, and it was making him squirm.

He was sitting with Harry, Lou, and Niall at dinner before church, and Luke was sitting across the room, staring at him. Calum usually didn't see Luke until class started, so it was a weird occurrence that the blonde sat alone at a table, untouched plate of Mac 'n' Cheese in front of him, staring at him with his arms crossed over his ridiculously broad chest. 

The way Luke was staring at him was making Calum all  _fidgety_ too _._ His electric blue eyes scanning Calum's face and body, a smirk plastered to his face. It was making Calum anxious, the stupid blonde with his stupid tight pants and stupid denim jacket and stupid stubble and stupid lip ring... of  _fuck_. Luke's fucking lip ring drove Calum crazy. He desperately wanted to tug on it with his teeth, while Luke tugged on his hair or his hips, or  _Jesus Christ..._

Calum could feel himself grow hard in his jeans. He and Mali had finally gone out and purchased Calum some  _real_ attire, and Calum was decked out in tight blue jeans and a button-up plaid shirt, layered with the gray hoodie of Niall's that he wore to the party. Niall had told him he looked hot. 

Anyway, Calum was trying his best not to lock eyes with Luke, for he knew that if Niall caught him even once, he would freak. He still didn't know what was going on between Niall and Luke, or what had been going on, but Calum didn't think he wanted to find out. But still, it was hard to ignore the beautiful blue eyes that he knew were transfixed on his face, and he occasionally glanced his way.

Luke's expression was getting Calum so hot and bothered, than when dinner finally broke, he sprinted up to his classroom, without even saying goodbye to Niall. 

He quickly settled down into his regular spot in the front row. He eagerly waited for his blonde-haired dreams to walk in the door. He knew he only had a few minutes, a few minutes for him and Luke to slip away while all his friends filed in, so no one would notice them leaving. But, friend after friend came in and minute after minute ticked away, and Luke was nowhere to be seen.

Calum felt his heart drop when all of his friends had entered the room, and the preacher began class, and Luke still hadn't walked through the door. His eyes stung with tears, deciding that Luke must have realized how lame Calum was, I mean after all, why would a boy like Luke, like a boy like Calum? How could Luke with his sexy blonde hair, and lip ring, and cigarettes, like Calum with his khakis, and his religion, and his family? It just wasn't compatible, and Calum knew that from the beginning, yet he had really started to believe that maybe, Luke could maybe be different... but he wasn't. 

Calum was raising his hand to excuse himself so he could cry in private, when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He quickly fished it out and unlocked it. 

From:  **Sir**

_Where the hell are you?_

Calum sighed with relief. Luke hadn't forgotten him.

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_Um, downstairs? Where are you?_

From:  **Sir**

_Upstairs, choir loft, duh._

From:  **My Religious Boy**

_Oh, right._

From:  **Sir**

_Yeah, duh. Now get your pretty ass up here. Now._

Calum smiled. He should have known Luke would be waiting for him in private, the choir loft where he had taken Calum's virginity.

He quickly got excused by the priest to go to the bathroom, and leaving the classroom, took the stairs two at a time util he reached the main chapel. He quietly slid into the hall, trying to be quiet for the few people praying silently in the pews. He walked across the hall, to the stairwell on the other side. He reached the door, and tested the handle, thinking it might be locked. Luckily, it turned, and Calum thought Luke must have left it unlocked for him. He smiled as he slid in the stairwell to the loft, and turned the lock on the door, so no one would bother him and Luke. 

He again took two stairs at a time, so he was out of breath when he reached the top. And what he saw at the top took what breath he had left away.

Luke sat on top of the same desk he had fucked Calum on, his back pressed to the wall, one hand shoved down his black skinnies. His head was leaning back against the wall, but his eyes were open, trained on the staircase, as if he was waiting for Calum, which of course, he was. He moaned loudly when he saw Calum, and Calum could see his fist tighten around himself. 

Calum was so turned on by turned on Luke that he knew he wouldn't last long. No matter what they did, whether it was jacking off in front of each other, or blowjobs, it wouldn't matter. 

"Calum..." Luke gasped out, still yanking his erection in his jeans.

"Yes, Sir?" Calum asked quietly, not moving from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Come here." 

Calum did as he was told and walked over to Luke, playing with his fingers. It wouldn't matter if Luke fucked Calum a thousand times, Calum would always be nervous around him. 

Luke continued to jack himself, staring at Calum with intensity. Calum just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. 

"W-What do you want m-me to do?" He asked shyly. Luke moaned loudly at a particularly good stroke.

"Just wait a second..." Luke said, still pulling. Calum nodded and waited impatiently, feeling himself strain against his jeans. Luke gasped again, and just as Calum was about to snap, Luke pulled his hand out.

Luke looked from his fingers to Calum, then to his fingers again. Calum got the hint and looked at Luke's hand. Luke hadn't cum yet, but he must have been close, because his fingers were covered in precum. Luke smirked at he watched the gears turn in Calum's head.

"Suck them." Luke stated. Calum didn't waste any time grabbing Luke's wrist and sucking the warm precum off his long fingers. Calum loved the taste of Luke, whether it be kisses, blowjobs, or sucking it off his fingers, it was all the same. He made sure to give Luke a good show, hollowing his cheeks and looking at Luke with his best puppy-dog eyes. 

It seemed to work, because Luke groaned and pulled his fingers from Calum's mouth. Before Calum could whine, Luke was pulling his shirt off and sucking on his collar bones. Calum let his head roll back a Luke's tongue worked it's magic on the protruding bones. Luke must have discovered that Calum's collar bones were an extra-sensitive spot for him, and sucking hard on them got Calum going like nothing else. 

But all too soon, Luke was taking his lips off Calum and looking into those dark brown eyes.

"I don't want to fuck you this week." He said, grabbing Calum's chin. Calum whined at this news and tried to pull away from Luke's grip, but Luke held tight.

"Don't whine, Calum. I don't want to hurt you. I know its been a while since we fucked, but I'm still worried that you might be bruised a little, so we're going to wait."

"But Lukey..." Calum whined, but quickly stopped when Luke brought his hand sharply across Calum's face.

"I said, don't whine. You do as I say, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Calum grumbled, looking away from Luke.

"You're not going to whine, alright? You're going to suck my cock like the good little boy you are, and then I'll give you a special treat. Okay?"

"Okay, Luke." Calum said, slightly happier than a few moments before.

"Good boy." Luke said, releasing Calum's chin. "Now, go on."

Calum quickly dropped to his knees and pulled on Luke's hips so that he was resting on the edge of the desk. He pulled Luke's already unbuttoned jeans down his pale thighs, not taking them off all the way. He smiled at Luke's cartoon boxers, but pulled them down too so that Luke's fully hard cock smacked Luke's clothed torso. Calum still wanted Luke shirtless, but he knew better than to go down that road again.

He grabbed the base of Luke's cock and stroked it a few times, just to see Luke squirm.

"Fuck, Calum, in your mouth."

Calum did as he was told before he was punished, and quickly sucked the head of Luke's cock into his wet mouth. He tongued around the tip because he knew Luke liked it, but quickly got down to business. Literally.

He sucked Luke as far down as possible, his throat a little raw from the last time he deep throated. But, that wasn't good enough for Luke. He grabbed a handful of Calum's thick hair and pulled him down more. He hadn't quite bottomed out, but it was enough to make Calum choke and make tears roll down his cheeks.

"C'mon Calum, I know you can take it all. Take all of it, good boy..." Luke moaned as Calum pushed himself all the way down, nuzzling the curls at the base of Luke's dick.

He choked roughly and pulled all the way off, stroking the shaft while he caught his breath. He returned to Luke's dick and continued sucking on it. He sucked Luke all the way up and all the way down, bottoming out and choking almost every time, knowing Luke liked it. Soon, Luke grew tired of watching Calum work, so he grabbed the sides of Calum's face and started bucking his hips into Calum's face.

Calum just sat back and took it, used to Luke abusing his throat. Despite the tears that rolled down his cheeks, Calum loved to be treated like this. To be helpless, dominated, to be used. He felt like Luke's personal whore, and he couldn't be happier.  

Luke continued to smash his hips into Calum's nose, moaning obscenities down to the dark-haired boy.

  
"Yes you little whore, take my cock, god yes, all the way." 

"Such a good boy Calum, you fucking love this cock, dont you, you little slut, oh FUCK1"

Calum moaned around Luke's shaft, hoping Luke took that as an answer. Calum guessed he did, because suddenly Luke grabbed Calum's head, and forced his cock all the way down Calum's throat.

"Fuck, you fucking slut, you fucking take that cock all the way down your throat. That's right, choke on it, yes." Luke gasped as he shot his load in Calum's mouth.

Calum, completely surprised by Luke's cum, began to spit it out as soon as Luke drew out. But, dominant Luke would be having none of that. He covered Calum's mouth with a hand, and pinched his nose with the other. Calum looked up at him with wide, watery eyes, completely terrified. 

"Swallow it." Luke growled out, not breaking eye contact. 

Calum raised his eye brows, completely helpless. But, seeing as he was starting to see spots, he had no choice but to swallow the white liquid in his mouth. When Luke was convinced he had swallowed, he let Calum's face go. Calum was staring to complain about that when Luke grabbed his chin, tipping his head up.

"Open your mouth." He said, and Calum did, he didn't know why, but he did. Luke inspected him mouth for a second before nodding.

"Swallowed it all. Good boy. You always,  _always_ swallow when I give you the present of cumming in your mouth. Understand?" 

Calum nodded eagerly, shutting his mouth. 

"Yes sir." He said quietly, standing up and reaching for his shirt. Luke grabbed his wrist, preventing him from grabbing his shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked Calum, bruising his wrist.

"Getting my shirt, what else?" Calum sassed, irritated with Luke. Luke just let go of Calum's hand and pushed the boy over the desk. Calum cried out, for he wasnt expecting to be slammed over a slab of wood.

"What the hell, Luke!" He yelled, struggling with the grip Luke had on his arms, which were pinned behind his back.

"You don't sass me, Calum." Luke growled, pressing on his back. Calum bit back a sassy remark, deciding maybe it was better to listen. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, let me go." Calum said again, still annoyed. 

Luke just pressed harder. 

"You were grabbing your shirt. You really thought I was going to let you leave without cumming?" He whispered in Calum's ear.

Calum shuddered at the lust in Luke's voice.

"I-I just thought... because you said I would get a p-present, and I don't know... I just, I'm sorry." Calum squeaked, tears starting to fall from the uncomfortable pressure on his arms.

Calum heard Luke sigh. He let go of Calum's arms, and turned him around. He sat him down on the edge of the desk and gently grabbed his hands.

"Calum, look at me." And Calum did.

"Look, I know I'm rough, and I'm kind of an asshole, but I will  _always_ make sure you get something out of this. Okay?" As Luke asked, he pulled the zipper of Calum's tight jeans down and popped open the button. "Do you trust me?" 

Calum nodded and wiped the tears away. Luke smiled and pulled Calum's jeans down his thighs.

"These jeans make your ass look great, by the way." Luke said, then dropped to his knees and sucked Calum's hard cock into his mouth.

 

-

 

"There's someone I want you to meet." 

Luke whispered into Calum's ear. The two were laying on the floor of the choir loft, wrapped in each other. After Calum came down Luke's throat (best and only head he's ever received in his life), Luke pulled up his boxers and cuddleded.  into the exhausted little boy on the floor. Calum had sighed contently and buried his head into Luke's shirt. He heard Luke squeak a little, and he remembered the bruises all over Luke's chest, so he pulled away a little. The two had been laying in silence until Luke broke it with this random announcement.

"Yeah?" Calum asked, playing with the hem of Luke's shirt. He so desperately wanted to pull it off. "Who?" 

Luke smiled and grabbed Calum's hand.  _Not yet._

"A friend of mine." 

Calum giggled into Luke's chest.

"What? What's so funny?" Luke asked, genuinely concerned.

"You have 'friends'?" Calum asked with a little smile on his face. "I thought you hated everyone." 

Luke snorted.

"Yes..." He rolled his eyes, thinking about his friend. "He started following me around a few years ago and I guess I never found the time to hate him." 

Calum laughed. Full on, loudly laughed. 

"WHAT? What now?" Luke said, annoyed, what was so damn funny to this boy?

"N-Nothing, it's just that..." Calum trailed off, trying to calm down from his laughter. "You portray yourself as this big, scary, cigarette-smoking, religious-boy-fucking, rebel asshole who hates everyone, but you're just a huge marshmallow in a jean jacket." 

Calum smiled up at Luke, looking at him with incredible fondness. Luke looked down at him with mock offense.

"Marshmallow?" He asked, shocked. "I'm not a fucking marshmallow, Calum, I'm punk rock as hell and I do hate everyone." 

Calum smiled again, tracing Luke's collar bone through his shirt. 

"You hate me?" He asked quietly.

"What? Fuck, no, no not at all, I actually really like, like you a lot, I mean kind of, like you're... you're really hot, and sweet, and wait, I mean, you're okay I guess." Luke said, all flustered, trying to hide the fact that he was completely smitten over this dumb dark-haired boy. 

Calum laughed.

"Yeah, alright Mr. Punk Rock, you definitely hate everyone, whatever you say." Calum said, biting his lip to hold in the laughter threatening to escape.

"Is that sarcasm? Is that fucking sarcasm I'm hearing, Hood?" Luke said, smile burned into his face. Before Calum could react, Luke had his hands running up Calum's sides quickly. He didn't know Calum was ticklish, but some reason, it felt right to Luke, and nevertheless, Calum started squirming and laughing uncontrollably. 

"L-LUKE... Luke stop... oh my god, stop!" Calum giggled, trying to get away from Luke's tickle assault. But, Luke just chased him and pinned him to the floor, holding Calum's wrists above his head. He smiled widely down at him before pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. He savored the taste of Calum, so sweet and intoxicating, Luke could get high of this boy's lips. But soon, breathing demanded attention, so Luke had to release Calum's lips to fill his lungs. 

Calum lay underneath him, a lazy smile on his lips, looking very cuddly and content. 

"Hey Luke?" He whispered, the smile sliding off his cheeks. 

"Yeah?" Luke asked softly.

"W-What are we?" Calum asked nervously, like he already knew the answer, he just didn't want to hear it.

"Whatever you want us to be." Luke answered simply, and he meant it. He'd date the hell out of Calum, he'd also friend the hell out of Calum, he just wanted to be near and with this boy all the damn time, every minute of every day, and he didn't even know why. He had gone so long shutting everyone out, Calum was the first person to really pay attention to him outside of the bedroom. And he was so cute and sweet, and you just wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he also had a sassy side and Luke knew that some where, deep down, a wild party animal was waiting to break out of Calum, it just hadn't found the way to the surface yet. Since the day Luke laid eyes on Calum, he had wanted him, and it was completely inexplicable, but Luke figured that was what love was like. Wait, what? Since when did love come into this equation? Luke quickly corrected himself and changed 'love'  to 'incredible attraction'. 

Calum smiled a little more and pecked Luke on the lips. 

"I like what we are now." He said, and Luke nodded. So did he. "So you can like, see other people, and it wont upset me like if we were dating." Calum said, biting his lip.

Luke laughed, but didn't say anything. He knew very well that he wouldn't be seeing anyone else, but he had to keep Calum on his toes, so he left that unasked question alone. 

"So do I. And yeah, I guess I like you." Luke said, climbing off of Calum and laying back down, greedily pulling the smaller boy back into his arms. 

Calum mumbled something about being unable to breathe, but Luke ignored him. They laid in silence for a little longer before Calum poked his head back up into Luke's face.

"You said you wanted me to meet a 'friend' of yours. When?" Calum asked.

"Hmm, I'm thinking Friday night, no if's, and's, or but's. I'm sneaking you out Friday night and we are going to see him." Luke said, squeezing Calum.

Calum hummed in agreement.

"Okay, and who is this 'Him'?" Calum asked, kissing Luke's cheek. Luke smiled a little to himself as he thought about his stupid friend. He met Luke just how Luke described, he started following Luke around school. The only difference was that Luke had grown kind of attached to his annoying presence, it wasn't that he had never found time to hate him, because he found time for that daily.  So, answered Calum with a distant smile.[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscalum/pseuds/princesscalum)

"Michael." 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> HIIIIII :)  
> So, this is gonna be kinda long, but stick with me.   
> 1\. i'm so, so sorry about the spread out updates, I kinda update when I have inspiration, so... yeah.  
> 2\. This chapter.... it's a little different than the others. I just started writing and kinda let my mind go on a tangent, so yeah that explains it.  
> 3\. The chapter seems really random for most of it, but it all comes together at the end of the chapter  
> 4\. This chapter may contain TRIGGERS so, just be careful  
> 5\. There is a crap ton of Michael and Ashton in this chapter, including their back story, and yes, there is MASHTON (yayyyyyy)  
> 6\. This chapter is honestly written really poorly and is basically crap, and I'm sorry for all the little backstories, but I promise, IT WILL ALL COME TOGETHER I PROMISE :)  
> 7\. If you guys need me to clear any confusion on any of the backgrounds, please tell me and ill be happy to elaborate :)))
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this, and sorry for my long note, but please, enjoy Chapter 14 :)))  
> XX- Alex

 

 

***** **PLEASE READ a/n BEFORE READING** ******

 

 

Calum sat on his bed, completely over come with nerves. 

It was Friday night, the day Luke was sneaking Calum out of his house to meet this "Michael" fellow.

Luke had told Calum that he would be there at 7 pm, and it was currently 6:48 p.m. Calum had spent hours on his hair and clothes, assuring that he would look good. He whipped out a brand-new pair of black skinny jeans, (not Niall's) threw on a Blink-182 t-shirt and then his own dark jacket. His vans had started to fall apart, so Mali got him a special present of brand-new all black converse. He spent a solid hour in the bathroom quiffing and un-quiffing his hair until he found it presentable enough. When he had finished getting ready, he had half an hour to spare. Half an hour to sit on his bed and stare at his window, doing nothing but panicking. 

What if Luke didn't come? What if he didn't look good enough? What if his parents found out? Oh god, that would be the absolute worst thing that could happen. 

But, despite his worries, Calum actually had a pretty good plan. He told his parents that he would be spending the night at Niall's house, but since Niall had to work, the blonde wouldn't be picking him up until late. So, by the time Calum was out of the house, his parents would be in bed. Plus, he had Mali. He told his older sister about how Luke wanted to sneak him out, and Mali had gotten all teary-eyed about how her little brother was finally "following in her footsteps", but gave him her word that she would cover for him as long as he was safe. Mali was such a great sister, he really would miss her when she left.

Calum's thoughts were disrupted by a heavy thunk on his window. 

_Finally._

6:57, right on time. 

Calum took a deep breath and walked over to the window, straightening his shirt on the way. He looked out of the glass to see a beautiful blonde figure in his backyard. Luke's eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he looked up to see Calum smiling down at him.

Calum smiled and unlocked the window, sliding it up. 

"Hey." he whisper-yelled down to Luke.

"Hey, babe. You ready?" Luke whispered back. Calum smiled and nodded, slipping his legs over the window sill.

He sat on the sill, sliding the window shut behind him. He turned around and slowly lowered himself, using the strong muscles in his arms. He grabbed the side of his house and started climbing the twenty or-so feet to the ground. He had about five feet to go when he felt himself slipping. He didn't have time to scream before his fingers lost their grip, and he was falling to the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact, but instead he found himself cushioned by soft arms.

"Careful." Luke said gently, setting Calum's feet on the ground.

"Thanks" Calum smiled, still holding onto Luke's shoulders.

"Anything for you, darling." Luke said sarcastically, causing Calum to chuckle and roll his eyes. Luke smiled at his reaction but then grabbed his chin and placed a gently kiss to his lips. 

"Lets go" The blonde continued, grabbing Calum's hand. Calum smiled and gladly allowed himself to be towed along. He had assumed Luke didn't drive, and he found he was right as Luke tugged him onto the sidewalk. The two walked west, hand in hand, watching the sun set. Calum was constantly worried about how he was holding Luke's hand. Too tight? Too loose? Too sweaty? He didn't want to squeeze so tight that Luke thought he was clingy, because Calum was surprised Luke grabbed his hand at all, but every time he loosened his hand, Luke gripped his tighter. 

"It's alright, Princess, I don't bite." Calum bit his lip.

"What? What's wrong? We don't have to hold hands if you don't want, I just assumed...." 

Calum cut Luke's rambling off with a little kiss to his cheek.

"No, it's fine, it's just that... _Princess_..." Calum whispered, looking at Luke shyly. Luke had never called him that before, and Calum felt... strange.

"Sorry, I tend to give my dates pet names, I don't even think about it anymore. I won't say it anymore." Luke said, biting his lip ring. Calum laughed.

"No, no I like it, it just made me feel funny." 

He and Luke walked in silence for a few steps. Calum was in a part of town he didn't know, and he wondered where Luke was taking him.

"Funny? Like a good funny or bad funny?" Luke asked, worry in his eyes.

Calum had to think about it for a second.

"A good way." He decided.

Luke picked at his nails.

"Like, a sexual way?" He asked casually. Calum felt that weird feeling again. He was starting to understand what it was.

"Yes." Calum said firmly. Luke just hummed in agreement, a smirk growing on his face. He gripped Calum's hand a little tighter and they continued walking.

 

-

 

Calum was about to complain that his feet hurt when Luke announced that they were there.

"There" turned out to be a big house in a shady party of Sydney. Calum wondered what they were doing there, and briefly considered the possibility that Luke brought his there to murder him. But, despite the location of the house, there were lights on on the inside and laughter. Calum could feel all the happiness radiating off the place. He wanted to be part of it.

Luke squeezed his hand and looked at Calum. 

"So, Michael, he... I guess I haven't really explained him" Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Calum looked up at him and waited for him to continue. 

"He's just this little kid, actually not little, he's about an inch shorter than you, but like, his life... it's a little different." Luke said, clearly nervous. Michael was his best friend, and one of the only people Luke talked to regularly other than Calum, his father, Ashton, and previously Niall.

Calum just smiled and squeezed Luke's hand.

"Let's go, I want to meet him." 

Luke smiled and nodded, and pulled Calum up the steps and into the house. 

The house opened up into a big hallway, then beyond that, the kitchen. Calum could see all stainless steel products as well as a plate of half eaten lasagna. He was just about to question Luke when he was almost taken out by a girl chasing a boy. They looked to be about thirteen and exactly alike. The girl was screaming about the boy stealing something of hers. Luke just smiled at the hooligans and pulled Calum back, to avoid being trampled. The two ran off, but were soon back, as if they were taking laps around the house. 

When they came back in front of Luke, Luke subtly stuck his foot out, causing the one in front to face plant. The boy looked up, ready to slap who ever had just tripped him, but when he saw who it was, a huge smile came across his face. 

"Luke!" The boy yelled, jumping up.

"Harry!" Luke smiled, grabbing the small boy under his armpits and swinging him around in the air. The boy, Harry, giggled until Luke put him down. The girl stepped forward and wrapped her skinny arms around Luke. 

"Hi, Lukey." She said softly, burying her nose in Luke's tummy. Calum tried to fight the surge of jealousy inside of him, seriously, this was a twelve year-old girl. Luke wrapped his arms around the girl and whispered:

"Hi, Lauren. How are you?"

Lauren smiled and told Luke she was doing well, then released Luke from the hug.

"Listen, Harry, where's-"

"Who's he?" Harry asked, peeking at Calum. Calum smiled at the boy, but felt a blush grow into his cheeks.

"Worry about it later, Harold, where's Mikey?" Luke asked, avoiding Harry's question.

"I will not worry about it later, Luke! There is a stranger in MY house! I swear-"

"He's in his room." said Lauren quietly, cutting off Harry's rant. Luke smiled and planted a kiss to her forehead before grabbing Calum's hand once more and taking him up the stairs.

"Luke, who are they? "Calum whispered, referencing the kids.  

"Those are Ashton's little siblings, I'll explain who Ashton is later." Calum nodded, he didn't want to push Luke. Whatever this was, it was special to Luke. Calum had never seen him so happy and gentle than when he was with those two young kids. 

Soon, Luke arrived at a closed door. Calum could hear music coming from inside, McFly, nice. He automatically felt better when he realized that Luke's friends also had good taste in music. He let out a breath of air as Luke pushed the door open. 

"Hey Mikey!" Luke yelled, running into the room. Calum stood awkwardly in the doorway, looking around the messy room as Luke jumped on top of a cute boy with white hair. The boy grumbled from underneath Luke, trying to push him off. When he was finally able to breathe, he smiled.

"Hey, Lucas. Finally decided to show up?" 

"I'm right on time, thank you."

"You said 7:30. Its 7:48." Michael said, sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah? Well we got a little held up." 

Michael smiled again and pushed Luke off of him. He sat up and smiled at Calum.

"Hey, you must be Calum." Michael stood up and offered a hand to Calum. Calum smiled and gladly took it, and even though Michael smiled, Calum could clearly see the white and red lines all over his wrist. 

"Yeah, I am. You must be Michael." 

"The one and only." He smiled. "Its so nice to actually meet you, Lukey here never shuts up about you." As he said this, he pulled Luke into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles down on his head. 

"Uh, yeah, he's said a lot about you too." Calum said, feeling a little awkward. 

"Did he now? Little Lukey broke his bad boy facade?" Michael said, releasing Luke.

Calum smiled and nodded. He decided he liked Michael already.

"Hmm, did he tell you how we met?" 

"He, uh, he said that you just started following him around." 

Michael laughed loudly and sat down on his unmade bed. 

"That is partially true." Michael said. "But did he tell you  _all_ of the story?" 

Calum looked at Luke, who was looking quite embarrassed. He shook his head, hoping Michael would explain.

"Well, dear Calum, allow me to take you on a trip to freshman year. I had just moved here from Adelaide and I was a little...different." Calum could hear the sadness in Michael's voice, but it was covered well with a thick, cocky sense of humor. 

"Ha, a  _little_." Luke mumbled under his breath. Michael shot him a glare.

"Okay, so a lot different, but anyway. Because of this 'difference' I was beaten to a pulp on the daily." Michael said this with a smile, like it was amusing. It wasn't though. Calum knew that, he knew Michael knew that, those red lines said he knew. 

"But, one day, while I was taking turns being a punching bag for this over-rated group of juniors, this complete weirdo saved me. He scared off all those hokey players, telling them to leave me alone. And for some strange reason, those boys listened to the complete weirdo. This complete weirdo happened to be none other than Luke Hemmings. Lukey helped me up and wiped away my tears, like any other love story. But then he told me to run off, never talk to him again. So, I went back to getting the crap kicked out of me every day. And surprisingly enough, Luke always happened to show up and show those bullies who was boss!" Michael smiled, high-fiving Luke, who rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway.

"So, naturally, I did the math, and realized that when ever Luke was around, those bullies weren't. So, I made a habit of following Luke around everywhere, my own personal body guard." Calum nodded and smiled. His story was shockingly similar, except Niall had been the one who decided that he and Calum would be friends. 

"Luke liked to deny me, tell me to go away, blah blah blah, but eventually, Luke fell in love with my charm." Michael wiggled his eye brows and made kissy faces at Luke. Luke just laughed and pushed Michael backwards. 

"So now, we're besties." Michael finished, smiling at Luke like a dork. 

"Wow. That is one interesting story." Calum finished, laughing. Luke smiled and grabbed his hand. 

"I'm one interesting guy." Michael said, kicking his feet back. 

"One gay guy." Luke mumbled. 

"HEY, you can't even use that on me you little queer." Michael said, pointing at Luke. Calum laughed again.

"So you're gay too then?" 

"Bi sexual." 

"He's gay. Extremely gay." Luke said, poking Calum's side. 

"Oh shut it, Mr. Fuck First, Ask Questions Later." Michael said, leaning against his head board. "I assume that's how he proposed to you, then?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow at Calum.

Calum blushed a little.

"Yeah.. actually that's exactly what happened." 

Ah, always the charmer, aren't we, Lukey?" 

Luke looked like he was about to punch his face in. 

"Michael, I swear to god-"

"MICHAEL!!!" Calum could hear someone scream from downstairs. The yell wasn't angry, more like needy.

"What!" Mikey yelled back.

"Where are you?" 

"Upstairs, you idiot!" 

Soon, Calum heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and moments later, a boy with curly, golden hair arrived at the doorway. He smiled at Michael, then Luke, and finally, at Calum.

"Hey." He said, a wild spark in his indistinguishable eyes. 

"Hey, Ash." Luke said, smiling. 

""sup, Lucas?" Ash smiled, walking over to the bed. 

"Not much, introducing Michael to Calum." 

Ashton nodded and looked at Calum.

"You must be him, then? I'm terribly sorry you've gotten involved with these two bone heads." Ashton said, a wide smile on his cheeks. Calum internally wondered how deep those dimples were. 

"Ha, yeah, they're alright." Calum chuckled, hands in his pockets. Ash smiled widely at him.

"I'm Ashton, those two dorks downstairs, those are mine." Calum opened his eyes in shock. Ashton couldn't have been older than Niall, and those two kids were....  _his?_

Ashton laughed at Calum's expression.

"No, they're not actually mine, they're my brother and sister, but my mum is always out, so I pretty much raise them." Ashton said, smiling. There was something missing, a piece of the puzzle that Calum needed. There was something the three boys weren't telling them.

"Oh, well, they're pretty cute kids, you've, uh, done a good job?" Calum said, slightly confused. Ashton just giggled again and ran his fingers through Michael's white hair.

"Mind if I steal him from you?" Ash asked Luke, smiling. Luke chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, get him away from me. Calum and I were about to leave anyway."

"We were?"

"Yeah we were, we're just here to meet Mikey and apparently Ashton real quick." Luke smiled, grabbing Calum's hand again. 

"Okay." Calum smiled. 

"We'll see you later guys." Luke said over his shoulder, pulling Calum out the door. 

"Bye Luke, nice to meet you Cal!" Mikey yelled from the bed. 

Calum smiled to himself as he and Luke exited the house, Luke yelling a good bye to Harry and Lauren. 

When they got outside, Luke pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before taking Calum's hand again.

"I like them." Calum blurted out.

Luke smiled around his cigarette. 

"I'm glad you do. They're my best friends." 

Calum inhaled the smoke coming from Luke. The smell should have been sickening, but Calum relished in it. It smelled so much like Luke and the first time they kissed, and he wondered if he kissed Luke if it would taste the same. It probably would.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Calum asked, and he could feel Luke tense up. "Like about Michael." Luke quickly released a breath of relief.

"Yeah, there is." He said, sucking on the cigarette.

Calum stayed quiet. Luke could tell him if he wanted to, he wasn't going to push it. The two continued to walk down the side walk, the same way they came. Calum fell into a pattern, his right foot stepping at the same time of Luke's, their hands swinging between them in a timely manner. The whole this had it's own rhythm,  and that's what he loved about the world, everything had a beat. Luke quickly made a turn they hadn't made on the way up, and Calum discovered that he was being pulled into a park. With a shock, Calum realized where he was. 

He was at Jagger Park, a few houses away from Niall. He tensed immediately. If Niall found them...

"Relax. He won't see us." Luke whispered in Calum's ear. Calum didn't know how Luke knew what he was thinking, or how he knew where Niall lived, or how he knew that Niall wouldn't see them. 

But, Calum listened and relaxed, allowing Luke to push him onto a swing, then sitting down on the one next to it. Calum slowly started swinging himself back and forth, enjoying the soft breeze and the presence of Luke.

"His parents died five years ago." 

Calum was a little shocked to hear Luke speak so suddenly. It had been so quiet and peaceful. 

"Michael's?" 

"Mhm. They died, and he moved here to live with his uncle. But, his uncle, he was bad. Verbally abused Michael, didn't feed him a lot. Y'know, just a crappy guardian."

Calum nodded, urging Luke to go on.

"So, the summer before he started high school, he started to cut himself. Like _a lot._  He became closed off and didn't make friends easily, so naturally, he became a target for bullies. When I saw him, I could see the cuts and he was so small, like dangerously slim, I just knew... I knew I had to help." 

Calum nodded again, listening intently.

"Now Michael, he... he had this one special friend other than me. It was Ashton, the blonde boy we just met. He was a grade ahead of ours, but oh my god Calum, he _adored_ Michael. He was one of the only people Mikey talked to, he told Ashton all of his secrets, including the abuse and self harm. Ashton just listened and understood, showing Michael his own scars. He and Michael grew very, very close, and Michael discovered he was gay during year 10. When his uncle found out, well, he snapped. He beat Michael for hours, then just fucking disowned him. He left Michael on the streets, with no family and no happiness. So, Michael ran to Ashton. Now Michael and Ashton live together with Ashton's mum and the two kids. It's so strange and fucked up, but Michael is just so happy there. He went so long without talking, he wouldn't talk to even me, but now... well, you've seen him now, he's so happy and secure, and I don't know, it just makes me feel happy, like anything is possible." 

Calum looked up as he heard Luke's voice shake. Luke was looking down, his eyes glassy. He looked like he was about to cry. Calum didn't really understand. He knew that he and Michael were close, but Calum didn't think they were _that_ close. Why would Luke be so upset? It's a sad story, but it at least has a happy ending , right? Or maybe Calum was just being too insensitive. He hadn't really gone through or see anyone he knew go through horrible things like that, so maybe he was just too naive to understand. 

But, something was telling him that there was something else.

"Luke." Calum said gently. Luke lifted his head. "Why would you tell me all of this? I just met you, we're not even dating. Why would you share all of these secrets about your best friend with me?" 

Luke looked at him, unsure. 

"I just felt like you should know."

"Know what? Know about them? I like them, Luke, I really, really do, but this story... why should it matter?" 

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because it's a lot like my own."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> **MILD SEXUAL CONTENT**  
> Aloha!!!  
> So, I really like this chapter. Luke is going to expose his past to Calum, so just be ready for triggers, just in case :))  
> It has been requested for more Cake, so this chapter is completely Cake-filled :)))  
> Thank you guys for ready, enjoy Chapter 15!!  
> XX- Alex  
> P.S. comments are appreciated!

_"What?"_  

Calum was completely dumbfounded. What in the _hell_ was Luke talking about? How could his story be  _anything_ like Michael's? 

"My life, it's a little like Michael's." 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Calum said, standing up from his swing. He stood in front of Luke, hands clenched into fists by his sides. Why he was so angry, he didn't know. Luke had to be lying. If he had gone though even a  _fraction_ of Michael's life style, then he wouldn't act the way he did. He wouldn't bully other kids, kids like Calum. He wouldn't be so rough while they had sex, he wouldn't act like other people's life didn't matter at all. It just wasn't possible. Luke is a liar. 

"I-I it's hard to explain..." Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I've got all night!"

Luke looked up, shocked at Calum's anger. Calum didn't seem like the angry type.

"It's kinda a lot, and I don't know why you're pissed, but you probably wont believe me." Luke said quietly. "But please, just hear me out." 

Calum clenched his fists tighter. He refused to let Luke's pity play work. 

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. 

Luke took a deep breath. He had argued with himself for hours over whether or not to tell Calum. He knew it might be too soon, but he felt an extraordinary attraction to Calum, and he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he constantly wanted to be with Calum, every minute of every day. He wanted to be with him forever and this was something necessary to keeping him close.

"Okay, well, you know that I'm the youngest of three boys." Calum nodded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, those two are my dad Andy's sons. Me, well, my mum doesn't know. Andy died in a car crash while my mum was two months pregnant with me. But my mum, she was going kind of crazy. Four months before my dad died, she starting seeing a guy named Rick. So, she doesn't know for sure who my real father is. Andy died before we could check, because Rick refused to. My brothers, they didn't know about Rick right away. They just always assumed I was their full brother, and they didn't have any hesitation until I turned eight and my mum married Rick. Then Ben, who was fourteen at the time, starting putting two and two together, and he and Jack figured out that there was a possibility that I wasn't really their brother. They started acting... different towards me." 

Luke felt his eyes start to water, thinking about his brothers. They were his best friends for so long. He was painfully shy as a kid, and his brothers always had his back. But once Rick came into their lives, they started forgetting Luke. Excluding him from their lives. It had really taken a toll on him, without his brothers, he felt so completely alone. As a kid, Luke didn't understand what he had done wrong, but he figured it out as he grew up. No one wants to be seen with an outcast, not even the outcast's brothers. 

"My mum, she really loved me for awhile, ya know? She treated me like a prince for a long time. I was her favorite, being the baby. But, as Rick came into our lives, she changed." 

Luke didn't really know why his mum had changed so drastically. He suspected Rick hit her too. 

"She just, she wasn't ever happy anymore. She stopped cooking and stopped paying attention to my brothers. And she just fucking  _hated_ me. And, I never understood why. It was like one day, a switch flipped and she hated me. She handled me roughly, and never fed me. Jack, he was only 13, but he had Ben, and I had no one. No friends, nothing, no one."

Calum's hands unclenched. He heavily suspected that Luke was telling the truth, and Calum knew exactly how it felt to be alone. Not as much as Luke, because he always had his sister, but if Luke was really that alone, he could relate. 

"At that point, I was still a kid. I didn't really talk to anyone, I was a really shy kid, and I didn't make a lot of friends. I made one friend when I turned nine, right here on this swing set." 

"Who?" Calum asked, uncrossing his arms.

"I'll explain that later." Luke said, and Calum didn't push. "Anyway, a few months after I made friends with this kid, my mum got really sick. She got some sort of cancer and she couldn't hardly get out of bed. Because of this, Rick became out primary caregiver. Before, he was hardly ever around. He was never in the house, all he did was drink. But, when she got sick, Rick was always around. He seemed okay for a while, fed me more than my mum, drove me to school, y'know, seemed like a cool guy." 

Luke sniffled and willed his tears away. This was stupid, he shouldn't be crying over a past that he can't change.

"But like everything else, that changed too. He would come home late, completely wasted. For weeks, he would pin me in my room and lock my door. He would scream at me for hours, scream about how I was a mistake and how I ruined him and my mum's lives. He said that if I was never created, my entire family would be happy. And as a kid, this just tore me apart. It took a toll on my mental stability, and I was convinced I was going crazy."

Luke took a second to take a breath. 

"The only thing that really kept me sane was the friend that I had made, but even then, as a ten year-old kid, I started to shut him out. I shut everyone out." 

Calum sat back down on his swing. 

"Anyway, on my tenth birthday, my mum went to the hospital. And... she never came back. She died. On my fucking birthday. I always felt like that was my fault. A cruel joke. I mean seriously, she could have died any day, but no, it had to be my birthday." Luke laughed at the cruel irony. He remembered crying for hours the night she died. 

"Two days after she died, Rick started to go even crazier than before. Basically, he started beating the shit out of me. He hit my brothers too, but not as often. He blamed me for my mother's death, blamed me for every bad thing that had ever happened in the world. He would beat me for hours, I would have to stay home for days because of the bruises on my face. It was... it was just awful." Luke wrapped his arms around his stomach, rocking forward a little. 

"I had just turned 12, the year I met Michael. I was working all summer and I would come home, get the shit kicked out of my, and go to bed, everyday same thing. One night,I came home and Ben and Rick were arguing. Ben was 18 at this point, and Rick had stopped hitting him and Jack. Ben was fighting with him about me. Ben just wanted him to stop. Rick argued back that I belonged to him, that  he could do anything he wanted to me, as his property. The fight got more heated, and eventually Rick slapped Ben. That's when Ben lost it. He ran upstairs, packed his bags, grabbed his keys, and dragged him and Jack out of the house. He left. He didn't even say goodbye. I mean, I know that he and Jack hated me, but I was still part of their family, right?" 

Luke looked at Calum, eyes filled with tears. The pain of Ben and Jack leaving him still hurt him, even four years later. 

Calum nodded, and grabbed Luke's hand. The two swung in silence hand in hand for a second, before Luke took a breath and continued. 

"The night Ben left, was the night it happened." 

"What? What happened, Luke?" Calum urged. 

"He, he came upstairs into my room, totally hammered. He was so angry. I remember I was listening to music and crying, I didn't understand what I had done to make Ben leave me. Ben was always kinda there to make sure Rick didn't kill me. He still let Rick hit me, but not so much that I couldn't handle. He was the only scrap of protection that I had. But, with him gone, there was nothing to stop Rick. Nothing to stop him from throwing my phone to the side, and pinning me down..." Luke choked, he could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Pinning me down, and taking off my boxers, and just... doing whatever he wanted to me." 

Luke could hear Calum suck in breath. He refused to look at the dark-haired boy.

"I just... I remember begging, pleading him to stop. I promised him, I would do anything to make it stop. God, it hurt so bad. He didn't listen to me, just told me to shut up. When he finished, he just... left me there, sobbing on my bed. I never understood. He told me that I belonged to him, and that I would always belong to him. And, I just cried for hours. I think I cried all my tears that night, because I don't really cry anymore." Luke said, staring at his hands. 

Calum got off his swing and knelt in front of Luke. 

"Luke." He said, rubbing his knuckles over Luke's cheek bone. 

"No, it's okay. I guess, at that point, I just got kind of used to it. The hitting became a normal thing. I grew a little bigger, and I met Michael. Meeting Michael kind of set something off inside me. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let Rick stop me from living. Living my life  _my_ way. No one was going to hurt me again, I wouldn't let them. So, I shut everything and everyone out with the exception of Michael. I started sleeping with people when I turned 14. I slept with anyone that I could. It made me feel like I was in control, like I had control of something in my life. I let Rick use me, I stopped begging him to stop. I just let him do everything he wanted to me. I stopped coming home as much. Started smoking. I went to church because, it felt like a safe place to go. A good place to clear my mind. I never knew that going there would lead to the best thing I've ever had." Luke said, smiling through his tears.

Calum smiled too and grabbed one of Luke's hands. 

"Those bruises you saw... those are from him." 

"So, he still does this?" Calum asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah." 

"Does he... still do the other thing? "Calum asked shyly. Luke nodded. Calum squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Luke's hand.

"God, Luke, I-I'm so fucking sorry for being angry, Jesus, I'm so sorry." 

"It's alright, you had the right to be mad." 

"No, no I didn't" Calum said, hugging Luke through the swing. Luke couldn't help it. He felt the soft material of Calum's shirt and the warmth of his body, and he just started sobbing. He gripped Calum's shirt and cried into his chest. He cried so hard that his body started to shake. Calum just held him tighter, running his fingers through Luke's hair. 

"Shh, baby, it's okay." He whispered, kissing the top of Luke's head. Luke slowly started to calm down at the soft sound of Calum's voice. He wiped his tears and cuddled into Calum some more. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He meant it. He was sorry for making Calum have to deal with him.He was disgusting. Why in the hell would Calum want him? 

"No, no. You shouldn't be sorry, ever. I should be sorry for you." Calum said, resting his cheek on Luke's head. 

"But, Luke?" Luke looked up into Calum's wide brown eyes. 

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I don't know, I just, I feel like you should know. I really like you, and I don't know..." 

Calum nodded and hugged Luke again.

"Okay, it's okay." Calum said quietly. 

Luke laughed a little and sat up. 

"God, I'm a mess." He said, and Calum smiled.

"I like it." Luke rolled his eyes. 

"'Course you do, you like everything about me." Luke said, cockiness was his self-defense. It was Calum's turn to roll him eyes. Luke stood up and pulled him into his chest. 

"Thank you for listening, and being okay with me." Calum laughed into Luke's shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay with you, you fucking loser." Luke chuckled and let him go. Calum smiled and took Luke's hand. 

"C'mon, lets go home." He said, grinning. 

"Home?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, home. Unless you'd like to go back to Rick." Calum said, challenging tone. Luke shook his head.

"Yeah, no, I'd rather not." 

"That's what I thought." Calum said sassily, and lead Luke back onto the side walk. 

 

-

 

"Calum, are you crazy?" Luke whisper-yelled at him. 

Calum grinned like an idiot. 

"Maybe a little." Calum said, beginning to climb. 

Luke let out an exasperated chuckle.

"Good Lord, take away the boy's virginity, and he goes full-blown rebel." 

Calum ignored Luke and opened his window once he was all the way up.

"Let's go, loser." Calum said, sliding into his room. 

Luke smiled but climbed up the wall, into Calum's window. He smiled at Calum's room. It was a big room, kinda like Luke's. A built-in bathroom and walk-in closet. The walls were covered in band posters and pictures of him and his family. A desk was tucked into the corner next to his unmade bed. God, his bed. It looked extremely comfortable. Luke wanted to lay in it forever, preferably with it's owner. 

Calum smiled at Luke's face, and walked into the bathroom. Luke sat down on the bed, running his hand over the sheets mindlessly. He grabbed one of the notebooks from Calum's desk while Calum did his business. He opened the dog-eared book to find... poetry? It seemed a lot like poetry anyway. Whatever it was was written in messy handwriting in sets of 4-line stanzas. The words were beautiful. Calum was a gifted writer. Luke widened his eyes in surprise when he realized what they were. They were song lyrics. Calum could write songs. 

"Luke?" A voice asked. Luke snapped his head up, surprised. Calum stood there, staring at Luke. His cheeks reddened when he realized what Luke was looking at. He walked forward to grab it, but Luke pulled it out of his reach.

"Luke, give it back." He said, face burning. 

"Why? Are these song lyrics?" Calum bit his lip and nodded. 

"They're really embarrassing, please don't look." He said, frantic. Luke just shook his head and held the book with two hands. 

"Calum, these are amazing. I don't know what you're talking about, you are gifted." Calum blushed again and slipped the book from Luke's hands. He hugged it to his chest and looked at Luke with watery eyes. 

"I... I write when I'm overcome with emotions. There's several songs in here about you. It's quite embarrassing." Calum said, blushing like crazy. Luke smiled and pulled Calum close. He kissed him softly on the lips and rested his forehead against his. 

"I'm honored." Calum let a small smile settle on his face at Luke's words. He pulled back and carefully put the notebook back on his desk. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. Luke sat back, hands resting on the bed, watching Calum. 

Calum kept his back to Luke as he slipped off his t-shirt. He threw it into a basket, probably filled with other dirty clothes. Luke's mouth basically watered at the sight of Calum's bare back. He liked the way Calum's muscle moved under that tan skin. Luke really needed to fuck him face-down. 

Calum could feel Luke's blue eyes burn into his back, and he knew he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't. This was Luke, Luke who had just shared his darkest secrets with Calum. Calum could trust him. He was past his self-conscience need to be covered in front of him. 

He unbuttoned his dark jeans and slowly slid them down his legs. He was still a little annoyed at the fact that he was almost 17 and he barely had a speck of leg hair. He scrunched his eyebrows as he threw the jeans into his basket. 

Suddenly, Calum felt warm arms around his waist. He leaned back and felt Luke pressing his chest into him. Luke hummed in satisfaction and kissed the spot beneath Calum's ear. 

"You're so pretty." He whispered, and Calum blushed.

"Do you mean handsome, Luke?" Calum could feel Luke smile against his neck.

"No, princess, I mean pretty. Beautiful, in fact." Calum shuddered. That fucking word. It was driving him insane. 

"Yeah?" he said, breathless. Luke hummed out an 'mhm' and squeezed Calum's hips. Calum moaned a little at Luke's hands. 

Luke idly slipped his finger underneath the waistband on Calum's boxers. He ran his finger along it, not going and further.

"You know what'd make you even prettier?" Luke whispered, one hand wrapped around Calum's tummy, keeping him close.

"Hmm?" Calum hummed out.

"You'd be so pretty in panties, princess." Luke said, pulling his finger out and snapping the elastic to Calum's hips. Calum gasped loudly due to a mixture of Luke's suggestion and the snap against his skin. 

"P-Panties?" He asked shy.

"Yes, baby." Luke said, one hand on Calum's hip, the other on his tummy. His lips ghosted over his sweet spot beneath his jaw. "You'd look so pretty for me." 

Calum groaned at the thought. The thought of his hard, dripping cock pressing against the soft material of panties. Standing in front of Luke in nothing but lacy underwear. His cock twitched like crazy in his boxers.

Instead of answering him, Calum let his head roll back onto Luke's shoulder. Luke responded by pressing open-mouthed kisses on his throat. One of his hands started to rub Calum's stomach up and down. 

"Would you do that for me, princess?" Luke whispered in Calum's ear. 

"Ohh, god yes." Calum groaned back, arching his back. He felt Luke smirk against his neck as he ran his tongue over his throat. Luke dragged his lips along Calum's neck, and Calum loved it. Luke's lips were slightly chapped, but still soft. Luke breathed out warm breath onto Calum as he let his teeth ever-so-slightly scrape against the skin. Calum shuddered as the hard edges teased him. 

"You want this, baby?" Luke whispered, licking Calum's sweet spot. "Want me to bite, huh? Show everyone who you belong to?" 

Calum groaned loudly, pressing his hips back. He could feel how hard Luke was. Calum wanted it, he wanted it so bad. He found himself nodding. He felt Luke smirk again.

"God, you are so filthy, Calum." Luke whispered. He licked his tongue up Calum's throat before sinking his teeth into the side. 

Calum's moan was louder than he meant it to be. Sure, Luke had given him hickeys before, but this was different. Something about being bitten on the neck, where everyone could see it, was extra special. It made Calum feel like he completely belonged to Luke. 

After Luke sunk his teeth into Calum's warm flesh, he sucked lightly, bringing color to the fresh bruise. When he was finished, he ran his tongue over the mark, giving the whining boy in front of him some comfort. He pulled his mouth off and looked at the mark. It was beautiful, nice and big and dark. Calum would have a hard time covering it. He gently ran his fingers over the mark and Calum shuddered.

"There." Luke said softly. "Now everyone knows." 

Calum groaned loudly and his knees buckled. He would've slipped to the floor if not for Luke's firm hand on his hip. He quickly stabled himself and turned around in Luke's arms. 

He looked up at Luke with wide eyes and shyly kissed him. Gently, hesitantly pressed his lips to Luke's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Something about Calum's hugs reminded Luke of a small child. 

Calum broke his hug and put his hands of Luke's chest. He gently started pushing Luke back wards, until Luke let go of him. Calum pushed him all the way back, a sexy look on his face. Luke watched dumbfounded as Calum pushed him onto the bed. 

Calum wasted no time in crawling on top of Luke and kissing him hard. He sucked on Luke's tongue, his hands pulling on his blonde locks. He let go of Luke's lips and kissed his jaw. He kissed down his neck until he got to Luke's shirt. At that point, he slipped down to Luke's waist. 

He smiled up at Luke wickedly as he looked at Luke's thick belt. Luke just watched, shocked by Calum's aggressive behavior. Calum bent down and started to work Luke's belt off. When he finally pulled it off, he unzipped Luke's jeans and pulled them off as well. Now, he was staring at Luke's grey boxers. 

He bent down and gripped the waist of Luke's boxers with his teeth. He started up at Luke as he removed the blonde's underwear with his mouth. He dragged them down until Luke's erection popped up, then Luke took control and kicked the boxers all the way off. 

Calum looked up at Luke with wide eyes as he grabbed Luke's hard-on.

"Sir, can I suck your cock, please?" He asked, still pumping Luke in his hand.

"Fuck, yes princess, suck my cock." Luke reached down and grabbed Calum's hair as he wrapped his lips around Luke. 

Calum suckled at the head, using his tongue to flick over the slit. He pressed himself all the way down, till his nose touched Luke's tummy. Luke was impressed. Calum didn't even choke before swallowing him down. 

The blonde remained speechless as Calum worked his magic. He took Luke all the way up and all the way down without a second thought. He was becoming a pro. He dragged his tongue up Luke's shaft, never breaking eye-contact. Luke moaned and gripped Calum's hair. He started fucking his hips into Calum, while Calum hummed around his cock. 

Luke was getting close, he could feel it, and Calum wasn't letting up. He was just about to lose it when Calum grabbed Luke's hips and pulled off.

"Cal-, what the hell?!" Luke said, clearly pissed off. 

"S-sorry Sir, I was just wondering..." Calum trailed off. 

"What?" Luke snapped, gripping Calum's dark hair.

Calum mumbled something that Luke didn't understand. 

"What? Speak clearly, Calum." Luke said, and Calum looked up while biting his lip.

"I was just wondering if you'd.... if you'd cum on my face..." Calum said, heat filling his cheeks. Luke looked down at him, wonderstruck. That would he the hottest fucking thing he could think of.

"Fuck yes, I will princess." Calum smiled and put his mouth back on Luke. Luke resumed fucking his face until he was on the edge. As he felt his climax coming closer, he pulled out. Calum leaned back, mouth wide open. Luke moaned as he stroked himself until he came. He painted Calum's face with white stripes. Some landed on his cheek, but most of it landed on his lips. 

Calum smiled and licked his lips happily. Luke moaned at the sight, still gripping his throbbing member. When he finally came down from his high, He pulled Calum close and licked the remaining cum off of his cheek. Calum giggled. 

"Thank you, Sir." He said quietly, with a smile. Luke kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome baby, you were such a good boy." Calum smiled again. 

He climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom again, to brush his teeth and wash his hands. He came back and found a clean pair of boxers. As he pulled his dirty boxers down, his erection slapped his tummy. Luke lurched forwar.

"Calum... you-" Calum cut him off. 

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. Luke stood up. 

"No, I promised." 

Calum kissed him softly. 

"Really, I don't want it, it's okay." He said, pushing Luke's chest slightly. Luke nodded and grabbed his boxers and jeans. 

"Here, you can wear some of my boxers." Calum said, handing Luke a clean pair with toucans. Luke smiled at the choice, but kissed Calum's cheek and slid them on. 

"Thanks babe." Then, he proceeded to slip his jeans on.

"Yeah... hey, what are you doing?" Calum asked, looking at Luke.

"Putting my jeans on? I'm not walking home in just boxers." 

"Oh..." Calum looked disappointed.

"What?" Luke asked gently.

"Nothing, I just... I thought you might stay..." Calum whispered, blushing again. Luke smiled at him and pulled his jeans off. 

"Oh, of course. I'm not going anywhere." He said, untying his shoes. He threw his shoes off and peeled his socks off as Calum pulled on a clean pair of boxers. 

Calum walked over to his bed, turning off the light. He cuddled down into his sheets, watching Luke. Luke kept his shirt on and walked over to the bed. He looked fondly at Calum as he yawned and blinked at him with sleepy eyes. 

He smiled before crawling into the bed with Calum. As soon as the sheets covered him, he pulled Calum close, cuddling him to his chest. 

He was just starting to drift off as he felt a cold hand on his waist. 

He looked at Calum with wide eyes as he gripped the hem of his shirt. Calum looked up at Luke, as if he was asking permission. Luke looked back with uncertainty. 

"Luke, it's okay." Calum whispered. He kissed Luke's lip ans he slowly pulled Luke's shirt up. He pulled it all the way up and Luke lifted his arms for Calum to slip it off. It ruffled his hair a bit, and Calum smiled, throwing the material to the floor. 

Calum slowly pushed back the blankets, exposing Luke'c chest. Luke wasn't ready.

"Calum, no." He said, gripping the blanket. Calum just grabbed his hand and shushed him.

"Its alright Luke, its okay." He said, kissing Luke's knuckles. Luke stared into Calum's eyes. Was he ready for this?

He slowly released the blanket and allowed Calum to look at his chest. Calum sighed gently, resting his head on Luke's shoulder. 

He sat up and gently kissed Luke's chest, pressing his lips to the darkest bruises. Luke sighed in comfort, it felt like wherever Calum's lips touched, healed right away. Calum smiled against Luke's pale skin, and laid back down. 

He rested his head on Luke's chest and ran his fingers over his bruises softly. 

He let himself be rocked asleep by the rise and fall of Luke's chest and the steady beating of his heart.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Luke woke up before the sun did. 

There were pale streaks of light painting Calum's room, suggesting that the sun hadn't risen yet. It must be pretty early, because the sun seems to always be up in Australia. He yawned widely and turned to look at Calum's clock. 

_5:46 a.m. Fuck._

Luke didn't necessarily have a curfew, but he knew Rick wouldn't appreciate him being out all night. So, Luke turned the other way to face the boy sleeping on his arm. 

And, holy fuck.

Calum looked absolutely  _adorable_ while sleeping, and Luke swore his heart melted. The smaller boy had his head tucked into Luke's shoulder, one arm lazily thrown over Luke's chest, the other pinned underneath himself. His lips were slightly parted, and the most adorable sounds came out when he took a breath. His head was a disheveled mess and his chest rose up and down steadily. Luke didn't have the heart to wake him. 

He quietly untangled Calum's limbs from his own and got off the bed. He stood off to the side as Calum whined in his sleep and snuggled into the spot where Luke had been laying. He subconsciously curled himself into a ball on his side, like if he couldn't hold on to Luke, he would hold onto himself.

Luke verbally 'awed' at the sight of little Calum curled up under the blankets in the spot where he had been. He wanted to stay forever, to hug Calum all day and wrap himself in the chocolate hair and warm skin, but the first light of day was beginning to break, and Luke knew he had to go.

He placed a quick kiss on sleeping Calum's forehead and walked back over to the window. As he slid the glass open, the cool morning air pressed to his arms, and Luke felt goosebumps start to appear. He remembered he had worn a jacket last night, his favorite denim one. He thought for a second about grabbing it, but seriously, this is Australia, why would he wear a jacket anyway? ( And if he wanted to see Calum wearing it ((and nothing else underneath it)), then no one had to know.

He looked back at his favorite boy one more time before quietly slipping out of the window.

 

-

 

Calum woke up hours later to the bright sun in his eyes and an empty bed. 

He squinted at the bright light and wondered why his curtains were open. Then, he stuck his hand out, expecting to find a warm body, but nothing was there but a small indent, proof that someone  _had_ been there. He was a little upset to wake up without Luke, but he knew he was living in a fool's paradise, expecting Luke would stay. Even though the blonde had proved his serious feelings for Calum, he knew Luke was still on his own schedule, playing by his own rules, and waiting for religious boys to wake up probably didn't make it on that list. 

He sighed and rolled over to look at his clock. 

_10:16 a.m. Fuck._

All well, it was a Saturday. No football today, so really, no reason to get out of bed. 

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and glanced at it, expecting to see his regular blank wallpaper, or maybe a text from Niall. 

But, he was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite contact on the screen.

From: **Sir**

To: **My Religious Boy**

 _Morning babe, sorry I left so early :) Anyway, was wondering if I could swing by tonight after dark?_  

Calum smiled stupidly at his phone before coming to his senses and typing a reply. 

From: **My Religious Boy**

To: **Sir**

_Yes, please :) My window is always unlocked for you._

Calum could picture Luke reading the message. Was he okay? He had undoubtedly gone home. Had he? Fuck if Calum knew.

From: **Sir**

To: **My Religious Boy**

 _It had better be ;) see ya tonight_  

Calum rolled his eyes at him, but still felt his stomach fill with butterflies. He texted a quick 'see you tonight' and flopped back down on his bed. He laid back, stroking the sheets where Luke had been. Calum could almost feel the warmth that he left behind.

He was just starting to think about what he would do that day, what plans with Niall he might have made, when he saw it. The jacket, that is. 

Calum would recognize the dark denim material anywhere. Though it looked strange without broad shoulders topped with blonde hair filling it out, it was most definitely Luke's jacket. He stood up and walked over to where Luke had thrown it over the back of his desk chair. He gingerly took it in his hands, feeling the rough, yet soft material. Touching the material made Calum remember something from last night. 

A flashback of Luke snapping the waistband on his boxers against him flashed through Calum's mind, and he knew  _exactly_ what he would be doing that day. 

 

_

 

Calum took a deep breath, staring at the soft material in his hands. 

He was sitting on his bed, holding the purple and black thong he had bought today. He felt  _extremely_ embarrassed about wanting it, so he called the only person he knew would help him. Harry. 

Harry had been more than willing to help, ecstatic, even. He drove over to Calum's house and picked him up and walked Calum into the mall confidently. He told Calum that the key was confidence. 

"Complete and utter  _straightness."_ Harry said, holding Calum by the shoulders outside Victoria's Secret. "Just go in there and act like a complete heterosexual, picking out steamy underwear for your girl. Okay?" 

Calum bit his lip and nodded. How Harry knew how to do this, he didn't want to know, but he decided he was better than nothing. Calum took a breath and started his walk into the store, but Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh, and Cal," He whispered in his ear. "Get something pretty, you deserve it." 

Calum blushed, and Harry tapped his butt as he walked away. Calum didn't say anything, the touches were simply platonic, and even more simply, they were just  _Harry._

 

So, after his awkward encounter of buying (himself) a few pairs of underwear, he sat on his bed, facing the challenge of putting them on. It's not that he didn't like them, that _definitely_ wasn't the problem. The problem was, Calum felt totally okay with them in his hands. 

And I know you're probably thinking to yourself, 'Then what's the problem'? But for Calum, a boy who had been raised to think that looking at other boys' dicks or wearing panties was a sin punishable by eternity in hell, it was a little hard to choke down how natural he felt. He felt guilty for not being guilty, and that was the simplest was to put it. 

He swallowed the guilt down and stood up. It was time to be a man. I mean, as manly as you can get putting on women's underwear. He walked into his bathroom and stripped himself of his grey sweat pants, his boxers quick to follow. 

He thought about what he was doing quickly, because once he put these on, there would be no going back. 

Before he could over-think it, he slipped the dark purple silk up his trembling thighs. He slipped his shirt off too and gripped the edge of the counter. He was going to turn around and look in the mirror on three.

 _One_. Calum was still shaking.

 _Two_. Calum gripped his legs to keep them from trembling.

 _Three_. Calum took a deep breath, and turned around. 

What he say took his breath away. He looked... good. It was so weird, because Calum genuinely thought that he looked attractive. For some reason, this silky garment fit his hips perfectly, hugging his perky ass.

Calum spun around, getting a full look of himself. He looked and felt...amazing. He felt fucking amazing. He didn't know what it was, but this...this was new and different, and Calum loved it.

He just hoped Luke would too.  

 

-

 

Before Calum knew it, the sun was setting. 

He had made it though dinner without an interrogation. ( A little of Mali's make-up covered up the hickey. ) ( Mali never stopped giggling while helping her dumb brother apply the foundation. )

He pulled blue skinny jeans up his legs and over his panties, sighing in comfort when he felt like his ass finally looked right in the jeans. He threw on a plain grey t-shirt and a red and black flannel over the top of it. And at the last second, Calum put on Luke's jacket as well. He couldn't help it, it smelled so much like him, and it was soft and warm, he just couldn't resist. 

It was 10:27 p.m. when Calum heard a thump outside his window. He quickly pulled his fingers out of him mouth, from where he had been chewing on his nails. He stood up and looked expectantly at the window. 

He wasn't disappointed. Soon, Luke's face appeared outside and Calum rushed over slid the pane on glass up, allowing Luke to climb through and land ungracefully on the floor with a thud. 

"Luke!" Calum said, grabbing his arm. "My parents will hear you, idiot." 

Luke just smiled and stood up, brushing off his t-shirt. 

"Sorry, Princess." He said, planting a kiss on the top of Calum's head. Calum tried to scowl through it, to be annoyed with Luke, but Luke smiled his stupid sparkly smile, and Calum was gone. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Luke. He pushed his face into the crook of Luke's neck, inhaling the scent of cigarette smoke. Luke smiled and squeezed Calum closer to him. 

The two stood in silence for a little while, wrapped up in each other's arms. Calum vaguely heard his phone vibrating from his desk, but he ignored it. 

Luke broke away from the dark haired boy and looked down at him. He ran his hands up Calum's arms, looking at him fondly. 

"I think I like you in my jacket." He said, gripping the soft fabric. Calum smiled and nodded. 

Before he could say anything, Luke was scooping him up in his arms. The blonde tossed Calum onto his made bed and laid on top of him. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck while Calum squirmed underneath him. 

"Missed you all day." Luke mumbled against Calum's jaw. "Couldn't wait to see you so I could kiss you." 

Calum moaned at Luke's dirty talk and tilted his head to allow Luke more access. Luke pressed his hips on Calum while he sucked little red marks into Calum's throat. They weren't as dark as the one on his neck, and Calum really couldn't find it in himself to care. Luke kissed all along his jaw and cheek bone.  His lips were getting closer and closer, and...yes.

He pressed his chapped lips onto Calum's firmly, prying his mouth open right away. Calum tasted Luke's tongue, licking up cigarette and mint toothpaste. Once again, his favorite combination. Luke's hands held Calum's face, preventing him from moving, while Calum's hands gripped Luke's back, probably leaving marks. 

Luke didn't seem to mind though, as he pressed himself to Calum harder. He loved kissing Calum. The boy had such soft lips and his mouth always tasted sweet, Luke could spend forever kissing him. Calum sucked on the tongue in his mouth, causing the blonde to groan and rock his hips against Calum's.

He pulled his mouth away and rocked forward again, watching Calum's face twist in pleasure.

"Feel good, Calum?" He asked cockily, rocking again. Calum threw his head back, and Luke admired the line of bruises already forming. 

"Yes, Sir." He groaned out, bucking his hips up to meet Luke's. Luke stopped grinding long enough to pull the jacket off the dark-haired boy's shoulders. 

"As sexy as you look in this, I'm gonna have to take it off." Luke said, setting his jacket gently on the floor. Calum giggled and sat up to take his flannel off as well. He threw that across the room and laid back down, waiting for Luke to continue. 

Luke kissed him quickly again and sucked on his sweet spot as he pulled the grey shirt off Calum's small torso. He pulled back and raked his fingers down Calum's chest. He stopped to tweak the boy's nipples, and Calum responded by moaning and arching his back off the bed. 

"Fuck, Luke." He moaned out as Luke pressed his fingers into the soft muscle all over Calum. Luke bent down and kissed Calum's collar bones, sucking on them when Calum grabbed his hair. He left dark, purple marks all over the bones before trailing down and taking one of Calum's nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the hardening bud and sucked hard. Calum moaned louder than before and gripped Luke's hair tighter. Luke grinned around his chest. 

"Like that, Princess?" Luke said cockily, pulling the other nipple on his chest. Calum nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, Lukey, please..." Calum moaned. Luke snickered and sat up. He sat with perfect posture on Calum's lap and took a breath before grabbing the hem of his own t-shirt and lifting it over his head. 

Calum smiled as he watched Luke's broad chest come into view. His pale chest was still spotted with bruises, but Calum was happy to see that the darkest ones were starting to fade. I guess Luke hadn't gone home last night.

He hesitantly stretched his hand out until the tips of his fingers brushed Luke's ribs, where the skin that was previously black had faded to a very dark brown. He smiled as Luke shivered under his chest. Calum ran his hands up Luke's torso for the first time sexually. His fingers caught in the spaces between Luke's ribs, and Calum realized for the first time how skinny Luke was. Under all that broad-shoulderedness, Luke was a twig. He pressed his fingers into Luke's tummy, testing the thin muscle under the pale skin. Luke sucked in a breath and Calum realized he was trying hard not to freak out. 

"Hey, Luke, baby," Calum said, still running his hands up and down the blonde's torso. "It's alright, you are unbelievably handsome, it's okay." 

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. Calum liked this side of Luke. Sure, he  _loved_ Luke's dominant side, but he also liked this soft, self-conscience Luke too. He felt honored that Luke would show him that side of himself, because Luke was an asshole, one who shut everyone out of his life. Everyone except Calum. 

"Yeah, alright." Luke mumbled, then threw on an uneasy smirk. "Yeah." He said again, more confident. 

Calum smiled, and heard his phone vibrate again. He ignored it. 

Luke got off Calum and sat at the to of the bed, back against the headboard.

"C'mere." He commanded, and Calum obeyed. He climbed onto Luke lap and accepted the kiss Luke pressed to his lips. Before he could react, Luke's hands were unbuckling his belt. He slid the leather out of the belt loops and then got to work unbuttoning the tight jeans. 

Calum took a deep breath, trying to steady his heart rate. Luke was going to see. 

Luke finished unbuttoning the jeans and then unzipped them. He broke away from Calum's lips and looked down. His eyebrow raised as he saw the lacy purple material peek out from the blue jeans Calum was wearing. Calum felt his cheeks start to burn as Luke stared at his lap.

"Calum..." Luke whispered. Calum hid his face in his hands and felt the tears start to build in his eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry, Luke." He mumbled.

"Calum, baby, you look so fucking amazing." Luke said with a huge smile. Calum stared at him. 

"Really?" Calum asked. Luke smiled and nodded.

"So pretty, Princess." He kissed Calum's neck and slid his hand into his jeans, palming him through his panties. "So pretty for me." 

Calum smiled and tilted his head, allowing Luke more access. 

"You really like them, Sir?" Calum said, breathless. 

"Fucking love them, Princess." Luke said, wrapping his free arm around Calum's waist and palming him harder. Calum arched his back and moaned.

"Oh, Luke I-" 

"CALUM WHAT THE HELL!" Someone screamed, cutting Calum off. 

Calum whipped his head around to look at the door, where the voice came from. Luke yanked his hand out of Calum's jeans and looked too. 

There, standing in the doorway was Niall, holding a bag of Taco Bell. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He screamed, dropping the bag and walking into the room. 

"N-Niall... what are y-you doing here?" Calum said, completely shocked. 

"I called you Calum, like five times. You didn't fucking answer. Now I know why at least." Niall said angrily. 

"Ni...I-"

"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Calum." Niall said, pointing at Luke furiously. 

"I-I didn't-" 

"And YOU." Niall said, stomping into the room and glaring at Luke. "What in the FUCK are you doing here?" 

Calum scrunched his eyebrows and watched Luke and Niall glare at each other. 

"You don't control me, Niall. You don't control him either." Luke said, still holding Calum. Niall raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I control him. He's old enough to make his own decisions. But, apparently he's not very good at it." Niall said.

As Luke and Niall glared, Calum subtly reached down and buttoned his pants. He didn't need anyone else seeing his secret.  _Especially_ not Niall.

"Why are you here?" Niall said angrily, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Because I can be." Luke spit back.

"You're fucking unbelievable. You can't treat everyone like their life has no meaning. You know that, right?"

Luke glared at him.

"He's not you, Niall. I don't treat him like that."

"WHOA WHOA, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Calum screamed. He looked at Niall. He looked at Luke. Both looked extremely guilty. "What aren't you telling me?"

Niall looked at the floor. Luke sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Calum glared at him and stood up. He threw his shirt back on and threw Luke his. 

"Niall, go." Calum said, and Niall looked up.

"No, Calum, wait-"

"No. Unless you want to tell me whats going on, you can see yourself out." Calum said, crossing his own arms.

"Don't turn this on me, Calum. You're the one who has been lying to me. Seeing someone behind my back, someone I specifically told you not to see." Niall refuted.

Calum bit back his retort. He knew Niall was right. Both had been lying.

"Just...listen, okay?" Niall said, anger fading away. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... it's just that... I wasn't ready to... let go."  Niall said, glancing at Luke.

Luke looked down.

"To let go of what?" Calum said, glancing at Luke.

"I wasn't ready to let go of Luke." Calum's eyes widened. 

"I-I, Luke and I, we were friends for a long time..." Niall started, but tears were filling his eyes. 

"Calum," Luke said, standing up. "Remember when I told you that I had that one friend, the one that basically saved my life?" Luke glanced at Niall, and Calum nodded. 

"That friend was Niall. We...met when I was nine." Luke said, rubbing his neck. Niall and Calum stared at him with the same expression on shock. 

"Y-You two...knew each other?" 

"Sweetheart, we were best friends before you even came to town." Luke said before continuing. "Niall, he was...my only friend." 

Niall stared at him with what looked like sadness. 

"You were the first friend I made in this city." Niall started. "We were best friends." 

"Anyway," Luke continued. "I shut him out, yes, but I shut him out a little... differently." 

"How differently?" Calum asked, and Niall chuckled. Luke looked at him with irritation. 

"I fucked him." He spit out, glaring at the other blonde. The smirk fell off Niall's face, and Calum...well Calum just looked devastated.

"Y-You two slept together?"

"Mhm, but Calum, I swear...I was only using him like everyone else...I would never-"

"Love me." Niall finished, a mix of pain and anger swirling in his icy blue eyes. Calum looked back and forth between the two.

"So, what? You've been cheating on me with my best friend?" Calum asked quietly.

"NO! No, god no, Calum. We....broke things off six months ago." Luke said, rushing to Calum and grabbing his hands. Calum looked away so Luke wouldn't see his tears.

"Six months?" He whispered.

"Six months. I promise." Luke said, searching Calum's face.

Calum was quiet for a minute, thinking. Why did he and Niall lie to him? Or not necessarily lie, but not tell him the entire truth. Niall specifically avoided it, and Luke just forgot to mention it, I guess. He looked up and stepped back from Luke.

"Why...why didn't you tell me?" Calum said, looking at Niall. His eyes were filled with tears, and he was awaiting an answer. Niall glared at Luke.

"I told you all you needed to know. And I'll repeat it. Calum, stay the fuck away from him." Calum glared.

"Why?" He said stubbornly, stepping closer to Luke. Niall stepped forward.

"Because I said so, Calum." Luke scoffed.

"Oh please, open your eyes, Niall. You do not own him, as you said, he's old enough to make his own decisions." 

Niall smirked.

"Open your eyes, huh? Last time I heard that was right before you left, and didn't fucking come back." Niall said crossing his arms over his chest protectively. 

"You...left?" Calum asked innocently. 

Luke looked helpless. How would he explain this?

"Yeah, he fucking left Calum. Because that's what he does. He uses you and baits you into falling in love, and then...he just fucking walks out! Seven years of friendship...thrown away!" Niall's chest heaved as he screamed, and Calum was lucky he was home alone. "Just thrown away..." Niall said, sadness plaguing his tone. 

Calum looked at Luke wide-eyed. 

"Look, Calum..." Luke started, but Niall cut him off. 

"No, Luke! I will not let you do this to him! He's too young, you can't do this." Niall screamed, and Calum stepped up. 

"Niall, stop." He said, standing between Luke and the older blonde. "I chose this. This was  _my_ choice. He is my choice. You said yourself that I need to grow up, to experience grown up things. Well, I'm doing it. I don't need you to protect me." 

Niall looked at him, his mouth hanging open.

"No, Calum...You don't understand-"

"Niall, please, just let me have this. Let me have something I want for once in my life." Calum said, stepping back to Luke. 

Niall straightened up. He ran his eyes over the scene in front of him. Luke was unchanged, still tall and broad, and handsome. He held Calum in his arms wearily, like he might break if he held too tight. It made him sick. 

"No, Calum. Not this. Not him. I can't be around him." Niall started, and Calum tired to interrupt, but Niall hushed him and continued. "It's simple. Him or me. You said you were old enough to make grown-up decisions. Now, you need to prove it." 

Calum looked at him helplessly. 

"Niall...please don't do this, don't make me do this." Calum begged.

"Prove to me. Prove what all these years have meant, Calum." Niall said, jaw set.

"Niall, don't-" Luke started.

"Don't you dare." Niall said, shutting Luke up. "You have no say in this. You will not be a deciding factor in my life anymore." 

"Niall, please...Luke, he makes me feel-"

Him." Niall interrupted, not caring about what Calum  _feels_. "Or me." 

Calum looked at him, then at Luke with tears running down his cheeks. Luke loosened his grip and whispered something in Calum's ear. Calum nodded and broke out of his arms. His tears were beginning to drip down his chin. 

"I-I'm sorry Niall, but... I can't." 

Niall just clenched his jaw and stood straighter. He felt his own tears start to collect, but he refused to let them fall. Luke would never see him cry. This was it. Luke had done it, taken the last thing that Niall truly loved. He looked at Calum one time, then turned around and walked out the door, Taco Bell still sitting on the floor, Calum favorite burrito laying uneaten. 

Calum started full-on sobbing as Niall walked out. He turned back around and ran into Luke's open arms. He sobbed and sobbed as Luke picked him up and sat on the bed. Calum wasn't sure, but he's pretty sure he cried himself to sleep on Luke's lap, while the blonde pet his hair slowly. 

"I'm so sorry, Calum. I'm so fucking sorry." 

Calum just cried harder.

 

-

 

Niall sat in his car outside the house. For some reason, it was raining, and all Niall could think was that the overcast skies matched his mood. He looked up at the white house, debating with himself. He rested his head against the steering wheel, and made his decision. With a sigh, he turned off the car and walked up the driveway. He knocked on the shiny oak door and waited. A pretty lady with eyes identical to Calum's opened the door.

"Niall, sweetie, how are you? Calum's not here, he's got football practice until three." Mrs. Hood greeted. 

Niall nodded and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I know, Mrs. Hood, I was actually hoping to have a word with you and David. There's...There's something we need to talk about." 

Joy nodded and allowed Niall into the house. After giving him a cup of coffee summoning Calum's dad, the three sat at the dinner table.

"Alright, Niall, what's this about?" David asked politely. 

"Well...It's about Calum...He...He's been lying to you." 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Yo!!!  
> I just realized... there weren't any notes from me last time. Huh. It was probably a relief.  
> ANYWAY, I've basically got the last few chapters of this book mapped out, so were looking somewhere from 5-8 chapters left! Don't worry though, my butterflies, they will be good, I promise!!  
> I'm sorry that updates are so unorganized, but like...it's Easter break, and idk, I'm just really motivated.  
> And people, I'm feeling quite self-concious about this chapter, I feel like it's badly written, but there were specific elements I needed to capture, so that's why the writing is kinda crappy and rushed...very rushed :( I'm sorry, you deserve better...  
> So yeah, enjoy this DRAMA filled chapter, and plz feel free to leave any suggestions, questions, concerns, or requests in the comments :)  
> Thank you guys for stopping by :) Ily my beazutiful butterflies!!!  
> XX-Alex

Calum ran a ran through his sweaty hair. He was sitting on a bench inside the locker room, right after football ended. It had been raining, so he was caked in mud and sweat. He was extremely reluctant to go to practice today, and this was one of the reasons. The other reason was that Luke had stayed with him all night and was even there when he woke up, stroking his hair and holding him tightly.

He didn't want to leave Luke, especially because he knew that once he left, Luke would go home. Calum wished he could save him.

He stripped off his dirty socks and threw them in his bag. A bag Niall had picked out with him when he was fifteen. Calum pushed the thought out of his mind and set to work taking his shorts off. When he was just in his compression shorts, he slipped off his dirty shirt too. Of course, the shirt belonged to Niall.

Calum realized it and then stuffed it in his bag quickly. He wasn't ready to think about Niall. To think about if he made the right decision. Because he knows...Niall had always been there for him. Niall was his best friend and kinda his savior, and Calum basically let go of his friendship for a kid he had just met.

But Luke, he made Calum feel so special, so fucking wanted for once. He didn't feel like he was an annoying little brother tagging along or hanging out in the back with him like he did with Niall. And Calum had hope that Niall would come around, because he had really twisted Calum's arm, making him chose between the two. It was just impossible to pick. 

So, Calum shoved the filthy shirt in his bag and walked out of the locker room and started walking home. 

 

-

 

Calum could tell something was wrong the second he walked in the door. The usually calm air of his house was...different. He slipped off his running shoes and dropped his bag on the ground. The house was strangely quiet. 

He shrugged it off and went to run up the stairs, where his phone was. He was stopped halfway up by his mum who had been in the kitchen.  Calum jumped back a little, his mum scared the shit out of him. 

"Mum!" He said, wide-eyed. She looked angry. 

"Calum, we need to talk." She said, arms crossed. Calum peeked behind her at his father, who was sitting with a  _very_ angry expression. 

"Sure," He said. "About what?" 

"Get in here, Calum." David demanded from the kitchen. Calum squeaked a little and all but ran into the kitchen. His father never spoke to him like that.

"Sit down." Joy said, nodding to a chair across from her husband. Calum obeyed quickly, brows furrowed. What the hell was going on?

"We had a visitor today." David said, still glaring. His father's gaze was starting to scare Calum. 

"W-Who?" he asked shy.

"Doesn't matter. It did, however, matter when they told us what you have been hiding from us." David said, face turning red.

Calum felt all the blood is his body run to his feet. His face became colorless, and he was starting to feel slightly dizzy. What in the  _fuck_ was going on? 

"Hiding?" He stuttered out. David glared harder. 

"We know, Calum." Joy whispered. She was looking at her furious husband sadly, but the disappointment was evident in her eyes. Calum looked at them, mouth hanging open, trying to find words. If his parents knew he was gay...Oh god, if his parents knew about Luke...

"Know what?" He asked, biting his lip. He wasn't very subtle, but he couldn't help it. Before this summer, Calum had hardly ever broken a rule in all his innocent sixteen years. 

"Know that our sons a fucking fag." 

"David!" Joy screamed, looking at her husband in shock. She wasn't happy. She wasn't happy with her son at all, but this was not how she was going to handle it. 

Calum, in the meantime, stared at his dad in shock. How could he have found out? Who told him? Did they now about Luke? What was going to happen to him? 

"No, Joy, this is unacceptable." David said, standing up. "We raised our son to be a little homosexual queer! He's a fucking disgrace!" He screamed, glaring at his son, who was trying to hold back tears. 

"D-Dad, I-"

"No, Calum, you are the most disappointing, disgusting thing that I ever could have had the displeasure to meet." 

Calum felt the tears start to roll down his face. He knew that his father would be angry... but this was just horrible. His father was never a viscous man, and he was scaring him with his hateful words. 

"Dad...I didn't-" 

"Stop talking, you... how you could you be like this, Calum? How could you be so filthy to yourself? What will the Lord think!" He yelled, leaning over the table and yelling Calum's face. 

Calum recoiled into his chair, looking at his father fearfully. He glanced at his mother, who was standing to the side, lips pressed together. He allowed the tears to fall down his face, but he refrained from saying anything.

"And it's not enough that you have this sick desire...but of course, you stooped so low as to touch another male!" David continued, and Calum's head shot up. 

"What?" He asked, brown eyes wide. They couldn't know about Luke. It wasn't possible only a few people knew about them. In fact...only three people knew. Calum had come to a sickening realization. Niall.

"You heard me, you've been seeing that queer boy, what's his name? Liam?" David asked, amusement thick in his voice. 

"Luke." Calum snapped.

"Yes...Luke. The disgusting creature that touched you. How dare he lay his filthy hands on my son... I swear I'm sure he's riddled with STDs..." 

"Don't talk about him like that." Calum said, standing up from the table. Even though he was sixteen, he towered a good 3-4 inches over his father. 

"Why? So you can keep seeing the fag? He's fucking filthy Calum. He's a horrible influence and he's brainwashed you." 

"Shut. Up." Calum said, gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckled turned white. 

"That pussy-boy will never be a man and he-" 

"I said, SHUT UP." Calum screamed, swinging his fist. He was blinded by rage, but in the back of his mind, he remembered who he was swinging at, and his fist connected with the drywall, inches from his father's head. 

Despite the fact that Luke and Niall alike thought Calum was a tiny, adorable little weakling, he had been working out almost every day of his life since he was five, and he could be awfully scary if he wanted to. And apparently, this was once of those times, because joy screamed loudly as Calum left a decent-sized hole in the wall from where his fist had connected. David stood inches from the hole, shaking. He was looking at Calum wide wide, panicked eyes. 

"Y-You could have-" 

"Don't you  _ever_ talk about Luke that way. Not ever." Calum said, backing away from the wall. "I understand I'm not what you wanted, I get that, okay? I'm a disappointment to you and everything that you've worked for, but I'm still a person, and I'm still your son. The two of you and I both know that."

Joy looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and Calum saw a flash of guilt in his parents' eyes.

"This is who I am. There's no point in hiding it anymore, because I've been hiding it forever. This was not an over-night decision, it was not created by Luke, and it's not just a phase. It's who I was born to be. I know what the the bible says, I get that I'm a 'fucking disgrace' or whatever, but this... this is what I want. And I'm not going to let anyone, not even my parents, stand in my way." Calum said, standing up straight. 

Calum saw David slump down a little. He had put them in a tough position, and he knew that for once, he had the upper hand. He and his father held eye contact for a second before the shorter man broke it and stormed out of the kitchen. Calum watched him go, and then looked helplessly at his mum. 

"Mum, I-" 

"Save it, Calum." She said, raising a hand to stop him. "We don't want to deal with this. Your father and I...we can't handle this." 

Calum looked at her, shocked. 

"So, we've decided that you'll be spending your senior year at a boarding school in Adelaide-"

"Mum, no I-" 

"You will spend your year at the catholic school, and you will return when you are...purified." Joy said, and then walked out of the kitchen, following her husband up the stairs and into their room, slamming the door shut. 

Calum stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at his feet. He felt too numb to move. The day had finally come, he finally admitted to himself and to his parents that was really and truly gay. It went kind of how he expected...minus the oddly violent behavior from his father and the devastating news his mum had just told him. 

Sure, he never really had friends his own age in Sydney (other than Luke), but it was still his home, and he didn't want to spend his last year of his teenage-hood away from home, away from Luke. The thought of him leaving the city where he met his best friend and his whatever Luke was made his heart ache. 

But, the sadness was soon drowned out by anger. All he could feel was anger. White-hot liquid fury filled his lungs and threatened to make his chest burst. All he could think about was his parents judging him for something he couldn't help, for a love that he was destined to fall for. All he could think about was Niall, who had walked out last night after twisting Calum's arm, and then proceeded to tell his parents the ONE important secret that he should never have told. And he was furious. He wanted to punch another hole in the wall, he wanted to break things. He wanted to break Niall.

He ran upstairs from the kitchen and threw his door open. He grabbed his phone from it's charger, and Luke's denim jacket. After throwing the warm material around his shivering shoulders, he raced back down the stairs and slammed the door shut. 

 

-

 

"Where is he, Lou!" Calum screamed into the speaker of his phone. 

"I swear, Calum, I have no idea where he is. Harry and I have been at the beach all day, we haven't seen him." Louis said into his phone, while rubbing suntan lotion into Harry's back. 

Calum sighed in exasperation. Niall wasn't in his house, and his parents didn't know where he went. His phone was off, and no one had seen him. 

"Ugh, okay, Lou, I'm sorry." Calum sighed out. 

"It's alright, but Calum, what happened?" Lou asked, the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear while he massaged Harry with two hands. 

"It-It's a long story." Calum said into the phone. 

"Huh, alright, well just remember, whatever happens, Harry and I will always be here for ya." Lou said, truly worrying about his young friend. 

"Thanks, Lou. Just...let me know if you see him, okay? I'm...really worried about him." Calum lied, biting his thumb nail. 

"Will do, buddy, talk to ya soon." Lou said, and then hung up the phone. 

Calum sighed when Lou hung up. He thumbed through his texts from Niall real quick once more before tucking his phone into his back pocket and sitting down on the front steps to Niall's house. He put his head in his hands and made this weird scream-like noise into his palms.

He felt the tears start to pool, but he forced them back and pulled his phone back from his jeans. He scrolled though his contacts until he found the one person that could make him feel better. 

"Darling." Luke's voice echoed in Calum's ear, and Calum couldn't control the smiled that invaded his face. Luke sometimes did that. Instead of saying hello, he would just say 'babe' or 'princess' or 'Calum', and it was just one of the twelve thousand little things Calum loved. 

"Hey, Lukey-"

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, and he sounded worried. Calum wondered how Luke automatically knew something was wrong.

"I-I'm not really sure...what to do." Calum said, blinking back tears. Calum could hear Luke moving around on the other end.

"Where are you, Calum?" Luke said, and Calum came closer to crying with each word Luke said.

"I-I'm at Niall's. He, Lukey, he...oh god." Calum felt like he was going to be sick, thinking about what Niall did, and the consequences of his actions.  

"Stay right there, okay babe? I'll be there in a few minutes." Luke said, pulling on a dark hoodie. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew Calum was in trouble. 

"Luke, do you think my parents love me?" Calum asked mindlessly. He didn't understand what was happening, he felt like he going crazy. 

"I...Calum I don't-" 

"Why don't parents love their children? I thought parents were supposed to love their children, no matter what the circumstances are." Calum asked, resting his forehead on the side of Niall's house. 

"Calum you and I both know that sometimes things aren't like that." Luke said, walking out of his house. He started jogging when he heard Calum start to cry through the phone. 

"I don't understand what I, you, what we did wrong?" Calum sobbed, and Luke ran faster.

"I-I don't either babe..." Luke said, running out of breath. He heard the dark-haired boy take a shuddering breath into the phone. 

"I-I'm okay, Luke, I just, I had a minute." 

"It's alright, Calum. It'll be okay, I'm almost there." Luke said, slowing down a little. "I'm going to let you go, but I'll be right there, alright babe?" 

"Yeah, alright." Calum said, and then Luke's end was disconnected. 

 

-

 

"They found out." Were the first things out of Calum's mouth when Luke found him on the swing down the street from Niall.

"Yeah?" Luke said, sitting down beside the smaller boy. "What happened?" 

"They-" Calum didn't finish. He just got this sad look on his face and hung his head. Luke nodded to himself and threw and arm around Calum's shoulders. 

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Luke suggested, squeezing Calum's shoulders. "Why are you even here, anyway?" 

Calum sighed.

"Niall was the one who told them." He said in one breath, and Luke stared down at him in shock. 

"Niall did?" Calum nodded, and Luke was filled with rage. Never had he had more of and urge to kick the shit out of someone. But, he knew that getting angry would just make matters worse for Calum, so he gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. He stood up and grabbed Calum's hands. 

"C'mon, let's go." Calum complied and stood up, allowing Luke to walk out of the park. 

Calum was hit with a comforting sense of deja vu as he walked down the street hand in hand with Luke. It was incredibly relaxing, just holding Luke and walking around, like as long he held Luke's hand, nothing bad would ever happen ever again. 

The two walked onto a road Calum had never seen, and he was vaguely wondering if Luke knew his way around this entire city. Probably. He led the way down the street and made a couple of turns as the sun set in the distance. Calum's phone was starting to die, but at this point, he could care less about what his parents thought. All that mattered now was spending as much time as possible with Luke. Calum squeezed his hands warmly as a small smile played on his lips. Luke looked down at him with an identical smile. 

He stopped walking and stood in front of Calum. He grabbed his chin gently and placed a warm kiss to his lips. He didn't say anything as he pulled away and continued walking. 

Calum liked that they could do this. Stop in the middle of the sidewalk and kiss without words, but being able to express their inexplicable emotions in one sweet kiss. 

They kept walking until they came to a small park. It was much smaller than Jagger Park, and it looked basically abandoned. Tons of cigarettes littered the ground, and Calum had a hunch that they didn't all belong to Luke. Luke glanced at the swing set with longing for a second, before yanking Calum in the direction of the little brick house across from it. 

He opened the door and held it open while Calum walked in, smiling at his attractive doorman. Luke continued walking, and Calum saw that even though the house was small, it had beautiful modern furnishings and was spotless. 

Luke smiled at him, embarrassed, and continued to walk up the flight of stairs. He opened the door to a room at the end of the hall, and Calum walked in. It was like his, pretty big with a bathroom built right in. Posters of bands covered his dark grey walls and his navy sheets lay in a jumbled heap on his bed. Best of all, a beautiful Rosewood acoustic guitar sat on a stand in the corner of the room, and Calum could tell that that was Luke's favorite possession in the room. He smiled, looking around the room before he remembered something.

"Is he..."

"Gone for a business trip, believe it or not. Got back here last night and he was gone. Left a note saying he wouldn't be back until Tuesday." Luke said with a smile, pulling Calum into his chest. "Don't worry, it's safe." 

Calum smiled into Luke's chest. 

"'S not about my safety." He mumbled, inhaling the scent of Luke's freshly-washed shirt. He wondered if Luke would let him take it off.  Luke kissed the top of his head.

"I'm alright." Luke whispered into Calum's ear. He wasn't used to allowing his vulnerable side show, and it felt strange, but with as long it was with Calum, everything was alright.

Calum pulled away from Luke and flopped down onto the bed. Luke laughed as Calum star-fished on the bed, grabbing the blanket in his hands. He rolled onto his side, pulling the blankets with him. The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed next to Calum. Calum was smiling at him from inside his blanket-burrito, only his eyes poking out from the top. He ran his fingers through the thick hair and looked at the smaller boy fondly.

"Aren't you cold?" Calum whispered, muffled by the sheets. Luke nodded. He stood up from the bed and Calum watched him as he walked to his closet. The blonde pulled his thin t-shirt over his broad shoulders and shivered at the cool air. He could feel Calum's warm brown eyes rake over his back, and he resisted the urge to cover himself. Calum had seen him before, he didn't need to be afraid anymore. He wasn't going to scare him away.

He grabbed a hoodie from his closet and threw it on. He walked back over to the bed where Calum had taken all the blankets.

"You're going to have to share, Calum." He said, sitting down on the bed. Calum groaned but rolled over so he was on his side facing Luke.

"Ug, I suppose." He said, throwing the comforter over Luke's legs. Luke remained sitting with his back against the wall, and Calum snuggled right up to his side. He rested a hand over Luke's tummy and laid his head on his shoulder. Calum seemed sleepy, even though it was almost dinner time.

"You hungry?" He asked softly. Calum shook his head gently. "Wanna watch a movie?" Calum nodded. Luke grabbed his t.v. remote from his night stand and turned on the t.v. The same movie that had been on last week was sill running. Luke blushed as he noticed that it was Toy Story. Calum giggled on his shoulder. 

"What?" Luke asked. "It's a proper film." 

Calum giggled again. 

"Yes it is, very manly." Luke scoffed. 

"Mm yes, because you are  _very_ manly." Calum blushed on Luke and didn't respond. Luke smiled a little and reached his hand to rest on Calum's waist. He slid his fingers down until they were touching the waist band of Calum's belt-less jeans. He felt Calum tense up, but he made no move to stop him. Luke let the tips of his fingers slip below the hem and touch a soft, silky material. He had been right. 

"You're wearing them today, then?" Luke asked quietly. It was kind of a pointless question, but he needed to hear Calum say it. 

"Yes." Calum said. "Wore them to football this morning too." Luke looked at him with shock. It was one thing to wear them specifically for Luke, but wearing them to practice was quite brave, and it suggested something. 

"You like them, don't you?" Luke smiled. Calum nodded and hid his head in Luke's neck. 

"Is it weird? I don't want to be one of those boys that wears skirts or anything, but like, they make me feel...good and I don't know why." Calum mumbled into Luke's neck. Luke pet through Calum's hair.

"If it's what you like, then it's not weird, baby." Luke said. "If it makes you feel good, then there's nothing wrong with it. Personally, I think it's sexy. If you don't want me to call you pretty or princess, then I won't. Whatever you want, babe." Luke felt Calum smile against his skin. 

"Can you do it in like...while we like-"

"But not in public?" Luke finished for him and Calum nodded. 

"Yeah of course." 

"Thank you." Luke felt Calum let a relieved breath out. He lifted his head and pressed a soft kiss to Luke's lips and then laid back down on his chest. He let a cool hand slide under Luke's grey hoodie and knead the soft muscle. Luke tensed, but allowed Calum to gently run his fingers over his tummy. 

"So handsome, Luke." Calum mumbled into his neck, fingers pressing into the soft indents of Luke's barely-there six pack. Luke laid his cheek on top of his thick hair. Calum continued lightly caressing Luke as they watched the Disney movie. They sat in silence, their breaths falling into a familiar pattern. The air had been relaxed and comforting when Calum broke it. 

"I came home from practice, and they were waiting for me. My mum stopped me and my sat me down in the kitchen with my dad." Calum took a deep breath. "My dad...he said some really hurtful things, he was so angry." 

Luke squeezed Calum's shoulders. 

"I don't really understand why they can't see that I'm still the same Calum I was yesterday as I am today. Why does my sexuality change who I am?" Calum asked, and Luke let it hang in the air. 

"It doesn't, some people just can't see that. Like sometimes people can't see the love they have for someone, or the other can't see it. Your parents still love you, I promise, even if neither of them see it." He said softly. 

"I-I know...it's just that I don't understand how they could do this." Calum said quietly. 

"Do what?" Luke asked, carding his fingers through Calum's hair. Calum remained silent. Luke didn't want to push him, so he just let it be. Calum didn't bring it up again, and he was okay with that, because instead, the dark haired boy cuddled into his chest and closed his eyes. 

 

-

 

Luke could feel Calum's chest rise and fall slowly, as he slept soundly and his warm breath was even against Luke's neck. Luke lifted his head and looked at his phone. It was coming up on ten p.m. and they were on their fourth movie. Luke figured Calum fell asleep about two hours ago, and had barely moved since.

He stirred a little, mumbling something against Luke's skin. Luke looked at him fondly and kissed his forehead. When he pulled his lips off the tan skin, Calum's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Luke though lidded-eyes, exhausted.

"Hey." He croaked out, trying to blink sleep out of his eyes.

"Hi." Luke whispered back. His back was starting to hurt from being pressed against the wall so long, but he didn't mind. Calum didn't say anything else for awhile, just laid in Luke's arms, fingers swirling invisible patterns on Luke's tummy. Luke felt extremely comforted, holding the smaller boy. Every breath Calum took, every stroke of his fingers felt natural, like it was exactly the way in was supposed to be. 

"Luke?" Calum said quietly, picking his head up off of Luke's shoulder. 

"Yeah?" He asked back. 

"Run away with me?" 

The room was silent for a minute.

"Sorry?" Luke asked.

"Run away with me." Calum said again, staring into Luke's calm blue eyes. "Will you run away with me?" 

Luke looked down at him, a little shocked.

"Run away with you?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

"Yeah." Calum nodded. Luke chuckled.

"No."

"What? Why not?" Calum asked, sitting up. 

"Calum, c'mon you can't be serious." 

"I am serious." Calum said, facing Luke. 

"No you're not." 

"I am, Luke! I want to leave here." 

"No you don't Calum, you've got everything here."

"Really? What do I have here?" Calum asked, eyebrow raised.

Luke realized Calum was right. Once Mali left, Calum really wouldn't have anything other than Luke. 

"Calum-"

"Luke please, I don't have anything left." 

"You've got high school, and so do I. Can't we just spend out last year here together and then go?" Luke asked. 

Calum looked at him sadly and he didn't say anything. Luke could tell something was wrong. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Calum said quickly, avoiding Luke's gaze. Luke reached forward and grabbed Calum's wrists. 

"Calum, what is it?" Calum pulled his wrist. 

"It's nothing, Luke, let it go." Calum said yanking his hand from Luke's grip. 

"Tell me." Luke pressed.

"Tell me you'll run away with me and I'll tell you." 

"Calum, I will not run away with you, just tell me what you're hiding from me." 

"Why won't you leave with me?" Calum yelled, standing up from the bed. Luke stood up as well, anger seeping through him. 

"Because, Calum, you have a life here, you have family and friends! Why do you want to leave so bad?" He yelled, now inches away from the dark-haired boy.

"Because I'm leaving anyway!" Calum screamed. After he said it, the air settled. Luke's anger faded away and Calum wrapped his arms around his tummy protectively. He wouldn't look at Luke, and the blonde suspected it was because his eyes were filled with tears. 

"What?" He asked, searching for Calum's eyes. 

"I-I'm leaving at the end of the summer." Calum whispered. 

"Where?" Luke asked, stepping close to Calum. 

"Some boarding school in Adelaide." Calum muttered. 

"Why?" Luke asked through gritted teeth. He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. 

"My parents, they-" Calum started, but it was then that the tears started to fall. Luke pulled him close, squeezing him to his broad chest. 

"I know." He said, resting his chin on Calum's head. Calum gripped Luke's hoodie and cried into it. He was crying so hard that he began to shake, soaking the jacket. Luke just stroked his back and whispered 'it's alright' over and over again even though he knew it wasn't.  Calum just kept crying and Luke moved them to the bed. He laid down and kept Calum close while his sobbing started to die down. 

"I-I won't b-be able to s-see you." Calum wept and Luke just kept stroking his back. He was devastated. He didn't want Calum to leave. He wanted Calum to stay as close as possible to him. He wanted to take Calum away after they graduated, live with him and fall in love. He wanted Calum tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that, and he wanted him every minute of everyday. He wanted Calum forever. 

"Shh." He whispered into Calum's ear. "It's okay, I'm right here." 

He knew what he was saying was a lie, it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. But, he was right there, right with Calum, and he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. He allowed Calum to cry on him, even allowing a couple of his own tears to fall as he pulled the other's warm body closer than possible. 

And for the second night in a row, Calum cried himself to sleep in Luke's arms. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!!!  
> I just realized... there weren't any notes from me last time. Huh. It was probably a relief.  
> ANYWAY, I've basically got the last few chapters of this book mapped out, so were looking somewhere from 5-8 chapters left! Don't worry though, my butterflies, they will be good, I promise!!  
> I'm sorry that updates are so unorganized, but like...it's Easter break, and idk, I'm just really motivated.  
> And people, I'm feeling quite self-concious about this chapter, I feel like it's badly written, but there were specific elements I needed to capture, so that's why the writing is kinda crappy and rushed...very rushed :( I'm sorry, you deserve better...  
> So yeah, enjoy this DRAMA filled chapter, and plz feel free to leave any suggestions, questions, concerns, or requests in the comments :)  
> Thank you guys for stopping by :) Ily my beazutiful butterflies!!!  
> XX-Alex


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR SMUT WARNING**  
> **SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING**  
> Aloha my beautiful butterflies!!!!!  
> I really, really like this chapter and I hope you like it as well!  
> Some of you might be a little irritated with the whole 'school' thing in the story, but I promise, it will be good!!!  
> Anyway, I <3 you all and I hope you get some pie today!  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. The soundtrack to this song is 'Missing You' from All Time Low's new album, Future Hearts.  
> And P.P.S If you haven't listened to Future Hearts, I suggest you do yourself a favor and listen to it on repeat. SO FUCKING GOOD!!!

It's Monday morning, and Calum doesn't want to get up.

Pale light streams through Luke's window and lights up his face. It's still raining outside, and the skies are gray. Luke has one arm across Calum's back, keeping him close, and the other is jammed under Calum's waist. The raven-haired boy's face is pressed into Luke's chest, and his hand is still inside the jacket, pressed to his warm tummy. Luke looks incredibly peaceful asleep, his eyebrows don't crease and he isn't smirking or scowling. His usually perfect quiff is disheveled and falling flat on his forehead. 

Calum softly reaches a hand up and runs soft fingers over Luke's cheekbone. His skin is unusually soft, and Calum could touch it forever. Before he gets a chance to start forever, the blonde stirs. Calum drops his finger to Luke's soft lips. He runs the tip of his finger over the outline of Luke's lips and Luke mumbles against his finger:

"Calum." 

Calum smiles a little and presses his finger flat on his lips.

"Shh, Lukey, go back to sleep." Calum whispered, and Luke's eyebrows furrowed. 

"No." He said against Calum's finger, before pressing a kiss to it. Calum giggled and pulled his finger away.

"Did you just kiss my finger?" He asked with a smile. Luke smiled with his eyes still shut. 

"Yes." His eyes slowly opened and beautiful blue invaded the room. Calum wanted to gasp at the sight.

"Hm." Calum said, tucking his hand back into Luke's hoodie pocket. "Can I have a kiss?" 

Luke stared at him fondly.

"I just gave you one." He says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Calum rolls his eyes at him. 

"A proper kiss." 

Luke smiled again before pressing his lips gently to Calum's. Calum smiled into the kiss and pulled away. 

"Thanks, Lukey." 

Luke pressed his lips to Calum's forehead. It was an unspoken 'you're welcome'. 

Calum tucked his face back into Luke's chest and breathed in his scent. Luke ran one hand through Calum's hair. 

"What are we going to do today, baby?" Luke whispered, and Calum shrugged.

"I'm not sure." His voice was muffled by the thick fabric of Luke's hoodie. "I need to go home eventually, I can't put it off forever." Luke nodded. 

"You're right, but Calum-" Luke said, grabbing Calum's chin. Calum looked at him with soft brown eyes. Luke was happy to see that his eyes were filled with comfort, and not fear or uneasiness or sadness, like they have been when around Luke. "We need to talk." 

Calum nodded, he had been expecting it. He and Luke had just ended things last night with tears. They hadn't talked about it at all. 

"I know." He whispered back. Luke smiled a little and kissed Calum again. 

He pulled back and unwrapped his arms from Calum. When he had untangled their legs, he threw back the covers and got off the bed. Calum watched, propped up on one elbow, while Luke walked into the bathroom. He kept the door open as he took off his skinny jeans. How Luke had slept in jeans, Calum didn't know, but then again, Calum had too. 

The blonde slipped off is hoodie too until he was in just his boxers. He walked to the shower and turned the knob. He came back in front of the sink, and began inspecting his chest in the mirror. His step father hadn't hit him in several days, and Luke's bruises were finally starting to fade. He felt elated with the fact that he could see more of his naturally pale skin than darkened patches. 

Calum smiled at him when he saw Luke smile in the mirror. Luke looked over at him, a wide smile still on his lips. 

"Are you just gonna stay in bed all day?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Calum chuckled and sat up. 

"If it means watching you undress, then yes." He said, getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom. Luke smirked and wrapped an arm around Calum's waist. 

"Don't you worry, Kitten, you'll be seeing plenty of me undressing." He said, and with one arm, he lifted Calum onto the counter. Calum squeaked as his bum made contact with the cool granite of the counter top.

Luke smiled and kissed Calum quickly. The kiss was short, because Luke had other things to attend to. He hooked his fingers under the hem of Calum's shirt and pulled it off over Calum's head. He took a minute to kiss Calum's collar bones and neck while raking his fingers down his toned tummy. But soon, he was unbuttoning Calum's jeans.

"Can't wait to see them, baby." Luke said, unzipping the dark jeans. "Bet you look so sexy."

Calum moaned at Luke's words as he lifted his hips so Luke could pull off his jeans. He slid his jeans all the way off his legs and then peeled Calum's black socks off. When he was finished undressing Calum, Luke stood up and admired his prize. His favorite boy sat on his counter top, almost completely naked, hair a mess, mouth kiss bitten. The best part, Calum's tan hips were wrapped in a silky pink material. The pink panties were barely containing Calum's thick cock, which was only half hard. Luke smiled at the sight of him, completely nervous in front of Luke's judging eyes.

"Don't be nervous, darling." Luke said, kissing Calum softly. "They look great. You look great."

Calum blushed at Luke's  compliment, and smiled. Luke squeezed Calum's hips, the tips of his fingers sliding underneath the soft material. 

"So good." He murmured to himself. "So good for me." Luke pulled the waistband of Calum's panties before letting them go to snap on Calum's hips. Calum moaned loudly, his masochistic side kicking in. He adored the pain Luke gave him. 

Luke continued to kiss Calum, sucking and biting his bottom lip. While he kissed him, he allowed his fingers to fondle Calum's hips gently. Calum moaned into Luke mouth, his own fingers leaving bright red marks on Luke's shoulders. He didn't have many chances to mark Luke, so he made sure to dig his fingernails in his pale skin. 

Soon, Luke was pulling Calum off the counter by his ass and gripping the hem of the pink panties. Calum watched in awe as Luke yanked the soft material down his thighs. His erection slapped his tummy and Luke smiled at him. 

"Did I make you this excited, Princess?" He whispered in Calum's ear, kissing the boy's tan neck. Calum moaned and tipped his head to the side as he always did to make room for Luke. His knees buckled slightly as Luke grabbed Calum's chin and tipped his head up. 

"I asked you a question." He growled, biting at Calum's throat. Calum smiled. He wanted Luke to mark him. He wanted to go home and show off his freshly bruised neck to his parents, because he wouldn't have to hide. He could already see the horror on their faces, knowing where their son had gotten the mark and who had given it to him. He got a sick feeling of satisfaction in his chest at the thought. 

"Yes, Sir. You did this." Calum moaned out as Luke sucked a bite mark on his collar bone. He felt Luke's soft lips smile against his skin.

"Good." 

Before Calum could react, Luke was taking off his boxers and pulling away from Calum. Calum made a noise of irritation, wanting Luke's attention. 

"Relax, baby, you'll get it, I promise." Luke said, checking the temperature of the water, and finding it warm. 

He pulled back the curtain and stepped in. He looked at Calum expectantly, and the dark-haired boy nodded. He walked over to the shower, his erection smearing precum on his tummy. He hissed when the warm water hit his back, facing Luke. His hair gained moisture and fell onto his forehead, starting to curl naturally. 

Luke smiled at him, hair dripping. He reached forward and grabbed Calum's erection. He started rubbing Calum's shaft up and down at a quick pace, and Calum's head rolled back. His face twisted in pleasure and Luke's fist gripped him tightly. He continued stroking Calum, eagerly watching Calum's face. Calum moaned and lurched forward, so he was standing straight up and looking directly at Luke. 

"Lukey," He groaned out, and Luke squeezed his fist, sending a wave of throbbing pleasure through Calum's body. "Lukey, are you gonna fuck me?" 

This time, it was Luke that let out a breathy groan. He quickened his strokes, making Calum fall apart. Calum, in the midst of falling apart, fell forward and rested his head on Luke's shoulder, moaning like crazy. 

"Ah, Sir, feels so good." 

Luke quickened his face, determined to bring Calum to the edge. The warm water created the perfect lubricant, warm and slick. The moist air was sticking to their flushed skin. Calum started bucking his hips into Luke's fist as Luke pumped to the same rhythm. 

"Look so good like this, Princess. So desperate to cum. Are you gonna cum for me?" Luke said sharply and Calum nodded, bucking faster. 

"Jesus, Sir, so close-"

Before Calum could finish, Luke took his hand away. Calum whined loudly, fucking his hips up into the air. 

"Don't whine." Luke said strictly. Calum looked at his with desperate eyes before bringing a hand to himself. He wrapped his long fingers around his cock, eager for relief. Before he could receive it, Luke grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. As well as pulling his hand away, he brought his other hand to smack Calum's face. 

"You know better, Calum." He said harshly. Calum whimpered but felt his cock twitch. He looked into Luke's eyes and saw a flicker of worry. A silent question of 'was that okay' flashed in his eyes and Calum answered it by kissing him. 

He felt so tenseness of Luke's body fade away as a low growl escaped from the back of Luke's throat into the kiss. His hands found Calum's hips and spun him so that he slammed into the shower wall. Calum cried out a his cock met the moist shower wall. 

"Fuck, Sir." 

"Hush, Calum." Luke said, silencing the smaller boy. "You were very naughty, trying to touch yourself right in front of me." Calum squirmed as Luke ran his hands over his ass. 

"Yes, Sir, I was. So naughty." Calum had no clue where the words were coming from, or why he had this knot of excitement in his tummy, but he liked it. He like giving Luke total control, submitting to him completely. 

Luke kneaded Calum's bum. Calum really had a  _great_ ass, and Luke was irritated that he hadn't capitalized on that yet. 

"You asked me something earlier, Calum, what was it?" 

"I-I asked if you w-were going to fuck me." Calum said, only stuttering slightly. Luke leaned forward so his chest was flush on Calum's back. 

"Oh Baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk for weeks." 

Calum moaned at Luke's downright  _filthy_ tone, sticking his bum back. His tan cheeks caught Luke's hard cock, and both boys moaned. Luke wished he could just fuck straight into Calum, make him take it. And he probably would, but Luke knew he would regret it after. 

He let his fingers run under the warm water before pressing a kiss to the back of Calum's neck and shoving one finger inside him. It had been so long since Calum had felt anything inside himself, he moaned right off the bat. Luke groaned as well from how tight Calum was. He drew back and slammed forward again, and continued this process while Calum squirmed like crazy above him. 

When he felt he was ready, Luke pressed a second finger up Calum, the tips of his digits skimming a bundle of nerves inside Calum that made him slam his hips forward, as well as his head. 

"HOLY FUCK, Lukey, fuck, that felt  _so_ good, please," Calum moaned desperately. "Please do that again." 

Luke smiled and slipped a third finger inside Calum. It was quite a stretch, but Calum embraced the pain. It helped when Luke pressed his three fingers against his prostate as hard as he could. He continued to fuck in and out of Calum, the boy stretching enough to allow his fingers. He pressed down on Calum's spot once more and Calum cried out. 

"Oh Sir, please, please fuck me." He said, forehead pressed to the wall. Luke smiled and pulled his fingers out of Calum. The boy was squirming like crazy, hands out to the side to try and keep himself from grabbing his throbbing cock. 

Without hesitation, Luke lined himself up with Calum and began pushing in. Even though they had only fucked 1 1/2 times before, Calum took Luke's cock enthusiastically. Luke went slow, only pressing about an inch in before he stopped. Calum leaned his head back and Luke leaned forward to press a kiss behind his ear. He pushed another few inches in, watching the muscles in Calum's back twitch slightly in pain. Calum kept quiet like the good boy he is, and waited for Luke to fill him completely. 

Luke complied and pressed the rest of his length inside Calum's eager body. He gave it second, allowing Calum to release a shaky breath. The muscles on the backside of his body shook with over stimulation. Luke leaned down and rested his chest on Calum's back. His hands snaked around to Calum's tummy, and he rubbed smooth circles into the boy's abs. He pressed a gently to kiss to his sweet spot just below his jaw before drawing out. 

He pulled out almost completely before slamming forward roughly. 

"Fuck," Calum moaned, fingers digging into the wall. "hurts." 

Luke stopped right away and waited. Calum looked back at him with warm eyes. 

"Don't stop." 

"You said it hurts." 

"I know what I said. Please listen to what I'm saying now. Don't. Stop." 

Luke looked at him with bewildered blue eyes before gripping his hips and drawing out, then slamming forward just as rough as the first time. Calum gave a cry of pain and pleasure. He loved the combination of the two, and he wanted more. 

Luke was happy to give it to him, drawing out again and smacking down, filling Calum entirely. Calum moaned mostly of pleasure this time, and Luke took it as cue to start fucking Calum with rhythm. He snagged Calum's hips so hard that the bruises he was making would stay for weeks. 

"Think you can tell me what to do, Calum? Huh?" Luke said, pounding into Calum mercilessly. "Think I can't fuck you correctly?"

Calum shook his head, moaning out at the pure  _domination_ he was receiving. Having not responded, Calum feels his head yanked back as Luke grips his wet hair. 

"Gonna answer me, Princess?" Luke growls, fucking into Calum harder than before. 

"Fuck, no, Sir. You're in charge, only you." Calum moaned out as Luke released his hair. 

"Good boy. That's right." Luke says, pressing on Calum's lower back to gain some stability. 

He fucks into Calum roughly and quickly, waves of pleasure coursing through him. He feels himself getting closer, so he leans down again and grips Calum's hands which are still plastered to the wall. He slides his fingers in the spaces between Calum's and pounds him until he feels the white-hot pleasure explode withing him. His orgasm hits him hard as he shoves his cock all the way into Calum and releases his load. 

"Fuck Calum, take it, baby. Filled you up, made you mine." Luke said, completely fucked out. Calum moaned like crazy and worked himself back on Luke's dick. Luke took pity on him and reached a hand around to pump his cock. Within seconds. Calum was shooting all over Luke's fist and the wall, mumbling obscenities. 

"Oh, Luke, feels so good." He mumbled out, coming down from his high. Luke smiled a goofy smile and gently pulled out of the smaller boy. Some of his cum trickled down Calum's thigh, anduke was quick to wipe it away. 

Calum stood up on wobbly legs and looked at Luke fondly. 

"Thank you, Lukey." He said, pressing a kiss to Luke's chapped lips. Luke wrapped his arms around him and kissed back with vigor.

"You're welcome baby, you took it so well." 

Calum blushed as Luke began to wash him, grabbing some soap and rubbing it all over Calum's skin. He washed his back, arms, legs, bum, and chest. He was careful around his cock, which he knew would be over-sensitive. 

Calum smiled when Luke finished, and he made quick work of washing the blonde as well. 

After the two had thoroughly scrubbed and shampoo'ed (Calum may have laughed when Luke insisted they condition as well), Luke turned off the hot water and opened the curtain. He threw Calum a fluffy white towel and grabbed his favorite grey one. He would have dried Calum off, but he didn't want to hurt him, and he figured Calum knew where he hurt more than Luke did. 

Luke wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He picked up clean boxers from his closet and waited from Calum. Eventually, the dark-haired boy walked out the bathroom, panties back on and the towel wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Luke smiled at him, the boy was too adorable for his own good. 

Calum sat down on the bed with Luke and laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Calum-"

"I don't know much, Luke. I left before I got any details." 

Luke nodded. 

"So, you wont be here during the fall, maybe not even the rest of the summer." 

"Right." Calum said in a small voice. "Mum said I would go until I was...'Purified'." 

"Purified?" Luke sat up straight as he felt hot anger in his chest. 

Calum nodded. 

"It's like she considers me...poisoned, or something."  As much as Calum didn't want it to happen, he felt tears start to build in his eyes. Luke felt Calum shudder, and he took a deep breath. He let all the anger building in his chest out as he exhaled. 

He sighed and grabbed Calum. He placed the small boy on his lap, so he was straddling him. He grabbed Calum's chin and forced his brown eyes to focus. 

"Calum, listen to me. You are not _poisoned._ There is nothing wrong with you, not a single thing. You are an amazing person, you are sweet and funny and so  _fucking_ attractive." Luke squeezed Calum's hips and Calum's tears disappeared. "And if your parents are too thick to see that, then it is their problem." 

Calum smiled a shy smile at Luke and Luke pressed a kiss to his jaw. 

"Thanks, Lukey." Calum mumbled, kissing the tip of Luke's nose. 

"I don't know what we're going to do about this," Calum started. "But I don't want to lose you." 

"I don't know whats going to happen either, but you won't lose me, I promise." Luke said, pressing a light kiss on Calum's collar bone. 

Calum bit his thumbnail. He was so unsure. He didn't know what would happen with his parents, or with Niall, or with school, or with God, but what he did know was Luke. Luke was right here. Right here for him when everyone else wasn't, he understood Calum as well as anyone could, and Calum felt such a strong,  _burning_ emotion toward him, he just didn't know what it was. Without another word, Calum grabbed the blonde's cheeks and pressed a warm kiss to his lips. Luke kissed back and wrapped his arms around him. When they finally pulled apart, Luke reached a hand up and ran his thumb along Calum's cheek bone. 

"You wont lose me." He whispered again, and Calum felt those words in his heart. He will not lose Luke, no matter what happens. Just as Calum was about to start round two, he heard Luke's phone go off. Luke groaned and gently pushed Calum off his lap. He looked at his phone and rolled his eyes before picking up. 

"What now, Mikey?" 

Calum waited while Mikey responded. Luke's eyes widened. 

" _What?_ " 

Luke bit his nail as Mikey responded. He closed his eyes tightly. 

"Alright, thanks Mike." 

Luke pressed the 'end call'  on his phone and looked at Calum. 

"What?" Calum asked.

"My dad," Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mikey just saw him in his car. Stopped next to him at a red light, I guess. He's on his way here." 

Calum's eyes widened. 

"How soon?" 

"Mikey said probably about ten minutes." Luke's eyes were downcast and Calum nodded. 

"Are you going to be okay?" Calum asked him softly. Luke nodded, eyes still trained on the floor. 

"Luke," Calum said, stepping up to him. "D'you want me to stay?" 

Luke shook his head. 

"No, Calum. Go home." He said. Calum was a little hurt by the harshness of Luke's tone, but he knew why it was there. He pressed one more kiss to Luke's lips before grabbing his jeans. 

"Alright," He said, zipping his jeans and throwing on the hoodie Luke had been wearing. "Be safe." 

Luke nodded and squeezed Calum to his chest before he left.

"Good luck with your family." 

"You too, babe." 

 

-

 

When Calum finally got home, it was empty. 

Mali had left for the weekend and hadn't returned yet, and god knows where his parents were. Calum couldn't find it in himself to really care either way. 

He walked through the empty house up to his room. He flopped down on his bed, and inhaled the traces of Luke's scent on his sheets. 

He decided it was time to get his life back on track, so he plugged in his phone and went to grab some food while he waited for it to turn on. He grabbed a cheese stick from the fridge and ran back upstairs. 

He unlocked his phone and looked at the missed calls from his mum and several 'where are you's from Mali. He ignored those and scrolled further down. He almost choked when he saw the unread messages at the bottom. 

_Calum, I'm sorry_

_Please answer your phone_

_We need to talk_

_Calum where are you_

_Everyone is worried please pick up_

_I'm so sorry Calum_

_Please, please talk to me_

Calum glared at his phone screen. He didn't want these messages from him. Along with the seven messages, he also had five missed calls from Niall. Funny, yesterday, Calum had been desperate to talk to Niall. Now, he really didn't care. He threw his phone back on the table and sat down with a huff. He decided he would deal with Niall later, he was tired of drama. 

Speaking of drama, that happened to be the moment the front door to the house opened and closed. Calum took a deep breath and listened to the footsteps, trying to decide it it was his mum or his dad. After hearing the soft click of heels on the floor, Calum decided it was his mum and that he could talk to her. He was ready to talk to her, maybe not his dad, but he was ready for her. He sat up from his bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Joy was carrying two grocery bags to the counter, and Calum lurched forward to help. He took one of the brown paper bags and set it down. His mum looked at him with grateful eyes, but didn't say anything. Calum proceeded to start unpacking things from the bag and placing them in the correct cupboards. Joy did the same, and the mother-son duo worked together in silence, and it was comfortable. Calum really loved his mum, and it hurt him more than anything that she didn't seem to love him anymore. 

When he had finished, he leaned back on the counter and waited for his mum to finish. When she did, she leaned on the counter opposite Calum, eyes downcast. 

"Mum, I-" 

"Whose sweatshirt is that?" Joy interrupted, looking at the grey material covering Calum's torso. Calum looked down, having forgotten that he stole Luke's hoodie. 

"Oh, it's uh," Calum looked at his mum, trying to come up with an excuse. But he then he remembered Luke's words. He had done nothing wrong, and it was a totally normal thing to wear another boy's jacket. "Luke's." 

Joy eyed him strangely. Calum could see the judgement as she nodded slowly. 

"I just want to talk about this school." Calum said, crossing his arms over the hoodie protectively. 

"What about it?" She asked, eyes locking with Calum's. 

"Well... you said it was in Adelaide, what's it called?" 

"St. Michael's Christian School for Boys." Calum nodded and tried not to think about the Michael he knew. He wanted to laugh at the thought of the white-haired boy as a saint. 

"And it's a boarding school? Will I be able to visit?" Calum asked. 

"We'll come to see you." Calum nodded. He didn't really care about seeing his parents. He wanted to come home and see Luke and Mali, maybe Louis and Niall as well, but mostly just Luke. That lead Calum to his next question.

"When do I leave?" Calum asked, biting his thumbnail. 

"The second week of September." Joy said. Calum let out a breath of relief. At least he had another month and a half of summer to go. Internally, he was wondering how his parents had planned this so quickly. Maybe they had been thinking about it for awhile. Maybe David found out his son was "poisoned" a long time ago. 

Calum nodded in response to her answer and started to walk out of the kitchen. Before he was all the way out, Calum decided he had one last question. 

"Mum?" He asked, his back still turned to Joy. 

"Yes?" 

"Do you love me?" Calum bit his lip, trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

Joy was quiet for a minute. Calum closed his eyes as the realization set in. His parents don't love him. He felt the tears building behind his eyes, and he knew when he opened them, they would escape. 

Before he had the chance, he felt warm arms wrap around him. His mum was turning him around and pulling him close. Calum let himself be embraced for a second before responding by wrapping his own arms around his mum. He rested his head on top of hers and squeezed her close. 

"I will always love you, Calum." She said, and Calum let a sob go. His tears starting spilling over as she said those words. His mum pulled away and wiped the tears from Calum's cheeks with her thumbs. 

"You are not the son I wanted, I'll admit that. But, I will just have to let that go. It may take awhile, and it's going to be hard, but I  _will_ let that go. You're my little boy, and it hurts me to see you so hurt, I promise, I will always love you." She said, smiling softly at him. Calum smiled too and allowed himself to sob one more time. He squeezed his mum close and kissed her cheek. 

"Thank you, so much mum. I love you too." 

"I know you do, sweetie. Your father...he loves you, I know he does, but...he'll be a little harder to break." She said sadly. Calum nodded, understanding. He let go of his mum and she smiled. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out some vegetables. 

"I'm going to start dinner, Love. Why don't you go upstairs and call that boy of yours. " Joy's voice caught on the word 'boy' , and she felt a little weird saying it, but it paid off, because Calum was smiling widely at her. 

"I really do love you, mum." 

And with that, Calum flew up the stairs, because yes, Calum did have a boy to call. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> Hello, my beautiful butterflies!!!  
> So, this chapter kinda sucks :) It's a filler, and it's filled with fluff :) You get a little background on Luke and Niall, and that party back from the earlier chapters :)  
> The next couple chapters are gonna be heavy, so prepare yourselves!!!  
> I heart you all, and I hope you have a fantastic day :)  
> XX-Alex

Calum doesn't call Luke that night. Instead, he texts him. 

From: **My Religious Boy**

_Luke! Guess what?_

Calum is bouncing as he types the letters and presses send. He ecstatic to see Luke's reaction when he tells him he can stay for the summer. He sits down on his bed and waits for Luke to respond. 

The only thing is, he doesn't. 

Calum waits for five minutes, and Luke still hasn't responded. Luke usually responds right away. Calum shakes it off as Luke showering or eating or something, and goes off to change. His jeans and panties are gross from having slept in them, so he peels them off and puts on regular old boxers and black sweatpants. He keeps Luke's warm jacket around himself and pulls on a beanie to try and tame his curls. 

He brushes his teeth and goes back to check his phone. Nothing. 

Calum isn't all that worried, he just plugs his phone in and hopes Luke will have texted him back by the time dinner's over. 

He doesn't. 

Calum comes back an hour later, after dinner, and there is still no response from the blonde. Calum's first impulse is to be irritated. Why would Luke not text him back? What was he doing that was so important?

The second was to be worried. When he had left, Luke's step dad was on his way back. Calum closed his eyes as he thought about what was happening in that house. He shook his head to try and get rid of the thoughts. He grabbed his phone and immediately dialed Luke's phone. 

The phone rang pointlessly, and no one answered. Calum bit his nails, worry burning through him. He must have called Luke four more times, with no answer. 

Without anything else to do, Calum slipped into bed. He cuddled into his sheets, feeling completely bare without Luke beside him. He felt asleep cradling his phone to his chest, waiting for Luke to call him. 

 

-

 

Calum felt his mattress dip in the middle of the night. 

He rolled over, completely dazed and only half-awake. He registered a cool breeze coming in from the open window, which had left closed. He tried to open his eyes to look at the clock. 

ed

_2:43 a.m._

What the fuck is going on? 

Calum felt skinny arms wrap around his middle. That's when he started to wake up. He jumped a little, causing whoever was holding him to groan. Calum stopped squirming as he realized he recognized that groan. 

"Luke?" He asked, terrified. 

"Shh, easy baby. It's just me." Luke whispered in Calum's ear. Calum exhaled in relief. He turned around in Luke's arms so he was facing him. 

"What are you doing?" Calum asked, squinting to try and see Luke's face. 

"Couldn't sleep. Wanted to see you." Luke said, pressing his nose into Calum's hair. While Calum's heart fluttered at Luke's words, he knew there was something else. He pulled his head away from Luke and looked up at him. 

"Luke, what happened?" He asked, and Luke sighed. 

"Nothing." 

"You're lying." 

"Nothing happened, Calum." 

"Bullshit." Luke looked down at Calum with wide eyes. Calum very rarely swore unless they were having sex. 

"Calum-" 

"No, Luke. Tell me." Calum said, sitting up. Luke rolled onto his back. 

"Just, my dad..." Calum got out of bed and turned the lights on. Luke immediately covered his eyes at the bright light. Calum stood in front of the bed in just his boxers, arms crossed. 

"Luke, c'mere." Luke shook his head from under his hands, and Calum gently touched his hands. "Did he hurt you?" 

Luke didn't move for a second, thinking. Finally, he sat up and dropped his hands. Calum's chest tightened as he saw Luke's face. 

Luke's eye was swollen already, and a dark blue color. There were dark bruises across his jaw, shaped like fingers. There was dried blood on his chin from where it had dripped off his split lip. Calum felt anger heat his heart as he ran his fingers along a gash on Luke's cheekbone. The fact that Luke didn't even flinch worried Calum, but he tried to let that go. 

"Luke-"

"There's more." Luke muttered softly. Calum might as well see all of it. The blonde saw Calum's eyes darken as he said that. Calum's fingers twitched on his cheek. 

"Show me." He said finally, and Luke nodded. He pulled his white t-shirt off over his head and took a shuddery breath. Calum raked his eyes over Luke's chest and felt his heart break. 

Luke's pale skin was simply  _covered_ in bruises. Horrible almost black patches were all over Luke's ribs. Thick, red marks covered Luke's tummy, and they suspiciously looked like claw marks. Dark splotches covered Luke's hips. One of the bruises-Calum swore- looked just like a foot. 

Luke's chest shook and Calum realized how upset he was. As he should be. Calum remembered the smile Luke had on his face when he looked in the mirror and saw that his bruises were fading. He seemed so fucking happy, so excited that he hadn't been hit in so long. Calum wanted to murder Rick. 

He still hadn't said anything when something caught his eye. A mark on Luke's collar bone. It wasn't exactly a bruise, it was redder than the others. Calum knew  _exactly_ what it was, he could practically see the indents of where teeth had bitten Luke's soft skin. He stepped forward and gently ran his fingers over the mark. Luke's eye squeezed shut as Calum touched the hickey. He was nervous because Calum hadn't been the one to put it there. 

"Did he-

"Yes." Luke cut Calum off. They both knew what happened, it didn't need to be said out loud. Luke got an awful feeling in his tummy as he remembered his step dad coming home. He screamed and screamed about Luke not coming home in days. The screams turned into slaps which turned to punches which turned to kicks. When Luke had absolutely nothing left anymore, Rick threw him on his bed face up. For some reason, he abused Luke while facing him, which was a new thing. He finished with Luke, who was a sobbing mess in the sheets where he and Calum had cuddled not 6 hours before. Luke cried for an hour or two before leaving the house and coming to Calum's.

Calum's fingers tensed on Luke's chest, right over the hickey. He looked extremely pissed. Luke hoped he wasn't at him. "I'll kill him."Calum said, gripping Luke's shoulder. "Calum, no. It's alright, please let it go." Luke whispered softly, letting his eyes fall to the floor. Calum let go of his shoulder andsighed. 

"Luke, I'm so sorry." He said softly, and Luke could hear the the anger in his voice.

"It's okay, there was nothing you could do." Luke said, grabbing Calum's fingers and squeezing.

"I could have stayed." Calum said, looking away in shame. Luke held his hand tighter.

"No, Calum, no. It's okay."

Calum bit his lip. He was so angry. So fucking angry. He was angry at Luke's dad, at himself, and everyone else. He was tired of people being mistreated. But, he knew Luke wouldn't want to go into it, so he let it be. He sighed and gripped Luke's hand.

"Let's just go to sleep." He said softly, and Luke nodded. Calum led him to the bed and turned the light back off.

He cuddled Luke to his chest, knowing he would want to be held instead of the other way around. He pressed soft kisses into Luke's hair and Luke curled himself into Calum's chest. He greedily absorbed Calum's warmth and affection, and left small kisses all over his chest. Calum ran his fingers down Luke's back, and he found himself falling asleep much easier than before. 

 

-

 

In the morning, Calum washed away the blood on Luke's face. 

He gave Luke clean sweatpants and let Luke shower in his bathroom, alone. He tended to him as much as possible, cleaning the scratches on his tummy and cheek. He couldn't do much about the bruises except give him a bag of frozen corn to ice it. He gave Luke some Advil and a bunch of water, hoping it would take some of the physical pain away. As for the emotional and metal pain, Calum did his best. 

He stayed in bed all day, cuddling Luke. He skipped football for the day in favor of holding Luke. He kissed him more times than he could count and whispered comforts in his ear. Luke didn't seem broken, he was tough, and Calum knew he wouldn't break easily. He just seemed incredibly tired, his eyes were glazed over and his head kept nodding forward. He and Calum spent the first half of the day watching movies and dozing. Well, he dozed, and Calum watched. 

For some reason, he liked watching Luke sleep. Even if Luke's face was contorted with bruises and scratches, he stood looked insanely handsome to Calum. He loved the way he seemed so relaxed in his sleep-duh- it was a nice difference from Luke's smirk (even though he loved that) and his occasional scowl. He tended to cuddle in his sleep too, which Calum adored. If he moved away, the blonde would mumble in his sleep and reach out for Calum. He always seemed to be in need of physical contact, even in his sleep. His breathing was ragged while he slept, which worried Calum. Those bruises looked dark enough, it was possible Luke could have a couple broken ribs. He wanted to take Luke to the hospital, but he knew Luke would never let him. 

So, he let Luke sleep on his chest all morning and after noon, feeling extremely content. Luke sometimes squirmed, and Calum knew he was dreaming. It was cute, but Calum knew he'd have to wake him up. So, at about 4 p.m., he gently shook his shoulder.

"Lukey, you gotta wake up." He whispered to the blonde. Luke's eyebrows furrowed and he groaned. 

"No." He rolled off Calum's chest and turned his back to the smaller boy. Calum giggled lightly. 

"C'mon, I've got news." 

Luke rolled on his side and opened one eye, the non-bruised one. 

"What news?" He asked. Calum sat up so his back was against the wall. 

"About school." Luke groaned. 

"I don't want to hear about your school, Cal." 

"Yes you do. You'll want to hear it, because I'm not leaving until the second week of September." Calum said with a smile. Luke opened his other eyes with difficulty. 

"Really?" He asked, with a smile on his bruised face. 

"Really. I get the rest of the summer with you." Calum said happily. Luke smiled wider and sat up. 

"That's awesome, babe!" He said, leaning forward to kiss Calum. Calum stopped him. 

"Lip." He said, nodding towards Luke's injured lip. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Don't care. 'M gonna kiss you." He said, before following through on his promise and kissing Calum softly. Calum could feel how much puffier Luke's lips were than normal, and his heart hurt. 

Luke pulled back and leaned his forehead against Calum's. 

"I'm sorry for last night, and all of today." He said gently. 

"What are you sorry for, you idiot?" Calum said with a giggle. 

"Y'know, for like, being such a baby about it." Calum looked at Luke with wide eyes. 

"What are you talking about? Your dad beat the shit out of you, Luke. You did not act like a 'baby' at all. If I had been you, I would have been sobbing my eyes out." 

"Yeah, but, I can't just run to you with all my problems. I scared the crap out of you too." Luke said, not meeting Calum's eyes. 

"Oh please, Luke, seriously. I care about you. I want you to come running to me. I don't care if you scare me or you think it's too late." Calum said, grabbing Luke's chin. "You can  _always_ come to me." 

Luke smiled slightly, pressing his nose against Calum's. Calum laughed softly at the Eskimo kiss, but rubbed his nose against Luke's anyways. 

"Thanks, kitten." Luke whispered, pressing his lips to Calum's cheek. "You're the best." 

Calum smiled and rubbed his knuckles across Luke's abused jaw. 

"I know I am." He said, winking at Luke. 

He pressed another kiss to Luke's lips before standing up. He peeled off his sweat pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Luke sat back and watched as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of skinny jeans. Then, he felt his heart beat faster as Calum picked something else out of his top drawer. He was quick to hide it, but Luke caught the light blue lace of panties. He wondered how many pairs Calum had. 

Calum threw Luke the dark material at Luke and started walking towards the bathroom. 

"Get up, we're going out." Calum said, walking into the bathroom. Luke held Calum's jeans and smiled.

"Out? With me?" He yelled into the bathroom. 

"Yes." Luke giggled.

"Y'know you're allowed to change in front of me, right?" He heard Calum scoff from the bathroom. 

"Just because I'm  _allowed_  to doesn't mean I  _want_ to."Calum yelled back. Luke smiled at his sassiness. Calum was such a good, shy boy in bed. He liked when he threw him a little attitude. 

Calum walked back out into the room, wearing blue skinny jeans and no shirt. Luke could see the edge of lacy panties just above his waistband. He decided not to say anything. 

"Bet you'd like that though, wouldn't you." Calum said, walking to his dresser and pulling out a Green Day cut off. Luke grinned. Calum was all sorts of sassy today. 

"You know I would, baby." He said, standing up from Calum's bed. He stripped Calum's pants and pulled on his jeans instead. He was surprised to find that they fit rather nicely. He kept forgetting that Calum was only about an inch shorter than him. 

He looked up, about to ask Calum for a shirt, when he saw Calum holding a grey hoodie in his hands. It was a light zip-up, Luke had seen him wear it several times, but it seemed even more familiar. Calum was staring at it like he couldn't decide whether to cuddle it or set it on fire. 

"Calum?" He said, and Calum's head shot up. 

"Yeah?" He asked, a little too defensively. 

"Are you alright?" Calum stared back down at the jacket with a look of confusion. 

"I'm not sure?" It came out more as a question than an answer. Luke walked over and gently took one of his hands. He ran his thumb across his knuckles, searching for his eyes. 

"You can tell me, Calum, it's okay." Calum smiled softly. 

"It's dumb." He whispered. 

"It's alright, I'll listen." Luke said back softly. Calum was still looking at the jacket. 

"I...It's Niall's." Calum said with a little smile. Luke looked down at the jacket, now he knew why it looked so familiar. 

"I know." Luke said, and Calum looked up at him with wide eyes. "It was his favorite." Luke continued. 

Calum felt tears build in his eyes. He scrunched the jacket in his hands and pressed it to his chest. 

"He gave it to me before he took me to my first party." Calum said, squeezing his eyes shut. Luke smiled. He remembered. He grabbed Calum's hands in his own, causing the hoodie to fall to the floor. 

"I was at that party, ya know." He said softly. 

"You were?" Calum looked up with shocked eyes. Luke nodded. 

"Mhm, I was the one that carried you upstairs after you got the shit kicked out of you." Luke said, smiling at the memory, back before he and Calum started...whatever this was. Calum looked at him, completely flabbergasted.

"That...that was you? I though for sure it was Niall..." Calum muttered.

"Nope. Niall was too busy beating the shit out of the guy that beat the shit out of you. He was pissed." Luke said, and he saw Calum's eyes shine with some sort of emotion, possibly fondness. "I carried you up and put you on the couch in the living room. I told that curly-haired kid, uh...Harry? Yeah I told Harry that's where you were. I'm not sure if he understood, he seemed a little out of it." Luke said. Calum nodded, knowing Harry, he was probably more than out of it. 

"Calum," Luke said, looking into Calum's chocolate eyes. "I know what Niall did was horrible, but I really hurt him. And then you hurt him, he was probably so hurt that he just couldn't think straight. He is still your best friend, and I think you should talk to him." 

Calum bit his lip. 

"But, Luke, he...he told them, he gave away my biggest secret, and he tried to take you away from me, I just...He told me I was his best friend, why would he do that? I just don't understand." Calum said helplessly. Luke sighed. 

"Calum, do you want the truth?" Calum nodded. "I think that Niall loved you." Calum looked unfazed. 

"Of course he did, I loved him too. We were best friends." Luke shook his head. 

"No, babe, I think Niall was  _in love_ with you. In fact, I know he was. Remember when I said you don't see the way he looks at you? That still stands. He wanted you. He was completely in love with you. He gave me that look too, and I broke his heart. I think that when you chose me over him, the person who had crushed him, it just destroyed his rational sense of thinking for awhile. He was so hurt by someone he loved, that he just lashed out. I'm sure you and I can both understand that." 

Calum stood in his spot, eyes glued to the floor. He felt extremely guilty. He had seen the way Niall had looked at him, but he just thought that that was how friends looked at each other, even though Harry and Louis didn't look at him that way. He also felt himself blush, because he had the  _biggest_ crush on Niall for awhile. He couldn't help it, Niall was so funny and outgoing, and he was so sweet and protective of him, he couldn't help falling for him for a certain period of time. The crush faded, and it dimmed until it was just a little burn in his chest when Niall was around. Calum hadn't noticed that the burn went away when he was around Luke. 

"I think I should go see him." He said softly and Luke nodded. 

"Do y'want to go tonight?" He asked.

"I think sooner is better than later." He said, still not looking at Luke. "D'you want to stay here?" 

"Nah," Luke said, a little smile on his face. 

"Luke, I'm not letting you go back to your house." Calum said, finally looking into those sparkling blue eyes. Luke scoffed.

"You think I'd willingly go back there? No, babe. I'm gonna go see Michael and Ash, apparently they have something to tell me. They're probably getting married." Luke said. He smiled like he was joking, but both he and Calum knew that that was definitely a possibility. 

Calum smiled and nodded. 

"When did they tell you that?" 

"Sometime this morning." Luke shrugged. 

"And you didn't go see them?" 

"Nah, wanted to stay with you." Luke smiled and kissed Calum's forehead. Calum smiled before standing up. In the end, he decided to pull on the hoodie.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go." He said, pressing a kiss to Luke's lips. "I'll see you later." 

"Okay, babe. Don't worry, I wont let you sleep alone." 

Calum smiled at the promise of falling asleep with Luke one way or another, and opened his door. He heard Luke climb out his window and he walked down the stairs. 

He said goodbye to his mum and then stepped outside on the sidewalk and began walking to Niall's house. 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> 1\. I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY uneven updates, I pretty much suck, so feel free to yell at me :)  
> 2\. This chapter is really short, only abt 2,000 words, and I'm sorry :(  
> 3\. This chapter is still kinda a filler, we're getting closer to the end, only a few chapters to go ! (:()  
> 4\. The reason this update is so short, it because I have been busy STARTING TO WRITE A NEW FIC! It's Cake, (of course) and I'm really excited about it, so I've been spending a lot of time on it :)  
> So yeah, I love you all as always and I'm sorry I've been less than satisfactory lately. *sigh*  
> I <3 YOU MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLIES!!!  
> XX-Alex

Calum fidgeted nervously on the front step, staring at the shiny oak door. 

It took him about twenty minutes to walk to Niall's house, and he grew more and more nervous each of those twenty minutes. He now stood in front of the door, debating with himself whether or not he could still run back to Luke. He probably could, but the real question was,  _should he?_

His choice was taken away when the door unexpectedly opened. 

Mrs. Horan just about ran him over as she walked out the door, shoving something in her purse. Calum yelped and stumbled back as the door cleared his nose by a mere inch. Mrs. Horan looked up in surprise from her purse, her eyes widening as she registered who was standing on her front step. 

"Calum," She said, completely shocked. 

"Hi." He said with a sheepish smile. "How are you Mrs. Horan?" He asked, being the polite boy that he is.

"I-I'm just fine, thank you, you uh, you're here. Wow." She said, still staring at Calum. 

"Yeah, I'm here, is that not a normal thing?" Calum asked, confused. Mrs. Horan laughed.

"No, it's just that Niall, god Calum, he's been so worried, so sad. I figured you wouldn't be coming around." She said, and she blushed slightly. "He told me what he did." 

Calum felt his muscles tense at the mention of what Niall did, but he let it go. 

"We both did somethings we shouldn't have." Calum says with a small smile. "I'm here to set things straight." 

Maura smiled, and before Calum knew it, he was being enveloped in a warm hug. Maura smelled so much like Niall, that Calum sighed contently. 

"I'm glad. He would be lost without you." She said, squeezing Calum's shoulder. Calum furrowed his eyebrows, because how could Niall ever be lost without him. 

He pulled away and Maura offered a quick goodbye as she let Calum into her house. 

"Good luck." She smiled, walking out the door. Calum smiled, he guiltily wished his mum was more like Niall's. 

He turned to the stairwell, hesitant to walk up it. Niall's room was at the top of the stairs, two doors down on the left. He wished he was in that room, with Niall, laying on the bed doing dumb things like they used to. He wanted his  best friend back. 

So, he let go of his hesitation and ran up the stairs like he did when he was younger. He sprinted up the steps, and down the hardwood hallway, almost breaking down Niall's door. 

Niall yelped and nearly fell off of his bed in shock. He had his laptop of his lap, headphones in, so he hadn't heard Calum come in. His hair was flat on his forehead, the way it was naturally. His blue eyes were wide in shock, staring at Calum. 

As for the dark-haired boy, he stood in the doorway, staring Niall down. He couldn't decide whether to be angry or guilty or what to do first. So he did what came naturally to him for five years now. He got closer to Niall.

Neither boy said anything as Niall put his laptop to the side and Calum climbed on his lap. He rested his head on Niall's shoulder, his fluffy hair sticking into Niall's face. Niall rubbed his back soothingly with a little confusion. 

"I don't even know where to start, Ni." Calum whispered, and Niall nodded.

"I know. Just let it out when you're ready, and promise not too  punch hard." Niall said softly, resting his cheek on Calum's head. It felt so good, so  _right_ to have Calum in his arms again. Even though they were angry and hurt and just friends, Niall felt complete with Calum close to him. 

"'M not going to hit you, moron." Calum mumbled, smiling slightly. 

"Look, Calum," Niall said, sitting the slumping boy up on his lap. "I'm so fucking sorry.  _Jesus_ I don't even have an excuse, I just...I don't know. That wasn't something I had the right to share, fuck, I shouldn't even have the right to know. I'm just so sorry, and I understand if you hate me and I will do whatever you want to at least try and be friends again. I mean, Cal, I don't think I could go on knowing you hate me. I just, I couldn't, I'm so, so-" 

Calum shushed him. He looked into his icy blue eyes with contentment. He wanted an apology, and he got one. Niall didn't need to continue. 

"It's okay, Niall. I'm not mad anymore. I mean, I was mad for a bit, but I was mostly just hurt, y'know? It hurt that someone so close to me would do that, but I understand why you did it, kind of. I don't hate you, I could never hate you, I mean c'mon, you saved me from big, bad bullies." Calum said softly, smiling a crooked smile. Niall smiled with a grin of his own level of crookedness at the memory.

"They were pretty big, huh." He said, puffing his chest a little. There he is. There's the Niall Calum knew, not some sad, angry heartbroken boy with icy eyes.

"Yeah, they were." Calum giggled softly. He let his giggle mix with Niall's obnoxious accented chuckle and it felt good. It felt like home and comfort and safety. "I'm really sorry, Niall."

Niall locked eyes with Calum. By now, the iciness of his eyes had melted to a warm, tropical blue. They looked at Calum with happiness and friendship.

"For what? You'e got nothing to be sorry for, Cal."

"For picking Luke." Calum spit out, blood rushing to his cheeks. He knew that even mentioning Luke's name would poke a fresh wound for Niall, and he wasn't eager to ruin the warm moment with his best friend.

Niall's eyes flashed with several emotions in one second. There were too many for Calum understand how Niall felt.

"It's alright, I should never had made you chose."

"But Niall, I underst-"

"No, Calum. That was completely, 100% wrong for me to do. Luke, he just...I loved him a lot, and when he left, it _fucking broke_ me. I felt so sad and angry for so long, Calum, and honestly I still do. I just don't want you to walk into that same fate." Niall said, his face ashen. 

"I treated you like a child, and then expected you to make an adult decision, one that no one should ever have to experience. I only saw what Luke had done to me, not how happy he made you. I put my jealousy and my hurt in front of your needs, and for that, I am unbelievably sorry." Niall said, evading Calum's brown eyes.   

Calum let Niall's apology linger in the air for a minute. This was more than he'd expected. He let Niall's words sink into him, let the affect of them register in his mind. Of course he forgave Niall, from his standpoint, almost everything he did was justifiable. 

"I know, and it's okay." Calum said, wrapping his arms around Niall's shoulders. He pressed his face into the blonde's neck, and squeezed him tight. Niall squeezed him right back, probably much too tight, but he really didn't care. 

Calum pulled away and wiped away the tears that had started to fall down Niall's cheeks. He smiled fondly at him as he wet his thumbs with his tears, but they kept coming. 

"I just, Cal, please, there's something I want-that I need-to do." Niall hiccuped out. Calum was a little alarmed at the seriousness in his voice, and the tears that were coming faster and faster. 

"Okay, Niall, it's fine, go ahead." He whispered, trying to comfort the shaking boy. 

Before Calum could even think what Niall was talking about, the blonde's lips were pressed to his. The kiss was short and sweet, just a little peck on his lips. Nevertheless, Calum was shocked. Niall was kissing him, his best friend was kissing him. He wondered what the hell was going on when Luke's words appeared back in his head. 

'No, Calum, I think he was like  _in love_ with you.'

Calum shuddered as he realized Luke was right, as always. Niall held his face gently, and while the kiss was sweet and nice, Calum didn't really enjoy the feeling of Niall's lips on his. Especially since Niall's wet cheeks were drenching Calum's own. 

So, when Niall pulled back, Calum had to fight to keep in a breath of relief. He wasn't exactly surprised anymore, and he understood why Niall did it. And it was okay, he figured he owed Niall that much, but that was it. He didn't want anymore kisses, in fact, for the first time, he felt uncomfortable so close to him. 

Niall rested his forehead against his and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry, Calum, I just  _had_ to. Just once." He said, breath puffing onto Calum's face.

"I know, and it's okay." Calum said for the second time that night, because he  _did_ know, and it  _was_ okay. Everything was okay now. 

The smile Niall gave Calum promised him that it was. 

 

-

 

"Darling." Luke mumbled, pulling Calum closer to him. Calum could smell the smoke on his skin, and he loved it. 

Calum had just gotten home from Niall's, and he was mentally exhausted. It was getting late, and Calum just wanted to go to bed, with Luke, of course. He wasn't disappointed, the first thing he saw in his room was Luke cuddled in his sheets. Calum laughed to himself at the only part of Luke showing, a hint of blonde hair on his pillow. He slipped off his jeans and crawled next to Luke, shirt still on. 

"Hi, Lukey." He whispered into Luke's shoulder. He was happy to find Luke shirtless. He was still very badly bruised, but he was excited that Luke felt comfortable enough to be bare in front of him. 

"How'd it go?" Luke asked, stroking Calum's back.

"It went well." Calum bit his lip. He decided hours before that he wouldn't tell Luke about the kiss. It was nothing, after all. 

"Yeah? You two friends again?" 

"Mhm." 

"Good." Calum could tell Luke was smiling, he didn't really know how, but he just knew. "He's a good guy." 

 Calum hummed in agreement against Luke's abused skin. Luke remained quiet then, and Calum traced uneven patterns on his collar bones. He pressed a series of soft kisses to his shoulder, the skin warm. His hair moved ever so slightly when the blonde exhaled. Luke's fingers were still running valleys on his back, and Calum was nearly drowned by a sudden wave of comfort. 

The soft, even breathing that meant Luke had fallen asleep still stroking his back, the warm skin and soft kisses, everything was perfect, and for the first time, Calum realized what that burning emotion in his chest was. Love. It was fucking love, and duh, Calum. 

Calum loved everything about Luke. His messy, but perfect hair, his oceanic blue eyes, his soft, but chapped lips. He loved the way Luke was such an asshole, the perfect bad boy. He liked the taste of cigarette against his lips when he kissed Luke, and he liked wearing his denim jacket. He liked the soft, sweet side of Luke, the side that picked up Ashton's little brother and saved Mikey when he needed it. He liked vulnerable Luke, the one that cried when Calum took his shirt off, and cried again when he explained how his dad beat him, the side that gave Calum everything and trusted him with it. 

Calum loved Luke. No, Calum _loves_ Luke. He loved Luke yesterday, he loves him today, and he will love Luke tomorrow, and the day after that, and he will love Luke forever. He wants to hold and touch and love Luke forever. 

So, while he lays in his soft sheets and strokes the blonde's bruised chest, he allows himself to picture the perfect diamond ring around his finger that will symbolize the perfect relationship with the perfectly imperfect boy. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING**  
> **GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE**  
> Hi:)  
> So, I keep postponing the ending...I'm sorry.  
> This chapter literally came out of fucking no where, but I hope you like it :)  
> Update will be soon!!!  
> Ily my beautiful butterflies!!!  
> XX-Alex

To say that Calum spent every possible moment with Luke would be an understatement.

There wasn't single day in the remaining half of the summer where Calum didn't see him. Sure, there were days where he spent a good chunk of time with Niall, or Mali, but at the end of the day, he somehow ended up with the blonde or his best friends. Calum really liked Michael and Ashton, the more he spent time with them, the more he liked them. Michael was fun and slightly crazy, but Ashton was calm and laid back, and the two balanced each other out well. They were so enjoyable, if fact, that Calum would spend days with them and Luke, just sitting down in the Irwin's basement, and playing video games. Today was one of those days.

Calum sat under Luke's protective right arm on the couch. He was watching the intense Fifa game going on between Michael and his boy.

"Ash's so gone, he never plays Fifa unless it's Michael." Luke says softly into Calum's ear, lips brushing his skin.

Calum shivered slightly. He and Luke had fucked several more times since the shower, but Calum was still fidgety around him sometimes. He looked down at the couple who were sitting floor. Ash was planted on his bum, back pressed against the couch, his boyfriend snug on his lap. Michael was gripping his controller, completely sucked into the game. Ashton was more relaxed, his arms wrapped around Michael's waist, his hands lightly holding the controller.

In all, the whole thing was pretty cute, Calum had to admit. Sometimes, he wished he and Luke could do that. I mean, don't get him wrong, he fucking loved his and the blonde's relationship, the sexy mysterious, I-only-let-you-see-this-side-of-me thing was awesome, and Calum lived for it. But, sometimes he craved for Luke to snuggle him and hold his hand and take him on dates, and for it to mean something.

"I'm kicking your ass, Ash, seriously, you're awful." Michael said, smirking smugly, pressing his buttons fiercely.

Ashton just smiled, he seemed much more interested in the hair peeking out of Michael's snapback than the game anyway. He planted a sweet kiss to the base of Michael's neck, and the white-haired boy squeaked and jumped, dropping his controller. Ashton took advantage of Michael's hole in defense and scored a quick goal. Michael whined loudly and rested his back on Ashton's chest, looking up at him with sad green eyes.

"Not fair, Ash. Kissing while gaming is cheating." Ashton smiled, scoring another quick goal.

He pressed a slobbery kiss to Michael's forehead and giggled. "All is fair in love and war, Mikey." Michael whined loudly and sat up, out of Ashton's reach.

Ashton smiled at him and continued playing the game. Calum laughed slightly at the scene, his arms crossed over his chest. He felt Luke's arm tighten around him, pulling him closer. Calum gave in easily, molding into the blonde's side naturally.

"C'mere babe." Luke said, before physically lifting Calum off the couch and onto his lap.

Calum landed on him with a slight huff, having not expecting it. His back was to Luke's face, his hands resting in his lap. He felt Luke wrap his arms around his torso, pulling him back to his chest. The blonde hooked his chin on his shoulder, and they continued to watch the video game.

"There, much better." Luke said, pressing a kiss into Calum's hair. Calum smiled to himself, how ironic it was that just seconds ago he had been wishing this was happening. He leaned back and kissed Luke's cheek. Luke pulled his head away and smirked at him, and Calum knew what that smirk meant. Luke ran his fingers through Calum's thick curls. He was still gripping his hair as he pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss was sloppy and their teeth clacked together, but Calum couldn't be happier. He eagerly sucked on Luke's tongue while the blonde yanked his hair. When they finally came up for air, Luke tipped Calum's head back, and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. Calum giggled as he felt Luke's hair tickled his jaw. Luke pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the skin on his neck before sinking his teeth into his throat.

Calum couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Luke bit him, it felt to good. He fucking loved it when Luke marked him where everyone could see. The blonde must have been in a good mood too, because Calum had only been given two neck bites-now three- over the course of their relationship. He let out another shaky groan as Luke sucked the bitten skin. He ran his tongue over the bruise and pulled back to admire it. He smiled as he saw the hickey, it was bigger than usual, and a deep, red color. He smirked and pressed a sweet kiss to the mark.

"Ew, Ashton, make them stop." The sound of Michael complaining interrupted Luke's plan to kiss Calum again. He had totally forgotten where they were. Whoops.

"Sorry, Mikey, I can't. They're in love."

Calum and Luke both tensed at the word 'love'.

They hadn't talked about it, and they probably wouldn't. Or at least, that's what they both thought. Luke considers himself unlovable, especially by small, religious boys. Sure, he knew Calum cared, but the dark-haired boy would never love him.

As for Calum, he didn't know. He had every reason to believe Luke loves him, with the exception of the fact that Luke doesn't love anything. And he understands. Everything that Luke loved at one point was spoiled rotten and thrown back in his face. Calum gets that he doesn't want to go through that pain again, and he never expected Luke to love him. However, even though he never expected it, doesn't mean he doesn't want it.

Because he does.

He wants it so damn much. He wants Luke to love him back so much, it hurts. It sucks to be so gone for someone and not have the favor returned. But, Calum knows Luke doesn't work that way.

He looked down and realized that Luke's hold on him had loosened, and he didn't like it. He didn't want the unanswered question of something serious to put distance between them. He wanted to be as close to Luke in every way possible. He grabbed Luke's hands and pressed them to his tummy, urging the blonde to keep holding him. For a second, Luke didn't respond, his hands lax in Calum's, and Calum started to panic. But then, Luke pressed his nose into the crook of his neck and tightened his grip.

Calum let out a breath of relief, and closed his eyes. He slotted his fingers through Luke's, which were slayed out on his tummy, and leaned back onto him.

Michael gagged, but Calum ignored him. Their cuddling hadn't been a declaration of love, but it was enough.

 

-

 

As the days went by, the weather got cooler.

Calum spent his days wrapped up in Luke's jacket, or the boy himself. Luke kept his previous promise, and Calum hadn't slept alone for several weeks. He always fell asleep to the soundtrack of Luke's breaths. As far as soundtracks went, that one was his favorite.

It became habit that Luke would be there when he woke up, whether it be at his house or Luke's. He grew accustom to seeing Luke's bright blue eyes, or even better, his sleeping profile every morning. He routinely pressed a kiss to Luke's nose before rolling out of bed and showering, sometimes with the blonde, sometimes not.

Luke's step-father continued to beat the shit out of him, and every time Luke climbed into Calum's window, sporting a bruised jaw, or even worse, a bruised back, Calum grew angrier. Rage burned within him whenever Luke had to walk with a limp, or couldn't fuck Calum because he was too sore. Calum didn't mind losing sex, but he knew Luke did.

He would do anything to take away the pain for Luke, not just the physical. Luke claimed that his step-father's insults didn't bother him, but Calum knew that they were slowly wearing him down. Luke sometimes came to Calum, unable to stop sobbing. Sometimes he would come and hold Calum close, and not say a word. Some days, Luke would climb in and press Calum down, and just give him _everything_.

The first time that happened, Luke had spent hours apologizing in the morning. He saw the bruises he gave him and just broke down into tears. Calum held him while he cried, and explained that he didn't mind. He didn't mind Luke releasing his frustrations on Calum sexually. He knew Luke needed it sometimes, he needed to lose control, to let it go. (Calum also knew that he loved the pain Luke gave him, but he failed to mention that.)

Today, Calum was cuddled up in Luke's bed, nothing on but a baggy t-shirt and boxers. (His panties were soiled for the fucking Luke gave him the night before.) He was watching the blonde do homework at his desk.

That's another thing, it's Calum's last week in Sydney. The schools here started a week earlier than Calum's, and Calum adored seeing Luke go to school. He dressed like normal, a little less I-will-kill-you, but he got up early and did his hair and got dressed, and grabbed his bag, kissing Calum on the nose before leaving. Calum liked to watch him come home, worn out from dealing with Michael, and do his homework. He liked the domestic tint everything had to it, he liked feeling like this was his life, his future.

He was wrapped up in Luke's covers, watching Luke's eyebrows furrow whenever a question was harder than usual. He smiled when Luke placed the end of his pencil in his mouth and chewed on it. Luke glanced up, still trying to understand his math homework, and he caught sight of Calum. Calum was quick to drop his smile, but it was too late, Luke had seen him. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Think this is funny? You wanna do trig for me?" He said, putting the pencil down and standing up.

Calum shook his head and hid under the covers as Luke crossed the room to the bed. Calum couldn't see him from under the blanket, but he could sense Luke standing next to the bed. He slowly peeked his head out of the blanket and looked at Luke. Luke stood with his hands on his lips, smirking down at Calum.

"Hiding from me, now?" He said, grabbing the quilt out of the tan boy's hands.

Calum squeaked as he was exposed to the cool air, immediately reaching for the blanket again. Luke laughed and held it out of the smaller boy's reach. Calum glared at him and tackled him onto the bed.

Luke was still laughing slightly, thinking Calum's little outburst was funny. But the blonde was actually quite surprised when he found himself pinned under Calum. He stopped laughing and pushed against the hands holding him down, they didn't budge. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed again, with exactly the same result. Calum hovered above him, smirking.

Luke often forgot how strong Calum really was.

"Get off me." Luke said, only slightly joking. Calum laughed at him.

"I don't think I will, actually." Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He said, hands still pinned above him head. Calum's smirk faltered slightly before returning, stronger than before.

"You heard me." He said, smirking proudly.

"I swear to god, Calum, if you don't let me go-"

"You know what I think?" Calum interrupted Luke's threat. "I think we should change things up tonight." Luke struggled against the boy's strong hold.

"How?" He said, face red. Calum smirked again and leaned down next to Luke's ear.

"I think _I_  should fuck _you_." Calum said, his lips brushing Luke's ear.

Luke stopped struggling. He looked up at Calum with wide eyes. Calum sat back, still pining him down, and Luke had to admit, he looked incredibly sexy. Not the cute, pantie-wearing type of sexy, but the dark, dominant kind of sexy. And it was scaring Luke how appealing it was.

Calum was trying hard to keep his heavy facade up. He knew what he was suggesting was a big deal, and he wasn't sure how Luke would react, given his dark history of bottoming. But, he knew Luke, and he knew he could handle it, and the worst he could do is say no. Plus, if he said no, Calum might be lucky enough to receive punishment.

Luke bit his lip. He'd never been fucked-consensual-before. He never wanted to be, he liked to be in charge, in control. He didn't like showing weakness, showing that he enjoyed a dick in his ass. But this was Calum. He could trust him. He knew he could trust Calum.

"Alright." He said simply. Calum's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm. You think you can fuck me, Calum?" Luke said, arching his chest off the bed. "Let's see it."

Calum was quite surprised at how fast he pressed his mouth to Luke's. He kissed him fervently, hoping to give Luke everything he gave him. For the first time, Calum slipped his tongue into Luke's mouth, and Luke sucked on it. Calum had to admit, it felt fucking ace. He never knew he had a dominant side, but once he had a blonde boy moaning into his mouth underneath him, he found it.

He pressed his boxer-clad hips against Luke's, causing the boy to pull away and let out a moan. Calum continued to grind on him and grab his hair. He tipped his head back by his hair and took this chance to mark Luke. He'd never really given a hickey before, but he gave Luke his best, biting and sucking every available inch of skin. Luke seemed to like it, he bucked harder against Calum and moaned heavily.

Calum relished in his pleasured whines, and when Luke tried to grab his ass, he smacked his hands away, reminding him that he was in charge. Luke whined as Calum pushed his hands above his head, preventing him from touching.

"Keep them there." He ordered, and Luke found himself obeying.

Calum ran one hand under Luke's t-shirt, feeling the soft skin. He pressed into the soft muscle, kissing Luke's exposed collar bones. Luke moaned when Calum's teeth nipped at the bones, and Calum discovered he had found a hot spot for his blonde boy.

"Fuck, Calum..." Luke moaned, grating his hips harder.

Calum slipped his hands down and pinned Luke's hips to the mattress. He sat up, still straddling Luke , and began to grind down. It wasn't long before Luke was flushed and squirming, the friction against his cock better than it should be. His hair matted to his forehead, which was slick with sweat.

"Like that, Lukey?" Calum whispered, pressing down again. Luke nodded.

"Yes, fuck Calum..." Luke moaned, he was reaching his high, just one more good grind and-

"Well, what do we have here, Lucas?" Luke froze. He knew that voice. He hated that voice. 

He turned his head and grimaced when he saw him step-father in his doorway. 

Rick was leaning against the door frame, smug look on his face. Luke knew why he was here. Luke hadn't been home in days, and it didn't help that his step-father seemed completely wasted. 

"R-Rick," He said, stuttering slightly. "What are you doing here?" 

Rick raised an eyebrow. 

"Thought I'd come home and surprise my boy." Rick said, crossing the room and running a knuckle across Luke's cheek bone. Luke shuddered at the phrase 'my boy'. The first time Rick raped him, he told him that Luke belonged to him. Those words still bothered Luke. 

"But it looks like you've been breaking my rules..." Rick said, still stroking Luke's face. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and tried to pull away, he didn't know what 'rules' Rick was talking about, but he knew it probably wasn't good to break them. 

"Naughty boy." Rick said, before slapping Luke hard on the cheek. Luke's head shot backwards, and he resisted the urge to cup his reddening cheek, and glared at Rick.

Up until that moment, Calum had been frozen in shock on Luke's lap. He had never met Rick, and he was surprised by the normality of him. He looked like a regular business man, not a monster that beat his step-son. But, seeing him harm Luke sent him into action. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Calum said, eyes filled with hatred. Rick turned his beady eyes at him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Is said-what the hell is wrong with you?" Calum said again, sliding off of Luke's lap. Luke reached for him, a desperate look in his eyes. 

"Calum, don't." Calum ignored him and stood up, chest-to-chest with Luke's step-dad. 

"Something you'd like to say, boy?" Rick asked, fully facing Calum. Calum stood a solid two inches shorter, and probably 50 pounds lighter, but he didn't care. He wanted this. He was so angry, so tired of seeing Luke hurt by this asshole. 

"Oh, there's a lot of things I would like to say." Calum said, fists clenched. "For starters, how the fuck could you rape your step-son?" 

Rick's face first grew pale, and then red as he looked at Luke. Luke cowered on his bed under the harsh gaze. It had been their secret, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. He knew Rick was pissed. 

Rick started towards him, and Luke shied away. Rick grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving. 

"No, don't..." Luke said, curling in on himself. 

Calum hated seeing Luke like this, weak and afraid. He fucking hated it. He was going to kill Rick, or something, he didn't even know yet. 

Calum finally realized (serious, dumb ass) to call the fucking police. Fucking duh. He ran out out of the room, sending Luke an apologetic look. Luke gave him wide blue-eyes, confused as to why Calum was leaving. Rick had done it, he had finally taken everything from him. 

Calum stepped into the hall, and instead of calling the police, he called Mikey. 

Calum could hear skin hitting skin in the other room, and Luke whimper. He bit his lip as Mikey finally answered his damn phone. 

"Mikey," He said urgently.

"Yeah...what's wrong, Cal? Is everything-"

"Call the police, Michael. Send them to Luke's. Do it now." Calum pressed end and dropped his phone, running back into Luke's room. 

Rick was holding Luke's arms away from his face with one hand and was slapping him with the other. Luke flinched every time his hand made contact with his face, but he didn't cry or beg him to stop. 

Calum had had enough. 

Without a second thought, he tackled Rick to the floor. 

He threw his entire body weight against him, making them both tumble to the ground. Calum considered himself lucky that he had landed on top, because Rick easily could have crushed him on their way down. He and Rick lay chest to chest, just looking at each other for a second. 

Then, Calum remembered what he was doing, and sat up. He sat on Rick's chest, pining his hands down with his feet. He pushed Rick square in the eye, and then again to the jaw. Rick groaned and tried to roll away, but Calum just pressed harder. He punched him again, and then slapped him, and then punched again. He was feeling so in control of the situation, that when Rick fought back, he wasn't expecting it. 

Luke's step-dad bellowed and threw Calum's light frame off of him. Calum fell back and nailed his head on the bed post, making him dizzy. While he was still dazed, Rick grabbed his hair and punched him in the mouth. Calum felt his lip split and blood begin to pour down his face. 

Rick punched him again-this time in the eyes. Calum was beginning to get his senses back as Rick drew back again. He moved to the side enough to avoid the punch aiming for his nose. 

It was that moment that Luke grabbed Rick's arm, and pulling him back. 

"No, Rick, don't hurt him." Luke begged, yanking his step-father backwards. Rick pulled his arm free and pushed Luke, so he fell to the floor. Rick turned back and punched Calum so hard, that his head banged the bed. Calum saw spots, and he couldn't focus. Luke stood up again, right as his father was drawing back. 

Using the same move he used on Calum, Luke grabbed his step-father's arm and twisted. He made it so Rick's arm was awkwardly pulled behind his back, giving him no choice but to drop to his knees. Luke kicked his back, making him fall face-first into the floor. 

At that point, Luke saw red. This was it. This was the man that took his life away, his mother, his brothers, his virginity, his happiness, everything. He took eight years of his life that he would never get back. He beat him, raped him, drove his family away, made Luke believe that he was worthless, and he hit the only person in the world that Luke knew he loved. He thought about every time he had cried-sobbed-after Rick would scream at him for hours, how utterly worthless he made him feel. He thought about his face being pushed roughly into the mattress and begging him to stop. He thought about his step-father's fist hitting Calum, and Luke knew this was it. 

He turned Rick over roughly, and sat on his chest. He breathed hard out his nose, drawing his fist back. All those years of pain, and suffering, it all came down to this. His chest shook with pent-up rage, his heart eager to jump out of his rib cage, his fist eager to swing. But, as he looked down and saw his step-father's terrified muddy green eyes, Luke knew he couldn't do it. 

His suspicion was confirmed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Calum was back on his feet, holding Luke lightly. 

"Luke," Calum said softly, and Luke's fingers twitched. "I know, I know it hurts. But look at him, he isn't worth this. He isn't worth your time. You're better than him." 

Calum said quietly, and Luke listened. He lowered his fist slightly, his body still tense. 

"You're better, Luke, you're not him. You're not a monster." Calum said gently again, his grip on Luke's shoulder tightening. Luke let his breathing even out, still sitting on his shaking step-dad. 

"Let him go." Calum finished, and Luke obeyed. He let his body relax. He let it go. 

It was that moment that the police showed up, banging the door down. Two officers sprinted up the stairs to find them in that position, Rick bleeding under Luke, and Calum-also bleeding-holding him gently by the shoulder. 

"Is everything alright?" The first police officer, completely breathless said. Luke looked down and sighed. He stood up, and grabbed Calum by the hand. The damage wasn't much, but Luke knew Calum's lip needed stitches. But it was okay, everything was okay now, he has Calum. He always will have Calum, and he will never  _ever_ let him go. 

Luke smiled at the police officer, glancing at his groaning step-dad and his smiling boy. 

"Yeah. It is now." 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR SMUT WARNING**  
> HEY GUYS! DON'T KILL ME, PLZZZZZZ  
> I'm sorry this took so fucking long, I'm just incredibly busy, but I hope it's worth it :)))))  
> I spent a lot of time on this chapter, and it's crazy long.   
> So, sit back, relax and enjoy 7k of angst, fluff, and smut, and plz, don't kill me :))))  
> ILYYYYYYYYYY I"M SO SORRY!!!  
> XX-Alex  
> p.s. I have no idea if Liz has a sister, so don't cite me on that:) love you guys :)

"I don't want to go, Ni." Calum whispered from where he was cuddled up with Niall on his bed.

Niall had one arm around Calum's chest and his other was holding his phone. Calum's head was snug on his shoulder, breathing softly.

Calum knew that if Luke were here, he'd be pissed at their proximity, especially given their history, but today he couldn't find it in himself to care. He missed Niall. He missed his best friend, he missed doing best friend things with his best friend. That's why for half of Calum's last day in Sydney, he spent it playing video games and cuddling with his oldest friend.

They had just gotten done playing an intense game of footy outside (Calum had won), and now were cuddling together in Niall's bed. Everything had been relaxed and perfect until Calum broke the silence. Niall sighed softly and laid his head on top of Calum's.

"I know, I'm so sorry." He said softly, and Calum could hear the sincere in his voice.

Calum shouldn't have brought it up. He knew Niall felt awful about the whole thing, considering it was basically his fault. It really wasn't his fault, but Niall wouldn't allow himself to think anything different.

"It's alright, you don't need to be sorry. I just-I don't know, like it shouldn't even be that bad. There's really nothing left for me here." Calum sighed, picking at a thread on Niall's shirt.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

Calum exhaled softly.

"I mean, you're leaving, Mali is leaving, Harry is leaving, I shouldn't be upset."

"You're missing someone." Niall said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"I know." Calum said, burring his face in Niall's shoulder. "How am I going to leave him, Niall?" 

Niall just sighed and pulled Calum closer. 

"I don't know, Cal, I'm sorry. I wish I could do something to help, but I can't." 

"I know, and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Calum hiccuped. 

Niall ran his hands up his young friend's back comfortingly. 

"It's alright, I'm alright, I'm over it." 

Calum nodded. He knew Niall was probably lying, but he drew his face away from his shirt and wiped the few stray tears that had escaped. He sat up, leaving Niall alone on the pillows, and grabbed his phone. Almost 6pm, 3 missed texts. One from his mum (of course) two from Luke. 

From:  **Sir**

When are you coming home? I miss you, this is stupid :(

From:  **Sir**

Come back by six, we have things to do. Plz. 

Calum smiled at Luke's messages. The first thing that caught his attention was the word 'home' in his first text. He liked that. He like that wherever Luke was, home was. The second thing that caught his attention was when Luke wanted him home. He would have to call him right now in order to be home on time. 

He looked back at Niall, who was looking at him, his head on his elbow behind his head. 

All of the sudden, Calum was hit by how different his life could be. If he had never met Luke, he easily could have ended up with Niall. That thought comforted him. He could be staying here, safe and familiar in Sydney, running into his best friend's arms every night. It would be so easy, to crawl in bed beside Niall and live a normal life with the boy who saved him. It would be the easiest thing in the world. 

But, he didn't want easy. He wanted hard, and rough, and mysterious, and dangerous. He wanted the scary, unknown, complex system of rebel and darkness that was Luke. 

He wanted it more than the familiar life he could have with Niall. He wanted it more than anything. 

"It's time for me to go." Calum said sadly. When he said he didn't want to go, he had meant it. He didn't want Niall to leave for Uni in four days. He wanted to stay and play video games all day with Niall, and then run home to Luke. He wanted it to be like when they were young, when things were much simpler. Him and Niall against the world. Despite their arguments, Calum still loved Niall, and he wanted to be around him, and it hurt so fucking much to say goodbye. 

Niall swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. Calum blinked like crazy, trying to get the tears to disappear, as Niall walked over to him. The blonde pulled Calum into a bear hug, squeezing him tight. 

Calum squeezed right back, trying to push all he felt onto Niall. Niall pulled back and grabbed Calum's chin. The look in his eyes was similar to the one he had when he told Calum he loved him at the party months ago. 

"I still love you, as a best friend. I'm sorry for everything that had happened, I really am." 

Calum nodded, trying not to break down. 

Niall's eyes started to water as he finished. 

"I've seen you grow so much, Cal. I'm so proud of you, and I am going to miss you so fucking much." 

And with that, Calum's tears fell. He cried quietly, only a few, fat drops rolling down his cheeks. 

"I'm gonna miss you too, Ni, I'm sorry for everything." 

"I am too, but you better go, Luke's waiting." 

Calum nodded, and with one more quick hug, walked out of Niall's room, and out of his house. 

Once outside, he wiped the last of his tears away, and dialed Luke's number. 

"Kitten," Luke said happily into the phone. 

"Hey Luke," Calum said, smiling gently at Luke's nickname for him. "I'm ready to go home." 

 

-

 

Luke pulled up to Niall's approximately five minutes later, in his red pickup.

When they took Luke's step-dad away, custody of Luke was given to Liz's sister, who luckily lived in the area. His uncle was kind enough to not only allow Luke to get his licence-something Calum couldn't get- but also gave him an old truck that they didn't use very often.

Calum was of course, hesitant to let Luke live with anyone related to Liz, but once he met them, they seemed to be nice enough. They were sweet people, and they did everything they could to make Luke comfortable. Plus, their house was only a few minutes away from Calum's, so it made it easier to see Luke. 

Luke smiled as Calum climbed in. 

"Hey babe." He said, one hand on the steering wheel. Calum smiled and leaned over the console to give Luke a shy kiss. Luke smirked into the kiss, he loved how even after all this time, Calum could still be timid around him. 

"Hi." Calum giggled as he pulled away and buckled his seat belt. 

Luke smiled and put the truck in drive, and drove away from Niall's house. 

Calum did his best to not stare out the window longingly, but he couldn't help but to watch Niall's house disappear with a sad feeling in his chest. He was definitely going to miss it. It wasn't until they had turned two corners that Luke spoke again. 

"How was he?" 

"Good." Calum said, swallowing roughly. 

"Yeah?" Luke asked, blue eyes soft on the road. "You say goodbye?" 

Calum bit his lip. He _would not_  cry. He wouldn't. 

"Yes." He choked out. Instead of of responding, Luke reached his free hand over and gripped Calum's thigh. 

"I'm sorry, Cal." He said softly, running his fingers over Calum's jeans gently. 

Calum squeezed his eyes shut as a few tears fell. He was so tired of crying. He let out a sob as he gripped Luke's fingers. He squeezed his hand desperately, trying to calm himself down. 

"It's alright. It's okay to be upset." Luke whispered, and Calum nodded. He was still crying like crazy, but he took a deep breath and started to relax with Luke's hand in his. By the time they parked a block away from Calum's house, he had stopped crying completely. 

"You okay now?" Luke questioned as Calum released his hand and unbuckled his seat belt. Calum nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He said, sending Luke a small smile, which was returned. 

"Good, because I don't have sex with crying boys." Luke said, climbing out of the truck. 

Calum scoffed. 

"Hasn't stopped you before." He mumbled as he got out of the car. He figured Luke hadn't heard him, but when he walked to the front of the truck, Luke rounded on him. 

"Say something princess?" 

Calum paled. Luke had the look on his face. The look that meant 'I'm going to destroy you'. Plus, Luke just called him 'princess', which didn't happen unless it was a... _special occasion._

"N-No, Luke." He said, shaking his head frantically. Luke smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Didn't think so." Calum swallowed audibly as he and Luke walked back to his house. 

Luke had to park far away so that he could climb in Calum's window without his parents wondering whose car was parked outside. 

"I'll see you inside." Luke said when they reached Calum's house. Calum nodded and turned to walk to his front door, Luke slapping his ass on the way. Calum's face immediately went red, but he kept his head down and kept walking. 

When he walked in the front door, his dad was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. Calum ducked his head and walked quickly, trying to avoid his father, like he had been for weeks. But of course, Calum's luck simply sucked. 

"Calum, wait." 

Calum stopped in his tracks and contemplated his options. He could stay and listen, hear what his father had to say. He could ignore him, his father would more than likely let him. Or he could run. While that option sounded the most appealing, Calum knew he would have to face it sooner or later. He was done running. 

"Yeah?" He said, walking into the living room, where his father sat, dressed in dinner clothes. 

"Your mum and I are going to dinner." Calum nodded if that's all he had to say-

"Meaning you will have the house to yourself." Calum's dad continued, not looking at his son. "We'll be gone all night." 

Calum suddenly realized what he was saying. 

"I know you're leaving tomorrow, and you probably have some goodbyes to say yet..." David trailed off, blushing slightly. Calum looked at his feet and smiled softly. His dad was giving him a night with Luke. Just  _one_ night. It wasn't much, and it was a pretty pathetic offer considering what he was doing to his son, but it meant the world to Calum.  _  
_

This was the first step.

Maybe one day, his dad will accept him completely. Just one step at a time. 

"Thanks, dad." 

"You're welcome, Calum." David finished, and it was silent for a minute. A very, very awkward minute. Calum was finally saved by his mum erupting into the room, trying to put her second earring in.

"David! We're going to b-Calum! Hi baby, how are you?" Joy said, smacking a kiss on Calum's cheek. Calum chuckled slightly and wiped off his cheek.

"Eh-Hi mum, I'm good." He said, glancing at his father, who was standing up and taking his wife by the arm.

"Fantastic! Well we're going out, we'll be back late, be ready to leave in the morning! Love you baby." She said, as David led her out of the house. 

Calum laughed to himself and started up the stairs, he had a blonde haired boy waiting for him.

"Calum," Calum's dad called from the door, his knuckles tight on the handle. Calum turned to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"Have fun."

Calum lifted an eyebrow. Before he could respond, David was opening the door, and rushing out.

"Thanks dad." He whispered to himself before taking off up the stairs. 

 

-

 

"Finally." 

Calum smiled at Luke, trying to make up for his lateness. He walked over, smiling softly and batting his eyelashes slightly. 

"Hi baby." Calum said softly, wiggling himself between Luke-who was sitting on the bed-'s knees. "I'm sorry I took so long." 

Luke smirked and rested his hands on Calum's hips lightly. He scanned over his boy, soaking up every inch of him. He ran his hands up his sides softly, reveling in the way Calum shivered. He felt the tight muscle winding it's way around Calum's tummy and arms. He raked over Calum's back, coaxing the tense muscles to relax, and ending with his hands on his ass. 

"So pretty, baby." Luke said, gripping Calum's rear harshly. "So pretty for me." 

Calum's breathing increased. He knew what Luke was doing. He was getting him worked up. Tonight would be a night to remember. He could already imagine it-Luke spanking him harder than ever, marking every inch of his skin, bending him over-

Calum was interrupted by a sharp pinch to his hip. Luke was looking up at him expectantly. 

"Naughty boy, what do you say when I compliment you?" 

Calum sucked in a sharp breath. So it begins. (A/N: sorry, I'm a total LOTR dork :))

"I'm sorry Sir, thank you." He said quietly, trying to keep his cock under control. He can't get excited yet, it just isn't an option.

"Good boy." Luke said, still holding Calum timidly. He shifted him gently, so Calum was straddling his lap.

He ran his fingers through Calum's hair affectionately and pressed his lips onto the boy. He kept his mouth closed, applying a soft pressure on Calum. Calum squirmed, wanted Luke to stick his tongue in his mouth.

Luke ignored Calum's whines, and pulled back to shower him with little kisses. He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his forehead, and of course, his nose. He kissed along Calum's jaw line, but he didn't reach Calum's neck yet. That was for later.

Calum whined again, and he knew he had to be careful, because Luke didn't like it when he whined.

But this time, it paid off, because Luke gave in and kissed him again. Calum was really starting to get frustrated with Luke because he wasn't opening his mouth yet, forcing Calum to keep his closed. Eventually, he got tired of it, and he darted his tongue out to lick at Luke's bottom lip. Luke grunted and opened his mouth. He slid his tongue gently between Calum's lips, and Calum attacked it quickly. He sucked on Luke's tongue, and allowed him to explore every nook of his mouth. Calum moaned into the kiss, and Luke pulled back. He delivered a harsh bite to Calum's bottom lip that left the boy plating. 

"Calum, you know better. Whose in charge?" Luke said, disheveling Calum's hair.

"You are, Sir." Calum said with a blush.

"That's right." Luke said, leaning down to kiss Calum's neck. "That means we get to make out when I say we do. Understand?"

Calum moaned as Luke sucked on his sweet spot.

"Jesus-yes, I understand."

Luke smiled against his tan skin and sucked again, causing Calum to buck slightly. Luke held his hips, not very tight, only tight enough to make Calum understand that he wanted him to stop. Calum whined, but he obeyed, and stopped moving as Luke worked on his neck, sucking little marks here and there.  

Calum was getting irritated, he wanted Luke to bite, to grab, to do _something_ other than this damn teasing. He laced his fingers through Luke's blonde hair and tipped his head back. 

"Ung, Luke, p-please." He moaned gently, hoping Luke would get it. 

Luke let his teeth graze over Calum's neck, not applying any pressure, before kissing him on the lips again. He pressed hard this time, immediately wrenching Calum's lips open and licking inside his mouth. 

As he made out with him, Luke ran his hands up under Calum's t-shirt, ghosting over the muscle. He pressed around his hips and rubs, testing his skin. 

He pulled back, breathless, and took a second to take in Calum, all red-lipped and wild-haired.

"Take it off." Luke commanded, holding the edge of Calum's shirt lightly. Calum nodded and immediately crossed his arms to grab them hem of his shirt. He tugged it off, sitting up straight. 

Luke smirked as Calum's ribs expanded and constricted against his skin every time he took a breath. Calum looked good, like  _really_ good. Faded hickeys littered his collar bones and chest. His tummy and chest had been becoming more and more defined and tan over the summer, and Luke loved it. He remembered the first time he saw Calum, a natural tan and perfect skin. The boy still held the perfect skin, but it was a beautiful copper color now. 

He leaned forward and began his favorite pastime, sucking on Cal's collar bones. Calum felt his toes curl in his shoes as Luke's mouth worked fucking wonders on his hot spot. He moaned loudly, unable to help it, as Luke  _finally_ bit down on him. 

Luke's pretty white teeth sank into his collar, making him whimper like crazy. 

"Fuck, Sir, yes." 

Luke continued working his way around Cal's front, kissing his bones and sucking his nipples. 

"Like that, baby?" He whispered gently, his hands ghosting over Calum's hips. 

"Yes, Luke, so much." 

"You like when I'm gentle?" Luke said, placing a soft kiss on Calum's cheek. Calum whined slightly. 

"No Sir." 

"Are you complaining?" The blonde continued, licking the column of Cal's throat. 

"N-No, Luke, I just-" 

"I know, baby, you just like it rough." Luke interrupted. 

"Yes, Luke, please, please be rough with me, I'll do anything, I'll be such a good boy for you." 

"Mh, you'd better be." Luke said, kissing the side of his neck. "You better be such a perfect slut for me." 

As Luke finished, he bit down. 

Calum all but screamed as Luke marked him. Luke's teeth left the perfect indents, the perfect pain on his skin, and he felt the fire in his tummy burn a little brighter as he just wanted  _more._ Luke sucked against the bite, making it an official hickey. 

When Luke was finished, he pushed Calum off gently, eyeing the boner in his jeans. 

He unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them down his thighs, as well as his toucan-they actually belonged to Calum- boxers. 

Calum watched from the side, twitching nervously like he did the first time they had sex. He watched Luke strip himself of his pants and then sit back down on his bed, looking up at him with hard blue eyes. 

"Well? Get to work." He said, looking at Calum. Calum snapped himself out of his trance and dropped to his knees quickly, crawling between Luke's spread legs. 

He took Luke's impressive half-hard length in his hand and stroked him softly. 

"Sir?" He asked, looking at Luke. Luke responded by looking back at him. "Can I suck your cock, please? I'll do such a good job, I promise, please, let me." 

Luke smirked. 

"Good boy, go ahead." With that, he grabbed Calum's thick hair and led his mouth to his cock. 

Calum's mouth felt just like he remembered. Fucking sinful. 

The boy's mouth was wet and warm, and just perfect for Luke. His fingers curled in the dark locks as Calum hollowed his cheeks and sucked the head of his cock tightly. The boy moaned at the tight pull in his hair, and pulled off to lick the underside of Luke's cock. 

He quickly got back to work though, sucking half of the blonde's length into his mouth. He worked half the shaft, licking the head every once and awhile, until Luke was completely hard, and pulling him down for more. 

Calum obliged easily to Luke's yanking, sucking him into his throat. He didn't take all of him yet, he knew he could, but he wanted Luke to force him to take it. He wanted extra rough tonight. 

"Jesus, Calum, you look fucking amazing with my cock in your pretty mouth." Luke moaned as Cal sucked him down tightly. "God, you were made for it, you little slut. I know you can take it, Calum, I know you can." 

Calum moaned around his shaft, still only taking about three-fourths of it in his mouth. Luke threw his head back from the vibrations of Cal's mouth and held his head, preventing movement. 

"Take all of it, Cal, or you'll be punished." 

Calum nodded the best he could with a cock in his mouth, and started to suck Luke down more. He stopped with about an inch to go, choking. 

Despite Luke's tight hold on his head, he jerked himself backwards, off the dick completely. He took deep breaths, stroking Luke's slobbery member. Before his breath was back, Luke was pulling on him again. 

"I said all of it, Calum, don't make me tell you again." Luke said, delivering a harsh slap to Calum's cheek, and forcing his mouth on his prick again. 

Calum moaned gently at the pain in his cheek, and sucked Luke down an inch at a time. When he was finally at the bottom, Luke's cock stuffed down his throat, the blonde held the back of his head roughly, making it hard to breathe.

"Fuck, yes, baby, so good. So good for me." He groaned out, and Calum felt tears roll down his cheeks. He pressed his hands to Luke's hips, trying to get his head back. 

Luke let go of him, and Calum pulled off. Luke was giving him a look. He hated that look. The: 'too much?' Look. Calum never wanted to see that look on Luke's pretty face, because with him, it could never be too much. In fact, most of the time, there was never enough. Never enough Luke in his life, in his mind, his mouth, in his heart. He couldn't get enough of him. 

He shook his head slightly, indicating that he was okay, that everything was okay. 

Luke smirked, covering his moment of concern, and pulled Calum up by his hair. 

"So naughty, baby, clawing at me." Luke said into his ear, kissing his neck again. "You know better." 

As Luke rambled, he let his hands roam over Cal's backside, feeling his back. He reached one hand to the front to unbuckle his belt and slide it from the loops. He threw it somewhere in the room, and proceeded to explore the back half of Calum. He let his hands slip down the back of his pants, under his skinny jeans, and under the silky panties Calum had worn that day. He grabbed Calum's ass harshly, and the boy squeaked. 

"Fuck, Luke," He panted, leaning forward, onto Luke's chest. 

"Such a pretty ass." Luke commented, still squeezing roughly. "It's a shame I'll have to destroy it." 

Calum felt his erection strain against his jeans.  _Destroy._ That's what he wanted, he wanted Luke to fucking destroy him, break him, make it so that he'll only belong to Luke, forever.  _  
_

Within seconds, Luke was turning Calum over on his lap, yanking his skinny jeans down. When they were fully off his legs, Luke bent down and kissed Calum's killer thighs, while the boy squirmed above him. Luke smirked and sat back, wiggling his fingers over the black silk adorning the boy's hips.

Calum whined, wishing Luke would take off his panties and fuck him into next week, but he knew he had been bad. Luke always said bad boys get punished. 

"These are so sexy, darling. Should I even take them off for your spanking?" Luke wondered out loud, running his hands over the soft material. 

Calum whimpered. 

"N-No, Sir, please, k-keep them on." Calum ventured quietly, hesitantly. 

Luke smirked again before bringing his hand down hard on Calum's ass. 

Calum screamed out and arched his back, bringing his chest off of Luke's legs. 

"You'd better count, or it will be worse." Luke said, smacking Calum again. 

"One!" Calum screamed out, tears gathering in his eyes. It hurt so fucking good. 

Luke smacked him a few more times, and by the time he had reached eight spanks, Calum was sobbing and squirming. The pain was everything he could imagine, it was perfect. 

"Nine." He whined out, wiggling after a particularly hard spank. Luke pressed his hand to Calum's back, forcing him down.

"Stop moving, Calum. You know you deserve this, you were naughty."

"I-I know, Sir, I-I'm sorry." Calum whined out, receiving three harsh spanks right in a row.

Calum squeaked as his erection brushed Luke's thigh. The friction felt delicious. As Luke smacked his ass, he subtlety grinded against the blonde's leg. He was moaning like crazy every time Luke smacked him, he wanted more-more pain, more pleasure.

He humped away at Luke, and soon, Calum felt a beautiful heat in his tummy. Luke smacked him again, harder than before, and Calum abandoned his attempt to be subtle. He moaned loudly, fucking back and forth on Luke's smooth thigh, and before he could stop himself, he found bliss. 

He just came in his pants from humping Luke's leg while receiving spanks-without permission. 

"L-Luke," Calum whimpered out, completely limp on Luke's lap. "Luke, I'm sorry." 

Luke ran his fingers through the boys hair, tugging at the end. 

"Did you just cum in your pants? Without permission?" Luke asked lowly, and Calum nodded shyly. "Fuck Calum." 

Calum could feel Luke's hard-on pressing against his tummy, and he wanted it.

"You're such a naughty boy, Cal, honestly, such a slut." Luke said quietly, pushing Calum off of him and onto the bed. "I'm going to show you what real sluts deserve." 

Luke crawled on top of his and started kissing him-everywhere. He kissed down his neck, playfully licking the beautiful hickey. Calum squirmed, his cock already stirring despite cumming only moments before. 

Luke kissed down the midline of Calum's chest, trailing down to his panties. After biting both hipbones and leaving a hickey just above the hem of his underwear, Luke looked up at him with smoldering blue eyes. 

"Gonna take these off your pretty body, that okay, baby?" He asked roughly, slipping his fingers under the silk. 

Calum nodded, back arching off the bed. 

"Yes, Luke, yes please, take them." 

Luke smiled and playfully snapped the elastic against his skin, something he really enjoyed doing, before pulling them off Cal's slender legs and throwing them to the floor. 

The first thing Luke did was pump Calum's hardening cock in his hand. The shaft was slick with Calum's cum and the wet friction made the boy whimper. Luke took this as cue to stop. He let his hands trail down Calum's legs, pinching here and there. 

He dipped his head down and licked the inside of his thighs, biting every once and while. Everytime Luke's teeth clamped on him, Calum wanted to scream. Each bite was one more mark that would take weeks to fade, that would remain on his skin as a reminder of this night, as a reminder of Luke. The bites were just as physical pleasure, yes, but Calum liked them really for their sentimental value. A little piece of Luke that he would have for days on end. 

Luke seemed to enjoy marking Calum as much as the boy did. He, for some odd reason, especially liked biting his thighs. It was probably because of how beautiful they were, or because of how desperate Calum became after each love bite. 

"You like that, Princess? Like when I bite you? Show you who you belong to?" 

"Yes, yes Luke, yess." Calum whined out as Luke bit his hip. 

Luke worked his mouth down to Calum's thick erection. He wasn't very talented at giving blow jobs, because he didn't do very often. But, apparently his mouth was enough to get Calum to harden fully, and within a few minutes of biting and sucking, Calum was shaking with need. 

Luke smiled against his cock as Calum's fingers threaded through his hair. He trailed down his left hand to Calum's balls, squeezing gently, before getting ready to prep him. He let his fingers ghost of Calum's hole, and Calum tensed in his grip. He smirked and started to press the tip of his index in. 

"No! I-I mean, wait, just a second, Luke." Calum gasped, looking down at the blonde. Luke pulled off immediately and looked up at him. 

"What? What's wrong? Do I need to stop? Penguins?" Luke said, frantic. 

Calum laughed at their safeword, but then blushed remembering what he was about to ask. 

"No, I just..." He trailed off. 

"What?" Luke said, blue eyes wide. 

"I don't want prep tonight." Calum burst out. Luke gave him a look. 

"Calum-" 

"No! Luke, please, please don't, I just-I want to feel you, all of you. Just, please. No prep tonight, please." 

Luke still looked hesitant. 

"I don't know, Cal, I don't want to hurt you." 

"You won't!" Calum blurted. "I promise, I'll be fine, please, just this once, for me." Calum said, giving Luke the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster. 

Luke gave him a hesitant glance, but then nodded his head. 

"Alright," He said, leaning up to kiss Calum's lips. "But if you need to stop, please, just say the word." 

"Penguins." Calum giggled. 

"Penguins." Luke confirmed, smirking. 

Luke kissed him hard, snaking his tongue in to be sucked on. He worked his way back down, kissing his collar bones as he lined his cock up to Calum's hole. 

The touched the tip of his cock to Calum, and he felt the boy tense. 

"Calum, relax." He commanded, and Calum did his best to loosen his muscles. Luke slowly, so slowly, pressed the head of his dick against Calum. Calum's face twisted, taking him without prep for the first time. 

Luke tried his best to make it easier on him, sucking his hot spots while he finally worked the head all the way in. 

"Is it all in yet?" Calum asked, eyes shut tightly. Luke smiled softly. 

"No, baby, just the tip." Calum whined. 

"Why do you have to be so big?" 

"You love it." Luke smirked, kissing Calum's cheek. 

He pressed back, easing about an inch of his cock in, Calum squirming in pain under him. 

"Calum, fuck, you're so _tight."_ He moaned, fighting to control himself. Calum whined under him, trying desperately to adjust. 

Luke pressed in more, and sat back for a minute to let Calum adjust to about half of his dick. He was obviously struggling, his tummy muscles flexing and eyebrows furrowed. Luke pressed in a few more inches, only a few to go. Calum screamed, his ass being stretched like never before. Luke took off his jacket and set it next to Calum's head, not wanting to throw it to the floor. He stipped his shirt too, revealing a skinny, slightly bruised chest. 

Calum immediately felt intense relief in seeing Luke without a shirt. The darkest bruises were fading. The lighter injuries gone completely. He remembered the pain Luke went through, the rape, the punches, the screaming. He remembered how strong Luke was, how strong he is now, and he knew he could take what Luke was giving him now. 

"More." He moaned. Luke raised an eyebrow, but obeyed, and pushed himself all the way in, bottoming out. He sat back and watched his boy struggle with interest. 

"Does it hurt, Calum?" 

"I-,yes." Calum whimpered. "Hurts so much." 

"Yeah? Do you like that? You like the pain?" Luke wondered, stroking Calum's hips gently.

"Yes, Luke, I like it so much." Calum whined. 

"Good. I know you can take it, like the good little boy you are." 

Luke drew back slowly, and slammed forward. Calum wasn't ready, not even close, and he saw spots with the pain he was in. He screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, drowning in pain. Luke wanted to stop, he really did, but he knew he couldn't. He pulled back, only to slam forward again. 

Calum screamed again, tears escaping, but he didn't ask Luke to stop. He wouldn't. He wanted this, he needed this. He wanted the pain, he wanted to feel the ache of Luke inside of him for days. He wanted the constant reminder. 

So, he let Luke pound into him, his arms at his sides, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

"Jesus, fuck, Cal, feel so good baby." Luke grunted, slamming into him. 

"Take my cock, boy, you know you like it." 

"Yes, god, I love it." Calum moaned, even before the pain had subsided. Luke smiled and continued slamming. 

He fucked into Calum harder than ever, putting all of his force into each thrust. Calum was whining, moaning, urging Luke to go faster. Luke's chest and head were dripping in sweat, his arms shaking from holding himself up. He gritted his teeth, and forced himself inside Calum hotly, relishing in the tightness of Calum's ass and the beauty of his face twisted in pain. The head board slammed against the wall, and Luke could tell he was getting close. 

He drew out quickly, leaving Calum whining.

"Stop, Calum, no whining." He said, slapping the boy harder than ever before. He pulled the boy up and sat where he had been laying before, his back pressed to the wall. Calum sat awkwardly in front of him, unsure of what to do. 

"C'mon, come ride my cock, slut." Luke grunted out, and Calum swooned. He had been waiting for this, he hadn't gotten to ride him yet. 

He crawled over quickly and straddled Luke's lap, facing him. He rested his hands on his shoulders, and Luke's hands attacked his hips. Calum reached a hand back and grabbed Luke's dick, lining it up with himself. He lowered himself, taking a few inches slowly. 

Calum was so tihgt, Luke couldn't take it this slow. He needed to wreck Calum, needed to make him sob. He needed to fuck him until he broke. So, gripping his hips, he pulled the small boy all the way down, taking all of his cock. 

Calum screamed and moaned at the same time, gripping the fingers on his hips. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Luke was quick to kiss them away. 

"Ride it, boy." Luke commanded, nipping at Cal's neck. 

Calum followed orders and placed his hands back on the blonde's shoulders, then proceeded to grind his hips back and forth, getting a feel for it. Calum moaned as the tip of Luke's cock brushed his prostate. Luke gripped his hips and pulled him up before slamming him back down. 

Calum got the message and started to bounce up and down Luke's shaft. He angled himself back, making it so that Luke hit that spot inside him every time. It wasn't long until he was dripping in sweat, moaning like crazy.

His legs shook, working himself up and down. He looked at Luke, beautiful, fucked out Luke, whose hair was falling across his forehead, looking back at him with incredible intensity. Calum loved him. He loved him so much. He was burning. His skin was burning from where Luke had touched him, his ass was burning from where Luke was fucking it, his heart burned for the love he had for Luke. 

Luke grabbed Calum's hips, keeping him from moving. He started to fuck into Calum, making the boy's head roll in ecstasy. 

"You're mine, Calum, fucking mine. Don't you ever fucking-forget-that." Luke grunted, punctuating each word with a rough thrust. Calum cried out and pressed his head to Luke's shoulder. Luke slapped his bruised ass. 

"Say it!" He screamed. "Tell me who you belong to, Calum." 

Calum drew back and looked at Luke with high eyes. 

"I'm yours, Luke, I belong to you, only you get to touch me." He moaned out, eyebrows furrowing in pleasure. 

"Good boy." Luke said, bucking his hips sloppily, growing closer with every second. Calum was sobbing on top of him, about to cum within seconds. 

"Luke," Calum whined, looking into those blue eyes, completely wrecked. "Luke, I-I lo-" 

Before Calum could finish, Luke pressed his hand to his mouth. Calum looked at him with desperate eyes. He needed to tell Luke, before he finished, he need to. Luke need to know. Luke looked back with water blue eyes. 

"Don't." He said roughly, still fucking into him harshly. "Don't say it, it will just make it harder." 

Calum felt fresh tears gather, and he yanked Luke's hand away. 

"No, Luke, I lov-" 

Luke pressed his lips to Calum's in a desperate attempt to shut him up. Calum shook with sobs. 

"No, Luke please! Please, I need to say it, please Luke, please please please, I l-" 

"Calum, stop, please, please stop." Luke whined, his own tears threatening to fall. Calum cried out, Luke nailing his prostate. 

"I'll break, Luke, I'm yours, I'm yours, just let me-" 

"No, Calum. No, I can't. You can't. We'll never let go if you-" 

Luke was cut off by his own orgasm. He cane hard, making Calum his. The dark-haired boy followed seconds after him, spraying cum all over their chests. He immediately slumped against Luke's chest, still sobbing. Luke breathed hard, trying to calm himself down. So many things just happened. Calum wanted to, Luke just couldn't let him. 

 

-

 

Calum was still shaking with tears when they both came off their highs. Luke forced his tears back and wrapped his arms around Calum's back, burying his nose in his neck. 

"I'm sorry, Calum, I just-I can't, you don't understand." He said gently, and the boy shot up in his lap. 

"Then make me! Make me understand, Luke." Calum said, eyes red, chest quivering. " Please. Make me understand." He said softly, and he sounded so broken. 

"I-I can't leave you, Luke, I can't. I can't do this, I needed you to know, I needed to hear you say it. I can't do this, I can't leave you." Calum sobbed out, falling into Luke again. 

Luke held him close, stroking his spine softly. It was dark outside, and Luke looked over to discover that it was nearly 11, they had been going that long? Luke couldn't believe it, time really flew when he was with Calum, and he hated it. He slid down, taking Calum with him. He had pulled out awhile ago, but they were both still naked. 

"Calum, I'll never leave you, you'll always belong to me, and I to you." Luke whispered, reaching for his jacket, which he had left on the bed. Calum sobbed into his neck softly, finally calming down. 

Luke finally reached his jacket, and he dug in his pocket for a minute, before finally finding what he needed. He pulled out the small object and looked over it. 

"Calum, look at me, baby." Luke said quietly, when Calum was calmed down completely. 

Calum looked up at Luke with wide, watery brown eyes. 

"I will always be with you, we belong together, and I never want to be without you." 

He pulled away from Calum slightly, extending his hand to Calum, holding a ring. Calum felt all the air rush from his chest. He looked at Luke with wide eyes. 

Luke just smiled and took Calum's hand. He slid the ring onto his left ring finger. 

Calum stared at it. It wasn't an engagement ring, it was better. It was a promise ring. 

A beautiful band with gold and copper woven around it, made special for Calum. Gold for Luke, copper for Calum, woven together. Calum stared at it. They weren't getting married, and that was okay. It was okay, because Luke had just promised himself completely to Calum. 

Calum glanced down at Luke's hand. He had a ring of his own, slightly different, but same gold and copper tone. Had he really not noticed it? 

Luke smiled at him and kissed the ring finger. Calum smiled back and kissed Luke full on the lips. When they were finished, Luke reached up and turned off the lamp, the only source of light in the room. He cuddled Calum to his chest and kissed his hair. 

"We can't love each other yet, but I promise, one day we will." Luke whispered, and Calum smiled, it wasn't love yet, but it was enough. 

Calum fell asleep that night staring at his new ring, a perfect symbol for the perfect relationship with his perfectly imperfect boy. 

 

-

 

When Calum woke in the morning, Luke wasn't there. 

And that was okay. He was okay. They were okay. 

But like the first time Calum woke up without Luke, his denim jacket was left over. It was laid on Luke's side of his bed, folded carefully. 

Calum sighed longingly. He already missed Luke. 

He reluctantly rolled off the bed and looked at the jacket. He wanted to sob. He wanted to break down and fucking sob. 

His ass hurt, and he was covered in hickeys, but he didn't care. That pain was  _nothing_ compared to the burning in his chest, with the realization that he was leaving. He wouldn't see Luke for a long time. 

He quickly wiped away his tears, and got ready to leave. They left at noon, and it was already 10a.m. He was already mostly packed, so he showered, washing away the scent of Luke and his dried cum. 

When he was finally ready to leave, he grabbed Luke's jacket from his bed, and rushed down the stairs. His dad and mum were already in the car, impatiently waiting for Calum to get in already. 

Calum rushed into the car, tossing his bag into the backseat. He pulled on the jacket and found incredible comfort in the material, it still smelled like him. He remembered all the memories associated with that jacket, and he wanted to cry. But he pushed that away when his hand slipped into the pocket. 

Not only were Luke's cigarettes, his (second) most cherished possession, in the pocket, but there was a note as well. 

Calum pulled the wrinkled note from the pocket, and he realized a. Luke had written it for him, and b. the paper was from his songwriting notebook, the one he had told Luke not to read. He swallowed the lump in his throat and unfolded the paper.

_I love you, Cal._

_-Luke_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYSSS  
> I'm so sorry for the last chapter, I know it sucks, and that a bunch you promised to kill me if I let Calum go to the school, but I had to, for plot purposes :)  
> ANYWAYYYY: The beginning of this chapter is rather depressing, and made me upset. I wrote a lot of it while listening to 'Wherever You Are' and it kinda broke my heart, even though the characters and (kinda) fictional. So, I apologize for the depressingness (is that a word?), but I promise it gets better.   
> The second half of this chapter is simply tooth-rotting fluff, so I hope you guys are into that.   
> No sex in this one (sadface) :(.   
> I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. Only a few chapters to go :) PREPARE YOURSELVES :))))))))

**  
**It's been six months. **  
**

Six months since Calum has seen Sydney. Six months since he's seen Niall, Harry, or Louis. Six months since he's seen Luke.

Life kinda sucks for him.

His first week in Adelaide hadn't been all that bad. His roommate, Zach, was a quiet, but nice guy, and the campus was beautiful. His classes seemed easy, and for the most part, the people were nice. And none of that had changed. Zach, his classes, the people, the campus, none of that had changed.

But Calum had.

It wasn't an abrupt eruption of feelings or an epiphany or anything, but there was definitely a change. It happened slowly, over several months. The 'de-gayingfying' classes started to wear on his mental state, he constantly felt alone and cold. He would wake up, trudge to class, come back to his dorm, and sleep, then repeat. As much as he hated to admit it, he had trouble sleeping without Luke, and he walked around with bags under his eyes. He had lost several pounds, having not been eating. He'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for Zach and the occasional text from his sister reminding him to eat.

Calum didn't think we was depressed. He's just lonely.

He decided that the loneliest feeling in the world is being away from someone you love. There was a constant, gaping hole inside of him, that was just impossible to fill. He missed Luke.

He missed the smell of his cigarettes, and his mint gum. He missed his stupid hair and his scratchy stubble. He missed the smirk and the lip ring. He missed laying in bed, tracing the bruises on his chest while he slept. He missed the way Luke would hold him like if he let go, Calum would never return. And yeah, Calum missed the sex. God, how he missed the sex.

When he left Sydney, it's like he left a piece of himself there, with Luke. Like without Luke, he can never be complete. The space in his chest where the piece belongs burns. It burns everyday, longing for Luke to come to him. The burning gets to the point where it physically hurts, and Calum can't go to class. There's nothing to fill the gap, but there is one thing that numbs it.

Alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

Calum found himself drinking more often that not, searching for something to take the pain away, for even a few hours. He had never been much of a drinker, but now, it's almost a daily necessity.

So, that's how Calum found himself in a dingy bar-club thing (for the fourth time that week), attempting to get drunk on cheap beer and chewing salty chips.

It's Friday, and this is usually how Calum finds himself on the weekends. Alone, drowning in beer, trying to forget that pain in his chest, and tonight, it's extra painful.

He turned his phone off on Monday, and he still hasn't turned it back on. Shutting out his family, friends, and Luke. He loved Luke like crazy, and it hurt to be away from him. Everytime he talked to Luke, he got this awful, longing feeling in his chest, that would leave him sobbing for hours. He couldn't do it. He couldn't talk to him this week. It hurt too much.

Snapping from his thoughts, Calum sighed and pulled Luke's jacket around him tighter, despite the warm air. He never left his dorm without the jacket, whether it be on his back or in his bag, he always had it with him. Luke's scent had been washed out long ago, but Calum still felt safer in it. It always felt warmer and softer than his other jackets. He let his hand slip into the pocket, wrapping his fingers securely around the pack of cigarettes. Smoking was prohibited on campus, but Calum occasionally snuck one when he felt abnormally stressed, like tonight.

He knew drinking and smoking at the same time could possibly kill him, but smoking always made him feel closer to Luke, and he wanted the familiar smell of smoke again. He was just getting ready to slip off his stool and step outside when a voice distracted him.

"Hey, beautiful."

Calum snapped around to lock with brown eyes a lot like his own. He often wondered how people knew he was gay. Or if they cared, maybe guys just went up, hoping to get lucky.

This guy didn't seem like the 'get-lucky' type, though. He was big, broad shouldered, with biceps bulging from under his long-sleeve shirt. He had combed back brown hair and soft brown eyes. He looked like a large, muscular, teddy bear.

"Uh, hey." Calum croaked out, having not spoken in a few hours.

"What's your name?" Brown eyes asked.

"Calum," Calum answered, sipping his beer again. "you?"

"Liam." He answered, with a sweet smile. Calum liked him, he seemed nice.

"You want to dance?" Liam blurted, apparently on accident, because he blushed right after. Calum smiled at him.

"In a bar?"

"No, uh, in the club, they're like, connected." Liam said, scratching the back of his neck.

Calum nodded. He looked at the glass door connecting the bar and the club. He'd never wanted to go into the club, nothing good happens in there, unless you have a date.

"Sure." He found himself saying, and Liam burst into smiles. Calum smiled back as Liam took his hand and led him onto the dance floor.

Liam led the way into the mass of bodies, all moving to one rhythm, all on top of each other. He and Liam found a relatively clear spot in the center, and began swaying. Calum stood awkwardly facing Liam, having still not mastered the art of clubbing. Liam just chuckled at him before grabbing his hips and turning him around.

Liam pulled him closer, and Calum found his ass resting right above his package. He felt awkward for a second, the hips too wide and fingers too short. But, then Liam moved, shifting to the side in a rhythmic matter, bouncing along to music.

Music. Calum could do music. He'd been surrounded by music his entire life. He and Luke used to spend hours talking about music. He remembered the first time he heard Luke sing, in the church. He had such a beautiful voice, Calum just wanted to drown in it. The only other time he had heard anything of that intense beauty was the time he had woken up in the middle of the night, flailing and frantic, and Luke had calmed him down by singing him to sleep. He thought about that night a lot, when he found it impossible to sleep alone.

Suddenly, Calum felt guilty. Like, extremely guilty. He shouldn't be dancing with Liam, he shouldn't be touching Liam, he shouldn't be looking at Liam. He shouldn't be dancing with, touching, or looking at anyone but Luke.

Calum glanced down at the ring on his finger. The ring he never took off, even when he showered. He should know better.

He stepped forward, trying to get out of Liam's hands. But, Liam held tighter and pulled Calum back. Calum let out a huff as he landed back on him. He grabbed at Liam's hands, trying to pry them off.

"Liam, let go, man." He said, still clawing.

"I don't think so, beautiful." Liam whispered in his ear, grinding up against him.

Calum felt sweat run down his back. He needed Liam to let go. He needed to go back, call Luke, apologize.

"Liam, seriously dude, I need to go back." Calum said, pushing forward with all his strength, finally free from his grip. He turned around to face the angry man.

"What the hell, man? When someone asks you to let go, you do it." He spit, glaring at Liam. Liam just glared back and stepped forward. Calum wanted to run, he really did, but he planted his feet as Liam came closer.

Liam grabbed his chin and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together. Calum recoiled, pushing at Liam's chest.

"Liam-no!" He yelled, turning his face to the side. Liam just grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving, and kissed down his neck.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, you don't need to be afraid of me." Liam said, biting down. Calum screamed and pulled away, terrified. He stood a foot away from him, waiting for him to make his next move.

Suddenly, Calum felt a tug at his jeans. He expected it to be Liam, even though he was staring right at him. But, it turned out out to be a new set of hands, pulling at his belt loops. The hands pulled him back until Calum's ass hit their hips, their fingers tight on the loops, keeping Calum close.

Calum was about to turn around and tell whoever this was off, when he realized. He knew the hands gripping him, he knew the hips he was pressed against. He knew the chest that was on his back, he knew the smell. Cigarettes and mint gum.

"Is there a problem, here?" The voice said, and Calum nearly fainted. Luke.

"Yeah, you're touching my boy, there, man." Liam said, stepping towards Luke. Luke reflexively pulled Calum closer to him.

" _Your_ boy?" Luke said, and Calum could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, _my_ boy, I saw him first." Liam said, grabbing Calum's wrist. Calum yanked his arm away as Luke pushed him to the side, keeping one hand on the loop of his jeans.

"He doesn't belong to you." Luke said, pushing Liam back with one hand. "He's with me."

Liam glared at Luke, and glanced at Calum, who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

"You're with him?" Liam asked him, eyebrow raised. Calum blushed and nodded.

"Figures." He mumbled. "Sorry, man, didn't know he was with you." Liam finished, and then he left, walking back into the crowd. Calum felt bad, he really did, but he felt a little too conflicted by the current feelings in his chest to really care.

Luke turned to face him. He looked relatively unchanged. Blonde hair, quiffed as usual, stubble, lip ring, and blue-eyes, wide with worry.

"Did he hurt you?" Luke said, examining Calum's arms. Calum smiled at him softly.

"No."

Luke looked back up and smiled. God, how Calum missed that smile. He missed it so much. That stupid hole that had been burning inside of him for moths, was suddenly filled with that smile.

Luke straightened up and grabbed Calum's jaw gently, running a finger over the sharp bone. He didn't say anything before pulling Calum's lips to his, and pressing a warm, loving kiss to his lips.

Calum felt tears collect in his eyes and as he finally got the taste, after six moths, of Luke's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, pulling him closer. Luke smiled into the kiss, still holding Calum's face lovingly, his promise ring digging into the soft skin.

When they finally came up for breath, Luke didn't let go. He leaned their foreheads together, and smiled. Calum let out a laugh, a horrible, choked laugh. He had missed Luke so much, and he was here. In a bar, in Adelaide. Luke was definitely unpredictable. Before he could pull away, Calum placed a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"I missed you." He said softly, looking into his favorite blue eyes.

"I missed you more." Luke said, pulling away to grab his hand. "Lets get out of here."

Calum smiled and allowed himself to be tugged out of the club. For some reason, he got a sense of nostalgia, thinking back to when he passed out in Louis' house, and it was Luke who took him out.

Finally, the blonde broke them free of the herd of people, and was walking back through the bar. Calum clung happily to his hand, still trying to swallow the fact the Luke is here, with him. After six months.

"Do you have everything with you?" Luke asked him softly, and Calum nodded. Luke nodded in response and walked him out of the bar. They walked out to the back and climbed into a rented car.

Luke started it, and then looked at Calum.

"Yes?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"I just missed looking at you." Luke said softly, reaching a hand to pet Calum's cheek. Calum felt his heart flutter, and he all but melted into the soft touch.

"Luke, as happy as I am that you're here, why are you here?" Calum said, taking the hand from his face to hold. Luke's expression changed.

"I called you, I sent you a hundred messages telling you I would be coming this weekend. You never answered." Luke said, blue eyes shining with what looked like hurt and irritation.

Calum smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, I just needed to get away for a bit."

Luke nodded and put the car in drive.

"Well, don't do it again, I was worried sick." He said softly, almost as if he didn't want Calum to hear it. Calum sighed and took the hand Luke wasn't driving with. He gripped it tightly, bringing their intertwined hands in his lap and running a thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

"I'm sorry, baby." Calum whispered. Luke nodded, eyes focused on the road.

"I know, it's alright." He whispered, and Calum brought his hand to his lips.

"Where are we going?" Calum asked after a few minutes of silence.

"My hotel." Luke answered, still gripping Calum's hand tightly.

"Alright, well I have class in the morning, and-"

"Skip it." Luke said, trademark smirk on his face. Calum let out a huff chuckle thing.

“Skip? Luke, you know I can’t.” Luke scoffed.

“Yes you can. I’m only here for a few days, you’re staying with me instead of going to some stupid religious bullshit class telling you that what you are and everything you believe is wrong. You’re not going, and that’s final.” Luke said, jaw set. 

Calum knew there was no point in arguing, once Luke set his mind to something, there was no going back. So, he agreed reluctantly to skip class the next day and stayed quiet the rest of the way to Luke's hotel, enjoying the blonde's long awaited presence beside him. 

When they arrived, Luke and Calum both climbed out of the car and walked into the nice building. Calum wondered how Luke managed to afford a hotel this nice especially for an entire weekend. He shook the thought away as they climbed into the elevator. When the doors dinged shut, Luke snaked an arm around Calum's waist and pressed his nose into his neck. 

Calum jumped slightly, having not expected the contact. This was odd, Luke was being weirdly touchy today, and Calum wasn't really sure how to deal with it. Sure, Luke was always a physical being, but this new, loving cuddling was all new to him. It's not like he minded, he loved feeling loved by Luke, it's just that the cuddling reminded him a lot of Niall, and Calum didn't want to think about him when he was with Luke. 

Finally, they arrived on their floor, and Luke grabbed Calum's hand to lead them to his hotel room. When they got to the door, Luke let go of his hand and wrestled the card from his skin tight jeans. He held the door open for Calum, and Calum kissed him briefly before stepping in. 

Despite having only been there for a few hours, Luke had already trashed the hotel room. His suitcase was tossed on the floor, clothes pulled out and scattered around the room. There were about three empty water bottles around the desk, and Calum couldn't bring himself to even glance in the bathroom. Luke caught Calum's face, and smiled. 

"What can I say," The blonde said, throwing an arm around Calum's shoulder. "I'm a messy person." 

Calum laughed. Literally laughed. He hadn't laughed in so long, and it almost hurt. But once he started, he couldn't stop. He giggled relentlessly, gripping his tummy. He fell forward, landing face first into the bed, still laughing. Luke gave him a concerned, but amused look. He'd never seen Calum this...hysterical. Then Luke remembered, the last time Calum drank was at the party, and he'd gone a little psycho there. 

He sat down on the bed, beside the face-down laughing boy. He gently stroked his back, chuckling to himself as Calum giggled into the bedspread. 

"Oh, Calum, you're something else, baby." He said, patting the boy's back. Calum rolled onto his side and wiggled so his head was in Luke's lap. 

"Yeah, but you love me, so it's okay." Calum said, and he didn't even feel awkward for saying it. Luke does love him, and he loves Luke. And he hasn't seen the boy he loves in six months, so he can giggle and laugh like an idiot, because Luke  _loves_ him. Luke loves him, and that will be something Calum can always feel confident in now. He has a ring to prove it. 

Luke laughed to himself and ran his fingers through Calum's hair. 

"I know, I'm cursed." He said softly, looking at Calum fondly. Calum giggled again and turned so he was facing Luke's stomach. He poked his tummy experimentally and laughed when Luke squirmed away. 

"Lucas," Calum said, eyes wide. "Are you... _ticklish?"_ Calum squealed, before jumping up, pining Luke down under his weight, and wiggling his fingers over his sides. 

Luke thrashed, his melodic laugh escaping, trying to get away from Calum's tickling fingers. Calum laughed at him, crawling atop his lap and tickling him mercilessly. 

"Cal, Cal!" Luke screamed, breathless. "Cal, stop! Ah-stop!" 

Calum smiled widely at him, but obeyed and stopped ticking him. 

"You are ticklish." Calum said with a goofy smile. Luke laughed at him. 

"You're just now figuring that out?" 

"You know what, Lucas, I'm not liking the attitude." 

Luke raised an eyebrow. 

"The attitude? You don't like it? What, Calum, can't take what you dish out?" Luke said with a smirk. Calum scoffed. 

"Please, I never have that bad of an attitude." 

"You have it right now." 

"You blondes are all the same." Calum huffed, grabbing Luke's hands and pinning them above his head. Luke shook his head at him playfully, but let Calum pin his arms down. 

"What does 'blonde' have to do with it?" Luke asked, pushing against Calum's hold. 

"Blonde makes you look funny." Calum muttered, pushing against his wrists harder. 

"I think you look funny." Luke mumbled, pushing again. "But it has nothing to do with your hair." 

Calum whined and flopped down on Luke's chest, releasing his hands. 

"Shut up, Lucas." He said quietly, turning his face into Luke's grey t-shirt. 

Luke smiled and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling his flush against him. He stoked his back, which was (much to Luke's enjoyment) covered in a denim jacket. Calum let out a hum of appreciation when Luke nuzzled into his hair. 

So they laid like that, for god knows how long, Calum snuggled into Luke's chest, with the blonde's arms locked around his back, and nose buried in his hair. They didn't talk for a long time, just basking in each other's presence. Calum missed this. He missed the hard, yet soft surface of Luke's chest, and his soft shirts, and his heart beating. God, he missed his heart beat, how fucking lame was that? Calum decided that love was lame. 

"How did you know where I was?" Calum whispered some time later, long after the sun had gone down. Luke stroked his waistline. 

"It's actually a long story." Luke said with a laugh. "I went to the school, and after a twenty minute debate with the secretary, I got your dorm number. So, I got lost on the campus trying to find your stupid hall-"

"Luke there's only two halls, how did you miss mine?" 

"Calum, hush, let me finish." Luke whined, and Calum laughed against his chest. 

"So when I found the stupid hall and the stupid dorm room, I knocked, of course. I wasn't allowed to smoke, so I was all fidgety, and when your roommate-"

"Zach."

"Yeah, Zach, I'm pretty sure he thought I was a drug addict." Calum laughed and Luke continued. "So I was like, 'uh, my boyfriend lives here?' and his eyes got really wide, and he's like 'Calum?' and I said yeah and he was like 'I didn't know he had a boyfriend.' And I was like, 'Well, I'm him, so if you could tell me where he is...'. And he told me you'd probably be at a bar somewhere. So, I asked around, and after searching two clubs, I finally found you." Luke said, running his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. 

Calum laughed on his chest. 

"What a hunt. If I would have known that was all it takes to avoid you, I would have done it much sooner." Calum joked, pulling down the collar of Luke's shirt and kissing his collar bone. Luke just scoffed. 

"Please," He said smugly. "It's gonna take  _a lot_ more than that to get rid of me, Hood." 

"I think I could do it, if I really wanted to. I have my ways, Hemmings." 

"Oh yeah? What  _ways_ do you have, Calum?" 

Calum scoffed. 

"Pshh, super-ultra ninja bad ass moves. Duh, Lucas, you should know that by now." Calum said, lifting his head to look into the blonde's eyes. Luke laughed at him. 

"Alright, babe, if you say so." Luke said, running his fingers through Calum's dark curls.  Calum smiled warmly at him before snuggling back into his chest. 

"Just because I could, doesn't mean I'd want to." Calum said softly. 

"Yeah?" Luke whispered. "You don't want to get rid of me?" 

"No, not just yet, I still have a lot to do with you, Lucas Hemmings, and I won't be getting rid of you 'till the day I die." Calum said, gripping the fabric of Luke's shirt. Luke let out a laugh, because that was the only way he could respond to something that made him feel so goddamn  _loved_ for once in his life. He snuggled down into the top of Calum's head, inhaling the smell of his shampoo. 

"I have something to show you." Luke whispered after a few minutes of no conversation. Calum's head peaked up. Even though it was only ten p.m., the boy looked drowsy. Luke wanted to wrap him up and cuddle him until they both fell asleep, warm at each other's sides. 

"What is it?" Calum asked, blinking his eyes slowly. 

"Here, sit up." Luke instructed, and Calum whined, but followed directions. 

Luke slid himself up, so his back was against the headboard, but Calum was still seated in his lap. The boy was slumped in on himself, his expression relaxed, and Luke loved it. 

He sent Calum a nervous look before pulling his soft grey t-shirt off over his head. 

When Luke's shirt came off, all the breath left Calum's lungs. 

Perfection. 

Perfection was the first word Calum could think of. Luke looked perfect. His once bruised and battered chest now gleamed beautifully, bruise-free. The skin was clear of any blue, purple, or brown marks, and was even starting to tan a little, meaning Luke had been shirtless outside. 

Calum felt so happy, he felt his heart would burst. He was so happy that Luke was happy, that he no longer was beaten daily. The physical bruises disappearing were also a sign of the mental injuries healing. As each purple spot faded, Calum knew that a piece of Luke's mentality strengthened or returned. He noticed Luke smiling more, touching Calum more lovingly. Luke was allowing himself to open up again, to accept love, as well as give it. He was healing. 

While all of that was amazing, it was possible that Calum's new source of happiness was the way Luke was looking at him. He could only describe it as pure comfort. He sat in front of him, eyes locked, not showing a single sign of discomfort or shyness, like the other times he had been shirtless in front of him. His chest moved up and down normally, signaling relaxation. Luke was relaxed around him, he felt safe, loved. He was no longer afraid to show his weaknesses to Calum. 

Calum smiled brightly at Luke, a few stray tears building in his eyes. 

"Luke-" He said softly, running his hands down Luke's chest gently. "God, Luke, you're  _stunning."_

Luke let out a breath and smiled at Calum just as brightly. He threaded fingers through Calum's hair and pulled the boy down for a kiss. 

When he pulled back, Luke wrapped his other hand into Calum's hair as well, and pulled their foreheads together, like he had a few hours earlier. 

"Calum," He said softly, looking into Calum's chocolate brown eyes. Calum looked back into his ocean blue ones. 

"Yes?" He asked softly, his lips brushing Luke's as he spoke. 

"I'm so in love with you." Luke said with a slight chuckle. 

Calum felt his heart jump as Luke outright told him he loved him for the first time. He melted into Luke's touch, pressing their lips together again, and letting out a satisfied sigh. 

"I never want to be away from you." Luke said soft when they pulled back again. 

"And I never want to be away from you, Luke." Calum offered softly. He could see Luke struggling slightly. 

"I-you, you have no idea what you do to me, Cal, I just- I cant even  _breathe_ when you're around, because you're just so...perfect, I don't know. I'm not really sure how to do this whole 'love' thing." Luke said, laughing at himself. Calum reassured him with a kiss. 

"You're perfect, Luke, you're doing perfectly. Just tell me everything you want to say." Calum said softly, stoking Luke's face with him thumb. 

"Everything?" 

Calum nodded. 

"Anything and everything that comes to mind." Calum said quietly, and he kissed Luke again before cuddling down under the blankets, not even bothering to take off his pants, before settling down on the bed, head tucked on Luke's shoulder. 

Luke took the hint and climbed into the covers as well, pulling Calum closer. 

"I think you're beautiful, Calum. Not just like 'beautiful' like girl beautiful, but like  _really_ beautiful." Luke said in one breath. 

Calum smiled and hummed into his shoulder. 

"Thank you, keep going, let it out. Everything." 

"I think your smile is so cute, the way your eyes squint up." 

Calum chuckled. 

"And this is gonna seem really weird, but you just, you're adorable when you sleep. You cuddle up to me, and if I move, you whine and move with me, even while you're asleep. Your hair goes every where, and you're just so relaxed, and sometimes you drool, god it's so funny when that happens." Luke rambled, and Calum felt his eyes grow heavy. I'd been so long since he'd been able to sleep properly, but not he'd be able to, because Luke was here. 

"And you make me feel, so  _wanted,_ Calum. Do you know how long I've waited to feel that way? I mean, I know I shouldn't throw myself a pity party, because it's over now, but for  _so long,_ I just-had no one. And you just came along one day and you, you became someone. Someone with giant khakis and a shy attitude. Someone more than just my Fuck of the Week. I really started to fall in love with you, and I was so scared, because how could you ever love someone like me back?" Luke whispered, and Calum let out a disagreeing huff. He wanted to tell Luke that he does love him back, but he was too tired to get his lips to move. 

"But, I guess you do. And I still don't understand why, but god, Calum, I promise, I'm trying to understand. I'm trying to get all the negative thoughts to go away, I really am, it's just so hard. When you left, my thoughts almost killed me. I couldn't stop thinking about what a fuck-up I was, to let you leave. I couldn't stop thinking about being too weak to tell you that I love you before you left." Calum furrowed his eyebrows and squeezed Luke's waist, closing his eyes. 

"But I do love you. I love you and your soft brown eyes and you shy demeanor, but sassy self. I love the way you play video games, and the way you love puppies. I love that you were strong when I wasn't. I love that you were strong enough to forgive your parents, and Niall. I love your laugh, and your ability to write music. I love your singing too, you sometimes sing in the shower, and I listen, even when you think I don't. I love your room, and your music taste. I love your sense of humor, and your sense of understanding. I love that you listened when no one else would, and that you stuck with me." Luke said, and Calum felt himself drifting off with the sound of Luke's melodic voice. 

"I love you, and  _every single one_ of your little things." Luke said softly, and Calum was just slipping into unconsciousness when Luke finished. 

"I love you, and I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you." 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GREETINGS!!!!  
> So basically, this chapter SUCKED :) lol, sorry guys...you deserve so much better :(  
> This is just a filler, because I actually planned on ending it, but I decided to throw in just another little piece of fluff/smut :)  
> Unfortunately, we are VERY close to the end, if fact I think the next chapter may be the last :(  
> ANYWAY, I hope you guys enjoy my cake fluff smutty chapter thing...  
> ILY ALL MY BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLIES!!  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Emilie (still can't tag, because I suck). I've dedicated to her before, but she gave me a recommendation for the smut in this chapter a while back, and I promised I would throw it in. So, Emilie, this chapter is for you <3
> 
> emilie

For the first time in what felt like forever, Calum woke up next to Luke. 

His initial thought was how amazing it was to be next to Luke again, just looking at his sleeping figure. Calum felt well rested, and he slept like a rock last night, curled up in Luke's arms. 

His second thought was how hot he was. He was living in Australia, and he fell asleep wearing skinny jeans and Luke's jacket, pressed up against another warm body. He was overheating, and covered in sweat. He felt disgusting. 

Careful not to wake Luke, he slowly peeled back the covers and rolled off the bed. Calum saw Luke's eyebrows furrow as his arms flexed around nothing. The boy mumbled something, but didn't wake up, and rolled onto his side. Calum smiled. 

He walked into the bathroom, looking into his reflection. He felt so good, that he was surprised to see his usual reflection of dark eyes and a skinny frame. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and Calum decided that it would just be better to take a shower. 

So, he set Luke's jacket aside and stripped out of his singlet and skinny jeans. He crumpled the dirty shirt and pants into a ball and threw them back into the room, to mix with the clothes Luke has thrown around the room. He peeled off his boxers next (wearing panties while at a christian school, no matter how tempting, would not be okay), and his socks until he was completely naked. He turned the shower warm and stepped in. 

Showering was quick work, Calum tried to stay as quiet as possible to not wake Luke up. When he was done scrubbing away the sweat sugared around his body, and washing his hair, he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried off, ruffling his hair in the process, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He didn't have any clothes here, so he'd have to borrow some of Luke's, and the blonde could just deal with it. 

He walked back into the room and glanced at Luke. The boy was still passed out, one arm thrown over his eyes, the other stretched out to where Calum had been. 

Calum laughed slightly at the drool escaping Luke's mouth, and continued searching for Luke's suitcase. When he finally found it, he riffled through the clothes that actually remained in the case. He dug through the bag, searching for sweatpants and a t-shirt. When he found a decent pair, and moved them, something caught Calum's eye.  

Curious, Calum moved the remaining black clothes to uncover what had distracted him. Bright pink panties.  _Calum's_ bright pink panties. In Luke's suitcase. 

Calum hesitantly picked up the material, feeling the silk in his hands. He glanced back at his sleeping Luke. He obviously brought them for Calum, why else would he have them? In the back of his mind, Calum wondered if Luke carried them with him everywhere. Huh. 

It was then that an idea sparked in Calum's head. He took the panties, and threw everything back into the suitcase. He ran back into the bathroom, and ripped the towel off. He slipped the pink material up his thighs, almost sighing in pleasure. It felt so good to be in them again, the tight silk emphasizing the best aspects of him, making his skin look darker, and his ass bigger. After he slipped them on, he decided to pull on Luke's jacket, just to top it off.  

When he was finished drying his hair with a towel, and making sure he looked presentable, he crept back into the room. Finding Luke in the same position as before, Calum smiled, and crawled into the end of the bed. He slowly pulled the blanket from Luke's body, leaving him exposed for Calum. 

Calum crawled his way up Luke's body, until he was eye level with his crotch. Luke squirmed slightly, but didn't wake up. Calum smirked and unbuckled Luke's belt with slender fingers. He slowly slid the leather from the loops, until it was all the way off. He threw it somewhere in the room, and glanced back up at Luke, who was still passed out. 

He continued working, unbuttoning Luke's skinny jeans and gently shimmying them off his hips, which was a lot harder than it sounds, considering Luke only takes his skinny jeans skin-tight. But, with some effort, Calum wrestled them off his mile-long legs and was now just facing Luke's boxers. Those were easier. He slid them half way down his thighs, and now Calum was face-to-face with soft Little Luke. 

Calum took his shaft in his hand and started to pump slowly. Luke moved slightly, his eyebrows furrowing, but he remained asleep. Calum let out a sigh of relief and slid Luke's shirt up to his ribs. 

While he stroked him to hardness, Calum kissed up Luke's hip bones and tummy, glad to not come in contact with any discolored skin. Luke started to move his hips while he dreamed, and Calum glanced down to see that he was half-hard now. Smiling in satisfaction, Calum slid back down. He pumped Luke again, and the blonde made a funny noise in his sleep. 

Calum licked his lips before plunging down on Luke's cock. He sucked the tip of the cock into his mouth, tongue flicking over the slit, the way Luke liked. Said boy moaned and bucked his hips slightly, but his eyes were still closed. Calum continued working, sucking half of Luke's now fully-hard dick into his inviting mouth. He tried taking all of it, but being six-months out of practice, choked his first time down. He immediately recoiled, trying to breathe normally again, but was happily surprised when two hands were on the back of his head, holding him down. 

"I don't think so, Calum." Luke said, eyes still half closed, looking at the dark-haired boy. Calum looked at him with wide eyes, cock still in his mouth. Luke raised an eyebrow. 

"You take all of it, or none of it." Luke said, before pushing Calum back down. 

Calum smiled around Luke, and forced himself to relax. He allowed his throat to open up, but apparently not enough, because he gagged with about an inch to go. He felt tears fall from his eyes, as he reflexively tried to pull off. Luke moaned, lacing his fingers in Calum's hair, keeping him from moving.

Calum took a second to breathe through his nose before taking all of Luke down his throat. Luke moaned like crazy, pulling Calum's head impossibly closer, until the boy's nose was pressing into his pelvis. Calum looked up at Luke with his perfect puppy-dog eyes, making sure to give Luke a good view. Luke groaned and pulled Calum off.  

Calum took a deep inhale of breath and stroked Luke's cock, taking a second to fill his lungs. Luke stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Keep going." He urged quietly, and who was Calum to disobey?

He nodded and went back to work, bobbing his head up and down Luke's shaft, and stoking the bottom half with his fist. Luke was still holding onto his hair, but he didn't push him down again, mostly because he didn't have to. Calum was taking him down his throat like a champ, swallowing his shaft entirely, and pressing his nose to Luke's tummy.  

Calum pulled up, almost off and sucked around Luke's head, making the boy groan and buck. Calum pulled off and giggled, stroking Luke still. 

"Luke?" He asked, looking at Luke with not-so-innocent brown eyes. Luke locked eyes with him. "Will you cum in my mouth?" 

Luke's eyes widened and nodded eagerly, pushing Calum down again. Calum happily opened his mouth and let Luke take control. Luke held his hair tightly, and bucked his hips up into Calum's eager mouth. Calum let his jaw go slack as Luke used him, pumping his cock in and out of his mouth quickly. 

He hollowed his cheeks, looking at Luke watery eyes, and Luke sped up. His head was thrown back in pleasure as he fucked Calum's face, shoving his cock down his throat with ease. With the perfect view in front of him, Luke began to feel the familiar warm heat in his tummy. It had been so long since he'd orgasmed properly, his hand never being enough. His thrusts became quicker and sloppier, and he knew any second he would finish. He looked down again, and almost wished he hadn't, because Calum locked eyes with him and sucked him all the way down his throat, right as he came. 

Luke groaned, gripping Calum's hair to keep him in place, as he shot his load into his mouth. 

"Jesus, fuck Calum, your mouth, fuck." Luke groaned as he finished. When he was finally done, he pulled Calum off roughly by his hair. The boy looked at him with a closed mouth, red lips and wide eyes. 

"Come here." Luke commanded, pulling Calum up. Calum came easily, crawling into Luke's lap as the blonde sat up. Luke grabbed his chin, making Calum look at him. 

"Open." Luke said, and Calum did as told, opening his mouth wide. Luke inspected his empty mouth, and smirked in satisfaction. Calum looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"Good boy." Luke said, before pulling the dark haired boy into a kiss. Calum smiled into the kiss, lacing his fingers into Luke's messy hair. 

When he pulled back, Luke glanced down at Calum's crotch. 

"Naughty boy, digging through my suitcase. Who said you could wear these, Calum?" Luke asked, snapping the elastic of the panties, and Calum shuddered. 

"I-I'm sorry, Luke, they were p-pretty." Calum said softly as Luke kissed his neck, biting here and there. 

"Sucking my cock without permission, wearing these, you've been so naughty." Luke remarked, licking the column of the smaller boy's throat. Calum squirmed in his lap, his aching dick rubbing against the silk of the panties. 

"I k-know, Luke, I just wanted to make you f-feel good. I'm sorry." 

"I know, baby, it's alright, I'm not going to punish you." Luke said, nuzzling his nose sweetly into the crook of Calum's neck. Calum felt a rush of relief run up his spine, even though he wouldn't have minded being punished. 

"In fact, I think I'll give you a treat." Luke said, mouthing at Calum's jaw, and the boy hummed. 

"Really?" 

"Mhm, I think you should ride my cock. What do you think?" 

Calum all but fell off Luke's lap. 

"Yes! Yes please, Luke, yes!" Calum squealed. Luke smirked as he kissed him. 

Calum wiggled backwards, trying to take his panties off, but Luke stopped him. 

"Keep them on." He said. Calum gave him a curious look, but obeyed. Luke all but ripped his t-shirt off, while Calum watched with wide eyes on his lap. 

Luke stroked his dick back to complete hardness, ready to fuck Calum into oblivion. 

"C'mon, Calum." He said, and Calum positioned himself over Luke's dick. Luke spit on his index finger and shoved Calum's panties aside to work his first finger in. 

Calum squirmed as the digit entered him, it had been so long since he had taken anything in his ass. The familiar burn only added to his pleasure, and it wasn't long until he was begging for more. 

"S-Sir, another...please." He begged, and Luke smirked as he pushed not one, but two more fingers in. 

Calum howled at the stretch, arching his back, almost throwing himself off of Luke's lap. Luke continued to work him open, stretching him to take his cock. Calum bit down on Luke's shoulder to keep from screaming again as Luke finger fucked him. 

Calum could easily admit how much he missed Luke's fingers. They were so long, and they reached all the spots Calum couldn't reach whenever he jacked off to the thought of him. He missed this, the burn and stretch, so it wasn't long before he was moaning again, this time begging for Luke's cock. 

"Luke, Luke, please, 'm ready, please fuck me." Calum moaned, bouncing on Luke's fingers. 

Luke smiled and kissed Calum's cheek before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. He pulled Calum's panties aside even more, positioning his over the tip of his cock. 

"Go on." Luke said, and Calum reached back to take hold of Luke's cock. 

He guided the tip to his hole and slid down, moaning at the long awaited burn of Luke inside him. 

"Oh, Luke, god..." Calum stuttered out, gripping Luke's shoulders tightly. Luke smirked cockily and bit at Calum's throat as the boy took all of him, seating his ass flat on Luke's thighs. 

Calum shuddered, his body shaking in pleasure and pain, and his face in Luke's neck. Luke allowed him to stay there a second, allowing him to adjust, unlike the last time they'd had sex. He held Calum's hips tightly, keeping him anchored. 

"F-Fuck..." Calum mumbled, leaning his forehead against Luke's while biting his lip. Luke took his chance and stole Calum's bottom lip with his own teeth. He bit softly, pulling on his lip while his lip ring scraped over the skin.  

"Ride me, Calum." Luke said softly, pushing the boys hips backwards slightly. Calum exhaled sharply and nodded. 

"Yeah, okay. I can do that." He said, slightly breathless. 

Without another word, he leaned away from Luke, hands still braced on his shoulders, and ground his hips back and forth. He circled his hips, getting a feel for Luke's cock inside him. Then, after Luke pinched his hips, Calum lifted himself up and slammed back down, moaning all the while. 

Luke quickly picked up on it, and helped Calum move himself up and down by gripping his hips and thrusting to meet him half way. He was struggling not to flip them over and pound into Calum for all he was worth, but he resisted, and decided to drink in the boy's image instead. 

He was perfect, utterly perfect for Luke. He looked absolutely fucked out, bouncing on Luke's cock, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. His face was twisted in some sort of lustic expression, and Luke couldn't help to think that  _he_ had caused it-he put that look on Calum's face. The tip of the boy's cock was peeking out from the tight silk of panties, which were still snug on his hips, making the image all the better for Luke, especially since his top half was clad in  _his_ jacket.  

While Calum looked beautiful, sweat dripping from his forehead as he bounced like crazy, Luke couldn't help but notice how different the boy was. His usual beautiful brown eyes were ringed with black, like a raccoon, and Luke could easily count all of his ribs. Calum had always been a rather  _small_  boy, but he'd never been this small, as far as Luke had seen. Now that he thought about it, Calum looked exhausted and starved. Luke had found him in a  _bar_ for god's sake. He thought he was the one struggling, maybe Calum hadn't had such an easy time adjusting as he thought.  _  
_

Luke softly let his hands run up Calum's sides, under the jacket and feel the dips of the boy's ribs. Calum looked down shyly, still bouncing, as Luke's finger tips pressed bruises to his ribs. The blonde looked up and locked eyes with the smaller boy. Calum cried out as Luke _nailed_ his prostate, head-on, and fell against his chest. Luke took control, holding the boy flush to his chest and thrusting up into him. He heard Calum make a funny noise from where he was cuddled into his neck, and he realized Calum was crying. 

"Luke?" Calum asked softly, voice shaking with tears. Luke kept thrusting into him while he gripped his chin with one hand, forcing him to look at him. 

They locked eyes, and Calum's eyes were filled with so many things, pleasure from Luke fucking him, love for Luke, and... _fear._ Fear that Luke would leave him again. 

"Calum, look at me." Luke said gruffly, pounding into Calum harder than ever. Calum did so, tears slipping from his eyes. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you, I'm not leaving you again." He said, nailing Calum's prostate in the process. Calum nodded, and he felt his heart melt as his cock strained against his underwear. 

Luke pulled him back to his chest, and continued fucking him, and it wasn't long before he felt the heat pool in tummy again. 

"Luke, I-I'm gonna," Calum mumbled, and he sounded absolutely wrecked. Luke nodded, nearing his high as well. 

"You gonna cum for me, Calum?" He asked lowly in his ear, and Calum whined as Luke hit his spot again.

"Yes, god Luke, please let me..." 

"Alright, sweets, cum for me, cum all over yourself."

The second the last syllable passed Luke's lips, Calum was spurting his cum all over his panties and his tummy. He threw his head back in pleasure, as Luke fucked into him wildly, shooting his load inside Calum as well. 

"G-God, Calum..." Luke moaned, his hips flush against Calum's ass. Calum smiled and slumped back down against the boy's chest. He was sweaty and dirty again, but he'd never as good as he did now. Luke just came inside of him, and he couldn't feel any more complete. 

Minutes later, when both boys were off their highs, Luke pulled Calum off him gently and placed him on the side of the bed. Calum immediately curled into a ball, exhausted, despite having just woken up an hour ago. 

The blonde climbed off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face and tummy, washing away the excess cum from Calum's orgasm. He looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, but quickly gave up when it wouldn't cooperate. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under warm water and walked back out to Calum, who was snuggled face down into Luke's pillow. 

Luke shook his head fondly, and walked over to him. He gripped the hem of the panties and pulled them down gently, trying not to hurt Calum. When they were finally off his tan legs, Luke threw them into the mess of clothes already on the floor. He took the cloth and cleaned Calum up, gently kissing the back of his thighs before turning him over. Calum whined when Luke rolled him, but the blonde shushed him. 

"If you didn't orgasm so wildly, this wouldn't be a problem." He whispered softly, and Calum huffed. 

He cleaned Calum's cock and tummy, wiping away the cum Calum shot all over himself. When he was finished, he grabbed a clean pair of boxers and worked them up Calum's thighs. He then threw the covers back over him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

"I love you, Cal." He whispered softly, and Calum smiled while snuggling down into the blanket.

"Love you too, Lukey." 

Luke smiled and excused himself to shower. 

While he showered, he thought, Because that's what showers are for, thinking. He thought about Calum, duh, but more than that. He thought about how he felt when he left, how much of a mess Calum seems. If this is what they looked like after a mere six months, how would they look when Calum goes to college? Luke knows he will. Calum probably has colleges tripping over themselves to offer the boy football scholarships. Calum didn't like to talk about it, but Luke knew he was good. 

What would happen when Calum moves away for good, not for a reform school, but for an actual life? Would Luke be part of said life? He wanted to be. He never wanted to leave the boy alone, to be without him. 

Luke also knew that he was only seventeen, and he was much too young to marry anyone, but then again, he was much too young to be in love, and here he was. The truth of the matter was, Calum had become a major exception to the many rules Luke had set in his life. So why would asking Calum to marry him be so different? 

He loved Calum, and the boy obviously felt the same. Sure, maybe it was a little rushed, but Luke had never felt so sure about anything in his life as he was about Calum. 

He finished his shower, and when he came back out of the bathroom, hair and hips wrapped in a towel, Calum was sitting upright in the bed. Apparently Luke had been showering longer than he thought. 

"Hey." Calum said softly, eyeing Luke's body softly. 

"Hey." Luke responded, dropping his towel and slipping on his boxers. Calum didn't even blink an eye as Luke changed, unfazed by the boy's bareness. 

Luke pulled a pair of sweats on over the boxers, and opted for no shirt. He walked back over to bed and climbed in beside Calum. 

"You alright?" Luke asked gently, and Calum nodded. He wiggled himself closer to Luke, and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Luke," Calum said, not looking at the boy. 

"Yes?" 

"What you said, while we were, you know, I understand. I know you can't stay." 

Luke sighed, and laced his fingers with Calum's. 

"I'm sorry, I would if I could, I just-" 

"Need to go home and continue your life." Calum offered Luke furrowed his eyebrows.

"You say that like I'm going to continue without you." Calum's hand gripped his. 

"Isn't that what you're here for? To take the ring back?" Calum said, brown eyes wide. Luke scoffed. 

"No, Calum. I'd never do that." This time, it was Calum's brows that furrowed. 

"Y-You're not breaking up with me?" It was just then that Luke noticed Calum was shaking. 

"What? Jesus, Calum, no. Why would you think that?" 

"I-I don't know, I-I just...I don't know." Calum hiccuped, tears falling. 

"Hey," Luke said, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Hey, baby, don't cry. I'm not losing you. I have to go back, I do. But you only have a few months left here, and then you come home. Then...we can figure it out from there." Luke said gently, caressing Calum's face. 

"I might not be with you 24/7, but I will never lose you, okay?" He said, searching Calum's brown eyes. 

Calum looked back with uncertain eyes, and Luke shook his head before kissing him. He kissed him long and hard, trying to reassure him. 

"I meant what I said last night." 

Calum's eyes lit up and they locked with Luke's. 

"You did?" 

"Yes. I love you, and I know you love me too. It won't be today, and it probably won't be tomorrow, maybe not even ten years from now, but Calum, one day, I would like to marry you." 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALOHA!!  
> So, I totally lied, again. Lol.  
> There will probs be one more chapter, plus an epilogue (maybe)  
> So sorry!   
> The thing about this chapter, there's lots of tooth-rotting domestic fluff. ALSO, I'm from the U.S, and I;ve never been out of the country, so I apologize if I fucked up any like location things in Australia, I don't know wtf I'm talking about:)  
> I HEART YOU PEOPLE  
> XX-Alex

It's almost four years later that Luke follows up on his promise.

Luke was right when he guessed Calum would go to Uni, because he did. He went to the same place as Niall on a football and academic scholarship, only thirty minutes away from Sydney. Everything at that point was perfect. Luke visited Calum twice a month, and Calum went home twice a month. Luke worked days at a music shop, taking night classes to get his actual degree in music until he had enough money to afford Uni. His aunt and uncle offered to pay, but Luke insisted he wanted to pay for it.

It went that way for two years, Calum and Luke commuting back and forth to see each other, no problem. But soon, Luke got tired of driving back and forth, so in Calum's third year, the two got an apartment just off campus together. It was the perfect domestic tint that Calum had been searching for.

He would go to class, Luke would go to work. Calum came home, and they took turns making each other dinner, and then Calum would kiss Luke on the cheek and leave for his night shift. They struggled a bit to make ends meet, but with both working jobs, they managed. Sometimes they didn't eat breakfast for a week, but that was okay.

They were perfect together, even though they lived in a small space, and got in fights over who ate who's cereal, everything was perfect. Luke and Calum were both aware of how perfect it was, no matter how fucked-up their relationship was in retrospect. (Some days Calum would actually drag Luke to church, just for fun.) But in actuality, Calum wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Luke," Calum yelled from inside their bedroom. Luke stopped stirring the spaghetti he was making.

"Yeah?" He yelled back. Their apartment was small, and his voice carried.

"Mali is graduating this weekend, and we have to go." Calum yelled. Luke rolled his eyes, and continued making dinner. Calum walked into the kitchen, and planted a kiss on Luke's cheek before walking past him to sit at their dining table.

"Why do I have to go? She's _your_ sister." Luke whined.

"Yeah, but she wants to meet you." Calum said, and Luke scoffed.

"A member of your family? Wants to meet _me_?" Luke said with a smirk. Calum nodded.

"Touche, but Mali's cool, you'll like her, she's not like my parents." Calum said, standing up. Luke pouted.

"But I don't wanna go anywhere. I wanna stay here and cuddle with you for two days." Luke whined again, and Calum shushed him.

"It's a two hour drive, you can drive, _and_ pick the music." Calum mumbled, wrapping his arms around Luke from behind.

"Hm, you strike a hard bargain, Hood." Luke said thoughtfully, still stirring the red sauce. 

"Mhm." Calum hummed into the back of Luke's neck. Luke whined. 

"Stoppp, that tickles, you loser." 

Calum laughed and did it again, making Luke squeal. 

"Hehe, I love you, Lukey." Calum smacked a kiss to the base of Luke's hair line and pulled away. Luke snickered as Calum walked out, feeling as though he'd gotten out of going to meet Calum's family. 

"I can hear you laughing, Lucas, I'm packing your bag, we're leaving in the morning." Calum called from the bedroom, and Luke rolled his eyes again fondly, deciding if it was was Calum wanted, it couldn't be  _that_ bad. 

Besides, Luke had been wanting to do something for awhile now, and he needed to speak with Calum's father before he even attempted. Considering he hadn't even  _met_ the man, maybe going back to Sydney for the weekend would be good for Luke. 

He would never tell Calum, but the thought made him extremely nervous. He'd never really had a father, and he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with one. The closest thing he had was his Uncle Dan, and he'd only lived with him for eight months. 

Then there was the whole homophobe thing. David had definitely gotten better over the past couple of years, especially since he could actually hold regular conversations with Calum without any tenseness, but he still didn't support Calum in his choice of lover. He  _definitely_ didn't support Luke. And the fact that Luke smoked cigarettes and wore leather jackets and took his son's virginity in a church, probably didn't help his case, but what the hell, right? 

Luke decided that it was for the best, and plus, there was no way Calum would let him get out of it. If it was what Calum wanted, it was what he would get. Luke was such a sucker for Calum's sassy attitude when he set his mind to something, or even worse, the  _puppy dog eyes._ God, Luke melted like butter when Calum whipped those out, there was no way around it. 

Luke set the pan of spaghetti aside to simmer, and walked into the room, where Calum was lounging on the bed, fiddling with his phone, duffle bag at his feet. The blonde flopped his long body down on the bed beside him, making the smaller boy fly up slightly. Said boy didn't even look from his phone. 

"So," Luke said, resting his chin in his hands. "We  _have_ to go?" Calum rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, Luke." 

"You even didn't ask, you just waltzed right into my kitchen and commanded." 

"Yup." Calum said, popping the 'p'. Luke scoffed. 

"By the way, it's not 'your' kitchen, it does not belong exclusively to you." 

"Uhm, excuse me, I pay rent." Luke sassed. 

"So do I, dumbass." Calum said, still looking at his screen. 

"I make more." 

Calum looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so we make the same, but I usually cook more." Luke said, blushing a little at Calum calling his bluff. 

"You're an awful cook." Calum said, looking back at his phone. 

Luke pouted, and Calum looked back over, with a huge smile. 

"But you're better than me. That spaghetti would be on fire if I were making it." Calum said, and he placed a kiss on the top of Luke's nose, which Luke quickly scrunched. 

"Ha-Ha." Luke mocked "Speaking of which, it's ready whenever you are, when do you work again?" 

"Few hours, eight to four, like always." Calum said, rolling off the bed. 

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" 

"I don't know, like ten? Mali's ceremony thing isn't until 2, and I'd like to get there later rather than sooner." Calum said, walking out the bedroom door and into the kitchen. 

He pulled two bowls from the cupboard and filled them with noodles. After setting them on the table, he pulled two glasses and filled one with milk for himself and one with water and no ice for Luke. He grabbed two forks and plopped down into a chair at their table, Luke soon to follow. 

"Mhh, god Luke, I take it back, you're an excellent cook." Calum hummed, mouth full of spaghetti. Luke rolled his eyes. This happened every time he made spaghetti, it was Calum's favorite. 

"Yeah, well you better enjoy it, because I'm never making it again." He said, taking a bite from his own bowl. Calum pouted. 

"Why?" 

"Mean people don't deserve amazing spaghetti." 

"Ug, I'm sorry, babe, you're an easy target." 

"Am not." Luke whined, looking into his glass of water. 

"Yes you are, you can't even deny it." Calum said, pointing at Luke with a fork. "But hey, if it makes you feel better, just think of a few years ago, who was the easy target then?" 

Luke smiled fondly at the memory. 

"You were." He mumbled. 

"That's right, back before I realized how much of a loser you are." Calum said, taking another bite. 

"You are so rude." Luke said sarcastically, scooping the last of his noodles out of the bowl. 

"You love me." 

"God, that's so unfortunate." Luke said, tossing his head back. Calum smirked and rolled his eyes. 

"You'd be lost without me. If it weren't for me, you'd probably be sitting in Mikey's basement, watching the lovebirds make out, so be thankful." Calum sasses, taking their bowls to the sink. 

"Ug, god, you're right." Luke shuddered, thinking about what his life would be like without Calum. Calum started scooping the left-over spaghetti onto a plate to put in the fridge. 

"Yup, 'course I am." Calum said, kissing Luke's forehead before walking back into their bedroom.

"That's it, no sex for a week!" Luke yelled at him, not serious at all. Calum just laughed inside their room. 

"Good one." 

Luke rolled his eyes and followed him into the bedroom to watch him get ready for work. If Luke could tell you honestly, this was arguably his favorite part of the day. He liked to sit on the bed while Calum dug through the closet, trying to find his uniform shirt, even though he wore it almost every day. He liked watching him shower and come out with his hair dripping wet, nothing but a towel around his hips. He liked watching him attempt to style his hair, which was too thick to really do anything to. 

At the moment, Calum's hair was in full-swing, it hadn't been cut in several months, and the thick, dark curls were wild. Calum had also gotten a few blonde streaks in his hair a few months back, and two tattoos. He really wasn't Luke's little religious boy anymore. 

So, Luke sat on the bed with his back pressed against the wall, scrolling through Twitter while Calum showered. Luke would have had headphones in, but he knew Calum sang in the shower. When they first started living together, Calum didn't do it, he tried to stay quiet, but eventually he gave into the temptation and sang. Luke sometimes harmonized with him if he liked the song, and the first time that happened, Calum slipped in the shower and Luke had to help him out (once he stopped laughing). Tonight was Mayday Parade, one of Calum's favorites. Luke wasn't a huge fan, so he stayed quiet while Calum belted out 'Angels'. 

Calum came out a few minutes later, just as Luke expected, hair dripping, towel around his hips. The door to the bathroom was still open, and Luke watched as Calum ran his fingers through his hair and checked the bags under his eyes. Luke felt awful about that. Calum worked so hard, being a full-time student, and a part-time employee at the hospital. He constantly worried that Calum had enough sleep, sometimes forcing the boy to stay home instead of going to class. Luke himself didn't get much sleep, being the opposite schedule of Calum, working full-time at the record label, and part-time student at night, but his first priority was Calum's well-being. 

"Are you tired?" Luke asked while Calum pulled on a pair of boxers. 

"A little, not as bad as it has been." Calum muttered, searching for some skinny jeans, which really shouldn't be that hard to find their house. 

"Yeah?" Luke asked, putting his phone down.

"Yeah." Calum confirmed, finally finding a pair and pulling them on. 

"You lying to me?" Luke asked softly. He knew Calum got angry when Luke asked too much about him, but he was genuinely worried. 

"No, Luke." Calum said, a bit too sharply. Luke didn't take it personally, as he said, Calum was tired, and he got snippy when he was tired. Calum found a button-up shirt and looked back at Luke with soft eyes and a sigh. 

"I'm not, I promise, okay?" He asked gently, walking over to the bed. Luke nodded. "I'm fine, thank you for being worried." He said, kissing Luke's forehead. 

"Just...don't push too hard, Calum. You're only 21, don't kill yourself." 

"Almost 22." Calum said with a wink, and just like that, the tension was gone.

"Whatever, you've got like ten months to go." Luke scoffed, picking up his phone again. 

After Calum finished getting dressed, he sat down next to Luke on their bed. He scooted himself so he could rest his head on Luke's shoulder, his fluffy hair tickling Luke's jaw. He cuddled right to Luke's side, and while the contact was welcomed, it was a little surprising. He and Calum cuddled, all the time of course, but Calum usually didn't want to wrinkle his shirt, and by this point, he was usually too cranky to cuddle with the blonde. 

"Everything okay?" Luke asked softly, not wanting to set Calum off. 

"Yeah, everything is fine." Calum said softly, stiffening slightly. 

"Alright." Luke said, dropping it. "You know you can always talk to me, right?" 

Calum sighed and buried his head in Luke's neck. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, I've been such an ass the past few months." 

Luke hushed his and stroked his back. 

"Yeah, you have, but so have I. We're both tired, both working, it's alright to be an ass to me, because I'm an ass to you." 

"No, you're like literal sunshine, Lukey." 

Luke pouted. 

"Am not, I'm punk rock." Calum laughed. 

"Yes, you are. Sometimes I forget when you're constantly asking if I'm alright." Calum joked and Luke laughed softly. 

"I know. I know it bothers you, but guess what, Calum? I care about you, and I'm going to ask if you're okay for the next eighty years, so you might as well get used to it." 

Calum let out a chuckle. 

"Eighty years, huh? That's your plan?"

"That's my plan." Calum laughed and retracted his head from the comfort of Luke's neck. 

"You're such a dork, Lucas." 

"You love me." 

Calum's eyes grew soft then. 

"You're right, and I'm going to be better about this. No more being as asshole to you." 

Luke smiled. 

"You could always call Mikey and be an asshole to him, if you'd like." 

"Hm, I might just do that, Lukey." 

Luke took a second to bask in his boy's warm presence. It was nice. But then, he glanced at the clock. 

"You better get going, or you'll be late." 

Calum looked at the clock and frowned. 

"This job better be worth it."

"It will be, I promise." 

Calum gave Luke a grateful smile. 

"Try and get some sleep tonight, alright?" Calum said, and Luke nodded. Calum shook his head and grabbed Luke's chin.

"Luke, I mean it. I know you wait for me to come home. Just sleep, I'll be back before you know it." Calum said, looking into Luke's blue eyes. 

Luke gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Anything for you, darling." Luke said, tugging Calum's belt loops so he could reach up for a kiss. Calum pulled away after a few seconds, but Luke whined as made him come back so he could slide his tongue in his mouth. Even after all this time, all the changes in their dynamic, Calum's tongue still didn't go anywhere near Luke's mouth, like the good boy he was. 

Unfortunately, before things could get heated, Calum forced himself to pull back. He kissed the whining Luke's forehead and grabbed his keys. 

"I'll be back in a few hours, babe, I love you!" He called, walking out the front door. 

Luke smiled to himself and pulled his legs up to his chest. 

"Love you too." 

 

-

 

"So we're staying here, then?" Luke said, pulling the car into Calum's drive way. 

"Yup." Calum said, eyeing the house strangely. 

"Hmm." Luke remarked, looking through the windshield. 

"You said it was a two hour drive." Luke said.

"It is, half an hour here, another hour and a half to Mali's school." 

"Why are we here, then?" 

"We've gotta put our stuff inside." 

"Right, and are uh..."

"My parents here? Yes." Calum said, giving Luke an apologetic look. 

Luke bit his lip. 

"Right. You know this is really odd-"

"I know."

"Because we've been a thing for like almost-" 

"Five." 

"Yes thank you, like I didn't know. Five years, and I still haven't met your parents." 

"I know, but I think our circumstances are a little odd. Plus, I've met your parents." Calum said, holding back a smile. Luke glared at him. 

"Ha-Ha, is that a joke? You're so funny, Calum." He said sarcastically. Calum gave him a dazzling smile. 

"C'mon, let's get this over with." 

Luke reluctantly pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed his bag from the backseat. He and Calum were staying two nights in Sydney. Why they couldn't just drive an extra half hour to their apartment, Luke didn't know. Something about Calum's mum wanting him to stay awhile. Probably wanted family time with their two children. Ha.

The blonde followed Calum up the steps of his house, rather uncomfortable. Now that he thinks about it, he's never really seen the front door, or any other part of the house. He did however, know the exact layout of Calum's room and the wall leading to his window. 

Calum turned the handle of the door without knocking, and barged into the walkway. 

"Mum! We're here!" He called, holding the door for Luke. Not two seconds later, a tall lady with eyes just like Calum's came walking from what Luke presumed was the kitchen. 

She smiled brightly when she saw her son, and her heels clacked against the wood floors as she ran to him. Calum opened his arms happily and embraced his mum. 

"Hi mum." He said softly, giving the lady a squeeze. 

"Calum! I'm so glad you're here!" Joy said, holding her son by the shoulders. 

"Me too, mum, it's been a long time." 

"Too long. From now on, you visit once a month, no if's, and's, or but's." Joy said with a happy smile. 

Luke stood awkwardly behind Calum, gripping the strap on his bag. 

"And you must be Luke!" Joy said, a little awkwardly, but with a warm smile. Luke smiled at her. 

"Yes, pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hood." He said softly, offering a hand. Joy gave him a funny look before bursting into giggles, much like her son did often. 

"Oh sweetie, you're family, family don't do handshakes." She said, worming her way past Calum to give Luke a hug. Luke embraced her openly, soaking up the long-forgotten aspect of motherly love. 

"Alright mum, let him go." Calum interrupted. "Where's dad?"  

"He's in the kitchen, getting dinner ready for when we come back." 

"Alright, thanks, we'll be down in a minute, we're going to set out stuff down." 

Joy nodded, and Calum nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, signaling Luke to go. Luke gratefully walked past Calum, who was quick to follow, but Joy grabbed his shoulder. 

"Calum, one of you will be sleeping on the couch, of course." She whispered, and Calum turned dark red. Since he'd never had a  _real_ relationship in his parents' eyes, he never really got the run-down on rules. 

"Uh, mum, I'm 21, we've been officially together for like, four years." Calum said, giving his mum a nervous look. Joy hesitated, but nodded. 

"We'll talk about it later." 

Calum smiled apologetically before following Luke up the stairs. When he got to his room, and opened his door, Luke was already there, sitting on his side of the bed, biting his lip. Calum giggled. 

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, throwing his bag on the floor. 

"Me? Yeah I'm fine, just...tired." Luke said, and that wasn't a  _total_ lie. Despite Calum telling him to sleep last night, he struggled to fall asleep, now he was wishing he slept for those six hours that Calum was gone. 

"Right." Calum said, sitting down on the bed and resting his head on Luke's shoulder. "'m Sorry about my mum."

"It's alright, I like her." Luke said. Calum smiled and kissed his neck sloppily. 

"Good, I'm glad. Let's go down now." 

 

-

 

Five hours later, Luke found himself sitting in a living room with Calum's entire family. 

David had been less than enthused about meeting Luke, but he was civil enough. Mali was different. 

The second she saw Luke, she enveloped him in a bear hug that left traces of her perfume all over him. She went on and on about how Luke was the only thing her baby brother talked about since he was sixteen. Calum turned cherry red when Mali explained how obsessed he was with Luke in the early stages of their relationship. Luke smiled shyly at her and gave Calum a fond look. 

After Mali's ceremony was over, and Mali had called Luke 'cute as a button' a million times, David decided that it was time to go back home. So, they spent an hour loading all of Mali's stuff from her dorm into the car, and drove back to Sydney. 

When they got there, Joy set to work getting dinner ready, and David followed her, sending Luke a glare on the way. Luke sat through dinner awkwardly, being thoroughly grilled by the members of Calum's family. Mali asked funny questions, like when he discovered he was in love with Calum, Joy asked more polite questions, like what Luke planned on doing or what he was going to school for. David, by far, asked Luke the hardest questions.

"When did you find out you were gay?"

"Uh, year nine, I think."

"Why do you smoke cigarettes?"

"'m not sure, Sir, just kind of...happened."

"Why do you go to church?"

"Helps clear my head."

"What's your opinion of the church being against gay marriage?"

At this question, Luke paled, and started to panic, but he calmed down when Calum slipped a hand onto the inside of his thigh under the table.

"I think that God loves all of us equally, and that we can't chose who we fall in love with."

Luke didn't really know what he was talking about, he couldn't give a hell about religion.  

"Hmm, so what you're saying is, you think the church is wrong." David said, sipping his wine.

"Uhh-"

"Alright! I'm full, mum, did you make dessert?" Calum interrupted, squeezing the blonde's leg. Joy looked relieved that her son created a distraction, Mali looked enraged at her father, and Luke looked like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Yes! Cheesecake with raspberries and chocolate sauce, your favorite." 

Joy brought out the dessert, and they ate in silence, Luke tense. He narrowly escaped a fatal error with Calum's dad, one that he couldn't afford. In fact, Luke couldn't afford  _any_ errors with David. He had one shot. 

When they had cleared their plates, Calum taking them into the kitchen, Mali clapped her hands together. 

"Well! I've just graduated, Calum's come home, with a friend, I might add, I say we celebrate!" 

"Mali..." David started. 

"No, sweet father of mine, no if's, and's, or but's. Tonight, we party." She said with a huge smile. Luke felt a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Mali was great. She had the sassy side of Calum, with his understanding, she was a social butterfly, and she always knew how to loosen a tense atmosphere. She kinda reminded Luke of Calum, Mikey, and Ash all mixed together. 

"That sounds like a great idea, Mal." Calum said, pushing back from the table, and offering Luke his hands, which the blonde took happily. Contact with Calum was limited with his parents so close-by.

The dark-haired boy led them into the living room, which Luke had never seen before. There were two huge fluffy couches, a large flat-screen t.v, and a rock fireplace. Calum sat down on the couch with Luke, their shoulders being the only part touching. Not five minutes later, Mali walked in with three glasses filled with some kind of alcohol, her parents trailing behind her. 

She handed Luke one cup and gave Calum the other. Calum smiled at Mali gratefully, their father was a happy drunk, and so his snippy remarks would be at a minimum as long as Mali kept his glass full. Once he started drinking, it would be awhile before he stopped. Mali was an experienced partier, so her path would be much the same. As for Calum, he wanted to loosen up, he'd spent all day being tense, trying not to piss his father off, so he openly embraced the idea of getting hammered. Joy herself excused herself to bed, bidding them all goodnight. 

So, that's how Luke found himself surrounded by three completely wasted Hoods at 11p.m. 

Calum was giggling at something Mali had said, who was also giggling uncontrollably. David sat in his chair, a happy smile on his face as his two kids laughed at each other. Luke smiled at them as well, the only difference was his blood-alcohol level. 

He hadn't even finished the first glass Mali had given him some time ago, too nervous to drink. He had an important talk scheduled with David in the morning, and he couldn't be hungover, even if David was. Plus, he was starting to doze off, running on about five hours of sleep, the fire flicking behind him. 

It was then that Calum was stopped his fit of giggles and let out a huge yawn. He had snuggled up to Luke's side a few minutes before, and was now dropping his head on his shoulder. 

"'m Tired, Lukey." He mumbled, his breath reeking of the vodka concoction Mali gave him. Luke smiled at his fondly and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"I know, I am too." 

"Can we go to sleep?" Calum said sleepily, blinking hooded eyes. Luke chuckled at how incredibly cuddly the boy was when he was drunk, always in need of physical contact. 

"Sure." 

Mali snorted from the couch she was sitting on. 

"You two are cute. Disgustingly cute. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up." She said, standing up a little shakily. "G'night, Daddy." She said, giving David a hug. 

"Night, losers." She threw at the couple on the couch, and Calum flipped her off. 

Luke watched her walk off, and when he looked back, David was snoring in his chair. 

"Uh, Calum, should we wake him up?" 

"Nah, just leave him." He said, standing up from the couch, automatically pulling Luke with him. "Help me up the stairs?" Calum pouted, and Luke would be dead before he didn't give into that pout. 

"'Course." 

So, he picked Calum up and walked up the stairs, kicking his bedroom door open. Calum giggled as Luke set him down on the bed gently. 

"Something funny?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled Calum's shirt off and pressed a kiss to his exposed tummy. 

Calum let out a giggled at pulled Luke's blonde locks. 

"My prince charming." He laughed out as Luke kissed up his body until he was kissing his lips. 

"Damn right." Luke said with a smirk, undoing Calum's belt and yanking off his skinny jeans, putting Calum's pretty red panties on display. 

"Jesus, Calum, wearing panties when we meet your parents, you are just so damn naughty." Luke said with a smile, running his hand up Calum's chest. Calum stuck his tongue out. 

"Bite me, Hemmings." He sassed. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you." Luke said with a laugh before standing up and pulling off his t-shirt. He slid his jeans off too, and grabbed two pairs of shorts from his bag. 

After slipping his own on, he wiggled the shorts up Calum's legs, the boy giggling the entire time. When Luke finally got him to settle down, he turned off the lights and crawled under the covers, pulling Calum into his chest. 

"Lukey," Calum whined, poking the boy's cheek. 

"What, darling?" Luke asked, eyes already shut. 

"Can we-"

"No."

"But Luke! I have a problem."  Calum whispered the word 'problem', trying to be discreet. Luke smiled against the boy's curls as brushed his hand over Calum's half erection. 

"We'll deal with it when we get home, if you're good." 

Calum whined. 

"Goodnight, Calum." Luke said, ignoring the whines and kissing the boy on the head. Calum sighed. 

"Night, Lukey. Love you." 

"I love you too, sweets." 

 

-

 

"So what is it that you wanted again?" David asked, scratching his bed hair. 

He and Luke were seated at the dining room table alone, no one else in the house awake yet. Luke had a glass of orange juice, and David was nursing a steaming cup of coffee. 

"Uh, it's about Calum." Luke muttered, looking into the glass.

"Well, duh." David said rudely, giving Luke a look. Luke looked up from his cup. 

"Right, I guess that's kinda obvious." Luke said shyly. He needed to get it together, he needed to be confident. 

"Yeah, it was." David said, glaring. "So what is it?" 

"I love him." Luke blurted out, and David stopped sipping his coffee.

"You... _love_ him?" 

"Yes, Sir." Luke said confidently. If there was one thing he was confident in, it was his love for the dark-haired boy. 

"Right." David said with a scoff. Luke furrowed his eyebrows. 

"You don't believe me?" 

"No, I don't. You're young, you don't even know what love is." David said, getting back to his coffee. Luke glared at him. 

"I think I do, actually." He sassed, regretting it as soon as he said it. 

"No, you don't. You might _like_ my son, but you do not _love_ him." 

"No. I love him. I have loved him since I was seventeen years old." Luke said, starting to get irritated. "I love him more than you could ever understand. I love every part of him, every part that you don't see, the good, bad, and the ugly. He listened to me when no one else would, I can never repay him with anything but my love." 

David raised an eyebrow. 

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" 

"Uhm, _seeing_ or _dating_?" Luke asked, blushing slightly. 

"Seeing." David said in an unhappy tone. 

"Five, almost six years. The summer before Calum turned sixteen." Luke stated. David nodded. 

"And dating?" 

"Four, almost five." 

"So, there was about a year where you two were just..."

"Figuring it out." Luke offered. David hummed. 

"So, is that it? You wanted to tell me you love my son? Why?" David said. He was still glaring, but his yes had softened slightly. 

Luke felt a bead of sweat drip down his back. When he had started sweating, he didn't know. All of this interrogation had come down to this moment, he had to ask. Now or never.

"I'd like to marry him." 

David abruptly coked on the coffee he was draining. Luke panicked, jumping out of his chair and nailing David on the back. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I just, God." Luke rambled, as David started to breathe again. 

"You, just...get off. Sit down." David said, red-faced. Luke followed orders and sat back in the chair, biting his lip nervously. David gave him a funny look from across the table, and it was quiet for a minute. 

"You...want to marry...Calum?" David said, as if he wasn't gasping the concept. 

"Yes, Sir." Luke nodded. This was it. 

"Interesting." David nodded, still looking at Luke oddly. 

"No." David said, and Luke stopped breathing for a second.

" _What_?" Luke said, trying to breathe normally again. 

"Do I need to say it again? No." David said, staring Luke down. 

"What, but you...you can't-" 

"Say no? You're right. But, if you get married without my permission, you're basically taking away any chance of having any sort of father." David said, sipping again. 

And, ouch. That one hurt a little bit. Luke physically flinched, a harsh reminder of the lack of family he has. 

"W-what?" He said, blue eyes wide. 

"Calum told me all about your family." David said, looking slightly guilty that the last remark slipped. 

"I-I...I don't-"

"Save it, Luke. You asked, my answer is no." 

Luke felt his blood boil. This was ridiculously unfair. David had given him  _no_ chance, not one. He tried Luke's claim of loving Calum, questioned his lifestyle, and poked at the rawest part of Luke's life-his family. 

"Look, I get it. You don't like me, I get that. But I  _do_ love your son. I have loved him for six years, and I plan on doing so for a very, very long time. I plan on marrying him, because I love him more than anything I've ever had, and if all that really stands in my way is  _you,_ a father who couldn't even accept his own son for who he is, then so be it." Luke said, face turning red. David raised an eyebrow and his expression softened. 

"Luke-"

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was unnecessary, I just...I got angry, I'm sorry. It's just that, I love him so much, and as much as you hate me, you can't deny that I make him happy. I want to be with him everyday, make him that happy every single day." 

David smiled slightly. 

"I've wanted to marry him for a long time, and I just...I've screwed up a lot in my life, Mr. Hood, and I wanted to do this one thing right. For him." Luke said softly, blushing lightly.

David full on smiled then. 

"Alright Luke, let me level with you. I do not like you. Not even a little bit. But, I don't deny your love for Calum. I can see that you obviously care for him, and I...for some weird reason, I trust you with him." David said, and the rage in Luke's chest died down. 

"You...you do?" 

"Yes." David nodded. 

"D-Does this mean..." Luke started, not believing what just happened. Did David really...

"Yes. I'll give you my permission to marry him." Luke nearly fell off his chair. He could do it. It could really happen. He can propose to Calum, he could do it tonight, if he wanted.

"Really? Really, oh god, yes! Yes, thank you, so much!" Luke smiled. David hummed. 

"You're welcome, just...don't make me regret this." 

"I won't, Sir, I promise." Luke said, fidgeting in his chair. 

"Go to him." David smiled, finishing off his coffee. Luke jumped out of his chair, nearly sprinting out of the kitchen. Something stopped him. 

"Uh, David?" He asked shyly. 

"Yes?" 

"Can I, uh, can I have your...blessing?"

David raised an eyebrow, but nodded. 

"You've got it, Luke. Now, just go." 

Luke nodded and left the kitchen. He ran up the stairs with a smile burned into his face, sprinting towards his soon-to-be fiance.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suck at weddings.   
> light bondage.   
> smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO PEOPLE!!  
> This is the last chapter :(   
> I just wanted to thank all of you, you've all been such amazing readers :) This fic was just meant to be written down somewhere, I never expected it to get this reaction. You're all such beautiful people, and I am forever grateful.   
> This one is long, like 7 thousand words. Sorry :))))).   
> I hope you all love it, I hope the ending is satisfactory.   
> I love all you beautiful butterflies, thank you for your amazing support :)  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. I suck at writing weddings, so don't judge me :)

~~I suck at writing weddings~~

 

 

Calum couldn't believe it.

Six years ago, he was a tiny, innocent, sheltered boy. He never thought about boys, never thought about sex, never thought about love, never thought about Luke. And yet, here he was, 22 years old, straightening his tie, getting ready to walk down the aisle.

Their engagement hadn't been extremely special from an outsider's point-of-view, but to Calum, it was perfect. It was a late Tuesday night, which Calum had somehow scored off of work. He and Luke lay in bed, after Luke had fucked him into the mattress roughly for what felt like hours, Calum curled into his chest. Luke stroked his hair as Calum drifted off, and when Calum had only an ounce of consciousnesses left, the blone slipped something cool onto his finger. The dark-haired boy fell asleep, too tried to care what Luke had done. When he woke up, he nearly cried when he saw the stunning diamond ring on his finger, wrapped snug above his promise ring.

 _"Do you like it?" Luke had asked. He saved up for_ weeks _to buy Calum the ring, he spent almost three hours in the shop, trying to find the perfect ring._

_Calum looked at the ring with a huge grin on his face._

_"Yes, Luke, I love it."_

_"So is that a 'yes', then?" Luke asked, pulling Calum to him. Calum giggled and kissed Luke harder than he ever had before, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Jesus, yes, Luke. It's always been yes."_

Calum smiled at the memory, looking in the mirror and exhaling softly. His dark grey suit was just a little bit too long, and a little too loose on his bum. But, he felt good. Very, very good. In an hour, he'll be fucking married to Luke fucking Hemmings.

"You ready?" Mali asked, leaning against the door frame. She looked beautiful in her light red dress, it complemented her skin tone well. Calum looked back at her with a smile.

"Are you kidding?" Calum asked, moving to give her a hug. "I was born ready for this, Mal."

Mali giggled.

"Good, because it's time." She said. She squeezed Calum to her chest and kissed his cheek.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, Mal."

He squeezed Mali's waist and walked out of the room, making his way towards his groom.

-

Unlike Calum, Luke was incredibly nervous for his wedding day.

He stood at the front of the church, Michael, Ashton, Uncle Dan, and a mystery cousin lined up behind him, sweat dripping down his neck. He was scared, so fucking scared.

Don't get him wrong, excitement burned through his tummy, but he was terrified. Terrified he wouldn't be good enough for Calum, that he wouldn't be able to love him correctly, so afraid that he would fuck things up and lose the best thing that happened to him in all his 22 years.

So, when the music started to play, and the front doors of the church opened, Luke felt his knees buckle slightly. Luckily, Michael had been paying attention, and he placed a warm hand on his shoulder, settling him. Luke sent him a look, trying to explain how scared he was, and Michael nodded in a reassurance. Luke was trying to calm his breathing by looking into his calm green eyes, when Michael smiled.

"Luke, he's here."

Luke snapped his head around, and he was there. Calum, his husband-to-be was walking down the aisle.

Luke's breath was taken away. He'd seen Calum clean up before, but today, he looked _unbelievably_ beautiful. Luke's heart started beating uncontrollably in his chest as Calum climbed up the altar, standing in front of him. While the closing notes of the song played, Calum smiled at him, and Luke's heart melted.

"You look so beautiful." Luke said, eyebrows furrowing, trying to comprehend the love he has for this boy. 

"So do you," Calum whispered softly, then blushed slightly. "I-I mean, handsome." 

Luke smiled. He was happy to see he wasn't the only one nervous.

As the preacher went on with all the obligatory statements, and the vows, Luke couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful boy. Calum just looked so perfect for him, like always.

Calum was perfect when he first saw Luke, blushing too much to even look at the boy with blue eyes and a smirk. Calum was perfect when he was stretched out for Luke, back arching off the bed, begging for the blonde to fuck him senseless. Calum was perfect when he laughed so hard he cried, his eyes scrunching up when Luke did something funny. And Calum was perfect now, on _their_ wedding day.

Now, Luke didn't know much about weddings, being much too punk rock for that, but he knew that when the priest said 'in sickness and health take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?', he was supposed to say-

"I do."

Calum looked at Luke, a soft smile of his lips. His breathing was labored, and he looked like he was about to cry. He bit his lip and Luke stroked his cheek.

"You may kiss the groom."

Luke did not need to be told twice. He took the hand caressing Calum's cheek and slipped it into his hair, bringing his lips to his. 

Luke heard all the people who were sitting in the wooden pews of their church in Sydney clap and stand, but he was too wrapped up in Calum to care. Calum Hemmings, his husband. The boy with soft lips and warm eyes, and perfection for him.  


He eventually pulled away, smiling brightly at Calum. The smaller boy was crying, a few stray tears falling, and Luke leaned their foreheads together. He wiped his tears with his thumbs and kissed his forehead. 

"Hey," He said softly, coaxing Calum's eyes open. "I love you, so much." Calum smiled gratefully. 

"I love you too." 

"C'mon, let's go. I'm eager to show the world my new husband." 

Calum nodded, and Luke took his hand and led him down the steps, his groomsmen trailing behind him. They walked down the main aisle of the church, their (Calum's) family and friends cheering from the pews. As they were about to reach the doors, Luke reached his hand out and touched the wood of the pew on the very end. The pew he was sitting in when he first saw Calum. He smiled at the smooth feel of the wood, remembering the time he pinned Calum to the end of this very row. 

Luke was pulled from his nostalgia by Calum pulling him out of the door, where his truck awaited. Outside, it happened to be pouring rain, but Luke didn't care. He scooped Calum up in his arms and carried the laughing boy into his truck, waving at their families before walking around to the drivers side, and pulling out of the church parking lot. 

 

-

 

By the time they got to the reception hall, Calum had changed into skinny jeans and a nice flannel, ready to party.

He had to wait in the truck for a minute while Luke changed. The process of applying skinny jeans in a small space had Luke flailing and twisting around, swearing like crazy, and Calum laughing until tears were running down his cheeks again. 

"L-Luke...god." Calum laughed, breathless as Luke wiggled his hips, trying to squeeze into his jeans. "God, just...hold s-still..." 

Calum laughed loudly and Luke  _finally_ got his jeans on and buttoned. He sat back in his chair, trying to get his breath back while Calum giggled uncontrollably. 

"Think this is funny, do you?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed look on his face. Calum smiled apologetically and bit his lip. 

"Shut it, Hood." Luke said, reaching forward and crashing his lips to Calum's. When they pulled back, Calum was out of breath, and Luke had a smug look. 

"It's Hemmings now." Calum said with a smile, which Luke returned. 

"I know." Luke said, grabbing the others' chin and kissing him again. 

"As much as I  _love_ kissing you, we better go in." Calum said, wrenching his face from Luke's hand. Luke nodded and got out of his door. He screamed at Calum to wait, and sprinted to the other side of the truck, opening his door, like the punk rock gentlemen he was. 

Calum just rolled his eyes. 

"What, no 'thank you'?" Luke yelled as Calum walked away. Calum just flipped him off and continued walking towards the door. 

"You coming or am I walking into my wedding reception without my husband?" 

Luke chuckled fondly and sprinted to grab Calum's hand and tug him inside. 

In the hall, everyone was already waiting for them. There must have been a hundred people there, all to see Luke marry Calum. The blonde was kind of blown away. He smiled and waved as he walked in, one hand still tightly intertwined with Calum's. They weaved through all the people, Calum leading. 

"So we all have assigned tables." Calum explained, narrowly dodging a waiter carrying shrimp. 

"Okay, and-" Luke said, tripping slightly over one of his feet. 

"And," Calum stopped, facing Luke and grabbing both his hands. "I have a surprise." 

Luke scrunched his eyebrows and gave Calum a suspicious look. Calum just grinned mischievously and winked. 

Without another word, Calum pulled Luke through a wall of people to where there tables were. He led him through a maze of tables, finally reaching the largest, where Calum's dad, mom, Mali, Niall, Mikey, Ashton, Luke's aunt and uncle, and-

 _What?_  

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. Was is it possible? The blonde did a double take, because right there, sitting beside Ashton were two men, that looked  _just_ like him. His chest constricted as he realized who they were. 

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and Calum's chin hook over his shoulder. 

"Surprise." Calum whispered, kissing the spot under Luke's ear. 

Luke gripped Calum's hand and let out a sob-exhale type thing. 

"Calum, you-" 

"Yeah, found 'em a week ago." He whispered, and Luke  _swore to god_ he was the luckiest man in the world. 

"I can't believe you actually..." Luke turned around in his arms. "Oh my god." He shrugged. "I'm so fucking in love with you." 

He grabbed Calum's face and kissed him. Calum smiled happily into the kiss, his arms tightening around Luke's hips. He pulled away quickly, and whispered against Luke's lips:

"Go." 

And so Luke did. He gave Calum another grateful look and walked over to his side of the table, while Calum walked to his. He saw Calum hug his mom out of the corner of his eye, but soon Luke was distracted by bright blue hair. 

"Luke!" Michael yelled loudly, jumping up out of his chair and hugging Luke tightly, all his weight leaning on him. Luke wondered if this was how Mikey hugged all the time, because if so, he finally would understand how Ashton was so fit. 

"I'm so happy for you, you finally get to annoy someone other than me!" Mikey said, clapping Luke on the back as he pulled away. Luke laughed and rolled his eyes. 

Ashton was next, and luckily, he was a lot calmer than Michael, as always. He pulled Luke in for a bro hug, a quick embrace that made Luke feel like home. 

"Congratulations, mate. I'm so happy for you, he's a good one." Ashton said with a warm smile, and Luke nodded while looking over his shoulder to see his husband hugging what looked like his great-grandmother. 

"Thank you, he is." 

"Hey, don't corrupt him, take your dark-haired small one elsewhere, Ashton is mine." Michael said, pouting slightly. Luke shot him a look. 

" _Me_ take  _him_ elsewhere? This is  _my_ wedding!" Luke argued, getting ready to have a full-blown argument with his stubborn best friend. 

Michael opened his mouth, ready to come back when Ashton wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"Oh Mikey, leave the boy alone." Ashton said fondly, kissing Michael's cheek. Michael huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, but he leaned into Ashton's side, and didn't fight with Luke. 

Luke smiled at Ashton, patting him on the shoulder. 

"Thank you guys so much for coming, seriously, but if you excuse me, there's uh something-" Luke said, nodding toward the two men at the end of the table, who sat uncomfortably talking with each other. Michael's eyes widened. 

"Luke, are those-" 

"Yes." 

"But I thought-"

"I thought so too."

"Then how-"

"Calum."

Michael grinned. 

"Don't you ever let go of that boy, Lucas Robert Hemmings." Michael said, stepping out of Luke's way.

Luke sent them a smile and walked over to the two tall guys at the end of the table. 

He bit his lip as the smaller of the two looked up at him, his blue eyes wide. 

"H-Hi, Ben." Luke said, voice shaking slightly. Ben looked back at him with wide, apologetic eyes. Jack turned in his chair to face him, springing up from it. 

"Luke!" He said happily, pulling his younger brother in for a hug. Luke wanted to cry. This was so unreal. He hadn't seen either of his brothers in ten years, and now here they were, sitting at Luke's table on his wedding day. 

"Jack." Luke said into the material of Jack's shirt, close to crying. Jack pulled back and held Luke by his shoulders, smiling at him proudly. 

"I'm so happy for you, little brother." Jacks said, and Luke remembered all those times before Rick had come, when his brothers were his best friends, Jack especially. He hadn't realized how much he missed his presence in his life. 

"Thank you." Luke said, huge grin on his face. He looked over his shoulder to see Ben standing, eyes still uncertain. Jack saw Luke was looking at him, and he stepped out of the way. The real tension was between the youngest and the oldest, and Jack had no say in it. 

Luke thought it ironic how Ben was the shortest out of the three of them. He had always pictured Ben as tall and strong, his only scrap of protection for his sorry excuse of a step-father. Ben cleared his throat and stepped forward, blinking rapidly. 

"L-Luke, I" Ben started, voice weak. "I am so, so sorry." 

Ben said softly, and his eyes locked with Luke's. Luke furrowed his eyebrows. What did Ben have to be sorry for? 

"Calum told me what happened to you when we left," Ben said, looking at Jack, who nodded at him. "and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." 

Luke gave him a soft look. 

"It's alright, you didn't know it would happen." 

"Yes, but I did know what he was doing to you, and I ran away instead of facing it, leaving you completely helpless. Jack and I should never have treated you the way we did. We never should have left." Ben said, looking down in shame. Luke just smiled gently and pulled Ben in for a hug. 

"It's okay. That's in the past, I haven't seen him in years. I forgive you." Luke said after their brief hug. Honestly, he was surprising himself with his gentleness towards his brothers. He spent so long being so hurt by them, so confused as to what  _he_ had done wrong to make them leave. When he was finally old to enough to figure it out, he was angry, he was so angry that he decided to forget about their existence all together. But now, as Ben apologized-ten years late-Luke was nothing but forgiving. Calum must be rubbing off on him more than he thought. 

"Thank you, Luke. And now, congratulations, seriously. I can't believe that husband of yours actually tracked us down." Bed said, a smile on his face. Luke laughed with pride for Calum. 

"Yeah, he's uh, he's pretty impressive." Luke said, looking over his shoulder to see Calum laughing with Mikey and Ash, just as usual. 

"I'll say," Jack butted in, setting a hand on Ben's shoulder. "did you see his ass, Ben? I certainly hope you're tapping that, Lucas." 

Luke blushed. 

"Okay, 1) Are you seriously  _hitting_ on my husband? And 2) Uhm.... of course I've tapped that, we've been together for six years. In fact, 'tapping that' was how I met him." 

Jack laughed.

"Chill, little brother. Ben and I are straighter than straight, we're both married. And I only bring up 'tapping' because we never to do the big brother thing and make fun of your virgin-ness." Jack laughed, but then, realizing what he said, slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh my god, Luke, I'm so sorry, Jesus Christ, what is wrong with me?" Jack rambled out, blushing like crazy. Luke laughed softly. It wasn't really a laughing matter, thinking about when he lost his virginity, but it was better than dwelling on it. 

"It's alright, I get it." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets. Jack chuckled slightly, still blushing. 

"So, how did you meet him?" Ben asked, sipping on a glass of champagne Luke was sure Calum had spent a fortune on. 

"I already told you, having sex with him." Luke said, and Jack laughed while Ben sprayed the expensive champagne everywhere. 

"You know Luke, you generally meet people before you start banging them." Jack said, throwing an arm around his baby brother's shoulders. Luke laughed. 

"You'd be surprised." He said softly, and before his brothers could respond, a voice interrupted their conversations. 

"Luke, hey, we're gonna do toasts soon." Calum said, winding an arm around the blonde's waist. Luke smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Calum's shoulders. 

"Alright, love. Have you met my brothers?" Luke asked, and Calum nodded. 

"I've probably talked to them more in the past ten years than you have." Calum said, winking at Jack, who sent him a thumbs up. 

"I like him more, too." Jack sent, and Luke flipped him off. 

"Looks like we're gonna need another ten years." Ben muttered, and Calum laughed. 

"Wish I had brothers." Calum said softly, leaning his head on Luke's shoulder. 

"No you don't. Besides, Mali is pretty close." 

"Excuse me? I have ears, Luke!" Mali yelled from the opposite end of the table. Apparently Mali had super-human hearing. Luke needed to remember that. 

"Love you, Mal!" Luke yelled, waving at her. Mali just rolled her eyes and sipped her glass. 

Calum smiled fondly at the whole sibling exchange happening in front of him. It was cute. Domestic. 

"C'mon, Luke, we gotta go. We'll talk with your brothers later." Calum said, tugging on Luke's hip. Luke smiled at his brothers, who rolled their eyes at how cute the newlyweds were, and allowed himself to be pulled away by Calum. 

They sat down in their respective chairs, front and center of the hall. Calum placed a wet kiss on the side of Luke's face, and Luke gave him a look of disgust while wiping his face with his sleeve. Calum just rolled his eyes and dug into their dinner, which was a month's worth of work money in itself, so it better taste like pure gold. 

"Hey," Luke said, poking Calum with the end of his fork. "You're suppose to respond when I repel you."

Calum looked at his pouting husband with a smile.

"You don't repel me, darling." He said with a sarcastic grin.

"Yeah?" Luke said challenging, and it was hard to forget that they were at their wedding dinner, not at home cuddled on the couch challenging each other as to how many Goldfish they could catch in their mouths. (Calum was the champion with 47 consecutive catches)

"Yeah. Sorry, buddy, you're going to have to work harder to get rid of me, because as of now, you're not doing that well." Calum said, pointing to his engagement ring and shrugging. Luke smirked at him. 

"I 'spose I could keep you around, now that I've married you and all." 

"Ha-ha." Calum said, rolling his eyes and flicking Luke with a pea from his spendy dinner plate. Luke let out a funny sound when it hit him in the eye. 

"Honestly, Calum, you are such a child. You owe me 25 cents for that pea by the way." He said, preparing his own vegetable to flick at Calum. 

Calum was beginning to build a blockade of mashed potatoes to shield Luke's cauliflower attack, when Joy cleared her throat rather loudly from down the table. Calum suddenly remembered where he was. He glanced up, to see all the tables of their friends and family staring at the two of them fondly. 

Calum chuckled nervously, smashing his potato structure, cheeks blazing. What? He's only 22, what do you expect?

"Right, well." Someone said, standing up beside Calum. Calum figured out right away it was Niall. He knew just by the way he stood up. That's how best friends are. 

Niall grabbed his champagne glass and tapped a knife against it, even though they already had everyone's attention. 

"Okay," Niall said, clapping his hands together. "I, being the best friend of the bride, am the maid of honor." 

Everyone laughed at Niall's joke, and Calum relaxed, sitting back to watch his best friend. Niall was an entertainer, exceptionally good at making everyone happy, and Calum was looking forward to his speech. 

"And like every other wedding, the maid of honor is required to give a speech right?" Niall asked, and the room hummed in agreement. 

"And like every other maid of honor, my bride is amazing, as is his groom." Niall winked at Luke and Calum. Calum felt Luke's hand find his own. 

"And while I could stand here for hours and drone on about how amazing they are, or how cute they are together, I've decided to tell a little story." Niall said, and Luke's hand tightened over Calum. 

Niall smiled at them. 

"Now I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh Jesus, where is he gonna go with this one?'" Niall said, and as if one cue, the room laughed together. 

"But, uh this story...it's probably one that you've heard before, almost perfect stereotypical love-triangle drama, but this time, I am Jacob, Luke is Edward, and Calum...lucky Calum is Bella." Everyone laughed loudly at Niall's comparison to Twilight. 

"I met Edward here when I was nine years old." Niall said, pointing to Luke, who smiled fondly. "This scrawny little kid who didn't even know how to swing properly." 

Luke laughed loudly, being the only one in the room to understand that. 

"So, me being me, taught his scrawny little ass how to swing like a man, and from that moment on, we became best friends." Niall said, the humor fading from his voice slightly. Luke noticed how he swerved around when he met Liz. 

"We spent every minute together, and I learned a lot about Luke. Things like he sucked at maths, he's afraid of thunderstorms, he loves penguins, and his favorite color is blue. You know, typical teenage boy things. There wasn't really a day where we weren't by each other's sides.  He was my best friend, and I was his." Niall said, smiling softly at the memories. 

"I basically figured that Luke was the center of my universe, the only other rational human being who thought I was worth anything." Niall said, and Luke felt his heart tear. He never realized how much he had meant to Niall. 

"That is, until I met Calum." Niall said, smiling at his best friend. "His story is even more pathetic than not being able to swing." 

Calum laughed and buried his head in the hand that wasn't gripping Luke's. 

"I can see him now, in fact, little Calum, 90 pounds of pure religion, surrounded by big, bad bullies. Most people were laughing, including me, but I took pity on the little guy and decided to drop all the eighth graders. Didn't I, Calum?" Niall said, wacky grin on his face. Calum laughed and nodded. 

"Yes you did, Ni." 

"So after that occurrence, Calum, of course, became obsessed with me."

"Did not!" 

"Alright fine, we had a mutual agreement, or a friendship as some would say. Anyway, we become even more inseparable than Luke, who had become really invested in his music, and I." 

Luke felt his heart kick as Niall gracefully avoided the reason why he and Niall grew apart. 

"And like most gay guys with guy best friends, who are also gay, I found myself to be falling love with Calum, and coincidentally, Luke was too!" Niall said, and everyone laughed. "Because who wouldn't want to be in love with this  _adorable_ face?" Niall said, pinching one of Calum's chubby cheeks. 

"Now, basically, we had the whole Edward-Jacob show down late on night in Calum's bedroom, and as you know, the vampire always wins, even though werewolves are  _much_ more attractive, and so here we are today, people, marrying off two of the greatest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet." Niall said, smiling softly at the floor. 

"I've never met anyone who has as much undeniable love for someone as Luke does for Calum. And anyone who knows Luke like I do would understand how incredible that seems, because for years, Luke didn't love anything." Niall said, his tone now serious. Calum saw a flicker of pain in Niall's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"And I've never seen anyone save someone the way Calum has saved Luke. Unbelievable determination, and loyalty have kept Calum from giving up or leaving Luke. It's unreal." Niall said, his voice choking slightly.

"And I guess, what I'm really trying to say is that, when you have your heart broken, you...never really expect to heal completely." Niall said, looking at Calum. "But mine did, because I have never met another couple who are so _imperfectly_ perfect for each other. And nothing, not me, not any of you, and not god, apparently, can ever break something as incredible as that apart." 

Calum smiled and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He didn't know when they had collected, but he felt Luke's hand tighten around his, and he looked over to see the blonde boy holding back tears. 

"So, here's to them," Niall said, raising his glass. "The perfectly imperfect couple. To Luke and Calum." 

Everyone else in the room raised their glass and hummed collectively: 

"To Luke and Calum." 

 

-

 

The second the door shut behind them, Calum was shoved against it roughly. 

"F-Fuck, Luke." Calum moaned as Luke pressed their hips flush together. 

Luke smirked and kissed down Calum's neck, sucking at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, letting his hands roam over the boy's tone body. 

"Want you so bad, Calum. Wanted you all night." Luke mumbled against his neck, his hands trailing down the smaller one's back. "You were so naughty, teasing me. Dancing all over Niall to set me off. You want to be punished tonight, don't you?" 

"Yes, Sir." Calum moaned as Luke lifted him, his legs wrapping around his waist. 

"Of course you do, naughty little slut. Walking around in your cute dress pants, no one but me knowing what lies beneath them." Luke growled, letting his hands slide below the waist band of Calum's pants to squeeze his silk covered ass. 

"Oh, god, Luke-" Calum moaned as Luke ground against him, his cock already erect. 

So maybe Calum had been touching him on the ride home, so what? 

"Like that baby?" Luke asked smugly, rocking against Calum again. "Like my cock nice and hard for you?" 

Calum pushed his hips down and buried his head in Luke's shoulder. 

"Yes, Sir, I want it hard for me." 

Luke smirked and started walking towards the bed, Calum still clinging to him. 

"Good boy, I'm glad, because you're going to get it hard." Luke said, setting the boy down on the bed and taking off his jacket. 

He set it on the desk next to their bed, and began to unbutton his shirt. 

Calum watched in awe as Luke took off his shirt, exposing his beautiful, pale chest. He took off his pants too, the skinny jeans always a problem garment. Despite their immense tightness, Luke still managed to make taking them off look sexy as hell, or maybe Calum was just a little biased. 

Luke noticed his husband basically drooling, and smirked. 

"You like this, Calum?" He asked, walking over and stroking the boy's jaw softly. Calum nodded quickly, sitting up and grabbing Luke's hips to kiss his tummy. 

"I love it, Sir." Calum said, looking at Luke with wide eyes as he kissed the hem of Luke's underwear. 

Luke groaned slightly and threaded his fingers through Calum's hair. 

"Princess, if you want to suck my cock so bad, why don't you just ask?" Luke asked smugly, tugging on Calum's hair slightly. 

The younger mouthed at Luke's hard-on through the material of his boxers, his tongue flicking over the growing wet spot.

"Can I suck your cock, please, Luke? I've been waiting all day to put it in my mouth, please will you let me?" Calum asked, making sure to give Luke his _best_ puppy-dog eyes. 

Luke bit his lip seductively and nodded.

"Go on, babe, suck it."

Calum nodded and began to pull Luke's underwear down.

"Huh uh, sweets, with your teeth." Lurk commanded, tugging on the dark hair again.  

Calum smiled devilishly and licked his lips. He dug his teeth into the soft flesh of Luke's stomach, catching the edge of Luke's boxers. He looked up, giving Luke the perfect view, and pulled the dark material down off the blonde's thighs, his massive erection slapping his pale tummy.

 

"Good boy, now, in your mouth, that's it." Luke all but whined as Calum's warm mouth wrapped around the head of his cock.

The two of them hadn't had sex in almost a week, saving it for this night, and Luke had to _seriously_ refrain from shoving his cock down Calum's throat right away. 

Calum's dark eyes locked with Luke's as he tongued the head of his cock, being sure to grant Luke ultimate pleasure. He seemed to be smiling around the cock as he worked himself down, taking all of Luke down his throat quickly before pulling off completely. 

Luke groaned loudly, tugging on the dark hair. Calum was getting _far_ too good at this. He became an expert on giving Luke blowjobs, he'd been doing it for six years. And while Luke thought it was great that he could fuck Calum's face easily, he sometimes missed Calum's virgin, choking mouth. 

Calum, however, _loved_ the power he could hold over Luke while he was on his knees. Of course, the power ultimately remained with Luke in this situation, and Calum liked it that way, but he loved that sometimes, when Luke allowed him to, he could tease Luke with just his mouth for  _hours_. He became experienced enough to know  _exactly_ what Luke liked, what made him groan and pull his hair, and the things that gave him a break, allowing his bliss to come down slightly. Alternating the two made Luke quiver and whine, securing the possibility of Calum getting face-fucked, and punished. 

Calum licked from the base of Luke's cock to the tip, dipping his tongue into the drop of precum already gathering on the tip. He kissed down the shaft, and wrapped a hand around it, stroking Luke slowly while he sucked his balls into his mouth. This particular movement, Luke despised, but Calum knew it would pay off. 

"Jesus, fuck, Calum. Get it in your mouth,  _now."_ Luke demanded, and who was Calum to deny? 

He smiled as he went back up, sucking Luke's entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head all the way down, and all the way up, dragging his tongue along the shaft smoothly. He sucked him down again, pressing his nose into Luke's pubic hair, and held it. 

In the past six years, Calum had all but mastered the art of deep-throating. Luke counted one time, the dark-haired boy's record for holding his breath around Luke's cock was 29 seconds, which, if you ask him, was pretty incredible. Now, with his mouth plastered to the base, Calum hummed, sending delicious vibrations up Luke's body. 

The blonde pulled on the smaller boy's hair, drawing his hips back. 

"On your knees." He hissed, pulling Calum's flannel off over his head, disheveling his hair even more. Calum obeyed quickly, dropping to their carpeted floor so hard, their downstairs neighbors would probably be moving out by Monday. 

"Do it right, or you'll be punished even more. Understand?" Luke said, pulling Calum's hair to make him look at him. Calum nodded, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

"Yes, Sir, I understand." 

Calum, like the good little submissive he is, followed directions and stopped teasing Luke. He bobbed his head quickly, taking all of Luke into his throat with ease. He tongued at the head and held himself down on Luke's cock, looking up into his husband's blue eyes. 

"Hold it." Luke said while Calum swallowed him all down. Calum obeyed and held his breath, locking eyes with Luke, waiting for the command to breathe again. Luke held the boy's hair, jaw clenching in pleasure, counting to ten before loosening his hold. 

"Breathe." The second he said it, Calum slipped off and filled his lungs. He took a quick deep breath before getting his mouth back on the blonde. 

Luke gripped his hair tightly and fucked his cock down his boy's throat, Calum taking it like a champ. Luke liked the smooth transition, the feel of Calum's warm, wet throat closing around him, but he wanted more. 

"Choke on it." He grunted out, fucking his hips forward again. This time, Calum's throat closed and he gagged around Luke's length, his eyes filling with tears. Luke shuddered and repeated his actions, Calum faithfully choking every time down. 

"Yes, Calum, good boy, you take my cock, choke on it, you little slut, yes." Luke moaned, while Calum's tears dripped down his cheeks. The dark-haired boy's erection was starting to hurt, pressing up against his tight jeans, and as much as he liked pleasing Luke, he was starting to fidget, desperate for some relief. 

Luke noticed Calum's squirming, and so he pulled his cock from his mouth. Calum fell forward slightly, not expecting Luke to draw back. He felt too empty without Luke's cock in his mouth, and he leaned forward, reaching for it. But, before he could reach it, Luke picked him up with ease, his arms hooking under his armpits, and threw him on the bed. 

"Look at you, Calum, already so wrecked for me. Look how hard you are just from sucking my cock. Do you like sucking my cock, kitten?" Luke asked, crawling over Calum's body, kissing his collar bones. 

"Oh, yes, Luke, I love your cock in my mouth." Calum moaned, arching his back off the bed as Luke sucked on one of his nipples. 

"I thought so." Luke said, pushing Calum's hips back down onto the bed. He went back up to Calum's face, kissing his lips softly. 

Calum was the one that deepened it, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck, pulling him closer. He opened his mouth, licking at Luke's bottom lip, coaxing the blonde boy the lick into his mouth. Luke obliged, and dipped his tongue into the wetness of Calum's mouth. Calum moaned and sucked on Luke, earning a downright filthy moan from the blonde. 

Luke drew his tongue out and bit on Calum's bottom lip, pulling it back from his teeth. When he let it go, he kissed the corner of Calum's mouth before trailing down to suck on his sweet spot. 

Calum squirmed as Luke nibbled on his neck, leaving bright red marks everywhere that he could get his teeth on. By the time Luke reached his collar bones, and was sucking on the lightly, Calum was fully hard and fidgeting like crazy. 

Luke just shushed him and continued to kiss down his body, sucking on each of his nipples, and dragging the tip of his tongue along the ridges of Calum's tones tummy. He kissed just below Calum's belly button, his fingers unbuckling the belt of the boy's jeans. Calum clenched his jaw and fisted the sheets, putting all his effort into not bucking his hips up. If he did that, Luke would be  _pissed, a_ nd Calum wanted nothing more than to be a good boy for Luke, especially on their wedding night. 

Luke peeled the boy's jeans off, revealing Calum's purple panties. Luke gasped and sat up, looking at Calum with wide eyes. 

"Calum, are these-" 

"Yes, please Luke, just-" 

"Shh, baby, I got you." Luke said, kissing Calum's hip bones. He couldn't believe Calum was wearing them, the  _very_ first pair of panties Calum had ever worn for Luke, the night Niall burst into Calum's room, and the heartbreak of the century occurred. He'd never gotten the full view of them, and he couldn't be happier that Calum had saved them and whipped them out for this special night. 

He sucked on Calum's hips, leaving bright purple marks on the shaking boy. He dragged his tongue from one bone to the other, touching the hem of the panties lightly. Calum was whining and threading his fingers through Luke's hair, but he kept his hips pinned to the mattress. Luke was proud. 

The blonde let his fingers grip the boy's tan hips, and he ghosted his mouth over Calum's throbbing erection. He breathed hot air onto it, and he though Calum might lose his mind from the squirming he did. 

He smirked, and sat up, much to Calum's dismay. 

"Luke, please, please touch me." Calum whined, his fingers digging into their dark blue sheets. "Please, I promise, I'll be good, just, god, do  _something,_ please..." 

Luke smiled and took in his view. It was perfection, literally. Calum lay there, in  _their_ bed, gripping the bedding. His thick cock pressing against the material of his panties, the tip peaking out, red and angry, precum practically drooling from the tip. (A/N: Thanks, Emilie!) His face was completely  _wrecked,_ red cheeks, and watery eyes, simply  _begging_ for Luke to touch him. And the best part, Calum's wedding ring glinted brightly in the low light of their bedroom, reminding Luke of what happened tonight. Calum was  _his_ now. 

Luke shook himself from his thoughts, and gave in to Calum's whines. He dipped down between the boy's legs, kissing down his thighs. He sucked lovebites into the tan flesh, not because he wanted to tease, he just had a thing for Calum's thighs. Who wouldn't? 

Eventually, Luke worked his mouth up to Calum's hole, tugging the panties off, and pressing his tongue flat against it. Calum whined, back arching higher than should be possible, as Luke circled his ring, coaxing the muscles to relax. The blonde bent Calum's legs against his chest, and the boy threaded his fingers through the messy blonde hair. 

"Oh, yes Sir, yes." Calum whined, tugging Luke's blonde hair, which the boy  _did not_ appreciate. Calum wasn't in control right now,  _he_ was. 

"Calum, hands off, or do I need to tie them up?" Luke offered dangerously, hands gripping Calum's ankles. Calum moaned loudly and bucked his hips at the idea. 

The two had ventured into light bondage a little over two years ago, Calum having a thing for Luke tying his hands. He didn't like to be gagged or hand cuffed, but he  _loved_ it when Luke bound his hands with his leather belt. It became kind of a special treat, something Calum only got on certain occasions, like when he got promoted. He had marks on his wrists for weeks after that. 

"Tie, please Luke, please tie me." Calum begged, fingers loosening on the sheets. Luke smirked and grabbed his belt, which had been carelessly thrown on the floor. 

He grabbed Calum's wrists, pining them together above his head. He wrapped them in the thick leather, pulling it tight and securing the rest to the head board, securely restraining Calum. 

"There," Luke said, wiping his brow. "Now you'll be a good boy, right?" 

"Yes! I'll be good, I promise, just please don't stop." Calum whined, sweat running down his chest. 

Luke got to work, holding Calum's legs to his chest while licking around his hole, teasing the boy. Calum whimpered, tugging on his restraints. Luke just smirked and dipped his tongue inside the boy, tasting his sweetness. 

As he tongue-fucked him, Luke let his hand wrap around Calum's throbbing erection. He pumped him slowly, licking the tight ring of muscle until Calum was shaking, literally quivering from pleasure. 

Luke felt Calum's cock twitch in his hand, and the knew the boy was close. So, he pulled his mouth away, still stroking Calum's cock. 

"Are you close, baby?" Luke asked, tugging the boy's erection. 

"Yes, so close." Calum whined, pulling against the belt. Luke smiled at him and kissed his tummy. 

"You know you can't until I say so, right?" Luke said, trailing his free hand down Calum's hip. Calum nodded. 

"Yes, Luke I know, I know, I know." Calum moaned out as Luke pushed a finger inside him. 

"Yeah? You know the rules, don't you kitten?" Luke said, pumping his finger in and out quickly. 

"Yeah, I-I, FUCK, I know the rules." Calum tried, voice shaking as Luke pushed two more fingers in him without warning. 

Luke smirked at his squirming husband, and quickened his pace. 

"You're gonna be a good boy, and obey them for me, right?" 

Calum screamed out at Luke  _nailed_ his prostate, the belt cutting into his wrists. 

"Yes, I promise, I'll obey, god, Luke, please." The smaller groaned, eyebrows furrowing, his sweaty hair falling on his forehead. Luke had never seen him look more beautiful. 

The blonde scissored the three fingers he had inside Calum, stretching him. Luke didn't know how he did it, but to this day, Calum still required prepping, even though Luke had fucked him probably hundreds of times. 

By the time Calum was ready, Luke's erection was so hard that it hurt, and the blonde couldn't even imagine what Calum's felt like. He should really let Calum tie  _him_ up one of these days. He had taken his hand off Calum's cock some time ago, knowing Calum wouldn't be able to last. So, he pulled his fingers out of Calum, and the boy took a deep breath of what sounded like relief. 

"You alright?" Luke asked softly, kissing Calum's lips gently. Calum knew who was boss in bed, but Luke still wanted to be sure that this night was special for the smaller boy. 

"Never been better." Calum said breathless, with a smile. He arched his back so he could place a kiss of his own on Luke's mouth. "I love you."

Luke smiled at his husband. 

"I love you too. I'm gonna fuck you now, is that alright?" Luke asked, petting Calum's sweaty hair gently. 

"Yes." Calum moaned out. "Fuck yes." 

Luke worked his way back down, kneeling between Calum's spread legs. He leaned forward, the head of his wet cock brushing up against Calum's hole. The boy whined. 

"You want this?' Luke asked cockily, rubbing his tip of Calum again. 

"Yes please." Calum whined, softer than before. Luke knew what that meant. Calum usually begged like he meant it, but right now he was whining, meaning he wanted Luke to keep up his dom side, but he was tried, and he just wanted to be fucked. If he asked Luke all cute and nice, Luke wouldn't be able to resist. 

Luke smiled and began to push in. Calum was moaning from the burn of Luke being inside him when Luke stopped. 

"Wait." Luke said, and he leaned forward, pressing more of his cock into Calum, and untied the leather belt. 

"W-What are you-" Calum asked, eyes wide. 

"Hush. You still need to be punished." Luke said harshly, pulling the belt from the headboard. 

"B-But, Luke-I-" 

"Calum, I said hush." Luke commanded, and Calum's hands dropped to the pillows. Luke gripped his hips and flipped him over, his cock staying inside Calum the entire time. The blonde pulled Calum's arms behind his back and tied them again. 

"Face down, ass up." Luke said, tapping Calum's hips. Calum did as he was told, pushing his hips up for Luke, and his face in the pillows. 

"Good boy." Luke said, shoving another inch into Calum's hole. Calum whined and bit into the pillow. 

Luke placed one hand on Calum's tip, and swung the other down on the boy's tan ass. 

Calum cried out at the spank, his back arching like crazy. 

"Yeah?" Luke asked smugly, pressing another inch into Calum while spanking him. "You like that? Like when I spank you, give you what you deserve?" 

Calum nodded into the pillows, hoping his lack of answer will earn him another spank. It did. 

Luke pushed the rest of his cock in, slapping Calum three times. 

"Oh god, Luke, you're so big." Calum moaned, sweat gathering on his forehead. 

"You like it, don't you, sweets, my huge cock buried inside you." Luke said, sending his hips crashing forward while spanking the boy again. 

"Fuck-" Calum moaned, hoping that was enough of an answer as Luke began to actually fuck him. 

The boy drew out and slammed forward, like he always did. The hand that was on Calum's hips was digging into his soft flesh, leaving bruises. Luke smacked Calum mercilessly again, fucking into him roughly. He gripped the boy's bound hands and humped his cock inside of him. Calum's hole was tight and swallowing his cock perfectly, and Luke could already feel his climax coming. 

"God, Calum, you're so tight, baby." Luke moaned, letting his other hand grip Calum's free hip. "Feels so good." 

Calum let himself be pulled back and pushed forward onto Luke's cock, basking in the feeling of being destroyed. His ass hurt like hell, but it also felt incredibly good. Knowing that he was making Luke feel good was what made it for Calum, and if this was all he had to do to earn that moan, he'd let Luke destroy him for the rest of his life. 

Before he knew it, Luke's hands were flipping Calum again, making it so that he was on his back, facing Luke, like their very first time together. Luke kept one hand on his hip, the other next to Calum's head, leaning forward. His knew angle made it so that he was hitting Calum's prostate every time he slammed down, causing the older to moan and pull on his restraints. 

"Oh, FUCK." Luke said, and he let go of Calum's hip to put his other hand on the other side of Calum's head. Calum tugged on the belt tying him, he wanted to hold onto Luke, he wanted to touch his tummy, his back, his face, he wanted to be able to feel Luke as he came inside of him. 

Luke's thrusts were getting faster and sloppier, a sure sign that he was close. The wiggled his hands under Calum's chest, fingers digging into his ribs. He let his head fall forward onto Calum's shoulder, his arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he reached his orgasm. 

"Jesus, Calum, oh god, god I love you." Luke whined, gripping Calum's back as he thrusted twice more, long easy strokes, riding out his orgasm. Calum squirmed underneath him, yet to reach his high. 

Luke kissed his shoulder before wrapping one of his hands around the boy's erection. He jacked him off, the precome leaking from Calum's tip providing the perfect lube. Calum moaned and bucked his hips, craving more delicious friction from Luke's hand. 

"C'mon, baby, cum for me." Luke whispered in his ear, and that's what did it for Calum. With a guttural scream, he fucked into Luke's hand and released, spraying cum all over Luke's hand and stomach. 

"God, Luke, that...god." Calum said, dropping backwards. His chest heaved, having not cum in almost a week, he was exhausted. Luke chuckled and kissed his shoulder again. 

He climbed off the boy, drawing out carefully. He picked him up gently, and carried them into their bathroom. He set the boy onto the counter, Calum slumping forward when Luke pulled away. 

Luke turned the shower on, and went back to Calum. He reached around his chest and unbuckled the belt, pulling it off, and bringing Calum's arms to the front again. Calum grimaced as his arms came forward, his joints cracking. 

Luke smiled at him and kissed his sore wrists. 

"Did so good for me, baby. So good." Luke said, rubbing the abused skin when he pulled away. "We're almost done." 

Calum whined, blinking slowly. He was tired, he just wanted to curl up in bed with Luke and sleep. Luke just kissed his nose before picking him up and carrying him into the shower. 

Hot water cascaded down Calum's back, allowing the tight muscles to relax. 

Luke watched fondly as the water made Calum's hair fall into his eyes. The boy looked so tried and adorable, Luke just wanted to cuddle him for the rest of his life. He grabbed the soap, and started to soap down Calum's body. The boy was tan and fit, having been getting ready for the wedding for weeks.

Luke washed away the sweat sugared on the boy's body, Calum's muscles slowly unwinding as Luke rubbed the tenseness away. Calum's eyes dropped, and as Luke cleaned his back, his head fell forward onto Luke's shoulder. Luke stopped scrubbing and let his hand run into Calum's soaking hair. 

"Shh, it's almost over, just one more minute." He said gently, and Calum hummed. He pulled back enough for Luke to get around him and clean himself off quickly.  

When he was finished dealing with his hair, he turned around and turned the shower off. He led Calum out and dried him off with the towel he usually used. He ruffled Calum's hair, the thick curls going to stand out in every direction. Luke smirked at him. If only Calum knew how cute he was. 

"C'mon, babe." Luke said, wrapping his arms around Calum's legs to carry him back into their room. Calum let his head fall onto Luke's shoulder, gripping his neck tightly. 

Luke set him down on the bed, and found clean clothes in their dresser. He slipped a pair of thick sweatpants on Calum's legs, the boy limp as a rag doll. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants on himself, and climbed into bed with his husband. He pulled Calum closer to him, as usual, and buried his nose in his hair. 

"Thank you." He whispered into Calum's wet locks. He figured the boy was already asleep, and that we wouldn't get a response. 

"For what?" Calum mumbled, sleepily, but very much awake. Luke let his hands run up Calum's bare back. 

"For everything. For blushing when I looked at you. For talking to me. For believing that I was worth something." Luke whispered, fingers feather-light on the boy's skin. 

Calum looked up from where he was snuggled into Luke's chest.

"Hey," he said, letting his hand caress Luke's face. "You  _are_ worth something, Luke. You mean so much to so many people, so much to me. I don't know about you, but you're worth  _everything_ to me." 

Luke felt tears prickle his eyes. 

"How am I lucky enough to have you?" He asked, squeezing Calum closer. Calum just smiled at him. 

"I think  _I'm_ the lucky one." 

Luke just closed his eyes, and kissed Calum's forehead. 

"I'm so in love with you." 

"I know you are, I'm in love with you too." Calum whispered, like it was a secret, as his fingers intertwined with Luke's. 

Luke smiled and swallowed painfully. 

"I'm so glad you're mine now. Forever." Luke said, pulling Calum impossibly closer. This wasn't some sixteen -year-old claim to a boy, not some sort of sex act, this was Luke, and Calum was so in love. He was glad he belonged to Luke now. Forever. 

"I'm yours baby." Calum said, kissing Luke's knuckles. "Yours." 

 

 

 

 


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES!!!!!!! EPILOGUE!!!!!!!  
> So, this really is that last chapter, just thought I'd add this in.  
> Luke and Calum are now 25 and 26, Michelle is two and a half. I'm really bad with writing about children, so apologies. Btw, Michael's hair is red int his, because red-haired Mikey is my favorite Mikey. Also, Niall is bixexual :)  
> LOVE YOU ALL  
> XX-Alex

"Calum." 

"Calum." 

_"Calum."_

"Babe." 

"Calum." 

"Princess." 

Calum stirred as Luke called him the special name. He was face-down in the sheets, still 98% asleep. Luke was also face down in the pillows, one arm slung over Calum's back, but only 92% asleep.

"Hmm?" Calum hummed, the vibrations sending tremors up Luke's arm.

 

"The child." Luke muttered into the thick pillow. "The child is in need of attention."

Calum mumbled something incoherent into the bedding.

"What the fuck did you say?" Luke said, squinting one eye open. Calum turned his face towards Luke, eyes still closed. 

"Michael's here?" Calum joked, hoping to get out of getting up. Luke wanted to laugh, they started referring to Michael as 'The Child', much to the purple-bluish-haired boy's annoyance.

"No, _our_ child." Luke said, shutting his squinted eyes. Calum groaned into the pillow. 

"So, deal with it." He said, and he could hear the gentle stirring of their little one in the room down the hall. 

"No, you deal with it, I did it last time." Luke said, squeezing the pillow. 

"Liar, I did." Calum retorted, opening his eyes a little. He heard their daughter whining in her room. 

"Calum," Luke groaned, rolling onto his back. "Please?" 

Calum huffed into his arms as Luke turned back to face him.

"I'll give you a blowjob tonight." He offered, one hand sliding seductively up Calum's hip. Calum rolled his eyes, but felt the stirring in his tummy. Fuck Luke and his sexy voice, and soft hands, and very possible promises. Fuck himself with his early-morning needs. 

"Ugh, you make this so hard for me, Lucas." Calum groaned, rolling on his back.

"Kinky." Luke giggled before rolling back into a ball, taking all the covers with him. Calum pushed his back slightly, and Luke groaned from under his heap of blankets. 

"Asshole." He muttered, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He shivered as his bare feet touched their cool wooden floors, how Australia could be cold was beyond Calum, but he figured it out when he read the time on the clock. 4:56 a.m. 

Seriously, fuck Luke. 

He reluctantly stood up, his knees cracking. He pulled on a pair of sweat pants over his panties and yawned before exiting their bedroom and walking down the hall to Michelle's. 

He opened the door softly, to where Michelle was sitting up in her crib, blonde hair sticking up everywhere, sucking her thumb. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" He said softly, his voice rough from having just woken up. The little girl looked up, thumb still jammed in her mouth. 

"Papa, can't sleep." She spoke, reaching her arms out for him. 

Calum awed at her and scooped her up in his arms. He felt relieved. Waking up this early for their child was a necessity, but certain times could be worse than others. Most of the time, it was a soiled diaper, or soiled bed (they were working on potty training), so this was a breeze for Calum. 

"I'm sorry baby. Wanna cuddle with Daddy?" Calum asked, running a hand through his daughter's curls. 

Michelle sucked on her thumb and shook her head. Calum wanted to laugh, he was  _so_ going to brag about this later. 

"T.v., then?" He asked, and Michelle nodded. 

"Can I have juice, too, Papa?" Calum smiled, and nodded, hiking his daughter onto his hip and nudging the door open with his toe. 

He walked them out of the hall, and into the living room. He set Michelle down on the couch, and turned on the t.v., to where Frozen was still on from the previous night. He laid her back on the couch, her eyes dropping. 

After making sure she wouldn't fall off, he walked into their kitchen, and pulled out a sippy cup. He filled it with apple juice, and then turned on their coffee maker. He knew he'd be able to wake Luke up on his own, but waking him by the smell of coffee was much more pleasant. Luke would come sauntering in, a dazed smile on his face as he poured himself a cup, and kissed his two favorite people of the forehead. 

Calum screwed the lid tightly to the sippy cup, and walked back into the living room. Just as he'd expected, Michelle was leaning on the side of the couch, eyes wide, completely engrossed in the movie. 

"Here you go, babe." He said softly, setting the cup on the coffee table. Michelle didn't move, just sucked away on her thumb. 

"Michelle, do you want your blankie?" Calum asked, turning his daughter's face gently. Michelle slowly took her eyes off the screen to look at her Papa, and nodded. 

"Yes please, Papa." She said, and Calum knew he'd have to refrain from inviting Michael or Niall over anymore. His little girl was turning into a television addict. 

"Alright." 

Calum got off the couch, and walked back into Michelle's lavender-colored room. He grabbed her soft blanket, which was actually a really cool quilt made of a combination of his and Luke's t-shirts that Mali made, and walked back out of the room. 

He set the blanket on the couch next to Michelle, who subconsciously took it and pulled it to her face. By the time he had woken up completely, it was 5:30, and their coffee was made. Calum filled up Luke's favorite mug, and walked back into their room.

A cool breeze was blowing in from their windows, and Calum could hear the sound of the city waking up. He loved their apartment, with it's wooden floors and light walls. He liked their bedroom of open windows (oh the irony), and grey sheets. He especially like the man who was cuddled underneath them. Luke's blonde hair was flat across his forehead, and only his eyes were peaking out from their comforter.

Calum smiled, and put the cup of liquid on Luke's bedside table. He kissed the blonde's forehead, his hand settling in the dip of Luke's waist. 

"Morning, babe." Calum said gently, hoping to coax Luke out of bed. 

Luke grumbled slightly, and pulled the covers around him tighter. Calum just chuckled and sat down beside him. 

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked, pushing Luke's hair out of his eyes, which were peaking open. Luke blinked his half-open eyes at him, thinking for a second. 

"Yes please." He said, closing his eyes again. Calum rolled his eyes, and stood up. 

As he was walking out, Luke's hand shot out and grabbed his. 

"Calum," He said groggily, gripping his husband. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." Luke said, before releasing Calum's hand, and falling back onto the pillows. 

Calum rolled his eyes again, a bit more fond than before, and walked out of their room. 

"I'm not bringing food to you, by the way, I'll see you in the kitchen!" He called to Luke while walking back to their kitchen. 

Michelle sat on the couch, right where Calum left her, sippy cup in hand. Calum sat down next to her, and ran his hand through her hair. 

"What do you want for breakfast, sweets?" He asked gently.

"Cereal!" She said happily. Calum laughed at how much she was like Luke. Cereal it is. 

"Alright." 

He walked back into the kitchen, where he could keep an eye on her, and pulled out two bowls from their cupboards. He filled them both with Cheerios (The blondes' favorite), and poured milk in as well. 

He grabbed a glass for Luke, and filled it with orange juice. He set the glass and two bowls on the table, and then cut a banana into slices for both his husband, and daughter. (Sometimes Luke struggled with eating regular-shaped bananas.) 

He was just putting bread in the toaster when Luke stumbled in, socked feet padding gently on the floor. Even after all these years, Calum couldn't get over how adorable Luke was in the morning. His blonde hair was sticking up straight on one side, and his blue eyes were dazed. He held his cup of coffee in his hand, one of Calum's t-shirts hanging loosely on his broad shoulders. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Calum said, spreading Vegemite on his toast. Luke flipped him off, but wrapped his arms around him regardless. 

"Morning." He mumbled into the warm skin of Calum's bare shoulder. 

"Your cereal is on the table." Calum said, nodding his head towards the dining table. Luke picked up his head, and rested his cheek on Calum to look at the table. 

"Awe, you're the perfect wife." He said, kissing Calum's cheek. Calum glared, and wiped his face as Luke chuckled and plopped down in his chair. 

"Michelle, breakfast!" Calum called, pouring his own glass of coffee.  

The little blonde came toddling into the kitchen a few seconds later, blankie dragging on the floor. 

"Hi baby." Calum said, dipping down to pick her up, and put her in her booster seat. She smiled and picked up one of the banana slices, shoving it in her mouth. 

"Hey kid." Luke said, mouthful of cereal. Michelle looked at him, and giggled. 

"Daddy! Your mouth is full!" She squealed, smiling at Luke brightly. 

Luke smiled at her, his half-smile, the one reserved for his little girl. Though Luke denied it, he _lived_ to make her smile. 

"Sorry baby." He said, spilling the contents of his mouth back into the bowl on accident. And if Michelle was giggling before, she was full-on _howling_ now. 

Luke chuckled, and wiped his face as Calum came to sit down next to him. 

"Dork." Calum said, chewing on his toast. Luke gave him a look. 

"You are so rude." He said, chewing his banana. 

"Yeah Papa, rude." Michelle said, and Luke literally  _shined_ with pride. Calum glared at him. 

"No, no, no, Lucas Hemmings, do not influence her." 

Luke just gave him a shining smile, and high-fived Michelle, who looked over the moon. 

That was how it had been since day one. Ever since they brought Michelle home as a one-year old, she and Luke had been best friends. Michelle loved Calum of course, but she had a special bond with Luke. Calum didn't feel very jealous because their form of bonding usually involved making fun on him. It put the biggest smile of both of their faces, so Calum would let them tease him to the edge of the world and back. Plus, he figured it was some blonde thing. 

Blondes were weird, and Calum seemed surrounded by them. His husband, daughter, best friend, Ashton, and apparently Michael was a natural dirty blonde as well. That one really sold it for Calum.

"I speak the truth." Luke said, sipping on his juice.

"Would you like me to put that in a sippy cup for you?" Calum said cheekily, nodding towards Luke's juice. Luke pulled his cup closer to him defensively.

Calum laughed at him, and stood up. They'd made it to 6:15, and Calum needed to be getting ready for work pretty soon.

"I better get ready. Can you deal with dishes please?" Calum asked, running a finger up Luke's jaw.

"Ugh, I suppose. When are you coming home tonight?" Luke said, tipping his head back to look at Calum.

"I think like 6? Why?"

"Just wondering." Luke said, looking back at their daughter. "You ready to get dressed, babe?"

Michelle smiled and nodded, not bothering to finish her cereal. Calum rolled his eyes. One of these days he'd scold her, and make her eat, but today he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

He left the kitchen as Luke was clearing their plates, and putting them in the sink. 

"Can I help, Daddy?" Calum heard Michelle say, and he swore his heart melted. 

He was in their bedroom before he could hear what Luke had to say. He made quick work of getting ready, struggling to flatten his hair after a shower, and pulling on his scrubs for his shift at the hospital. By the time he was ready to go, it was 6:45, and he'd have to leave now, or he'd be late. 

He left their bedroom, deciding Luke could make the bed on his day off, and walked into the living room, where Luke and Michelle sat on the floor. Michelle's blonde curls were brushed hastily into a ponytail-with a  _bow_. Calum had to laugh. Of course Luke would give her a bow. 

"What? You don't like it?" Luke asked with a smirk. Calum winked at him. 

"As long as you don't try quiffing my daughter's hair, I'm okay with anything." He said, swooping down to kiss Michelle's forehead. 

The toddler dropped her blocks, and stood up, wrapping her thin arms around Calum's neck. Calum stood up, lifting Michelle off the ground, and the little girl squeaked with laughter. 

"Bye Papa!" She giggled, gripping Calum's shirt. Calum smiled, and kissed her cheek. He'd been living with her for a year-and-a-half, and he still hated saying goodbye. 

"Bye sweetheart." 

"I love you!" She said happily as Calum set her back down. 

"Love you too, baby." Calum said with a smile. 

"What about me?" Luke said, still sitting on the floor in Calum's shirt, and boxers. 

"Eh, you're alright." Calum said with a shrug. The blonde looked offended. 

He stood up, and scooped Calum up, making the dark-haired one squeak, and wrap his legs around Luke's waist. 

"Lucas," Calum giggled. "Not in front of the child." 

Luke glanced at Michelle, who was occupied with her toys, and smiled. 

"We'll just have to save it for later." Luke whispered in his ear. Calum shuddered. He hated how Luke still had the effect on him now that he did ten years ago. 

"I love you." Calum said, kissing Luke square on the lips. Luke smiled into the kiss, his lip ring scraping Calum's skin. Many parents had raised eyebrows for Luke's lip ring, but Calum (and Luke) didn't really care. They were going to teach their child to be exactly who they wanted to be. 

"I love you more. I'll see you in a few hours." Luke said, setting Calum back down, but not before squeezing Calum's ass cheekily. Calum gave him a look, but picked up his keys, and threw a quick 'in a few hours', and left the apartment. 

"Daddy?" Michelle asked, thumb hovering near her mouth. Luke raised an eyebrow. 

"Do you love Papa?" Luke smiled at her, and sat down next to her. 

"I love your Papa more than anything, except maybe you." 

Michelle smiled, and Luke placed a sloppy kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you two more than anything in the world." 

 

-

 

"Luke!I know you're in there, open the damn door!" 

Luke rolled his eyes, and walked to their front door. When he opened it, a red-haired Michael came into view, along with Ashton. 

"Could you not swear, please? I know you don't have a child, but I do." 

Michael gave him a dazzling smile, and waltzed past him into their apartment. Ashton smiled, giving Luke and apologetic smile. 

"Where is she, anyway? She's the only reason I'm here." Michael said, throwing his jacket on a chair. Luke rolled his eyes. 

"It's not to see your best friend, and best friend's husband?" Luke asked, with a smirk. Michael just flipped him off. 

Before Luke could punch him for being such an idiot, Michelle came running into the room. 

"Uncle Micky!" She yelled, running to Michael, who bent down with open arms. 

Luke and Ashton alike smiled as Michael and Michelle hugged. Michael wasn't really a openly affectionate guy, but he melted when Michelle was involved. It may or may not be because he claimed Michelle was named after him (Luke denied it, but that was the truth), or because she had a habit of calling him 'Micky' instead of 'Mikey'.

"Hey Mich, how are you!" Michael said happily, setting the girl back down.

"I'm good, how are you? Where's Uncle Ash?" She asked, and Ashton walked over to where she was.

"Hey sweetie, we missed you all week." He said, giving Michelle a high-five.

Luke smiled as his little family interacted. Though Michael and Ashton weren't really family, they were close enough. Luke's brothers visited occasionally, but they were mostly involved with their own families. Calum's sister visited too, but she moved out of Australia six months ago, so she hadn't been around in awhile. Luke really worried that Michelle didn't receive enough girl-time, so she spent a lot of time at Grandma Joy's, who was overjoyed (A/N: puny.) to see her granddaughter.

A knock came from the door again, and Luke left Ashton to watch over the two children. When he opened the door, Niall stood on the other side with his wife.

"Hey Luke." He said with a smile, which Luke returned.

"Hey man, come on in, Calum isn't back yet, but dinner will be ready any minute." He said, opening the door to their house. Niall came around almost as often as the other two, but he was busy starting up his own little family. At first, Luke had been a little awkward with Niall, but eventually, they grew out of it. Plus, Niall, Michael, and Ashton got along really well.

"Hey Luke." Niall's wife said, giving Luke a hug.

"'sup Ashley? How you been?" Luke said, nodding towards her baby bump. She smiled and patted it

"Doin' well, I can't really wear skinny jeans anymore, which sucks, but it's alright."

Luke smiled. He loved Niall's wife. He mostly loved her because she loved Niall, because Niall deserved to be loved, probably more than any of them. Other than that, Ashley was cool. Her natural blonde hair had different shades of blue dyed into it, and she had a kick-ass eyebrow piercing. She was a free spirit, a lot like Niall, and she loved to be around the boys.

"Niall! What's up, mate?" Luke heard Ashton say, probably over-joyed to see him. 

Luke shut the door after Ashley walked through it, and went into the kitchen. He stirred the sauce for his spaghetti, and got down their plates. Calum would be home soon, and Luke wanted to make him his favorite meal: spaghetti with french bread, and their entire family. 

He filled all the plates with noodles, and then set the pot of sauce in the middle of the table. He was just cutting the bread when his phone vibrated. 

To:  **Sir**

_Dropped my keys down a fucking sewer-grate thing. Fuck me. Will you unlock the door please?_

 

Luke laughed. This would happen to Calum. 

 

To:  **My Religious Boy**

_Nice going. Yeah I'll open it now._

 

To:  **My Religious Boy**

 _P.S. fucking you is_ my  _job._

 

To: **Sir**

_Sorry Sir, won't happen again._

 

 

Luke couldn't tell if that was sarcasm or not. Probably a mix of both. Nevertheless, his stomach twisted, and he felt his cock twitch. 

He ignored it, and walked to their door again, passing the five people in the living room. He turned the lock on the door, and opened it to reveal Calum. The boy looked exhausted. Sure, he worked a lot, but today he looked especially tired. Despite that, he still smiled when he saw Luke, and opened his arms. Luke rushed forward, encasing him in a hug. 

It was a little embarrassing how much Luke missed Calum during the day. He'd been with him almost ten years, and he still felt kinda upset when he wasn't beside him. 

"Hey, I missed you." Calum said, lacing his fingers through Luke's hair as the boy squeezed him. 

"Missed you too." Luke mumbled into Calum's shirt. "By the way, everyone is here." 

Calum sighed, and unwrapped his arms from Luke's neck. 

"I figured. Shall we?" He said, and Luke smiled and took his hand. 

The couple walked into the living room, where Michael was sitting with Michelle, and doing a puzzle. Ashton sat behind him on the couch, his legs spread so Michael could lean back between them occasionally. Niall sat on the other couch, his arm around Ashley, their hands interlaced over her shoulder. 

Ashton lit up when he saw Calum, giving him a smile brighter than a damn Christmas tree. 

"Hey Cal." He said as Mikey leaned back between his knees. 

"Hi Ash, how are you guys?" He said, nodding towards Michael, who gave him smirk. 

"We're just delightful." Ashton said, flicking Michael's snapback off his head. Michael squealed, and put a hand over his hat-hair. 

Michelle looked up from her puzzle, and upon seeing Calum, stood up, and ran towards him. 

"Papa!" 

Calum stooped down, and picked her up under her armpits, and swung her around. 

"Hey baby! I missed you!" He said, smacking a kiss on her cheek. 

"I missed you too, Papa. So did Daddy." She said, wrapping her arms around Calum's neck. Calum glanced over his shoulder at Luke, who had a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Calum carried Michelle over to the couch Ashton was sitting on, and sat down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Luke disappear into the kitchen, but he didn't think much of it.

"Hey Ni, Ashley." Calum said, nodding towards the pregnant blonde. More blondes. 

"Hey bud." Niall said with a smile. Ashley just nodded politely at him. He wouldn't say Ashley disliked him, she just wasn't a huge fan of him. He never really understood why. 

Michael leaned back between Ashton's legs, hat re-applied. Ashton smiled at him, and laid his hands over his shoulders. In a rare display of affection, Michael took his hand and kissed it. Calum was happy to see Michael in a short-sleeved shirt, with no red lines. There were a fair amount of white ones, even some pink, but no new red ones, which made his heart feel good. Ashton laced his fingers with Michael's, and Calum could see a small smile on the red-haired boy's face. 

Calum was so overwhelmed by the love in room. From his squirming daughter on his lap, to his best friend and his pregnant wife, to the damaged couple next to him, there was love everywhere. He was surrounded by people who loved each other, and who loved him. And the person he loved arguably the most was in the kitchen, making him dinner. 

"Hey guys, dinner is ready." 

Speak of the devil. Calum smiled at his husband, and stood up, taking Michelle with him. He went into their dining room, where they ate when they had guests, and his friends filed in behind him. He placed Michelle in her booster seat, and sat down across from her. He glanced at the pan on the table, and his heart melted when he saw the spaghetti sauce. Luke really got him. 

"Made your favorite just for you, babe." Luke whispered in his ear, warm lips sliding against his skin. Calum's stomach filled with heat as Luke squeezed his shoulder, and sat down next to him. He slipped a hand through Luke's under the table, trying, and apparently failing to be discreet. 

"We all see you two, idiots." Michael said, stuffing his face with bread. Calum laughed, and tightened his hold on Luke. 

"What?" Michelle asked, sipping from her sippy cup. Michael blushed, and Ashton laughed at him. Calum blushed a little too, and Luke brought their intertwined hands to rest on the table. Niall gave them a fond smile, piling noodles onto his plate. 

And so dinner went on like that, Michelle giggling at everything Michael did, Niall, Ashton, and Ashley talked about work. Calum sat back happily chewing on his spaghetti, his hand never leaving Luke's. Luke supplied sarcastic comments to mess with Michael every once a while, and Ashton had to keep him from reaching across the table to slap him. Calum talked with Niall about their little one, and if they thought it was a girl or a boy. 

Eventually, Luke brought out dessert of ice cream and chocolate, much to Michelle and Michael's excitement. When everyone had cleaned their bowls of ice cream, they all filed into the living room while Ashton took their dishes to the sink. 

When Ash came back, he snuggled next to Michael, pulling the boy's head onto his lap. Luke sat with his arm around Calum, and Michelle on his lap. The six adults chatted all night, about random things. Calum and Niall laughed like the best friends they were, and Michael and Luke went at it. Ashton and Ashley talked constantly about some band's new album, and Calum added a comment on how excited he was for Mayday Parade's new album. 

Eventually, as the night was drawing to a close, Ashton whispered something in Michael's ear, and he nodded. Calum watched as Michael stood up, his long hair sticking up awkwardly. Ashton stood up beside him, and took his hand. 

"So, uh, Mikey and I have some news." Ashton said, smiling at Mikey slightly. 

"You're pregnant?" Ashley asked, nodding to Ashton, who gave her a look. 

" _No._ Actually um, we're...we're getting married." Ash said with a smile. Calum erupted into smiles, and squeezed Luke's hand. 

"About time." Niall muttered, and everyone burst into laughter. Michael gave Ashton a shy smile. 

"When did you propose?" Calum asked, leaning forward. 

"About two days ago." Ashton said, slightly embarrassed. 

"And you didn't tell us!" Calum squealed. 

"We wanted it to be a surprise!" Ashton said with a blush. 

"And you don't need to know  _everything_ about us, Hemmings." Michael added, squeezing Ashton's hand. 

Calum just scoffed. 

"I already know too much about you, Clifford...or...is it Irwin now?" 

Michael shut his mouth then, a blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Ashton smiled endearingly, and wrapped an arm around him shoulders.

"Well, " Niall said, clapping his hands together. "Congratulations, seriously I'm really happy for you guys, but Ash and I must be getting home."  

Ashley nodded in agreement, and Niall took her hand, and helped her off the couch. 

"Alright, bye Niall, bye Ash!" Michael yelled, and Luke and Ash followed with their goodbyes. 

Calum got off the couch, and walked them to the door. Niall helped Ashley into her jacket, and she offered a quiet goodbye to Calum before walking out the door. Niall stayed, and leaned against the door frame. 

"You know, I really like nights like this." He said softly, blue eyes tired. Calum nodded. 

"Me too, I miss seeing you guys." 

"We miss you too, we just...need a little space sometimes, with Ash being pregnant." 

"Yeah, I get it. But it'll all be okay, you'll be great parents." 

Niall smiled softly. 

"She's worried, ya know. Worried she won't be a good mum, because of her...free-ness." Niall said softly, and Calum nodded, he understood, Luke was the same way. 

"Nah, she'll be alright, she's a great person, that's all that matters." 

"She's jealous of you, y'know." Calum scrunched his eyebrows. 

"Me? I thought she hated me." 

"Nah, she's jealous because you're a great mum, and you've got a great husband, and your life is just kind of perfect." 

Calum ignored Niall's comment about him being a mum, and furrowed her eyebrows further. 

"But she's got all those things too." 

"Yeah, I think so too. But, I also think she's a little jealous of our relationship. Even she doesn't know everything you do." 

Calum smiled slightly. 

"Tell her not to worry, I won't steal you." 

Niall laughed. 

"I tell her that every night. But, I can understand her worries." 

Calum was the one that laughed this time. 

"Oh Niall, I love ya, mate. I'll see you soon." 

With that, he embraced his best friend, and watched him walk out of the apartment. Calum sighed as he shut the door, and walked back into the living room, where Ashton was putting his coat on. Michael was saying goodbye to the half-awake Michelle, and Luke was watching them happily. 

"Well, I think we better be off, mate."Ashton said to Calum. Calum nodded, and offered Ashton a hug. 

"Thanks for coming, and seriously, congrats. I'm so happy for you two." 

Michael came over and slung an arm around Ashton's shoulders. 

"I'm happy for us too. We'll see you soon, Cal." He said with a nod, and Calum laughed. 

"Alright. See you two later, careful on the stairs." 

Michael scoffed as Ashton led them out of the apartment. Calum smiled to himself. Those two were really meant to be together. 

Speaking of meant to be together, Calum made his way back to the living room, where Luke was stroking their sleeping daughter's hair. 

"Hey babe." He said, blue eyes soft. 

"Hi." Calum said, plopping down next to him. He cuddled right up to Luke, resting his head on his shoulder, and nuzzling his neck. 

"Thanks for inviting them over." 

"You're welcome. If I had known how tired you were, I wouldn't have." Luke said, resting his head on top of Calum's. 

"Nah, it's alright. Who knows how long it would have taken Mikey and Ash to tell us otherwise."

Luke chuckled, and leaned forward to grab the remote. He turned on the t.v., to where a new Disney movie was playing. 

"Disney? Aren't we a little old for that?" Calum asked, yawning widely, and setting on Luke's chest. Luke rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Hush up, you love Disney." 

Calum nodded tiredly, already drifting off. Luke smiled at how cute he was, eyes heavy, falling asleep on his chest. Some things just never change. 

 

-

 

It was about half and hour later that Calum had fallen asleep completely. Luke looked down fondly at his little family, his little girl slumped forward on his chest, blonde curls everywhere, and Calum snoring on his chest, drooling slightly. 

He turned the t.v. off, and gently moved Calum so he was leaning on the couch. He stood up, and carried Michelle into her room. He turned on her night light, and laid her blankie over the top of her. He wished her a quiet goodnight, even though she was already asleep, and closed her door. 

He went back to the couch, where Calum was still passed out. He hooked his hands under his thighs, and lifted him up. Calum immediately slumped against his chest, and gripped his t-shirt. Luke smiled as the boy clung to him like a koala. 

He carried him into their room, Calum's face still nuzzled into his neck. He set the boy down on the bed, and wiggled him out of his work clothes. He took off his own jeans and shirt, and tucked Calum into the sheets. He joined him a minute later, sliding under their cool bedding, and pulling Calum close. 

He nuzzled his nose into Calum's hair, and settling his hand on his hip. Calum squirmed slightly, and Luke was so goddamn in love. 

"You still owe me a blowjob." Calum uttered sleepily into Luke's chest. 

Luke chuckled at him, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"In the morning. Goodnight, Calum." 

"G'night, Luke. Love you." 

"I love you too, princess." 


End file.
